


Like A Technicoloured Hue

by xxredwineandambiencexx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Musicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 101,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxredwineandambiencexx/pseuds/xxredwineandambiencexx
Summary: Rey Kenobi is an up and coming country singer looking to make the transition to pop. Kylo Ren is one of the biggest singer songwriters in the world, and he’s looking to capture a new fanbase.Set against the backdrop of a star studded Los Angeles, the two collide in the most spectacular way possible, producing a partnership that surprises everyone, herself included.In the City of Angels, anything goes.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know Rey, I think that was your best performance yet!” Poe yells above the screaming of the crowd as she reaches side stage, taking the bottle of water he’s offered, accepting the warm towel handed to her by one of the stage hands. 

She takes a moment to wipe her face, handing off the towel to someone else before uncapping the water and taking a swig. She’s hoping that she hasn’t smudged her eye make up too much. 

“You say that every after show!” She replies, popping out her ear buds as Poe guides her down the steps and into the belly of the theatre she’s playing in that night. 

The sounds of the crowd fade to a muffled roar as they progress through the hall, and she can’t help but run her hand through her sweat dampened hair, longing for a nice, long shower. 

She’s still buzzing, high on adrenaline as her roadies bustle around her, getting ready to pack everything down so they can finish up their tour at the last stop in LA. 

And then it would be a blissful two month break in Nashville before she started on press and writing for her next album.

Poe just shrugs, a flash of white teeth as he taps out a message on his phone. 

“It’s true though. The demand for you is just getting bigger and bigger. Are you sure you want to make the transition to pop? Give it another album and you’ll be selling out arenas.”

She’ thought long and hard about the country vs pop sound when it came to her music. Born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee, it felt good that she could be true to her roots when it came to her music. 

She’d already been inducted into the Grand Ole Opry, and that was one of country music’s highest honours. The fact that she’d achieved all that before she’d hit 20 years old was a feat in and of itself. 

But now, at 23 she didn’t want to be stuck with just the one sound. She wanted to experiment, branch out, grow as an artist. Transitioning from country to pop was going to be a risky move, but it was one that she was looking forward to exploring.

She takes another sip of water as Poe lengthens his strides, moving ahead of her to open the door to her dressing room. The security guard standing by the door nods once at her in acknowledgement before stepping to the side to give her room to pass. 

To be honest, she’s still reeling at the fact that she’s recognisable enough that she actually needs security. 

She’d never been a stunner, classically beautiful like some of the girls back home in Nashville. But she’d always had a voice, and as she’d navigated through the awkwardness that her teenage years were, had found that voice. 

She’d been one of the youngest artists signed to First Order records, at the tender age of fifteen. Her first album had been full of hopes and dreams and the boy next door, and had sold far better than any of them had ever dreamed it would. 

Since that success, there’d been two more albums, each one more successful, fanbase growing as she grew up as well. She’d lined her bank account with enough money from royalties to never have to work again if she really wanted, but she couldn’t ever imagine giving up music. 

She sighs once she’s in her dressing room and Poe has shut the door behind them, toeing off her heeled boots and leaving them lying on the floor. 

Poe clucks his tongue, lining up the boots next to her dressing table. 

“Those boots are over three hundred dollars and you leave them lying on the floor like they’re from Walmart.” He grumbles under his breath as she lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Sit down before you fall down Dameron. It’s almost like you were the one performing, not me.” She teases as Poe just rolls his eyes, sinking down onto one of the leather couches scattered around the room.

She just sits down in front of the vanity mirror, reaching for the make up wipes, beginning to dab at the heavy stage make up that her makeup artist painstakingly produces for her each and every night. 

“God I’m so glad that I’ve outgrown my acne.” She remarks with a laugh as Poe keeps tapping away at his phone, no doubt monitoring twitter for post show reactions as he usually did.

He was always brutally honest, going over what needed work, what parts she killed, what she could do better at. And although his advice had stung when he’d first been with her when she was 17, now six years of working together had well prepared her for his bluntness.

A gentle knock on her door preludes Finn poking his head around the opening before he pushes it wider. 

“Guitar.” Is all he says before handing her the instrument. She takes it carefully, reverently as Finn just smiles at her before snapping the door shut again. Her guitar case is sitting on an end table next to her, and she rests it carefully in it’s place before flipping the lid closed.

Finn had been with her on the road for as long as she could remember. He was her band leader, head guitarist, responsible for making sure that everyone else got all the arrangements down before she stepped onto that stage. 

He was also her best friend.

She could play an instrument herself, but often her songs were more complex than what a single guitar could provide sound wise.

“So?” She asks, arching an eyebrow at Poe in the mirror as she finishes wiping off her eyeliner and eyeshadow. “What’s the damage?”

Poe looks up from his phone in surprise, startled out of his thoughts. 

“Fan reactions are overwhelmingly positive of course. You’ve probably made a few people’s years. I’ll let you know once the critic reviews start coming in.”

She just nods once, dropping the now dirty make up wipes into the trash can next to her, nudging it under the table with her foot.

“God I can’t wait to get into bed. What time do we have to be up tomorrow?”

“Not too early.” Poe replies, finally slipping his phone into her pocket. “We’ll hit the road around eight o’clock if that suits. That’ll have us in LA for sound check at three, traffic permitting.”

“Sounds good.”

She knows what comes next, and it’s with quick and careful movements that she sheds her dress, folding it neatly before pulling on a comfortable pair of ripped jeans, flat shoes, and a simple white t-shirt.

She gathers the rest of her belongings, finally turning her phone back on, tucking a pair of sunglasses onto her head and grabbing her guitar as Poe ushers her out of the dressing room and towards the back of the venue, where a phalanx of security guards are waiting for her. 

One of them pushes the door open, the screams of particularly dedicated fans hitting her suddenly. Despite the tiredness, she smiles, stepping out into the cool night air, a bodyguard at her side as she moves towards the railing that separates her from her fans. 

She moves down the line methodically, taking selfies, signing posters and cd’s and stopping for short conversations before moving along. She tries to get along to everyone, but inevitably people are going to be missed, and she really, really wants to get back to her hotel for a long sleep. 

It’s sooner rather than later that she’s being pushed into the SUV, and she can’t help but sigh in relief as the door snaps shut behind her and the car lurches away from the kerb.

Finally, blissfully, she was alone. 

* * *

 

She wakes the next morning feeling marginally better, even if she’s not looking forward to 6 hours on the road before she does her next show in LA.

The tour bus is idling in the parking lot of the hotel when she emerges from the lobby, suitcase rolling behind her and duffel bag slung over her shoulder. 

  
She’s got a pair of Ray Bans on to mask her most recognisable features, her trade mark red lip replaced by a simple layer of lip balm. 

She’s not quite dressed in sweatpants (the paparazzi would have a field day with those images), but the high waisted jeans paired with a loose shirt is among her most comfortable travelling clothes. 

Poe and Finn are waiting for her when she climbs the steps of the bus, cuddled together on one of the lounges. 

She pokes her tongue out at Finn as she passes them to sit in the reclining leather seat behind them. 

Finn and Poe had been together for a few years now. Close in age, they’d danced around each other when they’d first met, even if it was quite clear to everyone else that they were 100 per cent into each other. 

It had been of course, no surprise to anyone that they’d finally decided to get their shit together and give their relationship a real shot. 

Finn was a nice balance to Poe’s impulsiveness, Poe bringing out Finn’s exuberance. It was kind of sickening to watch them together actually, but at the same time she’d never begrudge Finn or Poe their happiness.

She herself had never really had a great track record with men. Although she’d managed to turn a few of her heartbreaks into art, writing songs and tunes that millions of girls all over the world could relate to, sometimes she just wished that she could find someone who _got_ her, who understood the craziness that was her life and could put up with it. 

She’d dated musicians in the past- one in a boy band who hadn’t been able to keep up with the pressures of her lifestyle, another that had dumped her over the phone, because she’d been touring for far too long to take a break and come home. 

There’d been a few non famous people as well, but none of them ever lasted. Sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong with her, if she was going to go through this single, alone, without a partner to share it with.

But at the same time, she wouldn’t trade her life for anything.

“Morning sunshine.” Poe greets her finally, turning away from Finn and handing her a copy of Rolling Stone Magazine. “Coffee?”

“Please.” She replies as she feels the bus move away from the kerb, finally out on the road to LA. 

She can’t help but scowl down at the cover, at the dark haired man posed artfully on the front of the magazine. 

Kylo Ren. 

Put simply, he was an insufferable pain in the arse, but he was also one of the most talented musicians that she’d ever heard play live.

Despite him being signed to a subsidiary of First Order Records, she’d only met him once at an industry party a year ago.

And she’d hated him. She didn’t know what it was about him. He had an air of confidence that surrounded him, confidence that she’d never have despite her talent.

He could play the guitar like a dream, and write lyrics that brought actual tears to her eyes, but he was cold and aloof and distant when they’d met, his nose turning up slightly at the sparkly dress she’d been wearing at the time, the eager way that she’d introduced herself. 

He’d taken her hand, briefly, murmured a greeting, and then had moved off into the crowd like she’d been nothing, insignificant. 

It had rankled her in a way that nothing else had before, and any mention of him was enough to get her blood boiling. 

She flips open the magazine, starting from the beginning, at the feature on John Mayer and his latest album. 

A mug of black coffee floats into her field of vision, held aloft by Poe’s hand as he settles on the coffee table next to her. 

“I have something to tell you, and you’re not going to like it.” Poe begins with his trademark bluntness. 

Finn sits up a little straighter at that, trying his best to make it seem like he’s not eavesdropping on their conversation. 

She flips the magazine shut, eyes narrowing at Poe as she sits up a little straighter.

“On a scale of one to ten, with ten being guaranteed, how likely am I to murder you over this?”

Poe pretends to consider this for a moment. 

“Oh definitely a ten. But hear me out.”

She just sighs, kicking her feet up on the table next to Poe. 

“So you’ve heard of Kylo Ren, yes?”

“Yes.” She agrees, voice soft and dangerous as Poe just winces, barrelling on before he loses his nerve. 

“So he and his manager are looking for an opening act for his next tour. And he’s decided that he’s going to come to your show in LA to scout you.”

“What!” She shrieks, setting her mug of coffee down before it can go flying. “Poe, I just finished a tour, no way in hell am I going out on another one. I’ve waited months for this break. You promised I could have this time.” She pleaded with him as Poe rakes a hand through his hair. 

Finn stands silently, moving towards the front of the bus, out of earshot as he engages the driver in friendly conversation. 

“Look, I know that this is optimum writing time for you, and I don’t want to take that away from you. But this is a really unique opportunity Rey.” 

“I hate him Poe. You know that. How do you think we’re going to go weeks on end in close quarters with each other? My next album will be delayed by months if you ask me to do this.”

“I’m not asking you to do it.” Poe replies, a gentle hand on her arm to steady her. “Just, fair warning, you’ll probably get some pressure from the bosses back at the company. Ren has an entirely new fanbase that would react well to your sound, and he’s looking to capture some of your fanbase as well. It would be mutually beneficial and a great opportunity for you.”

She could see the logic in his reasoning, even if she didn’t particularly agree with it. She was tired, didn’t want to deal with this particular bombshell a few hours before a show. 

If the expression on Poe’s face was anything to go by, he regretted it as well. 

“Look, just pretend that he’s not going to be there, okay? We’ll make him wait until the end of the show to meet you. No distractions.” Poe promises firmly. 

“Yeah, easier said than done.” She grumbles, flipping open the magazine again, not glancing down at the page just yet. “I just… can I have some time alone?”

Poe just smiles sympathetically at her, patting her once on the knee before stepping over her legs and joining Finn at the front of the bus.

When she looks down at the magazine in her lap, it’s Kylo Ren’s face that stares back at her.

With a disgusted sigh, she tosses the magazine onto the table in front of her, pulling out her iPod. 

She so did not need this complication in her life right now.

* * *

She’d always loved performing. There was something euphoric about the screams of the crowd, almost loud enough to render her ear plugs useless.

“Hello LA!” She lifts her arms above her head, guitar slung around her neck as the screams increase in volume.

She can’t help but let a happy smile take over her features as her hands return to her guitar.

“Have you guys been having a good night so far?” She asks, cupping her hand over her ear as the crowd roars in response. She laughs away from the microphone in front of her.

“Thanks for coming out tonight guys. You should all know this next one.”

The crowd is swaying by the time the opening chords finish, and the sounds of her guitar mesh in seamlessly with Finn as she steps up to the microphone and begins to sing.

It’s one of her well known songs, and it’s a goose bump inducing feeling to hear the echo of the crowd match her word for word, singing something that she’d written, that she’d created.

It’s a feeling that she never gets tired of.

True to Poe’s word, she’d not crossed paths with Kylo or his agent yet. She knew that they were here somewhere, if not in the crowd then watching from the side of the stage.

Assessing her, watching her. Deciding if she was good enough for Kylo.

But right now, in front of a crowd of thousands, she couldn’t care less. This was the last show of her tour, and she was determined to enjoy every moment of it while she still could.

She had no idea when she’d have the chance to get back on the road, how long it would take to produce and record her next album.

All the same, she wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable meeting that would occur at the end of the show, no doubt taking place in the bowels of the venue, off in some random hallway somewhere.

The show passes far quicker than she thought it would, bantering with the crowd in between songs and performances.

When the last note has fallen from her lip and the lights dim, she finally lets herself let out a sigh of relief. This tour had been the most gruelling she’d experienced, back to back dates for months on end that had almost driven her to exhaustion.

Beyond the curtains, she can hear the crowds moving towards the exit as the roadies hop up onto the stage, preparing to return all of the equipment to the record label in LA before it can get shipped back to where it came from.

She just stands still with her guitar for a long moment, closing her eyes and breathing in.

It was a post show ritual, something that grounded her after the craziness of the night, always something that brought her back to Earth.

“Nice show kiddo.” Poe’s voice interrupts her train of thought, and she reaches down, unplugging her guitar before passing the strap back over her neck.

She just flashes him a tired smile as a way of reply, allowing him to guide her off the stage and down the steps.

Poe clears a path towards her dressing room, a hand on her shoulder before she pushes open the door open.

“Sit. Relax for a minute. Hydrate. I’ll stall for as long as I can, okay?”

She scowls in displeasure at his, almost having forgotten about her impending run in with Kylo Ren and his manager, whoever he or she might be. 

Guitar in hand she moves into her dressing room, placing it in it’s case before sinking down in front of her vanity mirror with a sigh.

“I didn’t know that you played the guitar.” A voice echoes from behind her and she whirls in shock, evidently not alone in this room as previously thought.

She mentally berates herself for letting her guard down so much, as Kylo Ren gives her a calm smile. 

He’s got his booted feet kicked up on the glass coffee table in front of him, phone held in his other hand as he regards her with a steady gaze.

She turns back to the mirror, reaching for her make up wipes.

“I’ve been playing since I was six years old.” She replies cooly, beginning to dab at her face, reaching for her water bottle with the other hand.

“Evidently.” He replies with a sniff.

“Can I ask, what you’re doing in my dressing room?” She asks politely, turning to face him as she takes a sip from her bottle.

He waves a dismissive hand.

“I got bored of waiting and came back here for some privacy. You realise that your set is about fifteen minutes too long?”

“The record heads at the label would disagree with you.” She says through gritted teeth as he raises an eyebrow at her tone.

He plants his feet on the ground, resting elbows on his knees as he stares at her for a long moment.

“Record heads probably haven’t stood in a crowd for the two hours and forty five minutes it takes for your set to finish.” Kylo points out amiably enough, even if it’s a thinly veiled insult. “It should be two and a half hours max. No more than that.”

“Whatever.” She mumbles, turning back to the mirror, continuing her post show ritual of removing her heavy stage make up.

“Do you know why I’m here?” He asks suddenly as she meets his eyes in the mirror. She takes a long moment to study him.

Despite the veneer of arrogance, he’s an attractive man, even she can’t deny that. The jet black hair is in stark contrast to his sharp features, and broad shoulders pull at the expensive looking sweater that clings to his chest.

“I know why your agent is here. I can’t possibly think why you decided that coming here tonight was a good idea.”

“You still begrudge the way I treated you, when we met at that industry party.” Kylo deduces a little too accurately for her liking.

“You have a good memory.” She allows, resting her elbow against the surface of her vanity. “Are you going to apologise?”

Kylo looks amused at her question, doesn’t even bother to reply.

She just stands, moving over to the door and tugging it open, gesturing for him to leave the room.

“Then I guess we’re done here.” She tells him firmly, Poe gaping at her from the hallway.

She stands her ground, even when Kylo moves towards her, towering over her as he pauses by the door.

“I guess we are. It’s been a pleasure Rey.” He nods once at her, again at Poe as he moves out into the hallway.

She just snarls, slamming the door in Kylo Ren’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

The airport lounge set aside for use of those who choose to use private jets as their preferred method of transportation is strangely subdued as she sits opposite Poe. 

Finn had long since disappeared to find coffee before he and Poe board their flight to New York, she choosing instead to head home to Nashville. 

“Do I even want to know what transpired between the two of you?” Poe asks warily as she huddles further into here jacket, her own cup of coffee held between her hands. “I’m sorry by the way. I had no idea that he’d already made it into your dressing room.”

“It’s fine.” She waves a dismissive hand at Poe, because really, although initially she was pissed at how the whole thing had gone down, she was far past the point of caring about Kylo Ren and anything to do with him. “He was an asshole, I snapped at him. That was about it.”

“Rey, I need a little bit more to go off than that.” Poe replies gently, tapping her once on the knee. “I’ve had his agent calling me all morning, wondering what on Earth happened.”

“Just tell them that we had a disagreement and that we won’t be working together. Simple as that.” She shrugs, bringing the paper cup to her lips and taking a small sip. “Come on Poe, even you know that it never would have worked.”

“It might have.” Poe points out with a smile. “You’re talented Rey, even Kylo knows that. Your style of music might not mesh well with his, but he’d only get positive publicity for his tour given his recent antics in the press.”

“Oh yes, you mean his womanising ways.” She snorts with laughter at that. “Well, I’m not here to give him positive press, he needs to generate that on his own. For now, all I want to do is go back to my apartment in Nashville, soak in the bath, have a sleep, and then go to that party at the Opry that I’ve been invited to.”

“Who are you inducting in? Do you need me to come and run interference?”

She drains the rest of the coffee, crumpling up her cup and tossing it into the nearest bin. 

“Absolutely not. Go and enjoy your break. Call me if anything urgent comes up but apart from that enjoy. You deserve it.” She tells him sincerely, because honestly she wouldn’t have been half as successful as she was without Poe’s eerie sixth sense when it comes to smart business decisions. 

He had yet to steer her in the wrong direction, which was why she was prepared to entertain this Kylo thing for as long as it stood, even if she did absolutely hate the bastard with every fibre of her being. 

Poe had worked so hard for her this album cycle, lining up events, interviews, press conferences and announcements for her. The album had broken records world wide, and she’d topped the Billboard 100 for weeks with it. 

Not bad for a girl from Nashville, Tennessee.

“You going to spend some time on the ranch?” Poe asks as Finn settles in next to them, passing him over a cup of coffee.

The Kenobi Ranch was where she’d been born and raised, growing up surrounded by horses and cattle, learning how to ride and take care of them and maintain the property. She knew that Obi hoped that she’d take over the family business one day, and maybe she would once she was done with the whole singing thing, but right now her heart just wasn’t in it.

“Yeah maybe.” She replies, fiddling with her phone, thumbing through her messages.

One of the staff members manning the lounge pauses beside them, bending down so they’re at eye level. 

“Your jet is waiting Ms Kenobi. If you’ll come right this way.”

They all stand at the same time, Finn laughing as he pulls her into a hug.

“Try and relax, won’t you?” He chides her gently as she hits him playfully on the shoulder. “I know it’s hard work being a super star and all…”

“Yeah, whatever.” She grumbles at him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Enjoy New York. You too Poe.”

She kisses her manager on the cheek as well before pulling her bag onto her shoulder, suitcase no doubt already having been loaded onto the plane. 

The wind is minimal as she steps out onto the tarmac, heading straight for the sleek, white stairs of her jet. 

As soon as she could afford it, it had been one of the first big purchases that she made. The upkeep for it was ridiculous, but never having to cram herself into a ridiculously small economy seat ever again made the expense all the more worth it. 

It also meant that she had some privacy while she travelled. She didn’t have to worry about other passengers taking creepy photos of her while she slept or ate or watched a movie, didn’t have to worry about going through customs screening with everyone else, didn't have to worry about getting papped coming out of some of the bigger airports. 

It meant she could wear sweatpants and sneakers, didn’t have to put on a face full of make up, didn’t have to worry about her ‘image’, so carefully crafted by her record company. 

Apart from the odd selfie with a flight attendant, she was left to her own devices, and she honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She quickly situates herself, stowing her bag in an overhead locker before sinking into one of the leather seats with a sigh. She’s buckling up, the flight attendant handing her a safety card to look over while they taxi out onto the runway. 

It’s only when they’re in the air that she lets out the breath that she hadn’t even realised she was holding. 

She was going home. 

* * *

Her house in Nashville is familiar and unfamiliar all at once, and she flips on the lights with a sigh.

Tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the CBD, her house is 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, private and secluded. Although Nashville was essentially a music city, the lifestyle was completey different to New York or Los Angeles, which was why she tried to come back here as much as she possibly could, even if she did own property in both cities. 

Maybe one day, when she was putting out albums with less frequency, she’d come back here and really spend some time in the city, get back to her roots. 

She’d always felt adrift in LA, not quite herself as she tried to navigate the craziness of the city and the social set that came with it. 

There’s a pile of mail on her table, no doubt collected by her assistant, but she can’t bring herself to settle in and make a dent in it. 

Maybe later, when she was a little less exhausted. 

She throws together a meal from the meagre contents in her fridge, the essentials restocked by a thoughtful staffer, no doubt having heard of her arrival home.

She finds her MacBook in her bedroom, settles herself on her bed and begins to check her emails, making a mental note to respond to the well wishes and congratulations from the record heads at First Order in the morning. 

She starts with Poe’s most recent email, a collection of some of the critic reviews of her most recent concerts. 

_“Rey Kenobi is a unique musician, one that can captivate a room with a simple hello and a smile. The set contained some of her best hits, both lyrically and musically, and I was quite enraptured for the rather long set that she chose to play.”_

_“Kenobi can sing, that much is apparent, and tends to steer away from the autotune so favoured by her industry peers. It makes her both authentic and real, and it’s refreshing to hear so much emotion in her voice when she sings. A minor criticism would be the length of her set, which perhaps could have benefited from being cut down by fifteen minutes or so…”_

She grits her teeth together, remembering Kylo’s words from their brief encounter, his absolute insistence that her set was too long. 

_“I’m eager to see where Kenobi goes next with her sound. There are whispers of a transition to pop, and one can only hope that she stays true to herself and her roots while she attempts the ambitious move.”_

Below the snippets from the reviews is Poe’s addendum. 

_Not bad eh!_

She just laughs as she types out a hasty reply to him, pressing send before she can think twice about it. 

Her inbox pings with a notification and she frowns at the sender name, one that is not immediately familiar to her. 

**_Gwen Phasma_ **

It’s with some trepidation that she clicks on the message, eyes widening when it’s content registers with her.

 

_Ms Kenobi,_

_The executives at your label assure me that you will not mind me contacting you in such a way. Please allow me to introduce myself._

_My name is Gwen Phasma, and I represent the interests of Mr Kylo Ren. We were both at a recent show of yours in Los Angeles and were rather impressed by what we saw._

_As I’m sure you’ve heard, Mr Ren is in need of an opening act for his upcoming tour, and his tastes are rather particular. Therefore, I would like to formally offer you the positon of his opener, should you wish to accept._

_While Mr Ren has a rather large fanbase, I’m sure it will be an advantageous partnership for you both._

_I look forward to hearing your reply._

_Regards,_

_Gwen Phasma_

 

She reads the email again. And then another time, to make sure that the words are actually sinking in. Clearly Ms Phasma had decided that she was going to disregard her client’s opinions and go over his head.

Which meant that she had serious guts. She had to admire that.

She’s too tired to even think about formulating a reply, and she knows that Kylo’s agent won’t be expecting an instant response from her. There would be contracts to iron out, negotiations over her payment to take place before she could accept the offer.

Thankfully Ms Phasma is either blessed with incredible foresight or a good sense of business acumen, because she’s attached the contract, no doubt anticipating that she’s just going to forward the email straight through to her agent. 

Which is exactly what she does, before closing the lid to her laptop gently, settling back into bed, and switching off the light.

* * *

 

There’s something refreshing about being able to pound the pavement without worrying about being trailed by paparazzi. In LA, the City of Angels, it was almost impossible to do anything- getting coffee and doing groceries included, without getting her picture taken.

She’d long since learnt that she would have to share her life with the rest of the world if she wanted to keep doing what she was doing, but that didn’t stop her from wincing every time an unflattering picture of her was plastered across every tabloid magazine in existence.

Her hair sticks to the back of her neck, humidity sinking into her clothes as she continues on, weaving up the hill that will lead back to her house, where a veritable army of make up artists, stylists, and hair people would be waiting to beautify her ahead of her appearance at the Opry tonight.

Considered the bastion of country music, the Grand Ole Opry had seen the debut of some of the biggest country music stars on the planet. Legends such as Carrie Underwood, Garth Brooks, and Patsy Cline had walked the halls. 

She’d been inducted some years ago, and as part of her membership was required to put in ten appearances a year on stage. It was harder when she was touring, to grab snatches of time when she could get back and perform, but she’d managed it so far.

She was looking forward to tonight actually, to catch up with some old industry friends that she hadn’t seen in awhile. New debuts tended to bring out the big names after all. 

She clatters through the front door, tugging her ear buds from her ears, slamming the heavy wood shut behind her. 

She strips as she climbs the stairs, yelling out a hello to the people that usually come and help her get ready before she steps into the shower. 

It’s heavenly, the hot water massaging out the tension from her knotted muscles, soothing the burn that had built up during her run. 

A hair wash later and she’s stepping out, knotting the towel at her chest and slinking into her room. 

Her assistant, Bree, or BB grins at her widely, smile a dazzling white.

“Hey girl!” BB greets her, bending over to press a careful kiss to her cheek. “Good to see you. Glad to be home?”

“So glad.” She replies, stepping past BB and moving to her walk in wardrobe, quickly shimmying into a matching bra and panty set before wrapping a robe around her. “It was a long tour.”

“I hear it’s not your last either.” BB winks at her, steering her over to the chair before stepping back to let the hair and make up team descend on her. She winces as they tug at her hair, the make up artist slapping some primer onto her skin. 

“Are the rumours true?” BB asks after a short pause. “Poe mentioned something to me but he seemed pretty distracted.”

“You mean am I going on tour with Kylo Ren? I highly doubt it.” She remarks dryly, holding out her hand for someone to rub moisturiser into it. 

“He is kind of dreamy though.” BB points out, sitting on the edge of the bed behind her. “If you’re into the tall dark and broody thing.”

“Yeah and he’s kind of an asshole as well.” She replies immediately as BB rolls her eyes in the mirror behind her. “So there’s that, you know.”

“All done.” The makeup artist declares, taking a step back so she can view her reflection in the mirror. 

They’ve done a fantastic job, a gorgeous smoky eye and a nude lip to offset the dramatic nature of the rest of her makeup. It’ll go quite well with the dress that she’s selected for tonight, a slinky black number that is probably a little too provocative for country music, but she’s always been known for pushing the boundaries.

Her hair falls in gentle waves around her face, soft and full and shiny. 

“Perfect, thanks so much.” She thanks the rest of her hair and makeup team as they begin to pack up their tools and equipment before spilling out of the room with a yelled farewell. 

BB hands her the dress and she steps into it, settling the straps in around her shoulders, pulling up the zip and inspecting herself in the mirror. 

She scoops up her clutch and steps into her shoes, taking in a deep breath before making her way out of the room and downstairs to the waiting car. 

She could do this.

* * *

 

“Rey sweetheart, so good to see you!” A familiar voice calls once she's stepped into the foyer of the Grand Ole Opry.

Her gaze lands on Max Sydow, a veritable legend in the country music scene. He was a producer, and had worked on her last few albums with her, patiently steering her in exactly the right direction when it came to her sound.

She’d been wanting to catch up with him for weeks now, to discuss her new album with him, to get his opinion on her transition into pop.

Would he be onboard or would he totally hate the idea?

“Max!” She smiles, bending down and allowing him to brush a kiss to her cheek with a smile of his own. “Long time no see. How’s life treating you?”

He holds out his arm for her, which she doesn’t hesitate to step forward and take. It was nice to see the old school charm on display here in Nashville, was happy that there were still gentlemen around.

“Oh you know, not the same without my favourite artist around. Tell me Rey, when’s the next album coming? You know you keep me in a job every time one of them comes around.”

She throws her head back in laughter, used to his blunt questions and cheeky delivery. In reality Max was one of the most in demand producers in Nashville and country music, and he was never going to be short of work for as long as he wanted it.

“Please, like you’re not lying on a bed of money out on that ridiculous ranch of yours.” She finally replies as they push the door open that will lead to the backstage area.

The backstage is buzzing with a nervous kind of energy that is only characteristic of the debut of a young star on it’s stage.

She’d crossed paths with Juliette a few times, but she’d been nominated by someone else, who hadn’t been able to make it tonight. As such it was down to her to induct Juliette into the Opry.

“Tell me about Juliette. What’s she like?”

Max is thoughtful for a moment before answering.

“From all reports a lovely young girl. Softly spoken, a great writer. Reminds me a little bit of you.”

“Not a nightmare then?” She asks quietly, pausing before the dressing room door, raising her fist to rap against the well worn wood.

“Not that I know of.” Max replies as she knocks twice on the door before pushing it open.

Juliette Smith is a lot younger than she thought she’d be. The girl can’t be any older than eighteen at the most, with the blonde hair and the wide, blue, innocent eyes. She’d get eaten alive by the city unless she had some serious guts.

“Oh my god, you’re Rey Kenobi.” Her jaw drops as she turns from the large vanity mirror, eyes wide with recognition. “It is such an honour to be meeting you, and wow, I love your dress!” The younger girl exclaims.

She just smiles at the girl’s exuberance, picking her way across the room towards her and holding out a hand.

“Lovely to meet you as well. How are you feeling?”

Juliette gives her an excited grin.

“Oh god, so, so nervous. But also excited as well. I’ve been practicing so much.”

She just laughs softly at that, Juliette reminding her of exactly how she’d approached her Opry debut.

“I think you’ll be just fine then.”

But Juliette isn’t listening to her anymore, looking over her shoulder at whoever has just opened her door, face splitting into a wide grin.

“Kylo! I can’t believe you came!” Juliette launches herself off the chair and towards Kylo Ren, who gives her a small smile as he pulls her into a hug. 

She refrains from openly gaping, because the last person that she expected to see at the Opry was music’s resident bad boy. Kylo Ren wouldn’t touch country music with a ten foot pole if he had any choice in the matter.

“And miss your big night? Of course I couldn’t.” Kylo replies directly to Juliette before his eyes meet hers. “Hello Rey.”

She swallows audibly, hand clenching into a fist at her side.

“Kylo. Good to see you.” She remarks through gritted teeth. He raises a single eyebrow at her tone but says nothing else, instead choosing to direct his attention towards Juliette, who’s grabbed him by the hand and is pulling him over to the set of couches, chattering away excitedly.

“I’ll see you a bit later Juliette. Good luck.” She offers the girl a kind smile before moving towards the door and pushing it open.

_What the hell?_

She pulls out her phone, firing off a quick message to Poe, wondering if he had anything to do about it. 

_Why did I just run into Kylo Ren at the Grand Ole Opry?_

Poe’s response comes seconds later.

_Of all the people in the world… Not sure sweetheart, but I’m assuming he and Juliette are old friends, or at least their families are? Try not to read too much into it. Enjoy yourself. Play nice._

She slides the phone into her pocket with a sigh, striding towards side of stage to introduce herself to the MC and other key people that would ensure the smooth running of the show. 

Minutes later Juliette appears with a guitar in hand and waits patiently while she’s wired up with a microphone. Kylo trails behind her, ignoring all of the curious looks that his presence alone is drawing. 

She does her best to block him out as she strides out onto the stage and lifts her hand in acknowledgement of the cheering crowd. 

“Hello Nashville! How are ya’ll doing tonight?” She asks, letting the slightest hint of her accent bleed through into her speech. 

The crowd roars their approval, and she can’t help but smile into the microphone before continuing her speech.

“You know I haven’t heard much from Juliette Smith, but from all reports she is a brilliant young musician, one that we can expect big things from in future.” She begins, gaze sweeping the crowd, the room falling silent. “So brilliant in fact, that I have the great pleasure of officially inducting her into the Grand Ole Opry family, an honour that is only reserved for our best and brightest. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Ms Juliette Smith!”

She passes Juliette on her way off the stage, reaching out to give the girl an encouraging smile and a gentle squeeze on her arm. 

She settles in next to Kylo at side of stage to watch the performance, crossing her arms over her chest as Juliette begins her song. 

“She’s good.” Kylo remarks after a moment with some surprise, and she can’t help but make a soft noise of agreement. “I knew she was good. But not that good.” He clarifies, because she’s looking at him with a little bit of confusion now. 

“The two of you know each other?”

“Our families are friends.” He replies with a faint smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Rey! So great to see you! Welcome back!” 

She glances to the side to see the current president of the Opry looking at her expectantly, his hand outstretched. 

She takes it with a quick smile. 

“Good to be back. Thanks for the invitation tonight.” She replies a little curtly, hoping that would be the extent of the conversation. She hated the guy, thought he was an arrogant idiot. 

“Our pleasure.” The president replies with a simpering smile. “I hate to remind you, but you will fall short of your Opry obligations if you don’t perform in the next couple of months. How about we have a chat later, line up a time?”

“How about tonight?” She shoots back with a simpering smile of her own. “It’s such a great occasion and it is a Saturday.” She points out. 

The smile falls from the president’s face before he regains his composure. Given her current star power, she’d neatly manouevered him into a position that he couldn’t back down from. 

She knew that he wouldn’t refuse her request, as last minute as it was. A surprise performance from Rey Kenobi? That would generate enough buzz to fill Opry seats for the next few months, which was the ultimate goal after all.

Performing tonight also meant that she would fulfil her Opry obligations, having racked up the requisite number of points needed to ensure that her membership continued. Weeknights counted for one point, weekends for two.

“It’s a rather full program tonight. But we’d be delighted.” The president finally replies, smooth smile painted across his features. “What will you be singing? One of your own?”

“How about a cover?” Kylo chimes in from beside her, and she can’t help but jump a little, so locked in her power struggle that she hadn’t even realised that he was still standing beside her. “Fleetwood Mac maybe? Live a little sweetheart.” He adds with a quick wink in her direction.

The thunderous applause from the crowd signifies the end of Juliette’s performance, the girl no doubt lingering on the stage to take it all in. 

“Fine.” She says stiffly after a moment, wondering what his motivation is for interrupting her. “Tell the band we’ll do Go Your Own Way. I’m ready whenever they are.”

The president nods once before looking over her shoulder at Kylo. 

“Will you be joining Rey on stage Mr Ren?”

“No!” She snaps at the same time that Kylo remarks “Yes actually that would be great.”

She waits until the President has backed away from them before she grabs him by the arm and hauls him towards a quieter part of the backstage area. 

“What the hell are you doing? You can’t just get on the stage of the Opry because you want to satisfy your curiosity!” 

Kylo looks entirely unaffected by the events that had just unfolded in front of them, as well as the fact that he was about to get eaten alive by country music fans as soon as he stepped onto the stage in his boots and leather jacket. 

“Oh I’m not singing. I’ll leave that to you. But every self respecting guitar player at least knows the arrangements for Go Your Own Way. Don’t worry about me.”

She lets her head thunk against the wall with a soft groan. 

“Why is it that you always seem to turn up when you’re not wanted?” She asks him honestly, expecting him to be insulted or pissed off with her accurate assumption of him.

Instead he surprises her when he just chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Call it an annoying quirk. But if you want to move into another genre of music, people need to know that you can transition seamlessly across different kinds. I figure this is as good a stage as any to gauge a crowd’s reaction.”

She crosses her arms over her chest, tapping her foot against the cinderblock floor of the backstage area. 

“You don’t think I can do it?” She asks with an arch of her eyebrow. She leans in closer to him, takes in the curious expression on his face.

“Bring it on.” 

* * *

 

Kylo had been right about one thing, every self respecting guitar player did know the arrangement to Go Your Own Way, herself included. It might not have been the genre that she usually performed, but she still loved the song and had practiced it regularly- had even considered performing it as a cover on one of her recent tours.

The crowd quietens at the site of Kylo Ren, who’d discarded his leather jacket, leaving only a Henley that clung to his broad chest and shoulders, guitar held comfortably in his hands as he stared out at the crowd. 

She steps up to the microphone with her own guitar, waiting for the drummer to count them in. 

The next three and a half minutes are the strangest of her career so far. Performing a non country song on the Opry stage wasn’t usually done, and for a few moments the crowd is completely and utterly silent.

Performing on the same stage as _Kylo Ren_ was another matter entirely. 

But then the chorus kicks in and the crowd begins to clap along, Kylo harmonising in the background. 

And he said that he wouldn’t sing, the bitch ass liar.

She can see countless phones recording them as they continue through the song, and she can’t help but internally groan to herself at the headlines that this is going to create once the mainstream media catches wind of this. 

Poe is possibly going to murder her.

Kylo is _good._ She’s happy to admit that, because quite honestly she’s never seen anyone play a guitar quite like he has. He makes it look complex and effortless all at the same time, a soft smile creeping over his face as he concentrates on the iconic solo as they round out the song.

The crowd falls silent for a moment before bursting into thunderous applause, and as she takes a bow she remembers suddenly why she loves this so much. 

Kylo just gives her a nod, a somewhat impressed expression on his face as he claps along with the crowd.

And she can’t help but think that she’s done something right for once in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I love writing these two a lot more than I thought I would, and I’m glad you guys seem to be liking this as well! Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos on the last chapter. 
> 
> I’m a massive Fleetwood Mac fan in case you hadn’t noticed haha. Another song of theirs will make an appearance in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“I’ve still got Google alerts coming in you know.” Poe begins without preamble when he finally gets her on the phone the next morning. 

She’s lying in bed, curtains still shut to block out the worst of the Tennessee sunshine, a mountain of pillows cocooning her as she puts the phone on speaker. 

A round of toasts last night had followed her performance with Kylo, first for Juliette on a successful debut with the Opry, and then to her and her hopefully continued membership. 

She’d drank far too much champagne, chattered away to far too many people that she didn’t like last night. She and Kylo hadn’t said a word for each other after their performance, and that trend continued on throughout the night. 

Sometimes though, she caught him looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Almost thoughtful. 

“Believe me, I’m still trying to figure out how it happened Poe.” She replies with a sigh.

She’s referring of course, to her impromptu performance at the Grand Ole Opry last night.

Rey Kenobi on her own was a big name, but Rey Kenobi with a surprise feature by Kylo Ren was another thing entirely.

The music industry and the gossip rags had latched onto it with a vengeance, sharing the mobile phone footage taken of her performance by someone in the crowd on their websites, wondering what it could all mean. 

Rey Kenobi and Kylo Ren on stage together? Where they collaborating? Dating? Fucking? All three points of speculation had done the round, and to be quite honest she had considered powering down her phone and forgetting like the whole thing had ever happened until Poe had rang from his vacation with Finn.

“Are you kidding? Have you seen the publicity? This is great.” Poe laughs over the phone.

He actually does sound genuinely delighted, which let’s be honest, is not entirely unexpected. He’d been pushing for her to reply to Kylo’s agent by email before he did so himself, and although she could see the value that Kylo’s tour would bring her, she still wasn’t sure if she wanted to do it.

Even if Ren had been surprisingly nice last night. As in, not an asshole like the last time that she’d crossed paths with him after her show.

She’s not sure if he’d undergone some sort of personality transplant or if he was just being nice for Juliette’s sake. She suspected the latter.

“Anyway, as it so happens, Gwen Phasma is in Nashville to meet with Kylo. Snoke emailed me this morning with details of a meeting. Eleven o’clock at First Order records this morning. They’ll Skype me in.”

She just pinches the bridge of her nose, willing away the headache that had started to form just above her eyes.

“I don’t really have a choice in all this, do I?” She asks dully.

“Sorry Rey.” Poe replies sincerely. “I wish as much as you would that you could have a rest. You’ve earned it. But after what happened at the Opry last night, it seems that Snoke and Ren’s people are determined to capitalise on the success of publicity. Risky move you took there.”

“It wasn’t my move. The president was being an asshole, and Kylo decided that he would manoeuvre me into doing it.”

Poe just snorts at that.

“Oh come on Rey, you’re you. You don’t let yourself get manoeuvred into anything if you can help it.”

She swings herself out of the comfort of her bed, phone still held in her hand as she pads down the massive staircase and into the kitchen.

“Okay fine. Maybe I wanted to prove a point.” She finally admits, reaching into the stainless steel fridge for a bottle of water.

“To who?”

“To myself. That I could do something like that. Do a different genre.”

“And to Ren, I suppose?” Poe says with another laugh.

She just sighs in frustration.

“Fine, okay, and maybe to Ren as well. He pushed, and I decided to push back.”

“Well whatever you did, it worked. I’m off, it’s like three in the morning over here and I want to get some shut eye before this meeting so my brain isn’t completely fried.”

“Sleep tight. I’m off for a run.”

“Crazy person.” Poe deadpans. “I’ll talk to you later. Please play nice?”

She just laughs, setting the water down on the counter.

“For you? Anything.”

* * *

 

She’s not surprised to see Kylo Ren loitering in the lobby of First Order Records when she breezes through the front doors at about a quarter to eleven.

Today she’d paired her wedges with a navy skirt and a simple white t-shirt that made her look fresh and ready to take on the world.

  
Not to mention it did it’s best to ward off the worst of the heat that had wrapped around the city like a shroud. 

With her hair pulled back in a business like bun, she was miles away from the sparkly dressed country princess that had graced the stage last night. 

And that was exactly the image that she was going for. She made a mental note to talk to Poe about a subtle shift in her wardrobe. Less cowboy boots and more…

She didn’t actually know to be honest. 

Kylo has his hands behind his back, peering at a golden record hung up on the wall. It’s with a jolt of recognition that she realises that he’s looking at her own plaque. 

A blonde haired woman, her hair pulled back in a bun that matches hers, is typing away furiously on her iPhone, tanned legs a mile long. She’s not paying any attention to Kylo, and if the unaffected air that he’s putting on suggests anything, it’s that he’s comfortable around this woman. 

The sound of her footsteps draws both of their attention, the woman who can only be Gwen Phasma looking up at her, mouth gaping slightly. 

She tended to have that effect on people. She was completely taken aback the first time it had happened, with one of her fans, but she’d quickly become used to the double take that people did when they saw her in person up close for the first time. 

Gwen recovers beautifully, standing up and holding out a perfectly manicured hand as Kylo strides across the lobby to join them. 

“Ms Kenobi. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Rey please.” She replies with an easy smile, gripping the other woman’s hand. “Gwen Phasma I presume?”

“The one and only.” Kylo interjects, the two of them taking their turn to shake hands somewhat formally all things considered. “And the best in the business.”

“You make it easy.” Gwen shoots back at Kylo with an easygoing smile, the three of them settling into the pair of lounges to wait for the summons. 

Rey raises an eyebrow at that, because ‘Kylo Ren’ and ‘easy’ are not two phrases that she would have thought would have gone together. 

Kylo cracks an honest to god smile, and it transforms his face entirely. She can’t help but stare. 

“They’re ready for you now.” The receptionist calls, and she wrenches her eyes away from Kylo, standing and motioning for the others to follow her. 

She knew exactly where she was going, and she stabs the correct floor button before leaning against the back of the elevator wall with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Kylo and Gwen hold a conversation in soft murmurs, and she just stares at the roof, doing her best not to eavesdrop as the elevator doors open with a soft chime. 

President Snoke is waiting for them just outside of the elevator, bald head gleaming in the sunshine. She can’t help but flinch in surprise as he leans forward to press a kiss against her cheek, notices Kylo watching this exchange with a curious gaze. 

  
Greetings are exchanged before they’re being ushered towards one of the boardrooms, in which a few other record execs are sitting around the table, Poe’s smiling face on the large screen built into the wall. 

She gives her agent a wave before settling herself into one of the leather seats, the whir of the air conditioning almost soothing in a way. 

President Snoke situates himself at the head of the table, Gwen and Kylo sitting opposite her. 

“Thank you all for coming.” President Snoke begins smoothly, holding his hands out wide in a welcoming gesture. “We’re absolutely thrilled that this meeting is even happening.” 

She takes a sip from the bottle of water sitting in front of her, trying not to sigh too loudly as President Snoke continues. 

“Now I understand Mr Ren here, is in need of an opening act for his next tour, which is starting in what, less than a month?”

“That’s correct.” Gwen answers for him. “And we’ve decided to officially offer Ms Kenobi the slot, if she’d like to take it.”

Although she’d expressed her desire for a break to Poe vocally on many occasions, she knew that the same reasoning wasn’t going to fly with record execs and Snoke. She could practically already see the dollar signs in their eyes, the mental calculations as to how much this would net them, would net her. 

And it would be a tidy profit, if Kylo’s current profile was anything to go by. Even though she was a recognised artist in her own right, touring with Kylo was the perfect next step to introduce her to an entirely new audience.

Snoke said as much to the rest of the room, the other execs nodding in agreement.

She was largely a silent witness to what happened next, Kylo picking at his nails as Gwen and Poe hammered out the finer details of what her contract would entail- travel expenses, time off, set times, and her fee.

Because of her profile she could command a slightly higher fee than what would have been afforded to a newer artist. Gwen is apparently prepared for that, because she agrees to Poe’s asking price without batting an eyelash.

When it’s all done she and Kylo shake hands, and she doesn’t wait for pleasantries to commence before she’s shooting out of her seat, murmuring a hasty goodbye and excusing herself from the room. 

She’s tapping her foot against the floor impatiently waiting for the elevator when she hears a voice behind her. 

“Rey.” Kylo steps up next to her.

To her surprise he steps into the elevator with her, and she can feel the heat his body is throwing off as he stands close to her.

She says nothing, content to let him speak.

Kylo waits until they’re outside of the building, gripping her gently by the arm, turning her to face him as people throw them curious looks.

With her sunglasses on, she’s not instantly recognisable, despite the building that she’d just walked out of. Kylo however, sticks out like a sore thumb, and she lets him move her to a less crowded part of the sidewalk, where they’d draw less attention. 

Honestly, she’s half expecting a particularly overzealous passerby to pull out their phone and start filming them. Wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. 

“I’m sorry.” He begins, running a hand through his errant hair. “I know that you wanted a bit more of a break before coming back out on tour again.”

She stops short, an apology the absolute last thing that she was even expecting from him.

“Thank you.” She replies after a beat or two. “And it’s just business. Of course they were always going to leap at the chance to make a quick buck.”

“And you?” Kylo probes as they fall into step together, melting seamlessly into the crowd of Nashville work goers on their lunch breaks. She’s a little surprised that he’s trailed her this far, wondering if Gwen will notice him missing or if this is something that she’s used to, Kylo wandering off and doing his own thing. 

“It’s never been about that for me, as hard as it is to believe.” She tells him honestly, watches as he takes it in and nods to himself.

“Coffee?” She motions with her head towards one of her favourite spots, Kylo nodding in agreement, following her into the little shop. 

Briana, her favourite barista is working the counter, the other girl breaking out into a bright smile once she perches her sunglasses on her head. 

“Hey girl!” Briana beams at her, reaching for a plastic cup and scribbling her initials on it. “Just the usual?”

“Please. And whatever Kylo wants.” She replies, sliding her card across the counter, Briana picking it up and turning her gaze towards Kylo, mouth gaping open comically. 

“Oh my god.” Briana pronounces quietly. “You’re Kylo Ren. Oh my god.”

She’s slightly amused at this reaction, recognising that Kylo was apparently universally attractive to the female sex.

Kylo shoots Briana a hello and a charming smile, not needing to glance at the board before telling her his order. He excuses himself shortly afterwards to use the bathroom, and Briana leans towards her with a massive grin on her face. 

“What the hell Rey? What is _Kylo Ren_ doing in Nashville hmm? Is there a little something something between him and my favourite country singer?”

“Oh god no.” She replies quickly, shooting that down before Briana could get any ideas. “He was here for the Opry party last night and we just had a meeting at the label. Just business.” She adds, emphasising the ‘just business’ part. 

“Suuure.” Briana drawls, quickly putting their orders together. “It’s good to see you girl. You got a bit of a break before getting back into the studio?”

“I wish. I’m actually going back out on the road pretty soon. So only a couple of weeks I think. Next album will probably be written on tour.” 

She can almost see the moment that Briana puts two and two together, Kylo coming out of the bathroom and scooping up his order. Briana raises a single eyebrow but says nothing further, pushing the other drink towards her. 

“Well have fun. You’ll kill it, I’m sure.”

She lifts a hand in farewell, Kylo already moving towards the door.

She doesn’t hesitate to follow him, stepping out into the bright Nashville sunlight.

* * *

The Kenobi ranch is exactly as she remembers, all rolling fields and open plains dotted with the cattle that her uncle still insisted on keeping.

Despite Obi getting along in age now, he was still heavily involved in the day to day running of the ranch, despite suffering a heart attack a few years ago that had her cancelling one of her shows for the first time ever and flying back to help him recuperate.

She’d poured some money into the ranch after that, enough for him to hire a ranch manager to take over most of the business while he worked the fields mending fences and herding cattle.

Although her uncle would never admit it, her financial help was embarrassing to him, the proudness and stubbornness running through both their veins.

But Obi had seen the wisdom of her proposal, as she’d outlined it while she’d been sitting at his hospital bedside, and he’d grudgingly agreed to take a step back and let someone else take the reins for a while.

Her SUV navigates the dusty driveway easily, the road stretching on for miles through paddocks and fields just like she remembered. 

She’d been born and raised on this ranch, called it home for so long. It was familiar and unfamiliar all at once, being back here. She’d broken her first bone here, falling out a tree that she’d climbed. 

She’d had her first guitar lessons, with one of her uncles ranch hands who had been playing for years. When she’d outstripped him he’d given her the name of another guy that could help her out, someone who had connections to First Order records. 

She’d ridden her first horse, lassoed her first bull. 

It had been the best childhood, but also isolating. She didn’t have a lot of friends growing up, which she didn’t necessarily view as a bad thing at the time. There was always Gracie, the neighbours daughter, who she still kept in touch with and tried to catch up with whenever she was in New York. 

The main house comes into view once she crests the final hill, and she soon spots the familiar figure of her uncle, sitting on a chair on the porch and holding a beer. 

The news of her impending tour with Kylo Ren had already broken, and she has absolutely no doubt that her uncle would have already heard about it from someone. 

Her boots send up puffs of red dust when she plants both feet on the ground, slamming the door behind her as she bounces up the rickety steps, taking the proffered beer that her uncle was holding out. 

“Obi.” She clinks her beer against his before taking a swig. 

“Rey.” He replies gruffly, arms crossed over his chest. “Going back out on the road I see?” He adds with a quick smile in her direction.

“Yes.” She answers. “With Kylo Ren.” 

“So I hear. Interesting choice of tour partner. Were you asked or did you do the asking?”

She settles in and tells him everything. About her plans to transition to a new genre of music, about everything that had happened since she’d met Kylo after one of her shows for the first time in years. 

Her uncle sits and listens silently, not bothering to interject until he’s sure that she’s finished telling him everything that she needs to tell him. 

“You sure you want to do this?” He asks her in a low voice, taking a swig of his own beer. 

She just sighs, running a hand through her hair, heat sticking somewhat unpleasantly to her light cotton shirt and he denim shorts. 

“Honestly I don’t think I have a choice.” She points out. 

“There’s always a choice.” Obi replies, and she can’t help but smile at his naive optimism. She’d spared her uncle from most of what went on in her world. 

He had no desire to attend any of her industry performances or concerts, and she didn’t push to drag him along to them either. As such, he probably wasn’t fully aware just how much money talked in her industry, and she was set to net quite a bit off this tour. 

“Not this time Obi.” She leans back in her chair, crossing her feet at her ankles as she watches the sun set over the horizon. 

“You staying for dinner?” Obi asks her, and she nods once, stars winking into existence above her. 

“Come on then girl.” Obi stands, motioning for her to step inside the house, where she’d no doubt be expected at the very least to help set the table or assist with some of the cooking. 

So she just drains the rest of her beer, smiling as she gets to her feet and follows her uncle inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3! Apologies if this one is a bit of a filler, I needed to get all of my characters in place before things take off in Chapter 4 :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bree and Poe are both there to greet her when she sets foot on tarmac a few weeks later. She'd wiled away the rest of her break just staying in Nashville, keeping out of the public eye and running, playing her guitar, writing, and getting coffee like a relatively normal person would. 

“Change of plans.” Poe tells her as she falls into step with him, heading towards her jet. “So we’re doing a short stopover in LA before we head to London.”

“Why?” She asks, holding her hat to her head as they get closer to the jet, wind picking up now they were out on the tarmac properly. “What’s in LA?”

“Apparently there’s an industry party that Ren has to go to, considering it’s being thrown by his label. Supposedly it’s a big deal, and he and Gwen would both like you to attend, to come and meet some of his label execs.”

She just sighs at that, because Kylo and his people were already dictating how things would go it would seem. 

“Do I have an outfit suitable for it?” She directs this question towards Bree, who as her assistant is generally also responsible for making sure that she looked appropriate for any event that she might be invited to. 

“I’ve got a few options waiting for us when we land. We’ll pick one out, and then get you ready. The party doesn’t start until later this afternoon, so you’ll have plenty of time to get settled in at Kylo’s place before you head off to the party with him. “

“What?” She asks in a low voice. “I thought I was staying at my place?”

Bree just smiles at her sympathetically. 

“Last minute change babe. It’s awards season in Hollywood, and the paparazzi are practically camped outside your house 24/7 these days. Gwen offered up Kylo’s place as an alternative. We’re all staying there before heading off to London tomorrow. He has the room.”

“I’m sure he does.” She muses under her breath, handing off her rolling suitcase to one of the airport workers, who gives her a smile before taking it from her. 

She climbs the steps to the aircraft, greeting the usual attendant with a warm smile.

“Hi Kelsey. Sorry you didn’t get much of a break.”

“Kelsey just smiles, ushering her towards her preferred seat.

“No problem Rey. I can really only sit still for so long before I start to go a bit stir crazy. Get settled in and I’ll bring you guys some drinks after take off.”

True to her word, when they’ve finally taken off and are at cruising altitude, Kelsey comes by with some sparkling water and places one in her holder. 

She’s got her notepad out and is scribbling idly, the remnants of a song beginning to form in the back of her mind. 

“Thanks.” She muses, pen flying over paper as the first verse begins to take form. 

It’s different to the ballads that she normally does, can almost hear the upbeat tempo that would eventually accompany this song.

She knew that convincing producers to work with her was going to be hard- a change in genre was always risky, and if they’d never worked with her before…

“Penny for your thoughts?” Poe interrupts gently, from where he’s at his laptop, no doubt firing off emails to the relevant people that would help pull the finishing touches for her set together. 

“Just wondering if I’m doing the right thing.” 

* * *

The first thing she hears when she sets foot in Kylo Ren’s LA mansion is a soft giggle, followed by a distinctly feminine moan.

She stops short in the foyer, hand gripping the strap of her carryon bag tightly, willing herself out of this situation. 

She was potentially going to murder Bree, who had promptly deposited her at the front door before she and Poe had made her way down to the guest cottage out the back of Kylo’s property. 

Apparently she was the only one staying in the main house. 

She hear's Kylo's low voice, followed by another soft moan, and it's with a sigh that she strides towards the source of the noise, intending on announcing her presence before it gets even more awkward and turns into amateur pornography. 

She's not kidding herself, and she's certainly not surprised that Kylo Ren seems to be in ready supply of female company. 

He’s single and available and very attractive. Even she can admit that.

She only has a few seconds to take in a (very muscular back) before the couple spring apart as she rounds the corner, the heels of her boots echoing against the wooden floorboards of the kitchen.

Kylo Ren turns his head with an frustrated expression on his face, annoyance giving way to confusion before realisation dawns as to who exactly is witnessing his little rendezvous with what looks to be one of his backup singers.

The girl he has pinned to his counter with his hips cottons on to exactly who she is about the same time that Kylo Ren does.

“Kylo, what the fuck!" The girl pushes at his chest insistently as he takes a step away from her, putting distance between them. “What is she doing here?”

She pinches the bridge of her nose, trying her very best not to let her gaze drift south. 

“My people told me that I was meant to be staying here tonight. Clearly a mistake has been made.” Her tone is accusatory, and she stares down Kylo, not giving him a chance to dismiss her or ignore her.

"Kylo!" The girl whines again, bending down and pulling what was obviously her discarded t shirt over her head.

“Out." Kylo directs towards the girl through gritted teeth, not tearing his gaze away from her. He looks strangely calm despite the fact she'd caught him in a somewhat compromising situation. 

“Whatever." The girl scoffs, stalking past Kylo and scooping up her purse, slamming the front door after her as she goes.

She shifts from one foot to the other after a moment or two of silence, Kylo just staring at her cooly.

“Must be nice, having a rotating group of women on speed dial.”

Kylo's expression darkens for a second or two, a very quick blink or you'll miss it moment.

It registers a few seconds later that he still hasn’t bothered to put on a shirt. 

"The door is there for a reason. Knock next time.” He replies the low tone of voice clearly indicating just how pissed off he is right now. 

She tilts her chin defiantly, not willing to back down. She would not let him intimidate her. 

"I did. Clearly you were otherwise...occupied." She finishes delicately as Kylo arches a single eyebrow. “No judgements from me, it's your name on the deed and the both of you are consenting adults. Now if you wouldn’t mind, I’ve had a long flight and I could really use a shower. I have my own place up in the Hills, just say the word and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Kylo gazes at her for a moment longer before shrugging. 

“First door on the left down the hall. We have a party to go to later. Gwen sent out the press release of you joining my tour earlier this morning.”

“Of course we do.” She mumbles under her breath as she follows him towards the bedroom where she was staying, taking a moment to peer around the rest of his open plan living room. 

It was full of light and simply decorated, a testament to his good taste it would seem. She can’t help but stare at the sheer amount of Grammy Awards lined up on one of his bookshelves, gold statuettes glinting in the sunlight. 

“I’ll leave you to it. I’m aiming to leave in about two hours. You think you’ll be ready by then?”

“No problem.” She replies as Kylo pushes open the door to her bedroom, stepping back to let her go in. 

“I’ll see you later.” He finishes, turning on his heel and stalking down the hallway, posture still stiff, still uninviting.

Well then.

* * *

She’s not quite sure what she was expecting out of the party, but the elegant affair laid out in tableau before her certainly wasn’t it. She’s suddenly glad that she went for the longer, Grecian style gown, her hand still tucked into the crook of Kylo’s elbow from where he’d offered her his arm before they’d entered the house.

Tucked away in the Hollywood Hills, the head of Universal Records, Kylo’s company, threw this party every year for his artists and other employees, inviting them all to his lavish mansion away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

And away from the long photographic lens of the paparazzi. 

Photographs would no doubt be released at a strategic time later in the evening, allowing the partygoers the chance to chit chat and socialise in relative privacy, something that was rarely afforded to most of them.

It was invitation only. She’d never been, had never been asked. Apparently this year her profile was enough to merit her an invite. That, or Kylo had pulled some strings with the team to add her to the list as his plus one now that she was officially his opening act. 

Somehow, she suspects that it was the latter rather than the former. 

She recognises most of the people here, famous faces from the industry, legendary producers, a couple of Victoria’s Secret models splashing around in the pool in their requisite white bikinis that made their tanned limbs look a mile long. 

She drops her hand as a waiter approaches with a tray of drinks, her and Kylo reaching for a glass at the same time, fingers brushing against each other briefly. 

Kylo hums under his breath, gesturing for her to continue as she scoops up a glass. The waiter offers them a nod before moving off into the crowd. 

She can feel the heat of Kylo’s palm low on her back as he steers her further into the party. 

“Come on. Let me introduce you to some people.” 

They mingle for a while, and she’s introduced to countless people whose names she’ll probably forget a few moments later. But she does her best to be charming, pasting on a pleasant smile, sipping slowly from her glass as people ask her what it’s like to be her, performing for a living. 

She thinks she answers well enough, fends off countless compliments from people who saw the footage of her impromptu performance with Kylo, saw the sly looks they exchanged as Kylo steered her from conversation to conversation. 

She could almost see the rumour mill churning, wondering how many well placed ‘sources’ would be spilling the beans to the tabloids tomorrow, if only to make a quick buck out of what they called chequebook journalism. 

She excuses herself minutes later, making a beeline for the closest bathroom, locking herself inside for a few moments just to breathe. 

She flips the lid of the toilet seat down, gingerly perching on it as she gazes at her reflection in the mirror. She tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear, curling them back into place in the intricate up do that her regular hair person had done for her. 

She steps back out into the party when she’s good and ready, taking a deep, fortifying breath before pausing.

“You look overwhelmed.” An amused voice remarks from somewhere to her left. She glances sideways, takes in the handsome ginger haired man sprawled out on one of the canvas loungers, drink held in hand. “Sit down before you fall down Kenobi.” He straightens, making room for her to perch on the edge of the lounger should she so desire. 

“Do we know each other?” She asks politely, watching as the man tips his head back and chuckles.

“So fucking polite, just like Ren said you were. We haven’t sweetheart but we’ll be very well acquainted with each other soon. Adrian Hux, at your service. I’m Kylo’s guitarist.” 

He holds out a hand for her and she takes it, gripping it tightly and shaking before dropping it and sitting down on the lounger next to him. 

“So.” Adrian begins, knocking her knee with his. “Welcome aboard I guess. Should we toast to it?” 

He clinks his glass against hers before she can even protest, knocking back whatever drink was left in his glass. 

“Why don’t you seem thrilled?” Hux continues, resting his drink on the ground at his feet, eyes sweeping around the party. 

“This whole thing isn’t really my scene to be honest. The parties, the networking. All of it.”

Almost unbidden, her eyes land on Kylo, who’s wearing a charming smirk as he chats up a stunning blonde, the woman resting a hand flirtatiously on the collar of his jacket. Kylo doesn’t flinch away, instead reaches up to tuck some flyaway hairs behind her ear. 

She can almost pinpoint the exact moment the blonde melts into his arms, drink all but forgotten as their lips meet. 

“God he’s unstoppable. Fucking casanova.” Hux snorts at that, drawing her attention away from the amorous couple. 

“Is he always so…” She struggles to find the right words to describe Kylo Ren in that moment, because honestly, although she’d heard a little of his ways with women from various gossip rags and websites, seeing it up close was another thing entirely. 

He had game. 

“Not going to lie to you, pretty much. Expect a number of girls coming out of his hotel rooms on tour.”

She presses her lips together in a thin line, trying not to let Hux know just how much _that_ particular titbit of information displeased her. 

Hux, perhaps guessing the direction that her thoughts have taken, tips his head towards her in acknowledgement. 

Across the pool, the blonde whispers something in Kylo’s ear, reaching down to grab his hand, towing him through the rest of the revellers. 

“He’s a professional when it matters. You’ll never see him turn up late to a sound check or to a show. He likes to blow off steam. I’m sure you’ve done the same.”

Actually, she hadn’t. While it was tempting, the amount of absolutely gorgeous guys that had fawned over her while she’d been out on the road, she’d never really had a fling with someone while she’d been working. 

It got lonely sometimes, with only Finn and Poe and Bree for company, and there’d been a few times where she had considered it. 

But in the end there was always something else to do, write, compose, promote. She couldn’t imagine how tired she’d be if she added on a guy to her already hectic schedule. 

Realising that Kylo had disappeared, she glances down at her phone, half expecting to see a message from him that he’d left and that she’d have to find her own way home. 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to be getting home.” She voices out loud as Hux straightens, glancing around at the party, which had now fallen into a state of inebriated disarray as the drinks flowed more freely. 

“I’ve only had the one drink and I’ve got a car out front. Where are you staying?” Hux offers, getting to his feet, smoothing down the front of his sharp, button down shirt. The grey suited him wonderfully, offsetting his crystalline eyes in a way that would have most girls melting. 

Somehow, she suspected that he liked to blow off steam on tour just as much as Kylo did. 

“Ren’s house.” She admits grudgingly as Hux throws his head back in laughter. 

“Oh that’s fantastic.” He says with another chuckle, hand on her lower back as he steers her towards the front of the house. “We might give them an hour or two before I drop you off at the front door. Want to go and get some real food?”

She’s helpless to stop the grin from spreading across her face. 

“That sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

True to his word, Hux gets them to the closest In N Out, and they make an odd contrast in their semi formal clothes to the casually dressed customers waiting for their food.

She settles in opposite to Hux in one of the more secluded booths, unwrapping the paper around her burger before taking a bite. 

While they eat, they swap stories. Hux, having gone to the same high school as Ren, had quickly formed a fast friendship with the somewhat temperamental boy, who had quickly revealed a talent for music. 

Hux, similar to her, had been playing guitar from a young age, and had proven to be just as good in the musical side of things, even if he himself admitted that he didn’t have quite the same presence, the same ability to command a crowd like Kylo could. 

For her, it had always been about the music. She already had a naturally good voice, augmented by years of singing lessons and writing lessons that had taken her talent and ability to the next level. 

She’d been discovered at an early age, and barely knew how to live her life any differently. 

“Was it your choice, to come out on tour with us?” Hux asks her bluntly, gaze pinning her in place, leaving no room for manoeuvring away from his question.

“Not particularly.” She answers honestly, picking at her fries. “I’d just finished up a world tour, was looking forward to a break. I honestly thought that I wouldn’t have to do it, but then the Opry happened, and well…”

“The rest is history I suppose.” Hux supplies for her, leaning over and snagging a fry, popping it in his mouth. “You on track for the next album?”

“Not at the moment. I probably should be writing. But I haven’t had the chance too lately. Probably won’t for awhile. Do you write?” She turns the question back on Hux, wondering if he was just relegated to guitar player status or if he had talent elsewhere. 

“I’ve cowritten a few times with Kylo.” He finally replies after a moment. “He’s always been better at it then I’ve been though.”

“You shouldn’t sell yourself short.” She points out, scooping up the last couple of fries. “I’m sure you’re excellent at it.”

Hux just snorts at this.

“Such a flatterer.” He glances down at his watch, mentally calculating how much time has lapsed since leaving the party together. “Come on then. We should be able to sneak you in.”

She rests her head against the formica table for a moment. 

“Oh god, don’t remind me.” She groans softly as Hux reaches over, pats her gently on the shoulder. 

He hasn’t tried anything with her, nothing beyond a flirtatious smile or two, a touch to the arm as they had walked into the store together. 

Maybe she’s not his type, or maybe he’s been warned away from her by Kylo’s people, but she’s sort of grateful in a way. It would be nice to have another friendly face, someone to talk to on the long stretches between venues. 

Los Angeles is warm tonight, the heat not quite oppressive, but not exactly cool either. 

A brief flash of the camera alerts her to the fact that they’re not quite alone, and Hux just scowls before marching her determinedly towards his Jeep, piling her into the front seat and zipping around to the drivers side before she can even get another word in. 

Another flash and they’re peeling away from the curb, Hux, glaring at the rear view mirror, at the paparazzo waving lazily at them from the sidewalk.

“Vultures.” He hisses under his breath, as they join the heavy flow of traffic heading out of the city. 

“Hey.” She says gently, drumming her fingers against the dash. “It’s fine. You couldn’t have known.” 

“None of you should have to put up with them.” He replies, voice tight as his fingers grip tightly to the steering wheel. 

It takes her a moment to realise that he’s referring to more than just herself. 

The drive passes quickly, and Hux draws into Kylo’s gated property without even hesitating, like he’d done this a billion times before. 

“Night Kenobi. See you bright and early for tomorrow. Try not to piss him off too much between now and then, yeah?” 

She just shakes her head and smiles, sliding out of the car and into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s Chapter 4! Another filler one I’m afraid, but I really wanted to take the opportunity to introduce Hux in this one. I think I’m really liking the relationship that I have in mind for him and Rey. 
> 
> Next Chapter sees the tour kick off in London and the sparks start to fly between our two main characters- even if they aren’t necessarily the good kind ;)


	5. Chapter 5

“Can you relax?” Kylo hisses through his teeth, and she can hear him loud and clear from where she’s practically draped around him, camera clicking away as the photographer pretends not to pick up on the obvious tension between them. 

The shoot was for a profile in Spin Magazine, a quick interview to take place after about music’s most unlikely pairing. 

The industry had reacted predictably, disbelief followed by a healthy dose of skepticism. Could Rey Kenobi, squeaky clean country star hold her own against the likes of Kylo Ren?

Today hadn’t gone off to a good start. Although they’d taken separate jets from LA to London, Kylo had been particularly grumpy during the shared ride to their London hotel (separate rooms of course).

She’s not sure what the possible cause for the foul mood could be, but it didn’t bode well for the rest of the tour if this was what he was like on day one.

Wait until they’d been out on the road for months on end, with no one to turn to but their bandmates or each other. Stronger friendships than whatever she had going on with Kylo had been torn apart as a result of a crowded tour schedule.

“I’m trying.” She replies through clenched teeth, loosening her jaw and rolling her neck. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’m not particularly enjoying this myself.”

She motions with her eyes to their positions, Kylo standing tall and strong, guitar in hand, she in tight leather pants and a killer smokey eye, manicured hand draped over the broad planes of his chest, hair teased to within an inch of it’s life.

So basically, she’d been relegated to a sex symbol, and nothing else.

“Yes, and now the rest of the world will be able to tell just how much you’re enjoying being in my company as well.” Kylo shoots back, mouth barely moving as he speaks.

She just rolls her eyes, holding up her hand to the photographer.

“I need a couple of minutes.” She tells him, fanning her face as she climbs carefully down from the raised platform they’re standing on, spiked heels already rubbing blisters into the soles of her feet.

Poe looks concerned as he hands her a bottle of water, and she doesn’t hesitate to take it, gulping it down and probably ruining her lipstick in the process. 

“Do I need to intervene?” He asks carefully, frowning towards Kylo, who’s standing on the platform, tapping his foot impatiently on the surface, waiting for her to return. 

“No.” She answers immediately. “This is what I signed up for, isn’t it?” She tells Poe quietly, who immediately drops his tablet, grips her by the arm, and hauls her into a quieter part of the set.

_“This.”_ Poe begins, sweeping his hand to encompass her entire outfit, “Is not what you signed up for. I don’t know what the wardrobe people are thinking. It’s not you.”

“Yeah, but it’s Spin magazine. Sort of a big deal. If this is what it’s gonna take to get us some positive press, then I’ll suffer through the big hair and the spiked heels. It’s fine.”

She strides back over to Kylo, hopping back up onto the platform and picking up her previous pose. If Kylo is surprised by the sudden determination glinting in her eyes he doesn’t show it, instead angles his body towards hers.

A couple of shots later it’s Kylo calling for a break, handing off his guitar to one of the assistants, striding over to the wardrobe people, bending down to talk to them quietly. 

They straighten at the sound of his voice, glancing over at her before nodding, one of them immediately jumping to her feet and making her way around wires and lights towards her. 

“Rey, we’re going to do an outfit change now, if that suits?”

The stylist holds her hand out, helping her down from the platform and leading her towards the bathroom they’d used to prep her earlier.

  
“Just sit tight and I’ll be right back.” The girl promises, seating her on the stool and scurrying off.

She just sighs, reaching up to touch her hair for a moment, before the stylist comes back in and hands some clothes to her, along with a pair of boots. 

“Here. Try this and then we’ll get Briana to adjust your makeup a little. Five minutes?”

She’s left alone, and she does her best to strip quickly out of the rest of her outfit, discarding the heels and the tight leather pants and the low cut top on the floor, pulling on the leather skater style skirt, the floaty, cerulean blue button up shirt. 

The boots are chunky, ankle length and black with a wide block heel. It’s something that she’d wear on stage, and her feet already feel a million times better when she slips the boots on, zipping them up and straightening to look at herself in the mirror. 

Already she feels, and looks a million times better. She’d never been able to sell the whole sex bomb thing that well, even if she was rather experienced in that department, all things considered.

It had never been her, and she wasn’t sure why she’d even let herself be forced into the clothes thats she’d been wearing previously.

Briana leaves her hair as is, but wipes away the heavy smokey eye, going for something bright eyed and natural that makes the brown in her eyes pop.

There’s a conflicted sort of feeling in her stomach, because she knows right away that it wasn’t Poe that intervened on her behalf, seeing and knowing how uncomofrtable she was.

It was Kylo.

Someone hands her a guitar when she steps back onto the set, and someone has done away with the raised platform in favour of two white boxes.

Kylo is already seated on one, guitar at his side while he types out a message on his phone. 

He barely glances her way as she settles herself on the other box, balancing her trusty guitar in her lap, nodding once towards Poe as she waits for direction from the photographer. 

The photographer seems just as unsure as she does, firing off a few experimental shots as Kylo finally looks up, sliding his phone back into his pocket and picking up his own guitar, propping his forearm over the top. 

“Should you guys play a song?” The photographer asks, looking to Gwen, who’s been typing furiously on her laptop for most of the time. 

She looks up at them, blinking in surprise at the sudden change in her outfit, nodding once in confirmation before turning her attention back to her work. 

Kylo starts strumming softly, experimental at first as he no doubt roots around in his brain for one of the hundreds of songs that he probably knows how to play. 

It takes her a few seconds to recognise the tune, and can’t help but laugh at the acoustic version of Teenage Dream that he’s playing. 

“I didn’t realise you were a Katy Perry fan.” She tells him as she joins in on her own guitar, harmonising around him in a way that only people that had been playing for years could do.

It’s effortless, seamless, and she can almost ignore the clicking of the camera, the popping flash of the light as Kylo switches from Katy Perry to Oasis with a secret smile, the familiar strains of Wonderwall filling the room as one of the assistants starts singing under his breath.

It’s impromptu, and a little fun, as she starts tapping out the beat against her guitar.

The photographer calls wrap on the shoot a moment later, and the smile fades suddenly from Kylo’s face as he stands, handing off his guitar and stalking towards his own, separate dressing space.

“Well you survived that.” Poe tells her, taking her own guitar gently away from her, motioning for one of the assistants to put it in her case. “In fact, it almost looked like you were having fun.” 

She turns her gaze towards the back of the room, towards the door that Kylo had disappeared from. 

“I thought we were too.” She says softly, with a frown.

When she emerges blinking into the sunlight outside the studio, Kylo is leaning up against the brick wall, waiting for the car to pull around to take them back to the hotel before they had to head to the venue for sound check.

“Hey.” She greets him, pulling out her own phone, at loss for what to do in his presence. He had this way of stifling her, of turning her into this meek, timid person sometimes.

And she hated it, hated being intimidated by him. 

He grunts in response, and she can’t help but roll her eyes at that, because really?

“Look, I know you had something to do with the outfit change back in there. I just wanted to say thank you. I know it set us back by a little bit, but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciated it.”

Kylo turns a calm gaze on her for a long moment, and she tilts her chin as she holds his stare. 

“You have a good thing going. Don’t try and be something that you’re not.”

The car pulls up then, and he reaches for the door handle, turning back to her with an odd smile.

“Don’t let other people turn you into something you’re not.”

* * *

_“You’re going to get eaten alive by my fans.”_

Kylo’s words echo in her mind as she pops her earbuds in, tuned guitar held tightly in her hands as she tries to block out the roaring of the crowd beyond the stage.

The venue was smaller than she expected, but still an arena. She didn’t realise that Kylo’s fanbase was quite this big.

It wasn’t the size of the space she was about to play that got to her. It was the cool, calm assessment that Kylo had given her regarding his fans, after he’d viewed the plan for her setlist, deemed it too bouncy and too country.

She’d been at a loss for words as he’d handed off the piece of paper to Poe, not saying another word before turning on his heel and exiting the stage while her band packed up around her after soundcheck, Finn glaring daggers at Kylo’s back the entire time.

“You good?” Poe asks her a little concernedly, perhaps taking in the pale set to her face underneath her heavy stage makeup. She’d forgone the flowy dresses and flat boots she usually favoured when she was performing in favour of ankle boots, a pair of shorts, and a navy blue singlet top. A bomber jacket over the top to ward off the cool London air was enough to complete her look, and even now she rolls up the sleeves as she waits for her introduction. 

“Fine.” She bites out between clenched teeth, strumming once or twice on her guitar to test out the sound. 

“Don’t overthink it. Just go out and play okay?” Poe pats her once on the back as she takes a deep breath and strides out onto the stage, spotlight hitting her as she settles in front of the microphone, grateful as ever for Finn’s steady presence at her back. 

“What’s up London!” She begins with a game smile on her face. “My name’s Rey, and it’s my absolute pleasure to entertain you tonight.”

The applause from the crowd is scattered, and it’s with a shrug that she launches straight into the first song of her set, one of her more well known songs from her earlier albums. 

As they progress through the song, it’s very quickly becoming apparent that Kylo’s fans are not exactly here for her particular brand of music. Through the brightness of the stage lights, she can see the first few rows of people in the mosh watching her with an odd air of detachment. There’s no clapping, no phones filming her.

And then the booing begins.

It’s nothing new. Every performer had been booed at some point throughout their career, if they tell you otherwise they’re lying. Sometimes the crowd just isn’t feeling the performance, otherwise it’s an isolated incident, a drunken reveller that had imbibed too much alcohol that night. 

After they finish their first song, the booing becomes increasingly harder to ignore. She can feel the slow flush of embarrassment and shame creeping over her features, staining her skin an obvious pink, even under the stage lights. 

People _are_ filming her now, even if it’s just to witness her humiliation at the hands of this particular crowd. 

_Don’t leave the stage._

That’s what she’d always been taught by the people that had taken it upon themselves to mentor her. Even when you were feeling like shit and you wanted to burst into tears then and there, you did not leave that stage.

Because you immediately gave that power you had left over to the crowd, and it follows you wherever you go. In today’s age of instantaneous news updates in the form of social media, a performer simply couldn’t afford to lose their cool like that. 

She glances over her shoulder at Finn, who looks as uneasy as she feels. Neither of them had ever experienced a crowd reaction on this level.

The side stage is plunged into shadow, but she can just make out the faint outline of Hux, who’d promised to watch her set in solidarity before he began his own with Kylo. It was a thoughtful gesture, one that had surprised her.

She’s just debating whether to change up her set list or stick with the plan before another spot light flips on.

And then Kylo Ren strides out onto the stage, a microphone held in his hand.

She tries to control her reaction to the events unfolding before her eyes as Kylo comes to a stop beside her, hand settling on her shoulder uneasily.

Honestly, she’s not sure if this is going to make things better or worse. 

By now, the screams are drowning out the booing as the crowd reacts with delight to the surprise (early) appearance of Kylo Ren to to the stage. 

“What’s happening London!” His voice booms around the arena, commanding the attention of the crowd in an instant as they settle and fall silent.

Kylo moves away from her then, towards the front of the stage.

“You know, I was hearing a lot of booing just now.” He begins, almost conversationally as he peers out at the audience. She can only stand stock still near the microphone, guitar still held in her hands as Finn comes to stand next to her.

“What the hell is he doing?” He whispers into her ear, far from the range of the microphone.

“I have no idea.” She replies just as softly, because she honestly has no idea what she’s doing.

“When we perform, we put our heart and soul into our music. We choose to share it, with amazing crowds like you guys.” Kylo continues, as the crowd practically roars their approval.

“Rey is a particularly talented musician. That’s why I chose her as my opening act. I would expect that as an artist, you would afford her the same respect that you would myself when she performs.”

The crowd is completely silent, and this really could go one of two ways; a mass exodus as fans chose to leave the show in protest, or the crowd being swayed over to Kylo’s side by his words. 

“We’re all here to have a good time tonight, myself included. Let’s give Rey a warm, London welcome yeah? I’ll see you guys later.”

And with one last dark look over his shoulder towards her, Kylo Ren turns and stalks off the stage. 

With a brave smile, she turns towards the crowd and resumes her set.

* * *

 

Hux slings an arm around her shoulders once she finally emerges from her dressing room, hair slightly dampened from her shower. 

“Nice show Kenobi.” He remarks quietly as he falls into step beside her, no doubt heading for the discreet exit just like she is.

She’d heard the name of a popular London club bandied around by some of Kylo’s crew, but doubted she’d be invited.

Honestly, the last thing on her mind was partying after the night she’d had. Although her experience on stage had increased marginally after Kylo’s intervention, she was still disappointed with how the night had gone overall, how her music had gone over with the crowd.

“It was awful.” She replies, trying to shrug him off. 

Hux gives her some space, giving her some time alone with her thoughts before he brings her back down to earth again.

“That’s bullshit. So you played a tough crowd. You’re gonna let that affect how the rest of the tour goes? Come out tonight. Have some fun.” He nudges her, trying to inject some confidence back into her.

It’s a nice gesture, even if it isn’t really working.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m going to pass tonight. Some other night though, definitely.” She promises as Hux’s eyes light up at her words. “Have fun. I’m just going to turn in early I think.”

She knows that Poe is going to want to corner her at some point, discuss what had happened and how they can avoid it for future shows. Not to mention that she’s now indebted to Kylo for his intervention, not to mention embarrassed that it even had to happen in the first place.

The night air is cold against her skin as she splits off from Hux, who bounds towards another car already idling. Icy pinpricks seeping into her face and neck. She bundles into her coat further as someone opens the car door for her, and then she’s climbing into the back seat, safe from prying eyes behind the tinted windows. 

  
The ride back to the hotel is relatively short, and before she knows it she’s being ushered towards the elevators, the underground parking garage holding the cold just as well as the outside air. 

The unfamiliar surroundings of her room makes her breathe a sigh of relief. She’d already taken off her heavy stage make up, washed the product out of her hair. All that remains before she has to climb into bed is to brush her teeth and set an alarm on her phone.

And yet…

Before she can think twice about it, she’s exiting her hotel room, striding down the carpeted hallway towards the double doors at the end, the suite that Kylo is currently staying in. She had no idea if he was even in his room or if he’d chosen to go out with Hux and some of the others. 

Her knuckles rap against the wood of the door without hesitation.

She crosses her arms over her chest when she hears muffled footsteps on the other side, the sounds of someone fiddling with the deadbolt of the door.

Kylo Ren is sleep rumpled when he pokes his head through the opening, face dawning with recognition when he sees her.

She instantly feels bad for disturbing his sleep as he scrubs a hand over his face, bracing an arm against the opening of the door. 

“I just wanted to say thankyou. For tonight.” She clarifies upon seeing the confused expression that he wears on his face. “I wasn’t expecting you to do something like that.”

His face softens slightly at her words as he just stares at her, waiting for her to finish.

“I know that this was a gamble.” She sweeps her hand between them, encompassing everything about their odd partnership. “But I want to make it work, okay? So I just wanted to say thanks.” She finishes a little awkwardly.

He still hasn’t said anything, the silence between them starting to grate on her nerves.

“I meant what I said.” Kylo finally replies, weighing each word like he has to think about it before he says it. It’s an odd byproduct that some artists have, years of being burned by interviews, having their words twisted beyond recognition by the media had taught them well. “You are a talented artist. And I know that you think that I didn’t want you. But you deserve to be here, no matter what anyone says. No matter what my fans think.”

It’s the most that he’s ever said to her at once. He’s surprisingly eloquent. 

“So you’re… you’re not going to fire me?” She asks hesitantly, because honestly the thought had been weighing on her mind ever since she’d wrapped up her set.

It would be so easy for him and Gwen to pick up a lesser known act on the way through, to cancel her future appearances or limit her set time. 

Kylo actually chuckles then, a piece of hair falling into his eye as it flicks away. 

“There wouldn’t be any artists left to hire if I fired someone after playing a set for a rough crowd. It happens. You recovered nicely, for what it’s worth.”

She’s stunned into silence, because not that she’s counting, but that was two compliments that he’d given her in the space of a few minutes. His mercurial change in temper was dizzying to say the least, and had her unsure how to continue the conversation. 

“You should get some sleep. Manchester tomorrow, it’s a bigger venue than London.” Kylo tells her. “Run through your set with Gwen tomorrow. She might be able to give you a few suggestions about some changes or additions. An outsider perspective.” He clarifies, sensing that she was about to argue back that Poe would be just fine when it came to advice giving.

“Okay.” She finds herself saying instead, even as Kylo glances backwards into his room for a moment, before murmuring something in a low voice. 

She’s helpless to stop the blush from overcoming her face, because they’d been having this conversation and the entire time he’d had someone in his suite with him. 

Kylo just gives her a curt nod, stepping back and closing the door of his suite, the flip of the lock echoing loudly throughout the hallway.

“Stupid Rey.” She admonishes herself in a low voice as she makes it back to her room, quickly changing into pyjamas, brushing her teeth, and setting the alarm on her phone.

Sleep comes quickly that night, and she surrenders to the darkness with a sigh. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here we go! I mentioned to a previous reviewer, but I really wanted to capture the mercurial change in Kylo’s temperment. He’s hot then he’s cold, and you’re never sure what you’re going to get
> 
> I like to think that the two of them have reached an understanding in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweat is dripping down the back of her neck, hair plastered to her skin as she moves her hips to the heavy bass beat. 

The club in Manchester is packed, most of the crew and members of her and Kylo’s bands present to celebrate a successful show. 

Her second set of the tour had gone much smoother than the first, perhaps due in part to Kylo’s intervention on stage in London, word of which had quickly spread throughout the internet as the video had gone viral.

Not many musicians had the balls to stand up to the rowdiest of their fans, but Kylo it seemed, did not share those same hesitations. 

Taking his advice, she’d sat down with Gwen Phasma the next day, the woman whose job it was to know Kylo’s fanbase inside and out. 

Under Poe’s watchful eye, the two of them had tweaked her set list slightly, adding some songs, removing others, and adding in a cover of a Fleetwood Mac song that always went over well with any crowd, Kylo’s included. 

The result had been nothing short of extraordinary, the crowd captivated by the energy that she had brought to the stage, Finn as always there to back her up. 

It had left her feeling reenergised, almost on top of the world when she’d left the stage, telling Hux before he went on that she and her crew would meet him at whatever chosen club he’d deemed worthy of their presence that night.

After a quick debrief with Poe and Finn back at the hotel, they’d each showered and dressed, piling into one of the many people movers that inevitably made up their entourage.

Finn seemingly materialises in front of her, drink in hand, pushing the other towards hers.

“To a successful show!” He toasts her before knocking back his own drink. 

They had a break between tonight and their next show, so she had no doubt there’d be a few sore heads the next day, herself included if the pleasant, buzzed feeling that she had going at the moment was any indication. 

She takes a sip of her own drink, the bitterness of the alcohol very quickly becoming apparent. Finn just laughs, the song over the speakers changing to a remix of a popular Spanish song that everyone had gone nuts for the previous month.

She doesn’t pretend to know what they’re singing about, just allows herself to get lost in the music, body moving instinctually to the rhythm and the beat.

What seems like hours later, she’s finally finished her drink, discarding it on the nearest flat surface as she moves towards the VIP area. 

Finn and Poe had long since called it a night, electing to head back to their shared room in favour of a few hours of sleep, or whatever else happened.

She hadn’t seen Hux for most of the night, and when she had, he’d been in the presence of plenty of females all seemingly hanging onto his every word as he gesticulated wildly with his hands.

She’d been hoping to have a quick chat to him, to line up a time to maybe write with him, but she can see that it’s going to be a lost cause when she enters the VIP area, because the redhead is nowhere to be seen.

Kylo Ren however, is present. He’s sprawled elegantly across one of the leather lounges, a drink in his hand, one of his back up singers, Kelsey, chattering away to him. The very same Kelsey she’d met in LA, when she’d accidentally interrupted their little tryst in Kylo’s mansion.

He looks a little bored at the conversation as he brings his glass to his lips, eyes sweeping around the club before they land on her.

He looks surprised to see her as he continues to stare at her, and it’s with a somewhat defiant tilt of his chin that she meets his gaze head on, the eye contact beginning to linger _just_ this side of awkward.

She hadn’t talked to him today, not since their conversation at the door of his hotel room the previous night. She liked to think that they’d come to some sort of understanding, but Kylo Ren had continued to be his usual, surly self the next day, practically ignoring her in favour of talking to _anyone_ else.

She’d tried not to show just how frustrated his behaviour was making her feel, not this early on in the tour. She’d dealt with difficult musicians throughout her career, some worse than others.

But Kylo Ren was on another level entirely. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about him that made her blood boil- maybe the way that he so obviously took advantage of everyone around him, from his back up singer who seemed eager to throw herself at his feet at every given opportunity, to his roadies, to his manager, who only wanted the best for him.

He was given so much opportunity, so many amazing things practically handed to him on a silver platter, and he squandered most of it away in favour of getting laid and going out.

Kylo beckons to her, and she can’t help but raise an eyebrow at that, picking her way around the tables and chairs until she’s standing before him in her heels and dress that makes her legs look amazing, thanks very much.

“A moment please, Kelsey.” Kylo dismisses the other girl with barely a second glance, and Kelsey stands, drawing herself to her full height, and very maturely knocking her on the shoulder as she shoves past to head towards the dance floor.

Kylo just sighs, making space for her on the lounge beside him. They’re mostly alone in the roped off area, save for maybe a few roadies sitting by themselves over in the corner, a deck of cards and open bottles of beer between them.

“That was rude.” She reprimands him, gaze searching out for Kelsey, who’s even now making advances on a gorgeous brunette guy, glancing over her shoulder every so often at Kylo to make sure he was watching.

Kylo betrays barely a flicker of emotion as he watches Kelsey and the other man, which probably infuriates the other girl.

“She frustrates me.” Kylo finally admits, reaching for his drink and taking another sip. “But she’s talented.”

She raises an eyebrow at that, determined to call him out on his bullshit. 

“If she’s pissing you off, you need to cut the bullshit with her and keep it professional. Or at the very least keep her at arm’s length.” She points out as Kylo glances at her with barely concealed surprise. 

“You seem very decided about this, despite knowing nothing about the situation.”

“You’re right.” She allows with a shrug. “Look, you’re a talented musician, and I really don’t want to think the worst of you. But either you’ve promised her something and keep dangling it in front of her and you haven’t delivered, or she’s using you for her own advantage, or she likes you more than you like her. Whatever it is, you need to make a mature decision, and you need to do it sooner rather than later.”

“Speaking from experience?” Kylo asks her with a bemused smile, drumming his fingers on his knee. 

“Not exactly the same situation, but I discovered that a crew member was selling information about me to the tabloids. Not exactly something that you’d expect from someone you trusted implicitly.”

Kylo’s face darkens at that. Honestly, even mentioning the situation still stung a little. It had happened earlier on in her career, when things had just started blowing up for her and the media scrutiny had become slightly more intense.

She’d had her suspicions about who it might be that was leaking information about her, but it wasn’t until Poe had laid a cleverly planned trap that her suspicions were confirmed and she was forced to confront the crew member directly.

The girl had begged and pleaded, and had woven a pretty tale that spoke of unemployment and ruination should she lose her job on Rey’s tour. But she’d had to stand firm. She couldn’t allow people that she couldn’t trust on tour with her, allow them access to various parts of her life.

Ever since then, the process to gain employment with her, even as a band member or roadie, was stringent and tough. But it had served her well, and she’d not had a problem of the same sort ever since.

“All the same, you need to do something about the situation. I’m not going to hold your hand through it.”

“I never asked you to.” Kylo shoots back, and she just rolls her eyes at that.

“Can you for once in your life maybe not be combative? In case you hadn’t noticed, we were actually having a civil conversation.”

“Were we?” Kylo asks in that infuriating way of his.

“Yes, we were.” She replies, getting to her feet a little unsteadily. “Now I don’t know about you, but I’m a bit tipsy and could really use something greasy. Are you going to come or are you going to stay here and wallow in self loathing?”

Okay, maybe she’s being a little harsh, but a part of her wants to see if maybe they can keep being civil to each other away from the influence of their respective entourages.

That and she really, really wants a cheeseburger right about now.

Two bodyguards peeling themselves away from the wall of the club is the only indication that anyone has seen them leaving, and she can’t hep but wrap her jacket a little more tightly around herself as she steps out into the cool night air, weaving her way past the long line of partygoers stretched around the block.

The dull thud of the bass from within the club fades with every step that she takes, Kylo a silent if not striking presence beside her. They hadn’t been recognised yet, which was a miracle in and of itself, although there had been plenty of double takes.

People never really processed quickly enough if they were passing a well known celebrity on the street. Usually they were too distracted to register their presence, and she usually made a habit of being gone before people could think twice about it. 

Kylo takes the lead as they cross at a busy intersection, weaving his way through crowds, expecting that she’d follow. 

Five minutes later they’re stopped in front of a counter, dim lighting within the shop masking their most recognisable features. Kylo looks over his shoulder as they order, waving the two bodyguards to his side as he gestures towards the menu board.

“Thanks boss.” One of the men remarks quietly as he relays his order to the cashier. He allows the other bodyguard to do the same before pulling out his wallet and glancing at her expectantly. 

Five minutes later she’s got what is probably the greasiest cheeseburger of her life sitting in front of her. She can’t help but moan exaggeratedly around the first bite.

Kylo just looks amused as he unwraps his own burger, bodyguards sitting at a discreet distance a few tables over.

“I take it you’re satisfied?”

“This is heavenly.” She sighs, immediately taking another bite, savouring the overwhelming flavours. “Oh my god.”

Kylo just chuckles as he takes a bite of his own burger. 

The next few moments are comfortable, companionable as they work their way through their respective burgers. It’s only when she’s done, a quick duck to the bathroom to wash her hands before returning, does the conversation take a somewhat interesting turn.

“So.” Kylo begins, leaning back in his chair casually. “Seems that your second show was better than your first. How did you find it?”

“A lot easier this time around. Talking with Gwen really helped. Thank you for that advice.” She allows graciously with a nod.

As much as the advice had rankled at the time, it was probably the best decision she could have made. And it had helped.

“And how’s the writing been going? I know you were planning on taking some time off between albums.”

“It goes. I mean sometimes there’s hours where I can barely put down my pen, other times it’s just blank. I’m sure you get the same thing.”

“I do. In fact I’ve sort of hit a roadblock with one of my songs I’m writing at the moment. I thought you might be able to help. Take a look at it.” Kylo offers with a somewhat sardonic smile.

She raises an eyebrow at that, because surely she must have misheard him.

“Did I just hear you correctly? Are you actually… asking for help?” She asks incredulously. “I didn’t think you cowrote very often.”

“I don’t.” Kylo replies. “I prefer to work alone when I can. But I’ve been sitting on this song for a few months now and it needs a fresh perspective. You’re talented when it comes to songwriting.”

It’s all he’s allowing her, not giving away anything more than that.

“Yeah, okay. I can take a look at it. When would be a good time?”

Kylo spreads his hands wide.

“How about now?”

Her head is still spinning slightly as she narrows her gaze at him.

“Now? You want me to look at your song in the middle of a greasy restaurant at two o’clock in the morning?”

“Why not?” Kylo asks, pulling a pen from the inside of his jacket, drawing a clean napkin towards him as he starts to write, unfolding the napkin as she goes.

  
She can’t help but be struck by how familiar this situation is, because to be fair, she’d written plenty of songs in all sorts of different places and situations. This didn’t even take the cake when it came to weird places. 

When he’s done, Kylo flips the napkin around and slides it towards her across the table. 

“Here. Let me know what you think. Honestly.”

She lets her eyes roam over the words, stunned as always by the beauty and the simplicity of them. While her writing tended to be more metaphorical and a little flowery at times, his was a lot more simplistic, more structured but also more grounded in realism. 

  
It worked for him. Always had. 

“I’m guessing you’re stuck on the last line or so?” She asks, once she’s read through the whole thing twice, beckoning for him to hand over the pen. He does so willingly, and she can feel him watching her with barely concealed interest.

Her mind ticks over a little sluggishly, alcohol still in her system and food starting to settle low in her belly. It dawns on her all at once, and she can’t believe that she didn’t think of it before. 

“Is this a test?” She asks, looking at him straight in the eye.

He blinks once in surprise at her the suddenness of her question.

“Yes.” He answers honestly. “And no. I wanted to see if you were as talented as they said you were. But I really do need help on this song before it’s ready for release.”

She just sighs.

“Okay.” She begins, putting pen to paper. “Your chorus, I’m assuming this is your chorus?” She draws a box around the few lines that she’d identified, waiting for him to nod. “It needs tightening up. I’m sure you already have a few ideas bouncing around in that head of yours. As for the last couple of lines, how about something like this?”

She scribbles a few lines in her neat cursive under his jagged writing, resting the pen on the paper and sliding the napkin back across to him.

He glances at it for a long moment, brow furrowed in concentration. When he looks at her, it’s with a level of respect that wasn’t there before. 

“I’m not quite sure how you did that so quickly. But thank you. I can work with this. And you’re right about the chorus.” He allows with a curt nod. 

She can barely contain her surprise about how this evening has unfolded, how civil and _normal_ he’d been with her. It was interesting, seeing another side of Kylo, a glimpse into the person he actually was outside of being a moody, temperamental musician.

“I almost forgot.” Kylo says suddenly, plucking his phone from the pocket of his jeans, unlocking the screen. “Spin Magazine sent over some final photos for approval. Let me know what you think?”

_That_ surprised her. She hadn’t expected any input into what the final photos appearing in the profile would be, given her status as a supporting act. She was fully expecting to see the the photo of her dressed in that outfit with the spiked heels and the big hair. 

Kylo actually hands her the phone then, and she’s surprised to see the set of photos they’d taken later, when they’d pared back her makeup and given her a more natural appearance. 

“I felt that the first photos we took weren’t really working.” Kylo pronounces delicately. “I thought one of these… would be perfect. I think they’re a lot closer to the people that we are.”

She pauses on one shot, where they’re both playing their guitars, her head thrown back in laughter, Kylo wearing a soft smile on his face. 

He looks different, stripped down, _vulnerable._

“This one.” She declares, handing the phone back to him, watching him glance down at the photo she’d selected.

He just shrugs.

“Okay.” He agrees, pressing a few buttons on his phone, no doubt firing off a message to Gwen, who would then relay his wishes to Spin. 

Kylo stands, chair scraping against the linoleum floor. 

“I’m going to head back to the hotel. Are you coming?” He asks a little impatiently. Under different circumstances, it could hold a double meaning, but there’s absolutely no doubt in her mind that it’s an innocent question.

She just smiles to herself, getting to her feet.

“Lead the way.” 

* * *

“So when I said generate positive headlines, what I’m about to show you was not exactly what I had in mind.” Poe greets her over breakfast with a tired smile, tablet in his hand as he flips it and hands it to her.

They’re in the hotel restaurant, and she’d agreed to sit with him for a quick bite before they boarded the buses and headed onto their next venue.

“Oh god how bad is it?” She asks, peeking down at the iPad, straightening in surprise when she sees a picture of her and Hux. 

It’s clearly from a few weeks ago, back from when she’d attended the industry party with Kylo and she’d met Hux for the first time.

He’d taken her out for some greasy food after the meagre canapés they’d served at the party, had kept her entertained while Kylo and his hookup had gone back to his house, effectively abandoning her at the party. 

She reads the accompanying article, letting out a snort at the desperation, trying to paint her and Hux as the next big thing. 

“What, this?” She asks, handing back the tablet to Poe, picking up a menu instead. “It’s not a big deal.”  


“Rey, it’s everywhere.” Poe explains patiently. “And then, there’s this.” He hands the tablet back to her, and she’s surprised to see a somewhat grainy picture of her and Kylo leaning towards each other over a table, burger wrappers discarded between them. 

He’s obviously just said something, and she’s honest to god laughing at him, which is not something she remembers from last night. Like, at all. 

“Oh god.” She finally says as the gravity of the situation sinks in.

It wouldn’t be the first time that she’d painted as a womaniser, the string of exes that had fallen victim to her songwriting. In truth, she just wrote about what she’d experienced, there was never any malice involved. 

Somehow though, it was always worse for a female to deal with than it was for a male musician. Kylo and Hux could get away with murder when it came to being spotted with different women. 

Double standards could be a bitch sometimes. 

“I’m already on it.” Poe promises, sliding the tablet into his satchel and gesturing for her to pick the menu back up. “Just try and keep yourself out of trouble sweetheart?”

“You know I do Poe. Wrong place, wrong time. I promise. There’s nothing between Hux and I, and definitely nothing with Kylo.”

“I know. You’d tell me though, if there was?” Poe asks uncertainly, putting his menu down and fixing her with a piercing stare. 

She forces a smile, tiredness from the previous evening catching up to her. 

“Of course I would.” 

* * *

Breakfast is a relatively muted affair, both of them picking away at their chosen meals, neither of them really having much to say. Poe is far too busy tapping away at his phone, trying to put out fires in the press before the tabloids ran rampant with the latest scandal concerning herself and Hux and Kylo.

When they emerge blinking into the sunlight an hour later, Hux is leaning against the wall of the hotel, aviators masking his most recognisable features as he observes the loading of the buses from afar. 

“Guessing you’ve seen the news then?” He asks with a raised eyebrow as he falls into step beside her, Poe giving him a careful glance before he moves off to met Finn. 

“I knew it would come back to bite us in the arse eventually.” She replies with a laugh, elbowing him playfully to let him know that she’s not overly pissed about it. “Good night?”

“Seems like yours was better.” Hux replies somewhat mischievously. “Should I be worried about Kylo’s virtue?”

“Oh god, no.” She replies immediately. “Definitely not. We hung out. It was nice and civil. I helped him with a song.”

“You _what_?” Hux stops her with a hand on her arm before she can board the bus. “You helped him with a song?” He parrots her words back to her, as if he’s checking to make sure that’s what she actually said.

“Yeah. Does that not happen very often or something?” She asks curiously, because honestly she would love to know if anyone had ever gotten an elusive co write credit from Kylo Ren. 

Hux looks around, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to the side of the door. 

“Rey, it never happens. He always prefers to work on stuff alone. Was he drunk? High?”

She reels back from him with a laugh.

“No. At least, no more than I was. And it was totally his idea.”

“We’re running late.” A cold voice interjects from behind them. She and Hux both turn as one, both see Kylo standing before them, hand on the strap of his satchel as he stares them both down. “You should probably get on the bus.” He directs this towards Hux, who throws her an apologetic glance and leaves her alone with Kylo.

The seconds stretch endless as silence pervades the space between them. 

“If you’re that bothered by it, I’ll give you a cowrite credit.” Kylo remarks stiffly, cocking his head to these side as he stares at her.

It takes her a moment to realise what’s going on, that he’s completely misread what he’s overheard.

  
“No, it’s fine. I’m not bothered. I was just telling Hux how much I enjoyed working with you.”

Kylo purses his lips, but refrains from commenting further. She can’t help but be disappointed at how he’s reverted back to his old self again, the glimpse of the man she saw last night dead and apparently buried.

“Be careful with Hux.” Is all he says in reply, before turning on his heel and climbing the steps to the bus.

She just sighs, following his footsteps. 

_Three steps forward, one step back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Shock and horror, Kylo almost seems like a normal person in this chapter! It had to happen eventually…
> 
> News broke of Hux and Rey’s newfound friendship, and our boy Kylo is not particularly impressed. 
> 
> Also I just wanted to say a belated thank you to everyone that chooses to leave kudos or a comment. It always blows my mind when I see people replying to each other’s comments and having a full blown conversation on the thread- as an author the biggest gift you guys can give me is interaction and engagement and so far you’ve given it to me in spadefuls. So thank you, thank you, thank you and I hope you continue to stick with me as this story progresses. 
> 
> All slow burns come to an end eventually, right? ;)
> 
> If you want to come and say hi, I’m over on tumblr at xxafterthestormxx


	7. Chapter 7

“Can I get you anything?” She looks back over her shoulder with a laugh, where Hux is sprawled unattractively across the steps of the stadium, chest heaving with exertion as he coughs. “An ambulance? Water?” She passes him the bottle, hiding her snicker as he takes great gulps from it.

She sinks down onto one of the many chairs ordered in neat rows around the massive space, sweat cooling on her body as she waits for Hux to recover from the stair runs they’d just done. 

They’re in the nosebleed section, far above the standing space and the stage itself. 

When she started getting a fanbase big enough to play stadium shows, she discovered a super easy way of keeping fit while she was out on the road. She was the first to admit that her diet wasn’t the greatest when she was sleeping on buses and in the occasional hotel, but the open air spaces were great for runs, when she couldn’t risk going out of the hotel for fear of being hounded and harassed. 

The stadium remained closed to all but a few staff who assisted with the setting up of the stage, the wiring, the lighting. So nobody really batted an eyelid when she laced up her running shoes before her sound check, Poe just waving her off as she began a slow circuit around the stadium. 

It was Hux materialising next to her dressed in his own version of activewear that had her laughing out loud, voice echoing around the space. 

That had drawn the attention of a few of the roadies, who had let out a wolf whistle and some good natured jeers as Hux lifted a hand in acknowledgement. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asks him, raising an eyebrow as he shrugs mid run, matching her stride for stride. 

The stair runs hadn’t really been part of her workout today, but since she had a partner to do it with… why not?

Twenty minutes later Hux was calling for a rest, and glancing down at her watch she agreed with a nod, letting him collapse inelegantly to the ground. 

“You are insane.” Hux finally gets out after a great gasp of air, capping the bottle and handing it back to her. “Do you do that on tour all the time?”

“Not every day.” She replies, kicking her sneakers up onto the back of the seat in front of her, leaning back in her seat as far as it would let her. “But it’s a good way to keep fit, when I’m out on the road. Running has always been an escape of sorts for me.” 

Hux finally stands, stretching his arms over his head, dropping down into the seat beside her, shoulder pressing against hers. 

Their silence is a companionable one as they both watch the roadies continue to unpack, moving their gear around on stage as one of the lighting guys tests out the sequence that he’s programmed into the units. 

“Do you ever wonder how this became our life?” She says after a moment, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Every day I wake up and realise how damn lucky I am.” Hux replies after a moment. “I knew early on that I was never cut out to be the star. But getting to do something I love every day for work? I guess we’ve struck gold, haven’t we?” He adds with a quick smile in her direction.

“Yeah.” She remarks softly. 

The dark figure of Kylo Ren strides out onto the stage, ducking his head to speak to one of the roadies. She can’t make out their conversation from here, but she immediately slides further down into her seat, trying to make herself as hidden as possible. 

The silence between her and Kylo had been icy, ever since their short conversation by the buses the other day. What progress she thought she’d made with the temperamental musician had vanished into thin air, like smoke on the wind. 

“Are you scared of him?” Hux drops his voice to a whisper, smile spreading across his face. 

“No!” She protests, slapping him on the shoulder, the crack echoing around them as she puts her hand over her mouth and laughs softly. “No way. He’s just been… unpleasant lately.” 

“Yeah it takes a while for him to warm to new people. Don’t take it personally. If it’s any consolation, he’s like that with everyone new that he meets. And of course there’s the whole thing with you guys where you were both kind of forced into touring together. Wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a bit of resentment there on his part.” 

  
As if Kylo had heard them, he turns his head slightly, gaze zeroing in on her. Her face flushes red the longer he stares before he’s turning, striding off the stage and disappearing as fast as he came. 

“I don’t get how the two of you are friends. He’s so moody and angry and you’re so… relaxed.” She finally points out as Hux chuckles again.

“Look, Rey. I know he seems like an asshole but he’s a good friend. He’s been there for me through some really shitty times, just like I have for him. It’s hard for him to trust people. He’s been burned a few times by people who he thought were friends. Turns out they were just using him for his fame.”

“That’s awful.” She says softly, gaze drifting towards where Kylo had disappeared. “Is that why he’s so withdrawn?”

“Yeah.” Hux replies. “It’s why you never see him in a relationship beyond his one night stands. He doesn’t like people to get too close.”

She feels an immense amount of sympathy for Kylo, and just like that another piece of the puzzle clicks into place. Kylo can’t trust, which explains the large numbers of willing females that he sleeps with.

Couple that with his lifestyle and always being on the road, and it’s not exactly conducive to serious, meaningful relationships.

It also explains why he prefers to work alone, and she’s suddenly struck with the enormity of him letting her even see one of his songs before it’s ready for release.

She kind of feels like a massive bitch, for not realising it sooner.

“You look like you’ve had a massive revelation.” Hux remarks amusedly, like he knows exactly what she’s thinking.

She just gets to her feet, neither confirming or denying his previous statement. Poe is on stage now, waving at her impatiently as Finn plugs in his guitar behind him.

“I gotta go. Soundcheck time.”

She doesn’t look back at Hux as she jogs down the stairs towards the stage.

* * *

She can hear the dull roar of the crowd, even through the heavy cinder block walls that make up the bowel of the stadium.  
****

Staring at herself in the mirror, she takes a deep breath in, tucking a few flyaway hairs behind her ear.

This would be the biggest crowd she’s played in awhile, and following the success of the second set she’s eager to deliver again. The reviews from the last show had been great, and she was determined to prove that she deserved to be here, even if most of the industry thought she was crazy for even doing this tour. 

She turns in surprise as her door bursts open, Kelsey marching over the threshold and pinning her with a vicious glare. 

She turns and stands as Kylo’s back up singer/bedmate approaches her, stopping just short of her and crossing her arms over her chest as she seethes.

“You bitch!” Kelsey hisses, taking a step forward and getting up in her face. “What the hell did you say to him?”

She takes a giant step back, putting two and two together very quickly. Somehow, impossibly, Kylo had decided to take her advice on board, and had told Kelsey that their relationship must now remain professional. 

“He had a problem, I gave him some advice. Whether he acted on it or not was entirely up to him.” She replies coolly, not willing to let this girl rattle her, no matter how vicious she was being. “Apparently he did.”

“He ended it with me!” Kelsey shrieked. “This is your fault!” 

She takes in a deep breath, willing someone to come through the door, to break up this confrontation. She’d never dealt well with it, could admit that it was a weakness of hers. 

“I’m sorry.” She replies in a low voice. “It wasn’t my intention for you to get hurt.” She adds in a conciliatory tone.

The stinging crack of Kelsey’s palm against her cheek echoes around the space just as Poe pokes his head around the door. 

His eyes bulge comically as he takes in the scene before him. She just takes a step back as Kelsey whirls on her heel, her surroundings a dull roar as she cradles her cheek with her hand, skin stinging.

“What the hell was that?” Poe demands furiously, striding over to her, guiding her over to a chair and sitting her down. “How dare she?”

He’s outraged on her behalf, ready to do some serious damage as he storms out of the room after Kelsey, yelling for security guards as he goes. 

A bodyguard stations himself on the inside of her dressing room, shooting her a sympathetic look as she tries to calm herself, even out her breathing. She’s very much aware that she was due on stage about two minutes ago, glancing down at the watch in her hand in a slight panic. 

She cradles her head in her hands as she lets out a soft groan. She fully realises that Kelsey did this on purpose, timed this confrontation just as she was about to go on stage. It was a vindictive mood, one designed to take the wind out of her sails.

It had succeeded.

The door flies open again and Kylo Ren enters the room, mouth opening and closing when his eyes finally land on hers.

He’d come, perhaps to reprimand her for being late on stage, because it meant that she’d either have to cut her set short, or he would. And if both of them ran over, there’d be a late fee to pay to the venue, for exceeding their allotted time.

“Rey?” He questions softly, stepping closer towards her, crouching down in front of her. “What’s wrong?”

She’s lost for words as she meets his gaze, his features softened as he comes to the realisation that something is very, very wrong.

She says nothing in reply, instead tilting her cheek towards him to show off the bright red hand print that is probably branded into her skin right now.

His face darkens as he reaches out a hand towards her cheek, fingers brushing against the inflamed skin gently.

“Kelsey?” He questions quietly, barely concealed rage in his tone. “I saw her come this way earlier.”

She just nods wordlessly as he gets to his feet and turns to the bodyguard.

“Get me some ice and send Adriana around. Now.” He bites out as the guard nods, melting away before Kylo can say another word.

“I’ll be right back.” He adds to her, almost as an afterthought as he stalks out of her dressing room.

A part of her feels sorry for Kelsey, for what’s about to happen to her. No doubt she’d be removed from the tour, effective immediately. As what she did could technically be classified as assault, she would receive no reference from Kylo.

Given the length of time she’d been on tour with him, any future employer of hers would deem her sudden exit from the tour suspicious, especially with no positive reference from Kylo or someone on his team.

Poe appears seconds later, Gwen and Finn at his heels as they shut the door tightly behind them.

Finn pulls her into a hug as soon as he’s sitting beside her, and she can’t help but melt into him, clutching his shirt tightly as she breathes out a shaky breath.

“You’re alright.” Finn murmurs into her hair, letting her cling to him.

“Do you want to cancel?” Poe asks carefully, Gwen looking down at her in concern.

“No.” She replies forcefully, sitting up straighter and looking Poe in the eye. “No way. I’m going on stage, even if it’s only for ten or fifteen minutes.”

She can feel time slipping away from her as she stands, turning to look in the mirror. Laid out on her cheek in bright red is the distinctive shape of a hand print. It would take some serious stage make up to go towards covering it up, and even under the hot lights it might not work entirely.

“Can… Can someone get me a drink?” She asks loudly to the room in general, not really caring who hears.

“On it.” Finn promises her, squeezing Poe on the shoulder as he passes by.

“Would you like to press charges?” Poe asks hopefully, fingers poised over the keypad of his phone, fully prepared to bring the full weight of the law against Kelsey if she so desired.

She’d have no doubt that she’d be successful. She had a witness in Poe, and enough evidence to condemn Kelsey to a serious fine and a strike against her record. 

“No.” She says with a sigh, sinking back down onto the lounge. “What’s about to happen to her will be punishment enough.” 

Gwen raises an eyebrow at that but chooses to say nothing, instead bends her head towards Poe and murmurs something in his ear.

“You’re right. We should go and inform the stage manager. Tell him what happened. I’ll send a make up artist your way. You sure you’re going to be alright?” He asks carefully as she lets out a long breath.

“I’ll be fine.”

She slumps onto the lounge when the door shuts behind them, finally alone. 

Of course, that lasts all of thirty seconds before there’s another gentle knock on the door, no doubt Finn returning with her drink.

She usually never resorted to alcohol before a show, but right now she was still in too much of a shock to be able to go up there without a bit of liquid courage. 

To her surprise Kylo appears with a bottle tucked under his arm, two shot glasses held between elegant fingers. He kicks the door shut behind him and comes to sit next to her. 

“What’s that?” She asks warily, watching as he pours out the clear liquid into the two shot glasses, handing one to her.

She’s surprised when he takes the second, clinking his glass against hers.

“It’s vodka. Bottoms up.” He replies, taking his shot without even reacting to the strength of the alcohol.

She scrunches up her face at the liquid burn as it slides down her throat, warming her belly, and bringing everything back into a sharp sort of focus.

Kylo hands her some ice wrapped up in a towel, watching her as she presses it to her cheek with a slight hiss.

“I’m sorry Rey.” Kylo begins, much to her surprise. “This is completely my fault. I probably could have broken the news a little gentler.” He admits out loud, dropping his glass onto the table, taking hers from her fingers.

“She was furious.” She says softly. “What did you tell her, just now?”

“That she’s fired.” Kylo replies bluntly. “No reference, and she was to be removed from the venue immediately. I was willing to keep her on after our initial conversation, but I’ll not have her assaulting anyone. Especially you.”

She pauses for a moment, lets that sink in. Kylo had fought her battles for her, and she’s not sure what to think about it.

“Thank you. And it seems you took my advice.” She points out mildly as Kylo chuckles.

“I should have done it months ago.” He admits out loud, much to her surprise. “Adriana?” He raises his voice slightly, door opening slowly.

An older woman with stunning black hair enters the room, a sympathetic smile on her face as she approaches Rey.

“Kelsey?” She questions curiously, Kylo answering with a curt nod.

“We need makeup. Rey has a show to play. Say nothing of this to anyone.”

“On it.” Adriana replies immediately, turning to face her with a warm smile. “Rey, I’m Adriana, one of the make up artists on tour. We’ve crossed paths a few times before, but never officially met.”

“A pleasure.” She manages to get out after a short pause.

She’s taken aback by Adriana, the warmth that seems to radiate from her person as she allows herself to be steered over to the make up chair.

Adriana must be a wizard, because she manages to entirely cover up the red mark, using some finishing powder to set the makeup in place. She’d used some sort of green concealer that looked incredibly weird but went a long way to cover up the worst of the redness.

“Thank you.” She says to Adriana gratefully, who simply gives her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. 

“Kelsey is a witch. I’m sorry that you had to fall foul of her temper. Good luck.” The older woman adds as she packs up her gear and exits the room.

Then it’s just her and Kylo, a strange silence stretching between them.

“I want you to play a full set.” Kylo blurts out suddenly as she flinches in surprise, both at his words and the decisiveness in his tone. “I’ll wear whatever fee we have to pay.”

“I can’t let you do that.” She replies firmly. “Let me pay some of it as well.”

“Absolutely not.” Kylo insists. “I’ll pay it. Okay?”

He’s moving towards the door now, and she murmurs her assent, touched by the thoughtfulness of his gesture. She’d seen glimpses of this side of Kylo before, had even experienced it during the Spin shoot.

But this was on another level entirely.

Kylo just gives her a wan smile as he pauses at the door.

“Rey? Give them hell.” 

* * *

 

Hours later the lights have died and the stadium has gone quiet once more. The roadies have packed up and loaded the equipment into the trucks, ready to be shipped off to their next venue.  
****

She’d lingered, wanting a few moments to herself, settling in on the stage, legs dangling off the edge.

It’s kind of surreal, when she finally stops and gets a chance to see things from this angle. The roar of the crowd drowns almost everything out when she performs, the music at her back and the lights of the stage at her front. 

She can barely see anything beyond the lights, but now, looking out at the rows upon rows of empty seat, at the endless stretch of floor space, she can’t help the swelling feeling of pride in her belly. 

She had played to this crowd tonight. And had played well, despite everything that had happened.

She wishes that things with Kelsey hadn’t happened the way that they did. She spoke the truth when Kelsey had been in her dressing room. She never had meant to hurt the other girl.

But in the end, it was down to Kylo, and what he chose to do. And he’d chosen to take her advice, against all odds. 

It had been tempting, to head straight back to the hotel after her set, hop into the shower and let sleep pull her under.

But something had stopped her. And so for the first time on this tour, she had positioned herself on a box side of stage behind the curtains, and had watched the entirety of Kylo Ren’s set.

It was easy to see why he drew such huge crowds. There was something magnetic about him, and she marvelled at his ability to change his personality with such ease, similar to the flipping of a switch.

He was charming and at times playful, bantering back and forth with Hux, happily sharing the limelight with his oldest friend.

The crowd loved it, ate it right up as Kylo worked through the set list of his most successful songs to date, teasing the crowd with a preview of a song he was working on, one that he promised to release on his next album.

True to Kylo’s word, the set ran overtime, and he apologised to the crowd, explaining that there’d been some technical difficulties and that he appreciated their patience.

The crowd roared their approval, and she knew that it wouldn’t be an issue. Kylo didn’t even seem concerned about the minutes ticking away, the fee he’d have to pay to the stadium becoming more and more exorbitant as the band played on. 

When he finally finishes his encore and the curtain sweeps towards the centre of the stage, he turns to Hux with a laugh, clapping him on the back as he hands off his guitar to someone else. 

He looks surprised to still see her there, standing now with her hands in her pockets as Hux looks between them, lets out a surprised laugh, and then bounds off towards one of the other band members. 

“You’re still here.” Kylo remarks quietly, the sounds of the crowd dissipating, leaving the stadium beyond the curtain.

“I realised I’d never actually seen you play live before tonight. You were amazing.” She replies honestly, because it’s the truth.

She sees it now, his talent, his passion, his obvious love for what he does. He might not show it in the same way that she does, but it’s there all the same. 

“So were you.” Kylo admits after a beat. “It seems you took my advice on board.”

_Give them hell._

“It was good advice.” She points out with a smile. 

Kylo smiles back at her before moving off to the back stage area. 

The sound of footsteps brings her firmly back down to Earth, and she twists her upper body as she sees Kylo step out onto the stage, eyes sweeping around the expansive space before them.

He gestures towards where she’s sitting.

“Mind if I join you?”

A week or two ago he would never have asked, would have forced his presence upon her whether she liked it or not.

“Of course.”

Kylo settles in next to her, all long limbs and dark hair as he regards her with a curious stare.

“How’s the cheek?” He begins, pulling a flask out of his pocket, uncapping it and taking a swig before handing it to her.

She reaches out and takes it without hesitating.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll ice it when I get back to the hotel. I might need to steal Adriana from you though, she’s an absolute magician.”

  
She takes a sip from the flask, surprised by the smoky taste of the whisky. It was a soothing burn, miles away from the acidic taste fo the vodka. 

She passes the flask back towards Kylo. 

“Only if you promise to give her back.” Kylo murmurs in response. 

The silence that settles between them is comfortable this time, and neither of them make any move to interrupt it. It’s nice, just to sit here in the peace and quiet, nowhere to be and with no one asking after them. 

“Are you going to go out later?” She asks softly after a long while as she lies flat on her back, staring up at the roof of the stadium.

 Kylo glances at her curiously but remains in an upright position, taking another swig from the flask before capping it and setting it down beside him. 

“No.” Is all he says in response. “It’s never been something I particularly enjoyed. I know Hux does though.”

She lets out a laugh at that, because never a truer word had been spoken.

“The two of you seem to be getting along well.” Kylo adds in a low voice as she sucks in a sudden breath of air.

“He’s a good person. A good man.” She says, drumming her fingers against the stage. “He’s not what I expected. Neither are you.” She adds softly, turning her head to face him. 

There’s an odd expression on Kylo Ren’s face as he stares down at her for a long moment. And then he’s settling in next to her before either of them can think twice about it, the long lines of his body pressed against hers. 

Neither of them say anything as she observes the gentle rise and fall of his chest, of his bicep tucked underneath his head. 

She just sighs, turning her gaze back towards the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this was a bit of an action packed chapter! We see Rey begin to realise some things about Kylo and the person he is. 
> 
> She also sees glimpses of the Kylo she’s seen before, a certain kindness and thoughtfulness that doesn’t happen very often. 
> 
> I like to think this chapter was all about revelations, for not only Rey, but Kylo and Hux as well. 
> 
> Thanks as always for your constant support, you guys are absolutely amazing!


	8. Chapter 8

She sits cross legged in the comfy desk chair, headphones on and microphone poised in front of her lips as she waits for the radio host to cue her introduction. 

She’d agreed to a short round of press interviews as they were about to leave England. 

They’d cross over to France tomorrow, working their way across Europe before heading back to America to wrap up the tour with a few shows in the big stadiums. 

The host clears his throat. 

“I’m here with Rey Kenobi, who’s currently out on tour with Kylo Ren. She’s here in the studio right now, Rey, thanks so much for joining us.”

“My pleasure.” She replies with a smile that’s all teeth and charm. “Thanks for having me.”

“So as I mentioned before, you’ve been out on tour these past few weeks with Kylo Ren. Would you mind sharing your reasoning behind that decision, especially since you’d just finished a massive tour of your own?”

“That’s a good question.” She begins thoughtfully. “And I can tell you that it wasn’t something that I thought I’d be spending time doing. But the opportunity, and it was a unique one because I’ve been wanting to explore different sounds for awhile for my next album, came along at just the right time.”

She takes a breath and continues. 

“He has a very unique fanbase, and he has a very interesting sound. Being able to collaborate and spend time with someone like that is a positive thing.”

“There’s long been rumours going around that Kylo Ren is quite difficult to get along with. Have you experienced this yourself?” The interviewer probes a little uncertainly, unsure just how much he should push on this. 

Poe is standing in the corner of the room, a silent statue as he nods at her to continue. 

“I mean we’re artists.” She answers with a laugh. “And I think when you put two different personalities in a room who haven’t previously had a lot to do with each other, of course there’s going to be growing pains as they get accustomed to each other on the road. But no, I wouldn’t say that Kylo Ren is difficult to get along with at all. He’s very passionate about his music and his fans, and I think that comes through loud and clear when he plays.”

“So the rumour that Kelsey Moscovitz, his back up singer was unceremoniously fired from the tour due to unprofessional behaviour is unfounded?” The host looks her straight in the eye as he delivers the question, and it takes everything in her not to flinch or show any outward reaction.

How the hell had he got hold of that information? Surely Kelsey couldn’t already be out there selling her story to the press?

“Kelsey Moscovitz isn’t an employee of mine and never has been. As such, I hardly think I’m authorised to comment on hearsay and gossip.” She keeps her tone professional, a raise of the eyebrow the only outward sign to let him know that she’s never coming back on his fucking show again.

Thankfully, the radio host seems to sheepishly pick up on her silent cues.

“Let’s circle back to something you said a little earlier, when you said that you wanted to experiment with different sounds. Does this mean that you’re abandoning country music?”

“I wouldn’t go that far. I wouldn’t be where I am without country music and the fans that plucked me from obscurity. But I think it’s the goal of every musician to not rest on their laurels, to keep growing and evolving. For me that means playing around with different sounds, different styles of music.”

“So we might see a pop album from you in the near future?”

“I don’t really know. I’ve definitely been writing, and have been continuing to do so while I’m out on the road, but even I’m not going to know what the album is going to sound like until I start getting back into the studio and start laying down some tracks. But I’m looking forward to the process, I think it’s going to be really fun.” 

“Any collaborations on the horizon between you and Kylo Ren? It would certainly be a rather interesting partnership.”

“Who knows?” She answers, smiling mysteriously. She doesn’t mention the co write credit that Kylo had given her, true to his word. 

She knew that he was working on new material just like he was, but whether the particular song that she’d helped him finish would make it onto the album was anyone’s guess.

And whether they’d ever write together was also anyone’s guess. 

The radio host wraps up the interview then, and she takes the opportunity to thank the fans for their constant support as always. 

Then she’s shaking hands with the host, standing and striding out of the room as the ads are played, Poe hastening to keep up with her.

“How the hell did they get the information about Kelsey?” She hisses, pitching her voice low as they move toward the stairs that would take them down into the lobby and out to the waiting car. 

Poe glances down at his phone, no doubt having already anticipated her questions about this. 

“She’s been talking to the press. Posing as an ‘anonymous source’ but it’s pretty obvious that it’s her. She hasn’t gone public yet, but I’ll alert Gwen and we’ll keep an eye on the situation, okay? They might be able to slap her with a cease and desist if someone confirms that it’s her.”

Bree falls into step beside them, from where she’d been perched on a lounge in the lobby. She accepts the takeaway cup of coffee that Bree passes over, taking a sip and sighing at the sharp taste. 

“Thanks Bree. Where to next?” She asks as the other woman glances down at the iPad that holds her schedule. 

“That’s it for today. We need to get back to the venue pretty soon anyway for rehearsal. Poe lined up some back stage interviews after you’ve done your set tomorrow night. I know you hate those ones, but the interest is there and we need to capitalise on it.” Bree fires back rapidly as they exit the building. 

She lifts a hand in acknowledgement to the more persistent fans calling her name, waiting for her behind metal barriers. She palms off the cup to Bree, stepping forward and engaging, interacting as she signs CD’s and posters and scraps of paper, posing for a few selfies before Poe comes along to usher her into the waiting car. 

It’s only when they’re pulling away from the kerb that she lets herself take a deep breath. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” She tells Poe honestly, who grins back at her just as Bree’s phone starts to ring. 

Bree greets whoever’s on the other end with a quick hello, frown deepening as she listens to whatever the other person is saying. 

When she hangs up, there’s an uneasy expression on her face, one that Poe cottons onto straight away.

“What is it?” He asks sharply as Bree blinks at him in surprise.

“We may have a slight problem.”

* * *

As it turns out, the slight problem is actually a really fucking big problem, because Finn is sick.  
****

Sick enough that he won’t be able to play tomorrow night.

“He’s been throwing up for the past few hours and he’s dehydrated.” The doctor that someone in the crew had called in to see Finn tells them all in clipped tones. “I can give him a shot to ease the vomiting, but there’s no way he’s going to be able to play anytime soon.”

Just over the doctor’s shoulder she can see Finn splayed out on the couch, skin clammy and beaded and a blanket wrapped around him. There’s a bucket on the floor to catch any vomit. 

She moves closer, against Poe’s advice, but the doctor had said that it was a particularly nasty case of food poisoning and not anything contagious, so she figures she’s fine. 

She perches gingerly on the coffee table in front of Finn’s lounge, giving him a gentle smile as he squints up at her. Somehow, he looks even worse up close, and she can’t help but reach out, tucking the blanket more securely around him. 

“Sorry boss.” Finn tells her weakly. 

“Don’t even worry about it.” She scolds him in reply, her mind racing through the options as to what she could do. Finn wasn’t just a guitarist, he was the leader of her band, the one that kept them all together on stage. His role was absolutely vital, and there’s no way that she can just cancel because he’s not well enough to play. 

As callous as it would seem, someone else would need to step up. 

Poe is at her elbow, looking down at Finn, bending down to sweep his hair out of his forehead.

“You going to be okay if I leave for a few minutes?” He asks Finn tenderly, and she can’t help but smile to herself at Finn’s horrified reaction.

“I’ve got food poisoning. I’m not dying. Go and figure out what you’re going to do. I’ll still be here when you get back, trust me.” Finn manages to force out a laugh.

Poe tilts his head towards her dressing room, and they both step into it as he closes the door behind them.

“So I know that I don’t need to tell you this, but we have slight problem.” Poe delivers this bluntly, because there really is no nice way of looking at the situation.

“I know.” She leans against the vanity, running her hand through her hair. “Charlie and Jack are good, but not good enough to do Finn’s parts. And they’re both way too comfortable with their own parts to step up.”

“I can call in a few favours, but we’re going to get the same results, a guitarist who’s never played a show with you and has limited time to learn your set.”

She laughs at that. 

“Hey at least I’m only the support act. In the scheme of things it’s not as catastrophic as having to play a full show.”

“True.” Poe concedes, already flicking through his phone. “I’ve got a few London based contacts in mind. What do you think?” 

The thought crosses her mind so suddenly, she wonders why she’d never considered it previously. 

She’s headed for the door before she can even think on it further, Poe following behind her, wondering what the hell she was doing. 

“I want to try something first. Give me five minutes.” She tells him over her shoulder as she strides towards the unmarked door at the very end of the hallway. 

She doesn’t bother knocking, just twists the knob and steps through, blinking in surprise when she sees Kylo emerge from the bathroom attached to his dressing room. 

Steam escapes the room along with him, and she tries not to let his gaze drift southward to where he’s not wearing a shirt, jeans slung low on his hips. His hair curls in wet strands towards his neck, and he raises an eyebrow at her as she realises she’s probably been staring for a bit too long. 

“I need Hux.” She begins without preamble, inwardly berating herself at her choice of words and the desperate tone it’s delivered in. 

“Well sweetheart, if I’d known you felt this way about me, all you had to do was ask.” A voice drawls from somewhere to the left. 

She turns, face heating with embarrassment at the sight of Hux sprawled across one of the leather couches, drink in one hand and phone in the other. 

Of course he’d be here, spending some quality time with Kylo. The fact that he was here to witness her embarrassment was just the icing on the cake really. 

“Explain.” Kylo demands, pulling a heather grey shirt over his head, waiting for her answer. 

She just sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She _knew_ her behaviour was a bit unusual, that Kylo had never probably seen her this outwardly frazzled.

And she would never presume to barge into someone else’s dressing room, but she was desperate, and she was going to be honest about it. 

“Finn is sick. Really sick. Bad case of food poisoning.” She explains once Kylo has taken a seat on the couch next to Hux. “And normally we’d be fine, except my second guitarist couldn’t join us on this tour because his wife just had a baby, and I haven't…”

“You haven’t been able to have your other guitarists brought up to speed. Or you won’t be able to before the show tomorrow night.” Kylo supplies in a neutral tone as Hux takes a sip of his drink, listening quietly. 

“Basically, yes. And I know that Hux would be pulling double duty playing two sets, but I was hoping you’d be able to help a sister out.” She directs this towards Hux, who raises an eyebrow at that, a snort of laughter escaping him. 

“So why are you asking me if you can borrow Hux? It’s him you have to convince.” Kylo tilts his head towards Hux, who stares at Kylo for a long moment.

“It’s the right thing to do.” She replies softly, Kylo meeting her gaze thoughtfully. 

“If you match what Kylo pays me, then I’ll do it.” Hux declares suddenly, draining the rest of his drink. 

“Done.” She declares, as Hux gets to his feet.

“Then I guess we’d better get this show on the road sweetheart.” 

Kylo is silent as they go, an indecipherable expression on his face.

* * *

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice interrupts her train of thought just as she’s writing out a line for a new song.

She waits until she’s got all her thoughts down on paper before she looks up at Kylo, who’s waiting with a patient expression on his face all things considered. He seats himself beside her, silently. Waiting for her answer.

They’d been at it for a solid three hours, the band getting used to Hux, and Hux getting used to them and the way that they played. 

It was going a lot better than she anticipated. She’d underestimated, just how much of her songs Hux knew, and what he didn’t know he picked up quickly. It was why he was one of the best, she supposed. 

She’d been silently observing from the front row of seats, a notepad held in her lap as she tried to write.

“I’m thinking of switching out the cover. When Finn is back.”

“And I’m guessing you’ve already got something in mind?” Kylo muses out loud as he watches Hux play through one of her songs with Charlie and Jack. The three of them are laughing as Hux picks his way around a difficult chord progression. 

“I do.” She replies, closing her notebook with a slap and sliding it into the satchel sitting at her feet. “But I’m not sure if I should do it.”

“Why on earth not?” Kylo asks, like he’s genuinely confused. “The song you’re thinking of can’t be that bad, can it? Unless it’s one of those awful country ones with whining about lost love and wailing guitars.”

She lets out an undignified snort at his assessment of the genre she’d grown up in, had broke through in. 

“Nothing like that I can assure you. It’s a Mayer song, one of his new ones. Love on the Weekend?” She phrases it like a question, wondering if he’s even heard of it. 

“I know it.” Kylo replies immediately. “It’s a good song, will suit the more mellow European crowds. What’s holding you back?”

He asks the question like it’s not a big deal, and maybe it isn’t. Maybe she’s overthinking it, worrying too much about what the fans will think. 

She’s loved the song ever since it’s been released, knew exactly how she’d cover it if she ever sang it live.

Why shouldn’t she sing something she loves? Pay homage to an artist she admires?

“It’s not really my sound.” She tries to explain a little awkwardly. Kylo stares at her like she’s sprouted an extra head.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard you say so far on this tour.” He tells her bluntly, honestly.

“We’re musicians. The whole idea of what we do is to continuously involve, keep experimenting. You want to play a John Mayer song as part of your set? Fuck it, play the damn song. More likely your fans will love the surprise, and you might even introduce them to music they’ve never heard before. If you never try you’ll never know.” 

She laughs softly, trying not to draw the attention of everyone else on stage still practicing.

“Didn’t you say just a few weeks ago that I had a good thing going and that I shouldn’t try to be something I’m not?”

“I did.” Kylo admits, eyes meeting hers, lips curling into a soft smile. “But if something makes you genuinely happy, it doesn’t mean that you should never try anything new. You just need to find the distinction between doing that, and not losing yourself completely in the process.”

He stands then, hand squeezing her shoulder as he goes. This unexpected touch, a small measure of comfort, surprises her. 

She can’t help but observe the change in him, especially over the past few days.

“Rey? Stop stressing. It’ll be fine.”

He pauses, turning back to face her.

“Thank you also. For what you said in your interview this morning. I know that I can be difficult to get along with, and we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot…” He trails off uncertainly as over his shoulder, Hux waggles his eyebrows suggestively at the both of them.

She flips him the bird as Hux clutches his chest, pretending that she’s mortally wounded him. 

“Do I want to know?” Kylo asks mildly, not bothering to turn to face his best friend.

“Probably not.” She replies quickly. “And it’s fine. Like I said, we’re two different personalities still trying to get accustomed to each other. You’re not as terrifying as you think you are, you know.” She adds lightly, as Kylo raises an eyebrow at that.

“Clearly somewhere down the road my reputation has been compromised.” He drawls, and she can’t help but catch the hint of a Southern accent. 

_That’s_ interesting.

For all that she does know about him, there’s still so much she doesn’t know.

She’s not ashamed to say that she did her research before coming on this tour, and even Wikipedia, the all knowing website came up short when it came to details about Kylo Ren. 

She knows that Kylo was a notoriously private person, but didn’t realise that he cared about his privacy _that_ much.

She is determined though, to find out more about him. What makes him tick. 

* * *

As it turns out, Kylo was right, because everything did go fine. Despite Finn being sick, despite Hux having never shared a stage with her in his life, somehow they managed to pull it off.  
****

 

She had _fun_ with Hux. He wasn’t afraid to banter with her a bit, whether it was done silently, flirtatiously, or verbally with a well placed joke between songs.

She soon found herself falling into the rhythm of Hux’s energy, forgetting her nerves, how much she’d been overthinking in the lead up to this particular set. 

The crowd, almost as familiar with Hux as they are with Kylo, ate it right up. Loved it. And as much as she missed Finn’s steadying presence, she couldn’t help but enjoy herself. 

She was halfway through one of her slower songs when she happened to glance stage right. She’s still not sure what had drawn her gaze, whether it had been some sort of movement or signal that one of the stage hands had given someone on the opposite side.

But she couldn’t help but visibly start when she notices Kylo watching her play, arms crossed over his chest and a faraway look in his eyes.

If Hux notices her sudden trip up he doesn’t comment, just simply raises an eyebrow and keeps playing, just as she keeps singing with a brilliant smile to the crowd.

What seems like minutes later, although it’s probably longer, she takes her bow, lets Hux pull her into a hug as he chuckles into her ear after she tells him thank you for saving her ass. 

“Anytime sweetheart.” He says warmly, eyes twinkling as the crowd continues to applaud. 

She knew that tonight had cemented the friendship that had sprung up quite unexpectedly between them, that they had forged a bond that she would take with her well after this tour. 

Hux just slings an arm around her shoulder with a grin, waving to the crowd as the curtain drops.

“Well that was fun. Thanks for having me.” He tells her as they both hand their guitars off to stage hands, Charlie and Jack immediately pulling Hux into conversation as she pulls out her earbuds, making her way to side of stage. 

The atmosphere is electric, and Kylo nods at her from where he’s leaning against one of the prop boxes. 

“Well done.” He allows, and she can’t help but laugh in surprise, because it’s the highest form of praise that he’s given her so far on this tour.

“Don’t freak out, okay?” She replies, stepping forward and pulling him into a hug before she can think twice about it.

His body stiffens beneath hers, surprise evident as he freezes for a moment.

But he allows it, hands sliding down her back, settling around her waist as they stay frozen in this moment.

They both step back at the same time, Kylo staring down at her for a long moment. He’s looking at her like she’s a puzzle that he’s trying to solve, like she’s a mystery. 

“What was that for?” He finally asks, after a few moments of silence. 

She just lifts her shoulder in a shrug, stepping away from him in a smile.

“Just wanted to say thanks, I guess.” 

  
She turns on her heel then, towards where Poe and a weak looking Finn are waiting for her, bemused expressions on their faces as they gauge Kylo’s reaction to what had just happened. 

“Rey?” He asks quietly, just loud enough for her to hear, soft enough for their conversation to still remain silent. “Do you want to perform a song with me during my set?” He bites out quickly, and this time it’s her turn to stare at him in surprise. 

But in the end, she’s helpless to stop the smile from spreading across her face. 

“Yeah I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And here’s Chapter 8! We see Rey and Kylo slowly start to learn to get along with each other, and even develop the beginnings of a friendship in this chapter. 
> 
> They have such an interesting dynamic, and I’m trying to strike a fine balance between writing those small moments that move them forward and still having them be slightly wary of each other as they begin to spend more time together. 
> 
> Next chapter will see them begin to play across Europe before they eventually get back to the States. 
> 
> It won’t be the last that we hear of Kelsey either, despite her fiery exit last chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks as always for your comments and thoughts. I love reading what you all think :)


	9. Chapter 9

“Surely you’re not expecting us to sing _that.”_ Kylo pronounces with barely concealed disdain. 

She just sighs, throwing her hands up in frustration as a way of reply, nearly losing her guitar in the process.

“You’ve shot down every single song I’ve suggested. What do you want to sing?” She asks, frustration evident in her tone as Kylo levels a cool gaze in her direction.

The tour bus is on the road to Paris, having just disembarked from the Calais ferry. He’s leaning back on one of the lounges, ankle propped up on the opposite knee as he cradles his own guitar. 

In the corner, Hux is watching something on his tablet, pretending to not hear the conflict unfolding in front of his very eyes, and perhaps wishing that he’d boarded the other bus for the day with the other crew.

“I don’t see why we can’t just sing one of my own songs.” Kylo replies with a sniff. 

“Because you’re being a sanctimonious asshole, and it’ll do nothing to improve your set.” She shoots back, not really giving a shit about the consequences. 

They’d been at each other’s throats for a solid hour about this, and she was pretty much done with the whole situation. He was the one that asked her to sing with him, and to be honest she was kind of expecting him to meet her halfway with this

“Look, why don’t we take half an hour and come back to it.” She suggests, placing her guitar gently on the lounge next to her. “Right now we’re just arguing in circles.”

“Oh thank god.” Hux mutters from his corner as Kylo nods in acquiesence before shooting his oldest friend a glare.

“Fine.” He replies stiffly. 

  
She just rolls her eyes, picking up a magazine and settling in to read. 

“You spoken to your dad lately?” Hux asks suddenly, lifting his gaze from his tablet. “If he’s around I thought it’d be good if we all met up for a drink.” 

“Not for a couple of weeks.” Kylo answers absentmindedly, perhaps forgetting that she’s in the same bus and he’s volunteering information about himself. “I don’t even know if he’s in the country anymore. I know mom was here recently, but they could be anywhere.”

“I might check in if you’re cool with that.” Hux pulls his phone from his pocket, waiting for Kylo’s okay. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Kylo waves an elegant hand, returning his gaze to the television that’s currently playing the latest news. 

It’s all in French, which she can’t really understand, but judging from the slight tilt of Kylo’s head and the soft snort he lets out, he does. Or at least understands some of it. 

Today was just full of revelations. Near fluent in French, and apparently he and Hux were far closer than she thought previously. 

Her phone buzzes on the table and she quickly swoops it up as Kylo glances dismissively at her. 

_**Poe:** Have you and Ren killed each other yet?_

She rolls her eyes at that, typing back a message. 

_Not yet, but a few close calls. Lucky Hux is here to mediate. Before you ask your next question, no we still haven’t decided on what we’re singing._

_**Poe:** I wish I could say I’m surprised, but I know how stubborn you both are. Try not to actively work against him sweetheart, remember it is *his* tour._

She doesn’t bother with a reply, locking her phone and setting it back on the table. 

* * *

 

Hours later, once the sun has gone down and she’s settled into her room, she slips out the front entrance of the hotel with a cap slung low over her forehead. It seems a bit pointless at night, but she’s too easily recognisable without some form of disguise and she loves seeing Paris once the hustle and the bustle of the city has died down. 

The coffee shop that she’s headed for is an old favourite, a couple of streets over from the lavish hotel that Kylo had put them up in for the night. 

She’s struggling to order a cappucino from the barista, who only speaks French and bits and pieces of broken English. She’s stooped to pointing at the menu board before someone leans in over her shoulder, nudging her gently. 

“Your French is horrible.” Kylo remarks with the quickest of smirks. His tone is more teasing than accusatory however, and she can’t help but be grateful when he leans over the counter and corrects her coffee order with the barista. 

He’s gone incognito tonight, his dark hair tucked up under a beanie, sunglasses hooked into the front of his shirt. 

“Thanks.” Is all she responds with, taking in the cute decor of the cafe. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

Really she shouldn’t be having coffee this late at night, especially considering she’s playing a show tomorrow and she probably needs her sleep. But she’d had a craving, and she’d been sitting on her arse for most of the day, either on a bus or in meetings. 

 

“Nice way to clear the head after a long journey.” Kylo replies, waiting until she picks up her cup of take away coffee before heading towards the entrance of the cafe. He stops, looking back over his shoulder at her with a strange expression on his face. “Are you coming?”

She blinks twice at him before hurrying forward, to where he’s holding open the door for her. 

She expects him to take a left, head back towards the hotel where everyone is staying. Instead he turns right, heading down a little alleyway that takes them adjacent to the Seine river.

The night is cool, but not so cold that she can’t walk. 

“Hotel’s that way.” She jabs her thumb over her shoulder, just in case he's lost and actually has no idea what he’s doing. "And you seem to have lost your security." She adds in a dry tone. 

“I know.” He remarks bemusedly, glancing over at her. “But it’s nice out, and I’m not quite ready to pass out in bed just yet.”

“I’m more surprised you’re actually tolerating my company.” She takes a sip of her coffee as he glances over at her again. “Especially after this morning.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been awful today, haven’t I?” He says out loud, not waiting for her to answer. “I have a tendency to get frustrated when I keep hitting a wall.”

She just sighs, running a hand through her hair. 

“It’s been a bit of a rough morning, yes.” She concedes with a tilt of her head. “But you asked me to sing with you. I kind of wish you’d just meet me halfway sometimes, instead of just shooting down all my ideas. I know you’ve been doing this for a long time, but so have I.” She points out, hoping that he’ll see what she’s trying to say. 

“I think, sometimes I forget that.” Kylo admits to her. “How good you are. I’m not used to being on tour with someone who’s just as successful as I am. Who doesn’t need the advice.”

She realises that their footsteps have taken them to the other side of the Eiffel Tower, to the long green stretch of grass that’s empty save for a few groups of people scattered here and there. 

None of them give Kylo and her a second glance as they both settle into the grass, none the wiser that two very high profile musicians are just a few feet away, looking silently up at the massive monument before them. 

“Sometimes I wish that I could do this during the daytime.” She says a little wistfully. “That I could walk the streets without having to pose for pictures or say hello to fans. Is that selfish?” She asks, glancing over at him almost absentmindedly. 

He’s watching her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“No it’s not. I wish the same sometimes. That I could just talk to people without worrying that they have an agenda, that they only want to get to know me because of my fame and wealth and status.” 

“Is that what you were worried about with me? That I had an agenda?”

She’s surprised that she even had the guts to ask him such a direct question, even more surprised when he lets out a chuckle.

“A little. I was more worried about your agent and what he had in mind for you on this tour. But you’ve both surprised me.”

She takes another sip of her coffee, smiling to herself. 

“In a good way I hope.”

A comfortable silence settles between them as they both turn their gazes back to the Eiffel Tower. The air is cool, and she tries to hide the shiver that runs down her spine, silently berating herself for not bringing a jacket. 

“Here.” Kylo says without looking at her, shrugging off his leather jacket and passing it over. 

She takes the jacket, touched by his thoughtfulness in this moment as she rests it around her shoulders, not pushing her hands through the sleeves just yet. 

“Thanks.”

“You and Hux seem to be getting along well.” Kylo’s voice jolts her out of her previous train of thoughts. “Are the two of you…” He trails off, struggling for words a little. 

She gets what he’s trying to say straight away. 

“God, no.” She replies immediately. “He’s great, but he’s not really… he’s not really someone I can see myself being with long term.”

“I see.” Kylo says quietly after a somewhat awkward pause. “That’s what you’re looking for? Something long term?”

She rests her weight on her elbows, plucking at the grass beneath her with her fingers as she silently ponders the direction of his questioning. 

“I’ve won Grammy's and AMA’s and have achieved things that I never thought that I would.” She begins softly, thinking about her words carefully. “But through all of that, I think there are definitely sacrifices that you make in your personal life. My relationships, as wonderful as they’ve been, have always ended up fizzling out and falling apart, usually as a result of my career. And it’s not to say that I’m ungrateful, because God, I really love what I do.”

He’s turned to face her now, waiting for the rest of her answer. She tries not to squirm under his gaze, because it’s an intensely personal question that he’s just asked her. 

“But sometimes, I wish that I had someone to share that with. Someone who gets the craziness that is my life. That isn’t intimidated by it or feels the need to cling to me because of it. I guess I just haven’t found it yet.”

Kylo stares down at the ground for a moment before returning his gaze to her. 

“I don’t think it’s possible, to have something like that. Not when you do what we do.” 

She just smiles at him softly.

“Maybe you’re just not looking in the right places.”

* * *

 

The next morning finds her banging on Kylo’s door, hair askew and her old white shirt she usually wears to sleep hanging off one of her shoulders. She’d had a sudden strike of inspiration upon waking this morning and needed to get it off her chest.

And normally she wouldn’t just barge into someone’s hotel at whatever god awful hour of the morning it was, but the sooner they resolved the whole duet thing, the better. 

The door flies open sooner than she would have thought possible, a scowling Hux appearing on the threshold. She takes a step back in surprise, because it honestly hadn’t occurred to her that Kylo would have someone else in his suite.

“What, are you doing?” He asks bluntly between gritted teeth, gripping her by the wrist and pulling her inside the suite. “Do you realise what time it is?”

“I thought this was Kylo’s room?” She asks confusedly, turning and taking in her surroundings, because it was far nicer than the room she was staying in.

“It is. His bedroom is over there. I will not be held responsible if he murders you.” Hux waves her towards the room with a yawn, ambling towards his own room. “I’m going back to bed.”

She waits until Hux has closed his door with a soft click, before turning towards the double doors that lead to Kylo’s room.

It’s with a fortifying breath that she strides forward to wake the sleeping dragon. 

To her surprise, Kylo is sitting up in bed as she bursts through the doors, reading glasses perched on his nose and a newspaper held in his hand. He’s got a cup of strong black coffee halfway to his lips, his hair slightly sleep rumpled, and doesn’t look at all surprised to see her. 

“Do you sleep at all?” He asks, amusement writ plain across his features as he sets his mug of coffee on the night stand. 

He’s shirtless, something that is only really beginning to register in her mind, because _holy shit_ his chest is well defined. There’s a tattoo on his left pectoral, something she can’t quite make out from this distance. She’s actually struck dumb at the moment by the sheer normality and domesticity of the situation that she’s found herself in.

“Cat got your tongue?” Kylo teases with a trademark smirk. “And here I thought you were all bravado.” 

HIs gaze lingers on her bare shoulder, exposed by her sleeping shirt. A little hastily, she pulls the shirt back into place. 

“Shut up.” She replies, silently fuming at his arrogance. It was only seven o’clock in the morning for gods sake. Was it a default setting of his?

“You’re snappy in the morning. Interesting.” Is all he says in reply, flipping a page of his newspaper. “Is there a particular reason why you decided to burst into my room uninvited at this hour?”

Shaking her head once to clear her scattered thoughts, she pulls a coin out of the pocket of her boxer shorts. 

I have a way of deciding what song we’re going to sing when we get around to practicing.”

Kylo’s just staring at her curiously now, wondering where she’s going with this. 

“Alright, out of all of the songs that you suggested yesterday, tell me one that you think would go over well as a duet between us. And it can’t be one of your own songs.” She adds almost as an afterthought as Kylo arches a brow. 

“Look we’re never going to agree on this. Why not let fate decide?” She adds pleadingly.

“You’re telling me that you’re willing to place the outcome of a decision in the hands of a Euro coin?” He asks dryly. 

“I honestly think the world would end before we actually agreed on something.” She shoots back as he lets out a snort of laughter. “Name your pick.” 

“Fine. Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer. You?”

He had thrown that suggestion out there early on, but she’d been so focused on getting him to agree with her that she’d ignored it in favour of pushing her argument.

She casts her mind back to the dozens of songs that she’d named this yesterday, finally settling on one that she loved. 

“Dreams by Fleetwood Mac.” She replies, flipping the coin in the air a few times before settling on the mattress next to him. “Alright, if it lands on the number, I win. Tails, and we get to do yours. Deal?”

“Deal.” Kylo concedes, tilting his head back towards the ceiling. “Come on then, let’s not prolong the torture any longer than necessary.”

“Don’t be an ass.” She nudges him, pushing him off balance before she flips the coin in the air one final time.

It glints in the sunlight filtering in from the floor to ceiling window, the Paris skyline soaring majestically outside. 

When it lands on the mattress, they both lean forward to see what the coin reveals.

Kylo presses his lips together with a sigh.

“Well then.”

* * *

The muffled roar from the auditorium has her bouncing up and down on her toes, nerves barely contained as Poe rests a steadying hand on her shoulder.

Kylo’s halfway through his set, and they’re debuting their duet tonight. She’d won out in the end thanks to sheer luck with the coin flip, and they’d be covering Fleetwood Mac for the rest of the tour. 

“Now, you’re sure that you guys have rehearsed enough?”

  
She nods once, fingering her guitar strap absentmindedly. In reality, she and Kylo had only run through the song three times earlier today, twice by themselves and once with his band.

They were both good enough at what they did that hours and practice would have been overdoing it. 

Kylo was nothing but business like throughout the whole practice, playing through the song meticulously, bantering occasionally with Hux and the rest of the band. She couldn’t help but admire his dedication during moments like these, see how much respect he commanded from his band. 

“How you doing Paris?” She hears Kylo yell above the screaming of the crowd. “I hope you’ve been having a good time tonight! We’re going to do a something a little different tonight, and it’s my absolute pleasure to introduce a very special guest to the stage tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Ms Rey Kenobi!”

The crowd roars their approval as she pastes a smile on her face, striding forward into the spotlight, guitar slung around her back.

Hux gives her a jaunty salute and a wink as she passes him, pausing to stand before Kylo. She’s not sure what she should do next, whether she should hug him or pat him on the back.

  
The stadium before them is filled to maximum capacity, and it’s been awhile since she’s played for a crowd this large. 

“Hey again Paris!” She lifts a hand over her head as she steps towards the standing microphone. “Ya’ll ready to sing?”

The crowd screams at her, both perhaps at the appearance of her accent and the fact that for the second time in the space of six months, she’s sharing a stage with Kylo Ren. 

“Sing along, if you know the words.” Kylo adds, as the band plays the opening strains of the song and she pulls her guitar around to the front of her body, joining in when it’s her turn to do so. 

She didn’t want to admit it months ago, but she and Kylo sounded good together. Their voices twined around each other in a way that she didn’t think was possible, especially not with him. 

They were both good enough at guitar that they didn’t have to worry about what the other was doing. It was simple, easy. 

The crowd seems to think so as well, singing along to the classic tune at the top of their lungs. 

  
They harmonise on the chorus, glancing towards each other every so often. She knows that there’s probably thousands of phones capturing this performance, and this will be plastered all over the internet tomororw, along with the rumours that she and Kylo are a thing. 

But right now, she couldn’t care less. This sense of euphoria, this feeling of being complete, is why she does what she does. That’s what she loves so much about the music, the writing, the performing. 

When the last note finally fades out, there’s a moment of silence that seems to stretch on forever before the crowd erupts into chaos. 

She can’t help but turn to Kylo with a wide grin, and he meets her halfway this time as they collide in a hug.

She laughs in surprise as he picks her up off her feet with a laugh.

“Nice job.” He says after setting her down on her feet once more. “Get out of here.”

She takes a final bow and waves to the crowd before striding off stage with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait between this one! Promise that this work hasn't been abandoned, I've just been in the middle of moving house, and I haven't had wifi for quite a few weeks! But the wifi is on, and I'm back :)


	10. Chapter 10

Every year, the Hollywood stars descend upon Cannes like a flock of vultures for the annual Cannes film festival. 

It’s a massive deal in the calendar of any A-Lister, the date circled in red for months on end as the men had their suits tailored (Hugo Boss or Armani), and the women hunted for the perfect couture gown to show off on the red carpet. 

Only last year, young supermodel Bella Hadid had caused a stir with a racy scarlet dress that was draped in such a way to suggest that she wasn’t wearing any undergarments under the dress. 

Her star had risen meteorically since that time, and not a few months later she’d found herself walking in the annual Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show, a once in a lifetime opportunity for most models. 

Basically, Cannes was the place for people to be seen. If you weren’t invited, you weren’t a blip on the guest list of any of the exclusive parties that tended to happen once the formalities were over. 

She’d been invited three times in the past few years, since she’d exploded onto the music scene and onto mainstream radio at the age of 20. She’d always had to decline somewhat regretfully, as most of the time it had clashed with touring or prior commitments. 

But this year, the invitation had coincided with her tour date in France, and she had fully intended to go this year anyway regardless of whether she was touring or on break.

Somehow, someway, she had vowed to make it work. 

In the background, she knew that Bree and Poe had been busy making arrangements for her, down to her transportation (by boat, given the venue was on the waterside), and her gown (a gorgeous blue Steven Khalili creation) that had been tailored to her every curve.

Their jet had landed in Cannes earlier today, and she’d taken advantage of the warmth of the French sun and had spent most of the day lazing by the pool, sipping margaritas and doing absolutely nothing. 

The infinity pool that looked out over the coastline was shared with Kylo and Hux, whose suite was adjacent to hers. Kylo had yet to make an appearance, but Hux had joined her around lunch time, a pair of aviators masking his most recognisable features. 

“Nice togs.” Hux gives her a lazy once over, a quick wink in her direction to let her know that she’s joking. “Make sure you don’t get sunburnt though. Not a good look on the red carpet.” He remarks knowingly, like he’d known her plans all along. 

“Of course.” She says lightly in reply, pulling the brim of her floppy hat further over her face, toes wiggling against the material of the chaise she’s reclined on. “Have you got your suit?” 

“Perceptive.” Hux remarks with a soft laugh. “Of course. Where Kylo goes, I do. Even if it is to be his wingman at a super exclusive Hollywood event.”

Given Kylo’s status at such an event, he merited a plus one invite, which he always gave to Hux as a way of habit. As such, they’d made an odd pairing at many red carpets over the years, or so Hux had led her to believe. 

“Back to his old ways then, I see?” She deduces, taking a sip of her frozen margarita through her straw, relishing the iciness of the drink. 

“Not necessarily.” Hux is quick to point out. “To my knowledge, he’s not slept with anyone since Kelsey was booted from the tour. A new record, even for him. Maybe he’s had his fill.”

“It’s none of my business anyway.” She’s quick to reply, leaning over and picking up her phone to check the time. “I need to start getting ready. I’ll meet you in the lobby?”

Hux gives her a lazy smile. 

“I’ll be there with bells on sweetheart.” 

* * *

Despite her plain features, she knew that she scrubbed up well. She’d gotten a fake tan only yesterday, so she knew that her skin glowed with a golden sheen that made her toned limbs look endless.

Her hair had been slicked up into a sleek bun on top of her head, borrowed jewellery adorning her ears and neck and fingers.

Her dress was strapless, but form fitting enough that she wouldn’t be hitching it up all night. It flowed elegantly down the lines of her body, accentuating her curves in a subtle way, the thigh high split a little more daring than what she would have liked. 

But she loved the gown, loved how beautiful it made her feel and look in the mirror. 

“Stunning.” Poe pronounces with a soft smile as he meets her gaze in the mirror. He’d be there tonight for a short while, to ease her into the red carpet and then the elegant soiree beyond the line of photographers. 

“That dress was such a good find.” Bree declares with a wide grin as she hands over her clutch. “Your phone is fully charged, and I’ve got your credit card and ID tucked into the side pockets, along with some make up in case you need to touch up during the night.”

She’d forgone her usual practice of hiring make up artists, instead asking Adriana if she’d mind very much doing her make up. The older woman had been nothing but kind to her since she’d helped her out after her altercation with Kelsey, and had been delighted to assist. 

They’d kept up a steady stream of chatter throughout the afternoon before Adriana had slipped silently out of the room with a murmured goodbye, no doubt off to enjoy the sights and sounds of Cannes on her own. 

Smoothing down the skirt of her gown, she climbs to her feet with a deep breath. 

“I’m ready.” She pronounces with a nod, scooping up her clutch, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she moves towards the door. 

She glances at her watch as she strides towards the lobby, the heels that she’s wearing thankfully not killing her feet too much. 

She was going to be sharing a water taxi with Hux and Kylo, which made sense given how limited in availability they were tonight and that they were coming from the same place. 

They’re both waiting in the lobby as she reaches the top of the staircase, hand on the railing as she descends. Hux winks at her with a boyish grin, totally owning the black tuxedo that he’s wearing as he sits lazily on one of the couches scattered in the lobby. 

Kylo is pacing back and forth a little impatiently, dress shoes squeaking against the tiled floor. It’s his reaction that surprises her the most, his eyes no doubt drawn to the movement on the stairs, the slow dawn of recognition that crosses his features as he takes in every inch of her appearance.

The expression on his face is a strange one, part admiration part realisation as he continues to watch her descent, movements stilled as he stays rooted in place. 

She doesn’t falter under his gaze this time, like she had when she’d noticed him watching her play. She just smiles at him when she reaches the floor of the lobby before casting her glance towards the front doors. 

“Shall we go?” She asks with an arched brow, continuing her progress towards the front doors of the hotel as Hux and Kylo fall into step behind her, trailing behind the hem of her gown. 

The doormen tilt their caps toward her as the double doors open at her approach, and she can’t help but smile as she steps out into the warm afternoon.

The sun is less intense here than in America, and she relishes the warmth, the feeling on her bare shoulders and neck as she’s steered towards a waiting water taxi. 

It’s cool on the water, and she’s grateful for the cover over the top of them as the boat pulls away from it’s moorings once Hux has seated himself up front next to the driver, quickly engaging the man in easy conversation as Kylo sits down next to her, pulling a the cuffs of his navy suit. 

It’s not a colour she thought she’d ever see on him, so used to seeing him in black and grey. It makes him look younger, more amiable, she realises as she subtly studies his profile. 

It takes her a moment to realise he’s doing the same to her. Caught out, he tilts his head in acknowledgement, a soft smile gracing his lips for an instant before he glances the other way, out over the water. 

She turns away from him, pressing a hand to her cheek, surprised at the heat blooming across her skin. If she cared to glance in a mirror, no doubt her skin would be flushed a traitorous pink. 

She’s surprised at her reaction. She’d always found Kylo attractive, but this uncertain feeling deep in her belly was something else entirely. She breathes in through her nose, a calming technique that had been taught to her to help her quell her nerves before a big show. 

It worked, her heart beat calming with each inhale and exhale, her body cooling as they approached the dock. She could hear the roar of the crowd before she could see them, but the bright red carpet was easy enough for her to pick out.

Cool fingers around her wrist are enough to make her jump, and Kylo smiles somewhat apologetically for having startled her. 

“You look stunning.” He pronounces lightly, letting her go as he moves to stand, buttoning his jacket with deft fingers.

And then he’s turning to stride towards the front of the boat, leaving her more confused than ever. 

She eyes the narrow gangway with some trepidation, the walkway bobbing up and down as the waves lapped against the stone wall where the red carpet began.

It’s on slightly unsteady feet that she navigates the gangway, hand gripping the railing tight as her shoes finally find solid ground.

She’s surprised at the gentle hand at her elbow when she stumbles slightly, eyes flying up in surprise as Kylo offers her his arm with a knowing smile. 

Uncertainly and a little hesitantly, she steps forward and takes it, threading her hand into the crook of his elbow.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She asks, just before they step onto the red carpet, where they’d pose in front of a bank of photographers.    
She can already see the dozens of bright flash bulbs, men calling out names, asking them to pose this way and that. 

Kylo just lifts his shoulders into a shrug, eyes on the building in front of him.

“Maybe I’m tired of being me.”

* * *

The screening of the movie makes her heart ache, a drama of love and loss and growth that seems to resonate particularly well with her.

  
The cast and crew receive a standing ovation for the film, the best and brightest of Hollywood and the music scene all there as witness. 

She joins the stream of people heading towards the glass domed reception hall, Hux suddenly materialising at her elbow with a grin.

“Was that a tear or two I witnessed back in there?” He asks teasingly, nudging her with his elbow as they navigate down the marble stair case.

“Maybe.” She admits grudgingly. “It was a beautiful film.” 

“You think you could ever go into acting?” Hux asks curiously. “I know a lot of you musician types tend to give it a go.”

“Me?” She asks incredulously with a laugh. “No way. I can’t act to save my life.” 

Hux stares at her for a long moment, a knowing expression on his face. 

“No you can’t, can you?”

She has no time to mull over his words as he pulls her into the hall, and straight to the dance floor, where already couples are swaying elegantly to the music.

It takes her a moment to realise that the orchestra in the corner is playing a particularly rousing version of one of the Weeknd’s bigger hits. 

She lets out a startled burst of laughter as Hux twirls her suddenly, humming along with the chorus.

“I suppose I’m not overly surprised. It is still an industry party.” She drawls lazily as Hux pulls her in close to his body. She lets him lead, surprised at how good he is at dancing. He manages to steer them expertly around couples who are in danger of jostling them, and he keeps up a steady stream of conversation the entire time. 

“May I cut in?” A familiar voice over her shoulder asks, and Hux nods once before letting her go, melting into the crowd within seconds. 

“I didn’t know you could dance.” She remarks with a bemused smile towards Kylo, her hand resting on his shoulder, his low on her waist. 

The ghost of a smile graces his features before it’s gone.

“My mother made me take lessons when I was younger.” He replies, his hand melting towards her lower back, gently pulling her closer to him.

The music is decidedly slower than before when she’d danced with Hux, a lilting melody that feels soothing and peaceful all at once.

An odd sort of silence falls between them, not awkward but not comfortable either. The air feels thick with tension, and she can’t tell whether she’s imagining it or not. 

“I don’t know anything about you.” She says suddenly, arching her back a little to look at him. “Don’t you think that’s strange?”

He meets her gaze calmly, as he always does.

“What would you like to know?” He asks softly.

“Ben, darling!” A voice raised above all others makes her stop dancing entirely and stare at the elegant silver haired woman in a bright red gown swanning across the room towards them.

She was classically beautiful, aquiline features and piercing dark eyes that made her features gentle rather than harsh. The man behind her was handsome in a silver screen kind of way, hair also silver, tux expensive looking.

And although she might have lived under a rock sometimes when it came to certain aspects of popular culture, even she could recognise Leia Organa and Han Solo when they were standing right in front of her. 

She was a famous actress, similar in status to Meryl Streep or Helen Mirren or even Dame Judi Dench. Her partner (they’d never quite gotten around to marrying), Han Solo, had been part of a successful rock band in his prime, and now was an in demand producer. 

It took her a few beats to realise that Leia Organa was referring to Kylo, who looked struck dumb at the sudden appearance of the couple before him.

“Mother.” He finally replies stiffly, allowing the woman to press a kiss to his cheek. “Father.” He leans forward to shake his father’s hand.

She can’t help it, her jaw drops visibly as Leia pulls her son into a hug. When he steps back, she places a hand on his arm. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Your name isn’t Kylo Ren?” She asks incredulously with a laugh. 

  
She draws the attention of both Han and Leia, who smile at her warmly. 

“A stage name, darling.” Leia replies. “It seems our son wanted to hide his family connections as he struck out into the industry on his own. We were happy to let him do it.”

“So is it Ben Solo, or Ben Organa?” She asks carefully, looking from Kylo to Han, and then to Leia, who smiles at her bemusedly. 

“Solo.” Kylo replies in a low voice. “Allow me to introduce Rey Kenobi.” He adds, as Han and Leia both beam at her, expressions radiant.

“A pleasure darling. We also have the great fortune of being acquainted with your uncle.” Leia greets her warmly, brushing a kiss against her cheek as Han does the same. 

“You know Obi?” She asks incredulously as Han nods once in reply.

“Our families have known each other for a very long time.” Han remarks quietly, snagging a drink off the tray of a passing waiter. “In fact, you and Ben would have probably crossed paths once or twice when you were younger.” 

Kylo looks mortified at this revelation, and she raises a single eyebrow at that. 

The memories of her childhood are hazy at best, but she’s sure she would have remembered someone like Kylo.

“Come, talk to me darling. How’s your tour going? Tell me everything.” Leia draws her son into her side, the two of them moving off into crowd, no doubt in search of a quieter part of the party so they can catch up.

Kylo- Ben casts one last glance over his shoulder at her before melting away behind a pair of elegantly dressed women. 

“He likes you.” Han muses out loud, handing her a drink. “Funny.” He adds with a chuckle. 

The revelation startles her, delivered so bluntly as she turns back towards Han.

“Excuse me?” She asks incredulously, taking a gulp of her drink as Han smiles at her knowingly.

“I’ve met many of the girls that Kylo has bedded, but he’s never looked at any of them quite like he looks at you. Spare me the false modesty girl, I know you see it as well, even if you might not want to admit it to yourself.” Han drains his drink, ice clinking together softly in the bottom of the glass as he sets it aside and motions to a waiter for another. 

“Can we talk about… anything else but this?” She asks a little warily as Han throws back his head and laughs. Her face is flushed pink with embarrassment as he winks at her. 

“Sure thing kiddo. Not quite there yet are we? That’s okay, your secret is safe with me. Can I just say though, your last album was incredible. Are you working on anything new while you tour with Ben?”

Music was something that she could definitely talk about.

“Bits and pieces here and there. It’s a little bit harder to write on the road than I remembered.” She admits out loud, a little sheepishly as Han Solo fixes her with a knowing gaze. 

It’s remarkable, the striking similarities between father and son. It’s not as obvious in the features that they share, but more in the stance and the bearing that the two men display to the rest of the world. 

“You’ll get there. I know a few people that would definitely be interested in working with you, if you feel so inclined. None of them are here tonight, but I’ll put them in touch with your people. That’s how it works these days, isn’t it?” Han asks wryly as she grins at him.

“Yeah something like that. That would be great, honestly.” 

“Consider it done.” Han replies, pulling a cigar out of his pocket and lighting one up. He offers another to her, a roguish grin on his face. “Can I tempt you?”

He offers her his arm in the next moment, and she takes it without hesitation. Despite only having just met him, she trusts him, strangely enough.

“I’ll pass. Don’t want to wreck my voice. But you can find me another drink.”

Han winks at her, all old school charm and friendliness. 

“Deal.” 

* * *

She chooses to leave the party once it becomes clear that it’s descended into the stage of heavy drinking and flirtation. It had never really been her scene, although she wasn’t going to cast judgement on other people who did enjoy that part of the party.

Han had proven to be nothing but friendly and the utmost gentlemen while Leia had commandeered most of Kylo’s time. Hux, cottoning onto the fact that Han had arrived at the party, materialised in front of them as they were halfway through their third drink, a roguish grin in place as Han had pulled the younger man into a hug. 

“Practically my second son.” Han had told her proudly, hand clapping Hux on the back as they shook hands animatedly. “The amount of time he spent at our place in his formative years…”

“You should have just gone and adopted me. I always thought Adrian Solo had a nice ring to it.” Hux replies teasingly as Han rolls his eyes. 

“Leia probably would have, given half the chance. You spoken to your parents lately?”

Hux turns to her with a smile, filling her in. 

“I promise I come from a very loving household. Spoke to mom yesterday actually. She and dad are touring Australia. Why they chose to go there willingly I have no idea. It’s all heat and poisonous animals down there.”

Han had programmed his number into her phone when she’d indicated that she was getting ready to head off. It had been nice, to meet some of Kylo’s family, see the people who had moulded him into the man that he was today.

As if he’d materialised directly from her thoughts, she stops short at the sight of Kylo leaning up against one of the railings outside the building overlooking the water, a pensive expression on his face.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She asks playfully, hands curling around the iron railing as he glances over at her amusedly. 

“No thoughts. Just enjoying the view. Are you ready to head back?”

“Yeah. Would you mind if we walked? It’s such a beautiful night.” 

“In those shoes?” Kylo replies uncertainly, gaze landing on the killer stilettos she’d been wearing all night.

She rummages around in her clutch for the party feet that Bree had packed for her, flats that she could use to help her make it back to the hotel.

“I come prepared.” She remarks with a laugh, quickly swapping out her heels for the flats, scooping up the shoes as she turns to him with a grin.

“You’re practically a girl scout. Come on then.” He gestures for her to lead the way, falling into step beside her when she does.

“Did you have a good night?” She asks him quietly, once they’ve cleared the venue. It’s busy by the water for this time of night, a few stray runners, some couples, others on their own. No one really gives them a second glance, and she’s totally fine with that. 

“Yeah, I did. It was good to catch up with my parents. It’s not often that we’re not all in the same place at the same time.”

“For what it’s worth, your parents are delightful. You all seem very close.” She remarks with a smile. “I’m just sorry I didn’t get to spend more time with Leia. Another time, perhaps.” 

“Perhaps.” He echoes her words. “Come on then, I know you’re dying to ask some questions.”

“You grew up in the South? I sort of suspected. You slipped up a few times, but for the most part you seem to hide your accent well.”

“Born and raised in Tennessee.” He drawls. He sounds like home, and it makes her smile. “It would have worked if I was going into country. But I was never into that genre. No offence.”

“None taken. I know it’s not for everyone. When your parents say that we crossed paths a few times…”

“I vaguely recall visiting your ranch once or twice with my father. I’d be lying if I said that I remembered you clearly.”

She watches as he shrugs off his jacket in the next moment, passing it over to her with a soft smile. 

Her hand closes around the soft fabric, and this time she shrugs the jacket on fully, his scent enveloping her like a warm cocoon. 

“Did you always know that you wanted to do music?” She asks curiously, wondering if it was the same for him. 

“Yes, always. I guess it helped, with Dad being a producer. Although he didn’t want me to rely on him, he gave me a lot of great pointers. Wanted me to break into the industry on my own, not using his name. It was actually him that suggested a stage name. How did you get your big break?”

“I can see the logic in that. It sort of happened by accident actually. I used to busk in the street, when I was younger. Someone from the label happened to be walking by when I was performing one day, and asked if I’d be interested in giving him a few demos. The rest is history.”

“You love what you do. When I see you play… You’ve got this smile on your face, like you can scarcely believe your luck. It’s nice to see. You see so many musicians that have become so jaded over the years, like they’re just going through the motions.” Kylo tells her quietly. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it. What about you? Are you going to give it all up one day?”

“Not anytime soon. I think I might take a break after this album though. Spend some time travelling, writing. Living life. Not for too long though. I feel like I’ve lived my life for so long in the public eye.”

“Now that, I can understand.” She sighs, leaning up against a railing overlooking the harbour. The city lights twinkle softly in the distance, stars blanketing the sky in their millions. “I wonder what it would be like, to just have a normal life.”

“Pretty boring I expect.” Kylo replies, leaning next to her. “I highly doubt you’d be here if you had a normal life.”

She smiles at that, more to herself than anything else, even though his words were true. Normal wasn’t something that applied to her, hadn’t been ever since she’d broken into the industry.

“Thank you.” She tells him suddenly, turning to face him, one hand still gripping the railing. “For letting me come on tour with you.”

“It’s been a pleasure.” He replies almost immediately. “I know that we didn’t have the most auspicious of starts, but-“

He moves, quicker than she would have thought possible. The first brush of his lips gentle against hers, one of his hands resting on the side of her neck. He looks just as surprised as she feels when he pulls back, eyes wide for a moment or two. There are flecks of gold in his eyes, something she’d never noticed before.

This time it’s her that pulls him in. His hand settles on her lower back so that her body is practically pressed against his, other hand tilting her chin up towards him.

His kiss is as gentle as a caress, but still enough to send a heat through her veins that has her toes curling in her shoes. 

He deepens the kiss without thinking about it, and she goes along willingly, twining her arms around his neck, leaning into him further. 

He’s under her skin now, lips hot against hers, his cologne a heady scent that feels like it’s going to stay on her clothes permanently. 

It’s by some silent, mutual agreement that they both back away, although he doesn’t let her step away, one arm anchored around her waist. 

“This is probably a really, really bad idea.” She concedes with a soft laugh as he presses a hot, open mouthed kiss to her neck. 

“Possibly.” He agrees with a murmur, and she can feel him smiling against the column of her throat, like a brand. 

She grips him gently by the upper arms, trying not to get too distracted by the swell of muscle that she finds there. Picking up on her silent cue, his grip on her loosens, enough for her to step back and tuck some of her hair behind her ears. 

“You only do that when you’re nervous.” Kylo points out in that annoyingly perceptive way of his, hands shoved into his pockets as he looks out over the water. “Are you… are you regretting this?” He asks with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“No!” She blurts out before she can think twice about it. She brushes her fingers over her kiss swollen lips, wondering how messed up her lipstick is right about now. “No I don’t.” 

He looks over at her then, clearly surprised by her response. 

“I just… I just wasn’t expecting it to feel so-“ She trails off, at loss to put into words how she felt, the racing of her heart, the fizzing of her veins. Everything felt bright and shiny and new, and she hadn’t felt this way for a very long time.

And it terrifies her. 

“Rey.” He begins with a soft smile, and him using her name is like a bucket of cold water being poured over her, shocking her back into awareness. “It’s okay. Let’s press pause. What do you think?”

She lets out a whoosh of breath, crossing her arms over her chest as she nods in agreement. 

“I think, that would be a very good idea. Thank you. For your understanding Kylo.”

Kylo just smiles, and he must not realise how much it lights up his whole face, makes him look younger. 

“Call me Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger! I've been wanting to get Rey and Kylo to this point for some time now, and I'm glad that they've finally made it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the introduction of Han and Leia- they'll pop up again in the story before we're through with this universe. 
> 
> See you all for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

She finds herself distracted next day, as she and Hux wind through the hustle and bustle of Rome. They’d rolled into the city the previous afternoon on their separate buses, all of them feeling a hangover effect from their night in Cannes in one way or another. 

They’d had no show to play tonight, and most of them had split off once they’d had a chance to settle into their respective rooms. When Hux had knocked on her door asking if she’d wanted company, she hadn’t hesitated to say yes.

For her, it was her thoughts chasing each other in circles around her head. Of course, the source of her distraction had to be Kylo Ren. Or Ben Solo. Honestly she’s not sure which side of the man is taking up most of her thoughts.

She was worried that something like this was going to happen. She’d been on tour with musicians before, but most of the time they were married, or she was in a relationship, and it was easy just to remain friends for the sake of professionalism, never overstepping their boundaries if they could both avoid it.

But with Kylo newly single, or unattached, since she still hadn’t witnessed the trail of women coming in and out of his hotel room recently, it had become a lot harder to tamp down on her own feelings.

“You’ve been awfully quiet today.” Hux remarks in a low voice as he takes her by the elbow and pulls her through a particularly large crowd. “Shall we get a drink?” He asks over his shoulder as they both make a beeline for a cafe that would hopefully sell wine or alcohol of some sort.

She doesn’t answer, just follows along as Hux pulls out a chair for her in the busy outside section of the cafe.

The Italian heat is stifling, the humidity enough to make her hair curl at her temples and sweat dampen the back of her neck. She can’t help but fan herself as she slumps back in her chair, baseball cap and sunglasses acting as a disguise. 

Thankfully it had been successful so far, even though Hux’s bright orange hair was rather distinctive, if anyone had looked closely enough.

Hux orders for both of them, perhaps sensing her distracted state of mind. It’s only when the drinks have been deposited in front of them by a harried looking waiter does he finally turn a mischievous gaze upon her. 

“What’s happened between you and our good friend Kylo?” He asks bluntly, as always getting straight to the point. 

“What makes you think that?” She asked, perhaps a little too quickly as Hux smirk widens into a grin.

“I suspected.” Is all he says in reply, taking a long sip of his beer, pushing her glass towards her. “At Cannes?”

“Yes.” She confirms with a single nod. “We kissed, we talked, we danced. That was all.”

“A rather large step from mutually disliking each other, don’t you think? I suppose it was bound to happen eventually.”

Hux seems bemused if anything, which does surprise her. 

“I thought you’d be a lot more annoyed than this.”

Hux just snorts, taking another sip of his drink. 

“And why would you think that? It’s none of my business what you and my best friend choose to do. You’re both consenting adults after all. Are you alright?” He asks kindly. 

“I’m confused.” She admits after a beat or two. “I’ve seen such a change in him over the past couple of weeks. I’m not sure if it’s sincere or not.”

“It is.” Hux pronounces confidently. “He knows that you’d never take him if he was anything less than sincere. I think he’s reaching a point in his life where he’s tired. He’s looking for something with a bit more… substance.”

“I think after awhile, the lifestyle catches up with you. Being away from friends and loved ones for a long period of time, always having to be ‘on’ for your fans. Constantly living your life under the lens of the paparazzi. I can’t say that I blame him.”

“And what about you? Are you looking for something a bit more serious? You’ve always been rather tight lipped about your love life, even in the public eye. I notice that you haven’t really taken anyone home with you after our nights out.”

“Casual hook ups have never really been my thing.” She turns her gaze out onto the bustling square before them, a cacophony of sights and sounds. “There’s always the risk that someone will sell their story, you know, one night with Rey or some bullshit like that.” She adds with a soft snort.

“Come on then.” Hux remarks suddenly, draining the rest of his glass, waiting for her to do the same. She’s well used to the rapid change in his moods, and does the same as he gets to his feet. 

“Where are we going?” She asks bemusedly, slinging her bag over her shoulder, adjusting her cap slightly. 

“Well.” Hux begins, a hand on the low of her back to steer her through the busy crowd. “Given that we all know how impulsive I am, I hired a moped or two this morning. I thought we could maybe get out of the city, maybe do some writing. What do you think?”

“I’ve never been out to the countryside.” She replies thoughtfully. 

Hux just grins. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

By the time they finally wind their way out of the city, a guitar strapped to her back and a backpack strapped to Hux’s, the sun has lessened slightly in it’s intensity. A pleasant breeze wafts over the stalks of long grass, and they find themselves a spot in the shadow of a ruined castle.

“If I had an Instagram, I’d totally take a picture right now.” She observes, unpacking the picnic rug that Hux had thoughtfully included, a glass bottle of water and two cups following. “What did you manage to fit in here?” She asks incredulously, continuing to pull out a bag of grapes, some cheese and a knife, and some other pieces of fresh fruit. 

“Brain food.” Hux calls over his shoulder, making sure the moped is tucked away against a low stone wall. “We’re not going to get anywhere with just a glass full of beer in our bellies.” 

“Stranger things have happened.” She muses out loud, because isn’t that just the story of her life right now?

When they do finally settle down together, she very quickly finds that Hux is abnormally easy to work with. For all of his jesting and laughter and easygoing nature, he _does_ have a way with words, an almost uncanny ability to pick up her train of thought and run with it, tell her exactly what she’s thinking. 

It’s a rare talent, and a part of her wonders why he hadn’t written for and with others previously. 

Only an hour later they have a fully formed song, and Hux leans back into the grass, arms crossed behind his head with a satisfied smile. 

“Well. That was easy.”

“Easier than I thought it would be.” She admits with a laugh, elbowing him, jostling him as she lays down beside him. 

It’s peaceful, the soft wind blowing through the grass, the shadow of the ruined castle looming large above them. 

“Who do you think lived here?” She asks, tilting her head back slightly to look at the broken, jagged walls. 

“No idea. You’d have to consult the history books sweetheart. Probably a noble family with a patriarch clearly trying to compensate for something.”

The noise of a motorbike engine revving has both of them sitting up and squinting against the sunshine, Hux throwing her a guilty smile once she realises who it is. 

She’ll swear later that it’s the heat of the sunshine that makes her mouth go dry, but Kylo Ren in a leather jacket pulling off a helmet is enough to make her flush the faintest pink. 

“Of course he knows how to ride a motorcycle.” She mutters under her breath as Hux lets out a rather unattractive snort. 

“Thanks for the invite.” Kylo throws towards Hux, once he’s stepped across the grass towards them, helmet tucked under his arm. “The city isn’t to your liking?” This question is directed at her, and she can’t help but be pinned by his gaze, the look of soft understanding in his eyes. 

“We thought we’d get away from the craziness for a little while. We’ve been quite productive.” She finally replies, gesturing to the notepads lying in the grass. 

Kylo drops the backpack he’d been carrying with him, seating himself on the grass next to Hux. 

“I understand. I like to do the same, sometimes.” 

Hux stands, and he throws them an obvious look as he dusts off the front of his pants. 

“I’m going to go and scope out some nice places for dinner. I’ll see you both later?”

“Alright.” Kylo replies bemusedly as she waves him away with a smile at just how obvious he’s being. 

Hux throws them both a grin and a jaunty salute, picking up his backpack and strolling off towards the moped. 

It’s only when they’re finally alone that Kylo finally lets out a sigh of relief. 

“I love him to pieces, but he can be so obvious sometimes.” 

“How are you?” She asks quietly, ignoring his previous statement in favour of seeing where his head was at.

“I don’t regret what happened at Cannes, if that’s what you’re asking.” He replies with a soft smile.

She’s at loss for words, because she had not anticipated that being his reaction. She’s not sure what she was expecting, if she’s going to be honest.

She shrugs awkwardly, nudging at the notepad in front of her.

“I just don’t know where to go from here. Where to next?”

“I think, let’s just let it settle for now. Do you agree?” Kylo says slowly.

After a long pause, she nods in agreement. 

“When you said at the gala, that you didn’t know a lot about me… It made me realise that I didn’t know a lot about you either.” Kylo begins, turning to face her, one elbow propping him up as he sprawls out on the grass.

“I thought you did. It seems like everyone on the planet knows every minute detail of my life.” She remarks with a soft sigh.

“I don’t like Googling people. I’d rather get to know them personally rather than cast assumptions.” Kylo points out. 

It makes her feel guilty, because to be honest as soon as she’d found out she’d be touring with him, she’d done some Googling of her own.

It had made her feel guilty, and she suspected it had contributed to the mindset that she’d formed of him ahead of time. 

“I was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. My parents died when I was young, in a car accident. I never really knew them, I was way too young.” She begins, kicking off her boots, settling in on the couch. “My uncle Obi raised me, took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I grew up on his ranch.”

“A cattle ranch? So you know how to ride horses and lasso bulls?” Kylo asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Both actually.” She replies with a grin, revels in the surprised expression on his face. “But I knew from a really early age that the ranch life wasn’t going to be for me. I’d always loved music, even from a really young age. It was my uncle Obi that took me to my first guitar lesson, that went to all my concerts. He was everything I needed. It broke his heart when I made it big, moved out of home.”

“Are the two of you close?”

“He’s not a particularly affectionate person. But he was always there when I needed him.”

“My dad talks about your uncle sometimes. Says that he’s a good man.”

She just sighs, draining the rest of her glass, resting it on the table once she’s done.

“He’s the best. And what about you? You seem a lot closer to your mom than you do your dad, if you’ll forgive me for pointing it out.”

Kylo just smiles wryly.

“An accurate assumption. My dad was still a big deal in the music business when I was born, he was touring more often than not. My mom took a break from movies for a few years to raise me. When I got older, she felt like she was able to get back into it, and I looked out for myself. I don’t begrudge her that, I never could. It’s what she loves to do, being in front of the camera.”

A comfortable silence stretches between them as Kylo reaches into his back pack, pulling out a bottle of red wine.

“Can I tempt you?” He asks, pulling one of the cups that she and Hux had been previously using towards him, pouring out some of the wine.

“Thanks.” She accepts the cup gratefully, waiting as he pours out a drink of his own. 

“To a successful tour.” He holds his drink aloft, and she taps her cup against his.

“To a successful tour.” She repeats back to him, taking a long pull of her wine, savouring the tart taste on her tongue. It had been far too long since she’d enjoyed a good drop.

“You have a tattoo on your pec.” She remarks suddenly, once he’s capped the bottle and placed it back into his bag. “What does it say?”

Kylo glances at her bemusedly, like it’s the last thing in the world that he’d expected her to ask him. 

“I’ve got a few actually. Want to see them?”

Coming from any other person, it would be a proposition, but his tone is straight forward, matter of fact. He doesn’t bother waiting for her answer, pulling his shirt over his head, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees so she can see the ink scattered across the front of his chest and his back. 

“Do you mind?” She asks as she moves along the grass towards him, fingers tracing over the writing on his pec. 

It’s in elegant, swirling cursive, the name of his first album that had gone platinum, the one that had been his big break, and if the rumours were true, the one that meant the most to him.

His skin is warm beneath her fingers as he twists around, baring his back to her as she traces over the ink on his shoulders, swirling down his back. It’s a cacophony of music notes, tumbling and swirling over one another to form a symphony. 

It’s not a tattoo she would expect him to have, but seeing it in front of her seemingly makes sense. 

“This is beautiful. I wouldn’t have picked you for someone who loves ink.”

“Do you have any?” He asks, the moment broken as he slips the shirt over his head once more. 

“Just one.” She replies easily, twisting away from him to lift up the hem of her shirt slightly. “The coordinates to Nashville. No matter how far away from country music I drift, or where I am in the world, Nashville is always gonna be home.”

Kylo smiles in understanding. 

“What have you been working on lately?” He steers the conversation in another direction, and she’s grateful because it’s a topic she can definitely get on board with. 

“Actually I’ve had this idea bouncing around in my head for a verse all day, and wanted to know if you wanted to try your hand at a cowrite?”

Kylo stares at her for a long moment, surprise evident across his features. 

“Yeah okay?” He phrases it like a question, like he can’t believe that she’s just asked him that question. 

“Are you sure? Feel free to say no if you’re not into the idea.” She rushes to reassure him, even as he’s reaching behind her for the guitar that Hux had left behind, a strange smile on his face.

“I’m just surprised. But let’s do it.” He replies once he settles in beside her, strumming experimentally a few times to make sure his guitar is in tune. 

He lays down a tune while she plays around with some words, occasionally singing a line to him as his notes wrap around her words. It’s with a soft voice that he makes a few suggestions, minor tweaks here and there to her words. 

She knows that he’s really invested in this song when he writes the entirety of the second verse. 

“Can you sing it from the top for me?” He asks quietly, his brow furrowed in concentration as he plays the open chords, wincing slightly at the squeak the strings make when he changes keys. 

“ _There is a swelling storm, and I’m caught up in the middle of it all…”_ She begins, looking to him as he nods once for her to keep going. “ _And it takes control, of the the person that I thought I was, the boy I used to know.”_

_“_ I still like ‘girl i used to know’ better.” Kylo protests, lips curling into a somewhat playful smile. 

“Hey, I wrote that verse, we’re keeping it as is.” She shoots back, continuing to scratch out the notes onto paper.

“Alright, fine.” Kylo replies with a huff. “Are you looking forward to having a break before we hit America?”

“God yes.” She sighs, flopping back onto the grass, notepad clutched to her chest. “No offence, as much fun as it’s been, I miss my own bed.”

“That, I can definitely understand.” He replies, running a hand through his hair, staring out across the beautiful landscape before them. “Hey, come here.” He tugs gently on her arm until she’s sat properly, watching as he pulls out his phone.

“Ben Solo, doing it for the gram.” She drawls as he holds the phone out in front of them so that both of their faces are in the frame, the slightest hint of ruined castle in the background.

  
She smiles almost on autopilot, the same stock standard smile she does for all selfies nowadays, so used to doing it with her fans and along press lines.

“You can do better than that.” Kylo nudges her, as if perhaps guessing what he’s doing. 

She’s surprised, at just how relaxed she feels around him at the moment. He pulls a funny face at the camera, and he hits the capture button when she’s mid laugh.

The picture that he manages to get is gorgeous. She’s got laugh lines at the corner of her eyes, and her actual eyes are dancing with mirth. Kylo’s smile is more relaxed, more content than she’s ever seen him.

“I always like keeping a record of my tours. Do you mind if I post this?” He asks her softly. 

“Only if you don’t mind fielding the endless questions that I’m sure is going to come around as a result.”

Ben Solo just shoots a cheeky smile at her, adding a couple of hashtags to it before posting the photo to Instagram. 

“I’m game if you are.”

* * *

“God, what a crazy couple of weeks.” Poe slings an arm around her shoulder as they trek across the tarmac, her private jet powering down for refuelling behind them.

She’s got an hour to kill before the plane is ready to take her onto Nashville, and she can’t help but look over her shoulder just in time to see Kylo emerge, blinking away the sunlight as he descends the steps of the jet.

“You said it. I think it’s gone okay so far though.” She holds onto her hat as the wind buffets against them, both of them heading towards the private lounge where they’ll be able to kick up their feet for a little bit. 

“Better than okay.” Poe confirms, glancing down at his phone. “Your twitter followers have increased, not to mention the positive press you’ve been getting from the tour so far. Apparently your fans like the idea of you and Kylo in partnership.”

She does her best to hide her blush at Poe’s words, because she hadn’t exactly been one hundred percent forthcoming at whatever it was that was blooming between her and Kylo. She still wasn’t exactly sure herself. 

The Instagram picture of the two of them in Italy had gone viral, as predicted. While Poe hadn’t out and out questioned her about what was going on, she knew that he suspected something was up. But he hadn’t asked, and she hadn’t provided any further information. 

She figured that if the time came for him to have to make it his business, that he’d do so. 

“Princess!” A voice yells from behind her, and she can’t help but roll her eyes as she pivots on her toes, Hux’s grin lighting up the room as he draws level with her. 

“I told you somewhere back in Italy to stop calling me that.” She replies, hitting him gently on the arm.

She’s still not sure what had made Hux acquire the nickname over the past few weeks while they’d toured through the rest of Europe. She’d put up with his ribbing as they toured through Germany, Switzerland, and the Netherlands, Kylo watching on amusedly.

Their time on the road together had gotten better. No longer were they overly antagonistic of each other, in fact she’d go as far as to say that she and Kylo struck up a friendship. He made no more physical overtures towards her, seemingly content to continue to get to know each her on a more casual level. 

“Can’t say, they’re holding a flight back home for me. I’ll see you in a fortnight? In New York?”

Of course, she’d almost entirely forgotten about her invitation to the Met Gala. 

“I’ll see you then. Enjoy home. Look after yourself.” She presses a quick kiss to his cheek, squeezing his hand as he flashes her a grin. 

He’s melting away into the crowds even as Poe holds open the door for her to pass through. 

A cool hand around her wrist stops her, and Poe just gives her a soft smile as she turns, Kylo stepping through the door after her, shaking stray hair out of his eyes. 

“Can I have a minute?” He asks patiently, paying very little attention to their surroundings as he pulls her into a corner. 

She goes with him, not refusing, because she did want to talk to him before they parted ways.

“I just realised, that even though we’ve been travelling together for the past few weeks, we don’t actually have each other’s numbers. Can I call you, while we’re on break?”

“Yes, of course.” She replies, a little surprised at the simplicity of his request. She hands her phone over to him after unlocking it, programming her own number into his iPhone and pressing the save button. 

After a short moment, Kylo hands her phone back and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Any plans, for your break?” He asks in a quiet voice. 

“Not much. A long sleep in my own bed, some writing. You?”

“Much the same.”

Another pause as she hitches her bag strap up on her shoulder.

“You should come and visit, if you get bored. Talk to Poe, he’ll be able to give you my address. I’ve got enough room.”

Kylo nods once at the invitation, a look of surprise creeping across his features. 

“Safe travels then.”

He steps towards her, hand squeezing her arm gently as his lips brush against her cheek quickly. It’s a blink or you miss it moment, and she wouldn’t have thought it had happened had she not felt the place where his lips had been, burning almost like a brand. 

She refrains from pressing her hand to her flushed cheeks as he turns and steps away.

* * *

 

Being home is absolute bliss. Her bed feels like a blanket of clouds, and on that first morning she sleeps in almost until noon, only emerging when her phone buzzed from her chest of drawers. 

It’s only Poe, checking in to see that she made it home okay. She quickly responds, locking her phone screen and heading for her wardrobe. 

Sweat dampens the back of her neck as she stretches on her front steps, a familiar cramp in her calf giving off a slight twinge. 

The run had been wonderful, the weather not giving her too much trouble as it usually had a tendency to on hotter days. And no paparazzi, which was always an added bonus. 

She writes three songs that day, sipping on a glass of wine, guitar in her lap as she watches the sun goes down. 

When she gets back to her phone, she’s got two missed calls, one text message, and one voicemail. 

She dials into her message bank first listening to the message from Bree, something about a dress fitting for the Met Gala. She notes the date down in her diary, deleting the voice mail before thumbing into the texts. 

What she reads, makes her smile. 

Her phone buzzes in her hand again, just as the front doorbell rings. She barely glances at the text as she dashes down the staircase, pulling open the front door with a grin. 

Kylo Ren stands on her doorstep, duffel bag slung over his shoulders. His lips curl into a smile when he sees her. 

“Hello Rey.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Last Jedi release! Hope you all enjoyed the movie, it certainly lived up to my expectations. I also hope that you all had a lovely Christmas and holidays with your family or loved ones.
> 
> We see a slight time jump of a couple of weeks since the part of the chapter that occurred in Italy, and Kylo turning up on Rey’s doorstep at her invitation.
> 
> So the song that Rey and Kylo write is based off real song called Waves by Dean Lewis, who’s an Australian artist. It also coincidentally was one of my favourite songs of 2017. For those who are also Riverdale Fans, you would have seen this song pop up early in Season 1.
> 
> I basically envision Holy Ground by Taylor Swift as the song that Hux and Rey wrote together in Italy.
> 
> Next Chapter will see Rey and Kylo attend a party together, a run in with a familiar face, and Rey possibly having the chance to meet and talk to Leia properly.


	12. Chapter 12

“What is this party for again?” Kylo asks, voice punctuating the silence.

Since arriving on her doorstep, he’d been nothing but the very picture of politeness, helping her with the cooking and washing up, keeping his room impeccably tidy as they danced around each other, both of them avoiding making any further progress in their relationship, or lack thereof.

Could she even call it that, at this point in time? She wasn’t sure. 

“You know I’m not entirely sure. I figured that I’m sort of required to put in a certain number of appearances each year at the Opry, and that this was as good a chance as any to tick off one more for this year.”

“Have you considered, that perhaps continuing your membership at the Opry is not the most beneficial move for your career?”

If she didn’t know better, she’d perhaps think that he was musing out loud, instead of inviting her to answer the question. But she’d spent the better part of a couple of weeks with him now, and he knows that he genuinely is curious about the response that she’d give. 

“Sometimes.” She admits out loud. “But at the end of the day, I still am a country artist. Until I make the transition to pop, cutting ties with the Opry isn’t exactly going to be a good move. 

He makes a non commitall noise at that, but chooses not to comment further, for which she is grateful. 

The car draws to a halt, and she reaches for the door, pushing it open, smiling against the blinding flash of the cameras. 

The dress she’s wearing is jet black, adorned with delicate beading that gives off a subtle sheen in the lights. The dress is a halter style, large cut out at the back showing off her tanned and toned skin. 

She offers a wave to the crowd as Kylo exits the car, one hand resting on her lower back as he offers the most fleeting of smiles to the bank of photographers. The reporters covering this event seem to inhale collectively at this smallest of moments, all of them straining over the red rope barrier to thrust a microphone into her face. 

She gives them another smile, glancing back once at Kylo as he gives her a curt nod. Without saying anything more they both step towards the foyer of the building, towards other guests who have already begun mingling. 

If Kylo is intimidated by the collective attention bestowed upon them by the room full of people, he doesn’t show it. One slender hand reaches up to loosen the knot on his tie slightly, but that’s the only outwards sign that he’s at all ruffled in any way. 

A ball of sequins and gold explodes from the crowd and hurtles towards them at breakneck speed. It takes her a moment to clock the blonde curls and the heavily lined eyes, but it doesn’t take her very long to recognise Juliette Smith and the way that she’s clinging to Kylo. 

Kylo looks slightly bemused at this greeting, but grips the younger musician gently by the arms and draws her away from him carefully. 

“Good to see you Juliette.” He remarks quietly, pressing a gentle kiss into those golden curls. “How have you been?”

“So good!” The blonde exclaims before turning to her. “Sorry Rey, that was totally rude of me. How are you? How’s the tour going?”

“It’s been good. How are things with you?” She returns politely, sensing that she’s very much an intruder on this conversation, glancing over the other girl’s shoulder for an out. 

“Great! You have to meet my new backup singer, she’s a genius. Actually I think she said that she knew you Kylo…” Juliette trails off, looking around for someone. 

She feels a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, matched only by the look on Kylo’s face as the crowd parts and a familiar figure swans across the floor towards them. 

She hadn’t seen Kelsey since the other girl had assaulted her in her dressing room, and she was totally fine with that. 

Being away from Kylo had apparently done wonders for Kelsey, if the radiant smile on her face is anything to go by.

In contrast, Kylo’s face is a tight mask of carefully held in check emotion, and he greets her stiffly with a nod, halting the other girl in her tracks as she draws herself up to her full height.

“Hello.” She greets Kylo instead, a curt nod in her direction. 

She has nothing to say to this girl, is not willing to make nice at this point in time, regardless of Kylo’s outlook on the situation. 

“Excuse me.” She instead replies stiffly, glancing once at Kylo before turning away and moving further into the crowd. 

She’s quite sure that there’s someone here that she can talk to, a familiar face that she can seek out. 

“Rey.” His voice is low as he grips her hand gently, drawing her to a stop as she turns to face him. “Are you alright?”

“Not particularly.” She says tightly, very much aware that the appearance of Kelsey had rattled her far more than she expected. 

Her chest feels tight below the bodice of her dress, and she’s struggling to draw breath. 

“Here, come with me.” He says in the next moment, still holding her hand as he tugs her through the crowd after him, aiming for an emptied hallway on the edge of the room.

He glances around once more before pulling her into a vacant dressing room, steering her over to one of the lounges and bidding her to sit down.

The closing of the door behind him is a blissful sound, and she finally, finally allows herself to breathe out. 

He’s got a concerned look on his face as he kneels in front of her, hands planted on either side of her hips against the soft fabric, not touching her. 

“Talk to me Rey.” He demands, a little bossily as she raises an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m _fine.”_ She insists as he continues to gaze at her a little incredulously. “I just didn’t expect to see her here of all places. It feels like she’s violated something of mine.”

“It’s still yours.” Kylo insists, one hand reaching up to brush against her cheek.

His touch is surprisingly tender, and she can’t help but lean into it, eyes wide as she stares back at him. 

“Thank you. Ben.” She tries the name out on her tongue, doesn’t miss the way that he blinks in surprise at her. 

It’s the first time that she’s used his real name, since that night in Cannes when he asked it of her. In the weeks that followed, she hadn’t been sure of where they stood with each other, so calling him Kylo seemed the easiest thing to do. 

She’s still not sure where they stand, but it seems natural, to call him by his name. 

  
“You’re welcome.” He replies with a smile. 

He stands, holding out his hand for her once more.

“Ready?”

She takes another breath, smoothing down the front of her skirt as she stands. When she takes his hand, it’s like coming home.

“Ready.”

This time it’s her that closes the door behind them, the sound from the party invading the little bubble she’d been in for the past couple of minutes. 

He’s staring out at the crowd, brow furrowed slightly.

“Hey.” She squeezes his hand, waits until he turns to face her with a questioning expression settled across his features. 

It seems almost entirely natural to lean over and kiss him, and for once she doesn’t care about the glaring lens of the paparazzi, or who might be watching them. 

If he’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. One hand settles on her waist, hand warm despite the slight chill in the room. The other hand is gentle as it smooths back hair from her face, deepening the kiss as the murmurs around them increase. 

He blinks down at her, not quite releasing her as he takes a single step back. She presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

“I’m still trying to figure out how this happens every time we’re here together.” She remarks a little dryly as someone wires her up with a mic.

As she very quickly discovered, the event that was taking place at the Opry tonight was some kind of open mic night, and she’d very quickly been pushed into performing. 

They’d tried to get Kylo first, to do a solo performance, but of course the stubborn bastard had dug his heels in and refused to get up on that stage unless she’d come and perform with him. 

The look that she’d thrown him should have been enough to drop him dead, but he’d simply sent an infuriating smile her way, reiterating again that he’d only perform if she was with him. 

She’d agreed, if only to stop the incessant nagging from the MC who was conducting the event tonight. 

“Chin up.” He cajoles her with a quick smile as he shoulders past her, guitar in hand. “We should at least give the old bastards something to gossip about.”

She hides her laughter at that statement. 

“I think we’ve given them plenty to talk about, don’t you?” She replies with another laugh as someone hands her a guitar. 

She strums it a few times to make sure it’s in tune, making adjustments where needed. 

“Hey, you were the one that invited me.” He points out with a smirk. “I’m just giving the people what they want.”

“Which is?” She asks curiously as he steps towards her with a mischievous grin.

Her heart stutters when he bends down to kiss her. 

“This.”

The lights are blinding when she strides out onto the stage behind him, taking her seat on the twin pair of stools that had been provided for them. 

Kylo had already decided on a song, one by a little known Australian artist that he’d discovered while on tour a few years in Sydney. The song, called Fire and Flood, had served as a first dance song for many weddings, but to her knowledge, wasn’t as widely known over here as it was in Australia. 

She waits patiently for her cue as Kylo begins to sing, her foot tapping instinctively to the beat. She takes the time to gaze out at the crowd, those that she can see beyond the brightness of the lights. 

When she leans forward to sing, the crowd sits with almost bated breath. She wasn’t particularly worried, she knew that they sounded good together. They always had. 

She catches eyes with Juliette in the front row, who’s gazing up at them with frank admiration. Sitting next to her is Kelsey, arms crossed over her chest, a sullen look on her face as she watches them sing. 

Kelsey would never have this. She’d never be able to get up on this stage, this sacred stage, and perform with one of the biggest names in the business. She’d never be able to relish the feeling that comes with performing, with having every eye in the room on you. 

She can’t help but meet his eyes when they harmonise on the chorus, and she’s captivated by his gaze, by the way she feels like there’s no one else in the room but them. 

She barely hears the thunderous applause as he smiles at her, and she smiles back. 

She would have a lot of explaining to do to Poe over the next few days. 

* * *

She reaches for the zipper of her dress as she steps into the foyer of her home, Kylo’s footsteps echoing behind her as the heavy door swings shut with a click.

“That wasn’t as excruciating as I though it would be.” Kylo remarks sarcastically as she turns to face him with a raised eyebrow. His expression softens at the look on her face. “Thanks for the invite.”

“Thanks for coming.” She replies with a smile. “Do you mind? I think it’s stuck.”

The halter part of her dress will just require her to untie the straps holding the fabric in place, but it’s the zipper at the middle of her back that she has trouble with. 

  
She turns, baring her back to him as he steps towards her, hands skimming over the skin of her back. She breathes in slightly, a huff of air that sounds impossibly loud in the large space. 

She can practically see him smile at that, despite facing away from him as his long fingers reach the zipper. 

“You’ve snagged it on the material.” He informs her in a low voice as he works away at the material. “Hold still.” He instructs as he gives a particularly firm tug on the zipper.

Like magic, it gives, and the slow slide of the zipper feeding through it’s teeth is all she can hear. 

“Thanks. I think I’ve got it from here.” She says after a moment or two, teeth worrying at her lip as she turns to face him. 

“Alright then.” He replies softly, stepping towards her, one hand cupping her elbow. “Goodnight Rey.”

His lips against her cheek are enough to make her jump, and he just gives her a knowing smile. 

“Goodnight Ben.”

* * *

He lets out a low whistle as they crest the hill, the ute bouncing on the drive beneath them, kicking up a whorl of dust behind them.

“You grew up here?” He asks incredulously, looking out at the rolling, green pastures before them, the sprawling farm house that dominates most of the landscape. 

“I did.” She confirms as she draws to a halt in front of the farmhouse, killing the ignition and putting the vehicle into park. “Come on.” 

Uncle Obi is waiting for them on the porch, a beer in his hand and a quizzical smile on his face. He looks surprised to see her, but doesn’t question when she leans down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“Obi.” She greets him with a pleasant smile as he returns the greeting. His eyes turn then to Kylo, the name forming on his lips before she can hasten to do the introductions. 

“Ben Solo.” Obi voices with certainty, holding out a hand for him. He shakes it briefly, stepping up next to Rey. 

“It’s good to see you again.”

Obi stares at him for a long moment.

“You were certainly the last person I ever expected Rey to bring here.” 

“Right!” Rey interrupts brightly, clapping her hands together. “I was going to take Ben for a ride. Are you going to be around today?” She directs this question towards Obi. 

The older man gets to his feet. 

“I’m going into town for the night. There’s an auction going on, and some of our livestock are up for purchase. I should be back sometime tomorrow. Be careful, whatever you have planned.”

He claps her once on the shoulder, giving him a brief nod as he moves further into the depths of the house. 

An awkward silence follows as Kylo bends towards her. 

“I think he hates me.” Kylo whispers, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Oh stop it. Come on, I hope you remember how to ride a horse.”

* * *

The landscape slopes away from them as they canter across the rolling fields. The sky is a beautiful cornflower blue, grey clouds edging the horizon, no doubt bringing thunder and lighting and rain sometime later in the afternoon.

  
For now though, the heat is hazy, and she feels freedom the likes of which she hasn’t felt for months now. There’s no one here to disturb her, no fan to take pictures with, no record label executives to make nice with. 

It’s just her, and the horse beneath her, and the man riding next to her. 

Kylo looks totally at ease in the saddle, despite the look of concentration on his face. He’d had an upbringing similar to hers, albeit with some absent parents. No doubt he would have had plenty of time to kill, judging by his mastery of the animal beneath him. 

She draws her mount to a halt, Kylo doing the same. 

He dismounts before she can say anything more, gripping the reins of his mount in one hand, reaching out to her with the other. She dismounts easily, taking his hand, nickering gently to the horse as it walks behind her.

Once the horses have been tethered to a branch, he sits with his back against the trunk of a tree, inviting her to sit between his legs. 

She hovers for a moment as he glances up at her, a bemused expression on his face. 

“I’m not going to bite Rey.”

  
With a sigh she drops to the ground, crawling over to him, settling in with her back against his chest. 

She breathes in and out as he rests his chin on top of her head. 

“It’s beautiful out here. Do you miss it?” He asks quietly, his chest rumbling against her back. 

“Sometimes, when I’ve been out on the road for a long time. Coming back here always feels right. It’s always going to be home. Do you have somewhere like that to go to?”

“I do.” He confirms, much to her surprise. From what she’d gleaned from hearing about his family life, she didn’t think that he was close with either of his parents. “I’d love to take you there, one day.”

“That would be lovely.” 

“Good.” He says with a soft laugh. “That was easier than I thought it would be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asks indignantly, twisting to face him. 

“I know you have some hesitations. About me.” He begins neutrally, picking up one of her hands, pressing his lips to the back of it. 

“Not as many as I did before. Now that I’m having a chance to get to know you better. It’s really you, isn’t it?” She asks uncertainly, because she’s very much aware that this could all be a front, a sick long game that he’s playing to get into her bed, to use her and discard her. 

But her gut… her gut is saying something different, and she’s learnt over time to always go with her gut over anything else. 

“It’s me.” He confirms as she settles against his chest once more.

She's not sure how long they sit in silence together, her head resting against his chest as they breathe in and out in tandem. It's a peaceful moment, far away from all of the usual scrutiny and attention. 

A low rumble echoes across the landscape, the purpled clouds creeping closer towards them. 

Kylo nudges her gently.

“Come on, we need to find shelter. We don’t want to get caught up in that.” He glares mutinously at the sky, like he’s been personally insulted by the apparent interruption. 

They both mount up quickly, trying to outrace the storm as it whorls across the landscape behind them. Great gusts of wind are almost enough to unseat her from the saddle, and she finds herself tightening her thighs around the saddle. 

They make good time, and they have time to cool the horses down, remove their tack, and stow everything away before the first, fat drops of rain begin to fall. 

Darkness falls, and she mentally calculates how far of a sprint it is to the farmhouse from the stables where they’re at currently. 

“We’re going to have to run for it.” She decides as she glance towards Kylo, who’s looking out at the storm with a curious expression on his face. 

They both step out at the same time, dashing across the wide yard, hugging in close to other buildings where they can. She’s laughing as she runs, her clothes soaked within seconds as she tips her head back towards the sky. 

“What on earth are you doing!” Kylo yells above the sound of the rain, turning to take in the way she’s twirling slightly, arms outstretched against the downpour. 

She shrieks as he tips her over his shoulder, carrying her the rest of the way towards the main house, clattering up the wooden steps as she stares at the fabric of his shirt, now clinging to his back and chest. 

He stumbles as he sets her upright, body pressing into hers as her back hits the wall. His skin is icy cold, chest pressing into hers as he stares at her for a long, long moment. 

She can feel his breath, hot against the neck of her skin as he exhales in a long shudder. 

“Rey…” He breathes out, head ducking towards hers uncertainly, lips hovering over hers.

“Kiss me.” She murmurs into the space between them. 

This time, he doesn’t hesitate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: #powercouple


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M Rating ahead! Basically picking up riiight where we left off with this one.

It occurs to her, when Kylo’s got her pressed up against the wall, lips hot at her neck, that he has very talented fingers. 

They trail over her body, leaving fire and heat in his wake, producing that tell tale flush to her skin that had betrayed her so many times before. 

Her clothes stick unpleasantly to her as his hands skim under the hem of her shirt, skin on skin that has her starting slightly. 

Kylo pulls back from her neck, gazing down at her warily as she swallows audibly, Her hand comes up to cup his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes. He’s worried. Worried about what she might be thinking, what she might be thinking of doing. 

But she’s done. Done running from him, from this, from what was so obviously growing between them. 

“We should probably go inside.” She murmurs into the air between them, watching as his expression changes, as a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. 

Like his kiss before that had almost been enough to set her on fire, he doesn’t hesitate. His hands grip around her waist and they lift. It’s almost automatic to wrap her legs around him, his hands on her arse as he reaches for the door behind them. 

The house is quiet, door swinging shut behind them, blocking out the rest of the world for a little while. She knows they won’t be interrupted here, her and Obi the only two people allowed in this space. The other ranch hands had their own quarters, their own space. 

“Down the hall and to the left.” She mumbles into the skin of his neck, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he strides through the house. 

A part of her knew that it was always going to come to this. Ever since he’d shown up on her doorstep, they’d been dancing around their attraction to each other. There had been times, when it had been tempting just to grab him by the shoulders and throw him up against the wall.

It’s her that twists the door knob to her room, only having a few seconds to take in the undisturbed nature of her childhood bedroom before he’s pressing her into the double bed mattress, one knee between her legs as he hovers over her uncertainly.

“I want this.” She whispers, hands curling into the fabric of his shirt. 

He kisses her slowly, languidly, like they have all the time in the world. Their bodies tangle together until there’s no space left, until the next logical step would be to entwine their minds and get lost within each other. 

The soft squelch of her clothes against his serves as a perfect way to ruin their moment. She’s surprised when she hears melodious laughter, even more surprised when she realises that it’s not coming from her. 

“Well this is certainly ruining the moment, isn’t it?” Kylo Ren asks bemusedly as he stands, tugging the wet material that is his shirt over his head. It hits her wooden floorboards with a wet ‘slap’ that has her giggling, covering her mouth with one hand as he reaches for the button on his jeans. 

She sits up, discarding her shirt, shimmying out of her own jeans and socks and boots.

His expression is serious when he joins her on top of the covers, bare save for a pair of black boxers. She can see the evidence of his desire, feel it against her hip as he tugs her gently towards him, lips covering hers. 

They kiss until the ache spreading through her body becomes almost too much to bear, very much aware of how tightly wound she is, needing, seeking that release.

Almost as if he can sense the direction of her thoughts, he drifts down her body, lavishing kisses to heated skin.

And although there’s a million things she should be considering right now about her career, and what to do next, and what direction to move in, somehow, incredibly everything has narrowed down to this moment, to this man hooking the fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling them gently down her legs. 

He doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t pause before he’s pinning her hips to the bed with his large hands, licking a stripe all the way up to her clit. Her hips would have rocketed off the bed had she been able to. 

“Fuck!” She instead lets out as he continues his relentless ministrations, her legs quaking with every firm brush of his tongue against her clit. 

She’d never had a guy do this to her for so long. Usually one pass or two was all they’d offer up before they get bored and move onto something else. 

Ben Solo however, seems determined to kill her. 

Her orgasm comes all at once, inner muscles clenching and unclenching as pleasure crests over her like a wave. She lies prone for a moment, arm flung over her eyes as she tries to suck in some more air. 

She hears the crinkle of foil, and doesn’t have to peek through her fingers to know what he’s doing. She feels nothing, feels the absence of him before he’s back, a knee between her legs for a moment before he finds a position that’s going to work for him. 

She lets out a soft sigh when he enters her, unaccustomed to being filled in this way. It had been awhile since she’d had someone in her bed. 

Ben is as skilled a lover as he is a musician, every gentle nudge of his hips pushing her towards that cliff edge, toward an abyss of oblivion that awaits her. 

His lips lavish her skin as her fingers skim over muscle and sinew, down the knobs of his spine. When he rolls them she’s not ready, surprised at being on top as she braces her hands across the smooth expanse of his chest. 

He’s smiling lazily up at her, hips nudging at her gently. 

“Are you going to move, or?” He trails off as she glares at him, rolls her own hips a little threateningly. 

“Shut up.” She hisses out as he hits a particularly sweet spot.

They fall into the same rhythm together, somehow, as she continues to roll her hips against his. His hands around her hips help, sweat cooling on her body with the humidity after the storm.

She could have spent minutes or hours in that bed with him, she wouldn’t know. She catalogues every flicker of his expression, the intensity with which he gazes at her, like she’s the only girl in the world. 

When the pleasure finally crests, it’s his name on her lips. Not his stage name, the one that the world knows him by. His real name. The one he asked her to call him by. 

“Ben.”

* * *

With one last shove he pushes the mattress into the back of the ute, closing the latch and securing it, hair falling into his face.  
****

The sunset lights up his features, and he throws her a lazy smile as he stares out over the land for a minute. She throws the last of the food and the wine into the tray before hopping in the drivers seat.

“You coming, or do you want to get left behind?”

Silently he climbs into the passengers seat, closing the door with a snap. 

“It feels like a different world out here.” He comments, once they’re bouncing off over the paddocks, away from the ranch house. 

“It is. Always has been.” She replies, hands tight around the steering wheel. “I like to come out here, after touring. When I’m trying to wind down, recover from the craziness and intensity.”

“So I assume that we’re partaking in some form of camping.” He remarks dryly, soft smile playing on his features. “What happens if it rains?”

“It’s not going to rain.” She says with a soft laugh. “Not at this time of the year, and not with the sky looking like _that.”_

She gestures to the wide expanse of the sky above them, cornflower blue slowly giving way to soft yellow and orange as the sun begins it’s slow descent towards the horizon. 

“It literally rained like, a few hours ago.” Kylo points out, somewhat sarcastically. 

She turns to him, holding his gaze for a moment or two. 

“Just trust me.” She finally says, turning her eyes back to the road. 

She might have imagined his soft reply, had she not heard his words properly. 

“I do.” 

She picks the usual spot that she does this in, a small hill that overlooks the vastness of the property, an uninterrupted view of the sky above them. She can still sense his confusion, not sure why they’re out here, but she’s touched by his willingness to go along with her plan. 

They hop into the tray as the sun begins to set proper, pouring out wine into paper cups, tapping them silently together in a toast. 

What they’re toasting, she has no idea. He doesn’t volunteer anything, and she follows his lead, sipping at the vino in silence. 

Time passes. It takes on a strange quality, as they move from one thing to the next. First the wine, then the dinner she’d packed, cold meats and sandwiches. Then of course he pulls out a guitar she’d stowed away almost as an afterthought, long fingers plucking at the strings lazily. 

She brings out her writing pad, just in case they decide to make a serious go at another song, but he seems content for now to just sit with her, with nowhere to be and no one expecting anything from him. 

They talk about everything, and they talk about nothing. She finds out more about him in this short stretch of time, than she had on the previous few months on tour. She volunteers information freely at his soft questioning, growing bolder as he puts the guitar aside, stretching back on the mattress beneath them. 

She finds herself tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder, body curled around his. He doesn’t stiffen, as she suspected he would. Instead he curls an arm around her, anchoring her to his body, not willing to let her go. 

“Should we… should we talk about what’s next?” He asks hesitantly, fingers lacing with hers. He doesn’t meet her eyes, and she allows him this, recognises what a massive step this is for him, based off what she’s seen of him. 

“There doesn’t have to be anything, if you don’t want to.” She answers immediately, still willing to give him an out, even if she’s in far too deep at this point, and it would break her heart if he chose to leave it at this. 

It wouldn’t be the first time she’d been burnt by a guy, after they’d fallen into bed together. There were so many out there that just wanted sex, something with no attachments involved, especially given just how tied up she was in her career at any given time. 

“Of course I want it to be something.” He replies quickly, one hand slipping gently through her hair. “Do you?”

The sudden turning of the question back to her has her blinking in surprise. 

“Yes.” She says firmly. “But I don’t want it to be a public thing. Not because I’m ashamed or anything like that. I just… I just share so much of my life with the rest of the world. Just this once, I want something just for me.”

“I was hoping you’d say something like that.” He admits with a smile. “I feel the same. Perhaps then, it would be a good idea if we weren’t pictured on the red carpet together at the Met Gala.”

“Aren’t you taking Hux as your date anyway?” She asks with a raised eyebrow, turning to face him. 

His face is serious when he replies. 

“Bro’s night out. It’s tradition.”

She’s not sure when she started yawning, or when he draped a blanket over the both of them, inky blackness above them blanketing the sky with a million pin pricks of light. 

The last thing she remembers is falling asleep, her hand held in his. 

* * *

She stirs when the faintest rays of sunlight begin to hit the back of her eyes. When her eyes flutter open, it’s with a sudden rush of realisation that she realises where she is and who’s she with.

She’s tangled up in him. That much is readily apparent, if the comfortable, almost nonchalant arm around her waist is anything to go by. 

Even if things end badly for them, she will always remember this moment. The misty stillness of the early dawn around her, the innocence of his expression as he sleeps peacefully, chest rising with every inhale and exhale. 

A lock of hair keeps falling into his face, and she resists the urge to reach out and brush it away. 

She feels such a sudden, overwhelming rush of tenderness towards this man sleeping next to her, face half buried in his pillow, arm slung across her waist. 

She’d remembered falling asleep with her hand in his, gaze turned back towards the millions of stars blanketing the sky above them, the faintest hint of light pollution coming from Nashville on the horizon. 

The infinite endlessness of the stars hadn’t overwhelmed her then. Instead she’d felt at peace, like a part of her was meant to be there in this moment, with Ben beside her. 

Ben stirs slightly, no doubt seeking out the warmth of her body as he murmurs softly to himself. It’s too low for her to hear as his body shifts slightly, arm tightening around her waist, bringing her in closer to his chest. 

She goes willingly, squeezing her eyes shut against the earliest rays of sunlight, the chirping of birds beginning to disturb the peace. 

A soft wind brushes over them, lifting the tendrils of his hair away from his face for a moment. One of his eyes pops open suddenly at the sensation, sleepy gaze fixing on her. 

“Hey.” His fingers brush along her cheek, like he’s checking to make sure that she’s still there, that she’s real. 

She closes her hand around his fingers, squeezing lightly. 

“Hey.”

“How are you?

“Fine.” She remarks, the slightest croak in her voice from disuse. “Happy.”

He says nothing, letting out a long exhale as he smiles. He doesn’t echo the sentiment, but she knows that he feels the same. 

And right now, it’s more than enough for her. 

* * *

“Hello?” She asks warily, after hearing Poe’s sleepy voice when he’d picked up the phone. “Oh god, I didn’t wake you did I? What time is it over there?”

 

“Relax, Rey. Just an afternoon nap. You didn’t wake us. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

She doesn’t miss the ‘us’ that Poe had just replied with, and smiles into the phone. The curtains are drawn in her bedroom, the only light coming from a scented candle in the corner. 

Ben is asleep in her bed, face pressed into the pillows, splayed out on his stomach. 

“Tell Finn I said hey. Do you have a moment to speak privately?” She asks, pulling a curtain with gentle fingers

“For you? Of course.” Poe replies immediately, and there’s some rustling noises in the background that makes her scrunch up her nose, because no, she most certainly does not want to imagine the aftermath of what she’s possibly interrupted. 

“What’s up.” Poe asks after a minute or two of silence. 

“You might have a bit of work to do when you touch down in New York.” She admits with a quick exhale. “I invited Kylo to come and stay with me when we were on break in Nashville.”

“And?” Poe enquires, tone business like. 

“People think we’re a thing now. There are no doubt pictures of us at a party in Nashville together floating out there somewhere.”

“So are you a thing?”

“Yes.” She confirms, glancing back over her shoulder towards the sleeping figure. “He’s… he’s different to what I thought he would be.”

“I never thought I’d see the day. One, you admitting you were wrong, and two, you willingly entering into a relationship with Kylo Ren.” Poe comments with a snort. 

“Oh please.” She replies, crossing the room silently, heading for the hallway and the stairs belong. “I admit that I’m wrong like all the time.”

“You do not.” Poe shoots back. “Are you happy?”

His voice is laced with concern, concern for her. And she gets it. There’s a very high possibility that their relationship could completely crash and burn, and her next album will be written mostly about this time and their partnership. 

Her previous relationship had ended badly. It had stolen the breath from her body, stolen the spark that made her want to write, that made her love music. It had taken months before she’d even picked up a pen again, had began to put her pain into lyrics. 

Or it could go the other way. And she’d be kidding herself if she didn't admit that she was terrified. 

“Yeah I am.” She finally breathes out, padding down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She reaches into the freezer for her pint of Haagen Dazs. “He gets it.” 

“I know.” Poe remarks softly. “Just checking.”

“Thanks for checking.” She tells him sincerely. 

It had been some tough love from Poe, that had finally got her back into the studio. But he’d also been there through some of her worst times, when she couldn’t stop crying. 

“Public statement? Or should we go with plausible deniability this time?”

She considers this for a moment, digging around in her cutlery drawer for a spoon. 

“Plausible deniability. Public statement will draw too much attention, and it’s the last thing I want at this point in time.”

“Done. Leave it with me, not that there’s much to do in this case. I’ll get in touch with Gwen Phasma. See you in New York on Tuesday?”

“I’ll be there.” She promises with a warm smile.

She digs her spoon into the soft ice cream as Poe wraps up the call. 

Footsteps on the stairs alerts her to Ben’s presence, and she twists in her seat as he appears in the archway, barefoot, sleep rumpled, and gorgeous. His eyes immediately land on the ice cream. 

“You’re starting without me?” He places a hand over his heart, like she’s mortally wounded him. 

“Pull up a seat.” She nudges the stool next to her with her foot, getting up to get him another spoon. “Sorry for waking you. That was a long sleep.”

He runs a hand through his hair with a yawn, accepting the spoon she gives him, digging into the pint. 

“I guess I was tireder than I realised. You’re hard to keep up with sometimes, Kenobi.” 

He makes a soft sound of pleasure when the ice cream hits his lips. 

“My favourite.” He declares, digging his spoon back in. “You were talking to Poe I’m guessing?”

“Just catching him up on the latest.” She confirms with a quick smile. “He needs to know.”

“It’s fine.” He waves a hand dismissively. “Was he okay?”

Despite the serious topic of conversation at hand, there was something so simple about the picture in front of her, digging into a shared pint of ice cream with a man she was interested in. It was the type of sheer simplicity that she’d longed for. 

“All good.” She confirms. “I kind of wish the break was longer though.”

He stares at her for a long moment, dropping his spoon on the counter and tugging her towards him in one, quick movement. 

“Guess we’ll just have to make the most of it now then.” 

His lips cover hers, and it’s enough to make her forget all about the ice cream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the scene with Kylo and Rey lying in the bed of a ute under the stars was what inspired me to actually begin writing out this story. It was such a vivid thing in my head that I couldn't not start drafting something out!
> 
> Apologies if the smut is not to your liking! I've always considered it the weakest part of my writing.


	14. Chapter 14

One of the best things about living in Music City was the almost instantaneous access to top of the line sound equipment. As such, one of her first big investments once she’d gotten her house set up was to invest in a studio. 

Living alone meant that there wasn’t much interference in the way of background noise, especially after she’d invested in some serious sound proofing throughout the house. 

She could literally record something on her phone, have it come out sounding pretty damn good, and send the file to one of her producer friends in LA, New York, or Nashville to get their thoughts on a piece of music or the remnants of a song. 

It’s exactly what she was doing now. 

Ben, still sleep rumpled from the previous night, had passed out in her bed and had given no indication that he was planning on moving any time soon. She’d left him sleeping peacefully, a melody and rhythm bouncing around in her head as she’d headed for the room where she stored her guitars. 

It was easy enough to settle into the lounge room, start picking out the tune on her guitar, her phone set to constantly record. 

It’s here that Ben finally finds her hours later, just when she’s hit her rhythm and she’s got something close to a song. He stays silent, a spectre at the edge of the room as he watches her with a soft smile on his lips. She just smiles to herself, keeps on playing the song that she and Hux wrote in Italy all those weeks ago. 

He waits until she finishes before she hits the pause button on her phone. He bends down, kissing her gently on the forehead. 

“That sounds good. When did you write that one?” He asks curiously. “It’s not like anything I’ve ever heard you do before.”

“What, you know my back catalogue extensively, do you?” She asks, a teasing tone to her voice as he rolls his eyes. 

“I _did_ have to do my research, you know.” He replies with a chuckle. “I wasn’t going to take you on tour without knowing what I was getting myself into.”

“What do you think?” She asks, bravely. She’d always been her own worst critic. Finn was a great guitar player, but didn’t get her, get her music and all the things that she was going to say quite like she did. 

“It’s different. A good different.” Ben assures her as he perches next to her on the lounge. “You decided to head in more of a pop direction?”

“Maybe a hybrid country pop record, if that’s even a genre.” She places her guitar beside her on the lounge, flopping back into the cushions. 

“Invent it.” Ben tells her confidently, like it’s so easy to create a genre of music that no one has ever done out of thin air. “Blaze the trail if it’s never been done.”

“You make it sound so easy.” She pokes him in the side, snuggles into him when he wraps an arm around her shoulders. “What are your plans for tonight?” 

“Considering I know a grand total of one person in this city, I’m probably fairly limited in my plans at this point.” Ben replies a little dryly. 

“If you feel up to going out, I have something in mind.”

Before she can elaborate further, her phone buzzes from the glass coffee table. Poe’s name flashes across the screen, and she quickly scoops it up. 

“Hey you.” She greets her manager, pressing the speaker button. “You’re on speaker. Ben is here as well.”

“Hello to you both.” Poe replies amusedly. “Break going well?”

“Very well.” Ben remarks with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to her temple. “How are things on your end?”

“I slept in for the first time in god knows how many days yesterday morning, so I’d count it as a win. As much as I love the idle chit chat guys, I am calling for a reason.”

“Sorry. As you were.” 

She snorts in amusement at the small exchange, leaning back into the couch cushions and waiting for Poe to continue. 

“I had a rather interesting proposition from one of my contacts in the industry, which I think you might be especially interested in.”

“Go on.” She nudges Ben gently as he settles in next to her on the couch, kicking his socked feet up on the table and narrowly missing taking out her phone. 

“Word on the street is that they’re doing a revival of Sir Elton John’s greatest hits. A lot of really great musicians are getting on board, and they’d actually like both of you involved.” 

“You’re shitting me.” She leans forward excitedly. “Poe, this is amazing!”

“Gwen and I have been talking.” Poe remarks after a pause. “We thought it might be a good marketing exercise, capitalise on the success of your tour together by having you record a duet?”

Ben shifts slightly in his seat, tapping his fingers thoughtfully against his knee. 

“I don’t need an answer right away, but I don’t have to tell you what a great opportunity this would be for the two of you. Have a chat about it and we’ll talk once you’ve landed in New York.”

Poe clicks off, and she turns to Ben once the phone screen goes blank. 

“What do you think? Are you going to tell me now that you’re not an Elton fan?”

He snorts. 

“Don’t be stupid, of course I’m an Elton fan. Rocket Man is my jam. Hux and I used to play it on the guitar all the time when we were younger. Good party trick.”

“Of course you’d use your powers for evil instead of good.” She remarks with a grin. “Rocket Man is actually _my_ jam. I guess it solves the problem of what song we’re going to sing together.”

“I’m game if you are.” Ben says simply, reaching for her guitar, strumming it absentmindedly a couple of times. “Poe’s right, it is a good idea. I can see why you’ve had such a successful relationship with him. He gets you.”

“Before we were so rudely interrupted, I was proposing a night out, if you were interested.” She steers the conversation gently back on track before he can get carried away with the guitar. 

Already he’s plucking out a beautiful melody, one that she’s not heard from him before. 

“Right, so you were.” 

“Do you think you can be ready by six thirty? We’ll have to drive.”

He leans forward to kiss her. 

“Consider me intrigued, I’ll be ready.” 

* * *

“You’re joking.” He says softly, cool evening air holding the slightest bitterness as she huddles into her coat.

The Bluebird Cafe was a name shrouded in legend for any up and coming musician on the Nashville/country music scene. She’d worked here for a short time, waitressing in between listening to the open mic nights. 

When she’d been brave enough to finally perform in front of a crowd, she’d debuted some of her written material here. 

When she’d been signed, she’d held her celebration party here, had done an exclusive performance. 

She’d been back sporadically, over the years since she’d made it big. In between tours she liked to go incognito, sit at the back of the room with a glass of wine and just listen to the music. 

She was surprised, that Ben knew the significance of the place, and what it could possibly mean to her. 

“Not kidding.” She replies with a smile. “Want to go in? I thought we could have something to eat, listen to some of the open mic performances.”

He slings an arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the door as a way of reply. 

The bouncer’s eyes land on her momentarily, widening in recognition as he steps back to open the door for her. 

“Hi Rey. Long time no see.”

“Alfie, good to see you.” She pats the bouncer on the shoulder. “You got some room for Ben and I tonight?”

“Always room for you, and you know it.” Alfie replies waving them through to the warm and cosy interior. 

It’s not crowded yet, but she knows it will be in half an hour or so. She goes up on tiptoes, looking for an empty table that they can commander for the evening. Already they’re getting a few interested glances as she heads for an empty spot in the corner. 

It’s only when they’re seated that Ben chooses to speak again. 

“I think I’m finally starting to get it.” He announces suddenly, long fingers tapping against the wooden surface of the table. 

“Get what?” She asks with a raised eyebrow, as a waitress seemingly materialises in front of their table with a wide smile. 

They order quickly, just some fries and a couple of beers. Ben waits until the waitress has melted away into the crowd before he finally answers. 

“Why you command so much respect in this town.”

His comment stuns her into silence. 

“I wouldn’t say that I exactly _command_ respect…” She trails off uncertainly, glancing around the buzzing cafe. 

“No you don’t. But you get it all the same. Deservedly so.” 

She feels awkward, the conversation being centred around her, that laser focus gaze fixed on her. 

“I had a thought.” She announces suddenly, leaning back in her chair slightly. “About the Elton project.”

“That’s dangerous.” He replies with a teasing smile, wincing when she kicks him under the table. “Sorry, continue.” 

“I think we should get Hux to feature on the track. He’s busted his arse for you, given up so much of his own life to be on the road. He already sings back up on most of your tracks, and he’s _good._ ” 

“Hux has never wanted to be in my shoes.” Ben answers immediately, leaning back slightly as the waitress deposits the fries between them before returning with their beers. 

He reaches forward, snagging a few from her side of the plate.

“Just talk to him, okay? You might be surprised by his answer.” She tells him, taking a sip of her beer, glancing towards the stage

“Rey!” A voice calls over the din of the crowd. Somewhat warily, she turns towards the source of the voice.

Max Von Sydow, one of Nashville’s most prolific producers, stands before her with his hand tucked into the pockets of his jeans. His snowy white beard is as present as ever, and he’s got a wide grin on his face.

“Good to see you Max.” She greets him with a kiss to the cheek, motioning for him to join them at their table. “You’ve met Ben?”

He waves her offer away with a dismissive hand, nodding towards Ben.

“Good to see you both. Just wanted to drop by and see how you were. You’re looking well.”

“Doing well. What are you doing here tonight anyway? I haven’t seen you at one of these things for years now.”

“Some new talent coming up that I want to check out. Thought I’d swing by for the evening. An added bonus running into you of course. I’ll see you around sunshine.”

He makes a motion almost to tip his hat towards her before turning and melting away into the crowd. 

Ben leans forward, fingers brushing against her wrist momentarily.

“He’s produced a few of your albums, hasn’t he?”

She nods as the first act takes the stage, settling in as a hush falls over the crowd. Ben doesn’t question her any further, just turns his chair slightly so he has a better vantage of the stage. He’s got a thoughtful look on his face, and she can just tell that he’s _really_ listening to everything in depth.

She settles in to listen as well, taking the occasional sip of her beer. It’s a good vibe, a good atmosphere tonight. Then again, it always is at the Bluebird. 

Which is why a couple of songs later, she’s surprised to hear her name called out. 

A spotlight hits her, the MC and half the crowd glancing at her expectantly. She turns to look at Ben, ready to murder him for putting her name on the list. 

He shakes his head once, a clear indication that it wasn’t him. And then of course, her gaze lands on Max Von Sydow, who’s leaning up against the bar with a shit eating grin on his face. He raises his glass towards her in a silent toast, winking at her once. 

With a sigh, she stands, brushing off her jeans before beginning to wind her way through the crowd. The MC looks surprised at her silent acceptance of an impromptu performance. 

“Let’s give a loud Nashville welcome for Rey Kenobi ya’ll.” 

She hears a wolf whistle from the back, eyes landing on Ben with a surprised laugh. Someone hands her a guitar, and she settles in on one of the stools, giving it a few experimental strums as she tunes it quickly to her key preference.

“I think I’ll spare you all from one of my songs tonight, if that’s okay?” She leans towards the microphone as the crowd laughs. “You all should know this one.” 

She strums the opening chords to Ho Hey, microphone closer to her lips as she sings the first couple of lines.

_I’ve been trying to do it right, I’ve been living a lonely life. I’ve been sleeping here instead, I been sleeping in my bed._

The girl on back up harmonises with her on the next line, the rest of the band picking up the melody that she’s been picking out on the guitar. The crowd claps along, occasionally singing along to a line or two. 

She gets lost in the music, goes to her special place when she performs. The rest of the crowd melts away, and she forgets about the dozens of pairs of eyes on her. She lets the music wrap around her, and just plays. 

And when she finishes the song and looks out over the applauding crowd, she just smiles. 

* * *

_New York City_

It’s moments like this that she kind of wishes that it was acceptable to wear dark sunglasses on the red carpet.

The blinding flashes of dozens upon dozens of cameras and the yelling of photographers all crammed into the small photography bank is an assault on her senses in the worst possible way. 

She keeps the smile glued to her face, turning this way and that to offer the photographers the best possible angle of her dress. 

The theme for Met Galas were always known for being over the top, forcing invitees to hunt down the most ridiculous couture gown that would never be worn on any other red carpet because they were usually pretty damn uncomfortable. 

But this year, the theme was surprisingly understated. 

The designer of her gown was Maz Kanata, a relatively unknown name in these kinds of circles, but one that was making a name for herself slowly but surely. She’d taken the theme of the gala, a ‘night among the stars’ quite literally, and had designed the most gorgeous, floaty, navy blue frock hand stitched with thousands of beautiful pinpricks that represented the stars. 

She wasn’t kidding, the fabric was so light around her body that it floated, moved in an almost ethereal way as she worked her way along the red carpet. It was almost distracting, when she caught sight of the fabric out of the corner of her eye. 

If that wasn’t insane enough, the way that the stars were laid out on her gown were the exact constellation that had appeared over Nashville, Tennessee on the night that she was born. 

Even though she couldn’t remember her parents, she couldn’t help but feel connected to them, in this small way. 

“Rey!” 

She turns at the sound of her name being called, smile staying in place as she steps over to the interviewer. This was her least favourite part of the red carpet. 

“Good to see you.” She allows, wracking her brains for the name of the woman who was currently shoving a microphone in her face. 

“You’re looking stunning as always. This dress is beautiful. Who are you wearing?”

“Maz Kanata.” She replies easily, a dazzling smile for the camera pointed towards her and the interviewer. “She’s the best. Very talented.” She does a twirl for their benefit, showcasing the floaty fabric. 

“I have to say it’s been awhile.” The interviewer continues. “You have a certain glow about you. There have been a few rumours swirling about a new man in your life-“

“No comment.” She says smoothly. “But things are going well. I’m touring, I’m writing, and hopefully a new album next year. I’m looking forward to getting back into the studio.”

The interviewer looks taken aback, and she totally gets it. She’s always been candid about her personal life, the people in her life, and her relationships. But as she and Poe had discussed, it’s time that she tried a different tack, even if it does mean that she’ll appear closed off.

She was successful enough now that she didn’t have to share _every_ minute detail of her personal life with the rest of the world. 

A gentle hand on her elbow reveals Poe dressed sharply in a tuxedo. He’s got a fixed smile on his face, one which slips from his face as he stares down the interviewer, who gives him a nod and turns to her. 

“Thanks so much for your time Rey. Have an amazing night!”

“Thank you.” She whispers towards Poe, over the cacophony of sound spilling into every corner of the red carpet. 

“Come on.” Poe replies grimly, steering her towards the next reporter. “Let’s get this over and done with and we can get you a drink.”

“That sounds like a plan.” She takes his arm as they continue to climb the stairs to the next bank of reporters, the train of her gown floating behind her.

It’s on autopilot that she does the next portion of the red carpet, again steering the conversation away from her personal life.

When she finally breaks free from the media scrum she can’t help but breathe a long sigh of relief. 

“Now I get why you hate this so much.” A familiar voice remarks amusedly from somewhere over her shoulder. 

She whirls, taking in Hux, dressed handsomely in a well cut tuxedo with a roguish grin on his face.

“Hux!” She squeals, throwing her arms around him. Hux seems a little taken aback by her enthusiasm, but returns the embrace, pulling her into his chest. 

“Hello Princess.” He takes a step back from her, looking at Poe over her shoulder. “I’ve got her from here, if you want to take the night off.”

“Thanks. I’ll stick around, but I do need a drink. You alright here Rey?” 

“Go.” She tells him, shooing him into the crowd, watching as he melts away. She turns to Hux, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow. “Shall we get a drink?”

“You’re not going to ask me where he is?” Hux asks, arching one eyebrow. 

She and Ben had chosen not to appear together tonight, knowing the drama it would cause, the gossip that would be stirred up as a result. He was coming a bit later, once the red carpet portion ofthe night was over.

She just smiles at him innocently. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

* * *

The rather unfortunate side effect of any Met Gala is the fact that there are no cameras allowed inside the space. Because of this rule, it lent an air of mystery to the event, but it also meant that debauchery and people’s worst behaviour were often on display.

Hux leans up next to her at the bar, long legs crossed at the ankle as he surveys the room before them. The dance floor is a heaving mass of bodies, alcohol flowing freely. 

“I always wanted to be famous growing up you know.” Hux begins conversationally, nudging her gently with his elbow. “But after seeing shit like this, I can’t help but be thankful for the anonymity.”

“That I can understand.” She replies, swishing her drink in her glass absentmindedly as she glances at her watch. 

“He’ll be here soon.” Hux supplies helpfully, answering her question before she can ask it.

As if Hux’s words had summoned him, her gaze is drawn to the entrance of the ballroom. Ben is standing framed in the entrance way, adjusting the cuffs of his well tailored suit.

As if almost instinctually, his eyes land on her and Hux, smile stretching across his face as he moves forward into the room.

Hux moves first, stepping into her line of vision as Ben reaches out to shake his hand, slapping him momentarily on the back.

She’s surprised when he hooks an arm around her waist, drawing her into him as he kisses her quickly. It’s a split second moment, and if anyone else in the room it would have looked like a peck on the cheek. 

“You look stunning.” 

She just smiles up at him, motioning him towards the bar. The navy blue of his suit gives off a subtle sheen under the flashing lights, and he looks totally at ease as he leans up against the bar and orders a drink. 

“I think I saw your mother floating around earlier.” Hux yells over the thumping bass line. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Ben responds, accepting the glass from the bartender and taking a sip. “Would you like to meet her?”

It takes her a moment to realise the last part of his statement is directed towards her. 

“I would love that.” She replies, honestly, as she turns towards him. While she’d met Han some time ago in Cannes, she’d never had the opportunity to meet Leia. 

“Come on then. Coming?” Ben directs over his shoulder at Hux, who falls into step next to them.

“Anything I need to know about Leia?” She asks Hux quietly as they follow Ben’s weaving progress through the crowd. 

“You’ll be fine Princess. She’s lovely, and I’m sure she’ll be very nice to you.”

Leia Organa is holding court in one of the upstairs lounge areas, her black dress offsetting her elegant silver hair in a wonderful way. She recognises a few of the other actors as they approach, all Leia’s age, all legendary and prolific in their own right.

“Ben, darling. And Adrian. How are you?” Leia greets her son enthusiastically, Ben allowing her to pull him into a hug and press a tender kiss on his cheek. 

She feels strangely inadequate when Leia turns and pins her with a calm gaze.

“And you must be Rey.” Her tone is suffused with warmth, and she hears the whooshing of the older woman’s gown as she approaches. “I’ve wanted to meet you for an age now.” Leia whispers conspiratorially towards her a she pulls her into a hug, immediately putting her at ease.

She feels the tight muscles in her shoulders relax, unclenches her hands that she hadn’t realised had been curled into tight balls until now. It takes her another moment to realise that Leia is waiting for her to say something. 

“Should we get a drink?”

Leia looks slightly bemused, but motions towards the bar that dominates most of the room. The bartender materialises seemingly from thin air at the appearance of Leia, bending forward to listen to the older woman’s order. 

“Your dress is stunning. Who designed this?” Leia asks her, reaching out and gently fingering some of the fabric floating around her waist. 

“Maz Kanata.” She replies with a grin, taking the glass that the bartender offers her. “She’s ridiculously talented.”

“I must get her details from you before you leave.” Leia insists, steering her over to a vacant lounge, sinking down onto it gracefully. “So you’re the girl that my son can’t stop talking about.”

She raises an eyebrow at this, gaze drifting towards Ben, who’s bent down and speaking to one of Leia’s friends. Hux has already ingratiated himself into the group of older woman, regaling them with a story that has them all in stitches. 

“I must admit, I’m surprised.” Leia remarks lightly, forcing her to tear her gaze away from Ben. “When he spoke about you joining up with his tour, he didn’t seem particularly thrilled.”

“Things changed, I guess. I wasn’t expecting him either.” She remarks softly, the music a little quieter in here. “He’s different to what I thought he’d be like.”

“Appearances aren’t everything.” Leia sips at her drink, her gaze turning towards her son.

Ben has a soft smile on his face, his expression opened and relaxed as he bends his head towards the older couple on the couch. 

“No they’re not.” She agrees as Leia takes another sip of her drink. 

“So what’s next for you? Your last album was absolutely incredible. Are you feeling pressure to top it?”

“Thank you.” She accepts the compliment gracefully. “I think there’s always pressure to be more, to do better. But I’m not forcing it. I’ll probably have to get back into the studio at some point though. I thought I’d do a fair bit of recording on the road, but it’s been different this time. Harder.” 

“Are you writing though, at least?” Leia questions gently. 

“Yes, definitely.” She replies with a laugh. “I haven’t had any trouble with that. I think I’ve got an album worth of songs, I just have to get my shit together and actually start recording.”

“Let me know if you need to get in touch with some producers. I can recommend some that my husband has worked with previously.”

“He made the same offer in Cannes. Thank you, that’s very kind of you. What’s coming up for you?”

It’s surprisingly easy, to fall into conversation with Leia. Han joins the group on the lounges with Ben and Hux, lifting a hand in greeting in her general direction. For the most part though, it’s just the two of them.

Some time later, one of Leia’s friends approaches them, bending down to whisper in the older woman’s ear. 

Leia nods towards her friend, standing up before turning to her with a smile.

“As lovely as it’s been, there are people that I do have to say hello to. Stop by my place if you’re ever in New York again Rey, Ben or Adrian can give you my address.”

“I’d like that.” She replies with a smile, because it was the honest truth. Leia was so warm and inviting, so damn _easy_ to get along with.

“Stay out of trouble.” Leia bids her farewell with that statement, leaning over to peck her briefly on the cheek. “And look after them.” 

She glances once more towards Ben and Adrian, smiling at the sight they make together.

“I will. I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long absence! I've been apartment hunting, so have been caught up with all the stuff that goes along with that. Hope you enjoy this longer than usual chapter to make up for it :)


	15. Chapter 15

Ben’s lips are at her throat when a hammering on the door makes her jump suddenly. Muffled by the concrete walls, she can hear the dull roar of the crowd packed into the stadium beyond the door of her dressing room.

“Five minutes Rey!” Finn yells from the other side of the door. Ben just chuckles, lips pressing into the hollow of her throat again, her skin flushing at the contact.

She holds him at arms length for a moment. 

“Okay, I’ll be just a minute!” She hollers back before nudging gently at Ben, who immediately steps away, gaze dark as she adjusts her clothing. 

“We really need to stop doing this right before I go on.” She admonishes him gently, crossing the room to the mirror, bending down to inspect her kiss swollen lips.

She quickly reapplies a thin layer of lip gloss, even as he steps up behind her, adjusting the mic pack clipped to the back of her jeans slightly. 

He doesn’t reply, just gives her a breathtaking smile as he hands her favourite guitar to her. 

“Knock em dead.” He finally quips lightly as her hands close around the wooden neck of the instrument. It feels safe, familiar, like coming home.

She takes a breath in, eyes closing momentarily as she soaks in the buzzing atmosphere just beyond the door. He steps across the room, hand pausing momentarily on the door knob. 

“You good?” He asks softly, directing this question towards her. She nods as a way of reply, booted feet clicking against the cinderblock floor as she picks her way across the room, pausing only to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m good. Thanks for letting me steal him tonight.” 

She steps back, Ben opening the door for her. Finn is waiting patiently on the other side, gives her an affectionate roll of the eyes once he spots the hulking figure of Ben looming behind her. 

“Come on firecracker, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.” Finn grips her wrist and gives her a gentle tug. “You can play with your boyfriend after the show.” He adds with a mock salute towards Ben, who simply raises an eyebrow at the subtle dig, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches them go. 

“I do have a serious question though.” Finn says as they round a corner, Ben and the other people with guest passes milling in the corridors disappearing from view. The muffled sound of the crowd increases in volume, and she can feel the adrenaline buzzing through her veins at the sound. 

“What?” She asks, gripping her guitar tightly as they clamber up the small set of stairs to side of stage. 

Finn’s dressed down tonight, dark jeans, boots, a grey henley stretched tightly across his chest. He slings his guitar strap over his head as he turns back to her, white teeth blinding in the darkness of the stage area. 

“Does he actually ever smile, or is grumpy just his default setting?”

It takes a moment for Finn’s words to register, for her to take in his teasing grin before she’s letting out a surprised bark of laughter. 

“Oh shut up!” She yells, pushing him out onto the stage, striding out after him. 

Finn just laughs as a way of reply, making his way over to his position as a spotlight hits her. Her unexpected appearance sets off the crowd, the decibel level climbing with each added layer of screams and shouts. 

A stage hand passes her on the way, stopping only to switch on her mic pack before making himself scarce somewhere off to the side. She knows that he’ll be waiting with two of her back up guitars, including the one she’ll used for an unplugged performance later in her set. 

“What’s happening Glendale!” She yells into the microphone, leaning back to listen to the sheer volume of the crowd packed into the University of Phoenix Stadium. 

After the Met Gala, they’d hopped on a plane to Glendale, Arizona. It was the first stop of the American leg of their tour, which would take them to Pasadena, Seattle, Denver, Chicago, and then on to Washington DC before rounding out the tour at some other venues. It was a gruelling schedule, and would take up at least the next six weeks of her life. 

She’d finally committed to some dates to record the songs she’d written as well, and she was really looking forward to finally getting back into the studio and laying down some tracks. Poe had kept this from her initially, but had finally revealed on the flight over that he’d been getting some pressure from Snoke, the record exec demanding answers on when they might expect some new music from her. 

It had been a big catalyst for her going back to the studio, but at the same time she was finally ready. She’d doubted the direction of her songs and her sound for so long now, but she felt confident that she’d written some damn good music, and couldn’t wait to prove everyone else wrong. 

“I hope you’re all ready to have a good time tonight. Sing along if you know this one.” 

She and the band launch immediately into her first song, one of her most recent singles that was the most radio friendly out of everything on her previous album. 

She can’t help but let the smile spread across her face as she and Finn harmonise on the chorus, Finn adding little flourishes here and there on his guitar to take the track to the next level. 

A few songs and a water break later, she steps up to the microphone again, wiping the sweat from her forehead. 

“I’ve got something a little special planned for you guys tonight. While I’ve been on the road with Kylo…” Her tongue trips over the unfamiliar name, so used to calling him Ben now. “I’ve been working on some new stuff. And tonight, you guys are going to be the first to hear my new single. I wrote this one in Rome, and didn’t write it alone. Please allow me to introduce Mr Adrian Hux to the stage tonight ladies and gentlemen!”

The lights on the stage darken for a split second, before Hux is striding onto the stage, looking out over the crowd with a grin as he lifts a hand in greeting. 

Hux, a regular fixture on Ben’s tours, is almost as well known as the headlining act himself. The crowd _roars_ their approval, welcoming Hux prematurely, knowing full well that he’s not due on stage for at least another hour. 

“What’s up Glendale?” Hux drawls into the microphone set up for him next to her, throwing a flirtatious wink her way. “Thanks for the warm welcome.”

The crowd begins chanting his name, and he gives a surprised laugh in her direction. 

“Alright settle down guys. Let Rey finish what she was going to say.” Hux makes a shushing motion towards the crowd, playing off her beautifully, just like she’d hoped he would. 

“Not much else to say. This one is called Holy Ground, hope you enjoy.”

Hux launches into the guitar solo, and the rest of the band kicks in with the beat as she steps forward to sing the first line. 

_I was reminiscing just the other day, while having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away. Back to a first-glance feeling on New York Time, back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme._

Hux hadn’t wanted to sing with her on this one, but she’d insisted in rehearsals. He had a great tone, and it offset her slightly higher key wonderfully. 

The contrast between their voices sounds awesome on the second verse.

_And I guess we fell apart in the usual way, and the story’s got dust on every page- but sometimes I wonder how you think about it now, and I see your face in every crowd._

She loves the energy behind this song. It makes her want to kick her feet up and dance, if she could do it without looking like a total fucking idiot. Instead she leans into her guitar and into the song, letting the music wash over her. 

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Ben, hovering like a silent spectre side of stage, watching her and Hux with a proud smile as they play on. She throws a smile in his direction, not even knowing if he’ll see it before she steps up to sing the last part of the song by herself. 

_Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room. But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you._

She tries to gauge the reaction of the crowd, beyond the bright lights shining into her eyes. They seem to be enjoying it, bopping along to the obvious energy that she and Hux and the rest of her band are projecting into the stadium.

No one seems to hate it, from what she can see. And that alone is enough to keep the smile firmly planted on her face, the nervous feeling she gets when she debuts new songs slowly leaving her body. 

And when the crowd finally screams their approval once the last few chords die away, she knows that wherever she goes with her music next, she’ll be just fine. 

* * *

“We have a problem.” Poe falls into step beside her as she approaches the back exit of the stadium, Ben’s arm loosely slung around her shoulders.

“What?” She asks tiredly, tucking some of her damp hair behind her ear as they all draw to a stop in the middle of the corridor.

Ben backs off, giving her and Poe a moment, something that she’s immensely grateful for. 

“Not so fast.” Poe directs towards Ben, who glances back at her manager with a confused expression painted across his features. “This actually concerns you as well.”

“Please don’t tell me news of our relationship is now public knowledge?” She asks a little wearily, wondering who she’d have to hunt down and murder for spilling the beans. 

While their new found closeness was common knowledge to everyone on tour, they were very careful not to be too overly affectionate with each other in front of roadies and other crew members. 

As a result, there were very few people currently on tour with them that knew the true nature of their relationship. That knowledge was restricted to inner circle only- Phasma and Poe, Finn and Hux. And she knew that none of them would have ever leaked anything to the press. 

“News of your relationship is now public knowledge.” Poe confirms with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder. “I’m already on it, trying to figure out where the leak came from. A few of my journo friends are doing a bit of digging. Excuse me.” 

Poe steps away to answer his phone, nodding towards them to signal that he was done with the conversation, at least for now. 

“Come on. Drink and then rest.” Ben instructs gently, as she rubs her temples with her fingertips. 

Hux bounds up to them just as security steps forward towards the heavy exit door. 

“Great show tonight guys. What’s on the agenda for the rest of the night?” He looks so excited, bouncing up and down on his toes, energised by a successful start to the next leg of the tour.

“Maybe just a quiet one tonight.” She answers with a small smile, even as Hux’s face falls momentarily. 

He doesn’t even get a chance to answer, before the bright popping of flashbulbs assaults her vision as she steps through the exit door and into the cool night air. 

She has no idea how, but there are three paparazzi in the back parking lot, and they’re all shouting questions in her direction, getting right up in her face. 

She freezes. It’s a strange sensation, the feeling of powerlessness that overtakes her body in just a few split seconds. Everything seems to slow right down, and she can only blink like a deer caught in headlights before Ben’s stepping forward, gripping her by the arm and steering her through the scrum, even as the security guards spring into action, forming an immovable wall between her and the photographers. 

“Move Rey.” Ben yells over the noise, nudging her towards the waiting car. 

There’s a shout behind her, a hand landing heavy on the back of her coat and not letting go. She twists awkwardly, staring into the wide eyed gaze of one of the photographers that had somehow broken past the security guards. 

He shoves his camera into her face, flash bulb firing for a few moments before Hux is wrenching him away, fist connecting powerfully with the photographers cheek. They scuffle for a few moments, the photographer’s elbow striking out at Hux’s face. 

She’s shoved roughly into a car, Ben slamming the door behind her before turning back to the fight with a grim look on his face. 

She only sees the back of him before the car peels away, taking her away and leaving them both behind. 

* * *

An hour later, she finds herself hammering on Hux’s door, fist clenched as she pounds against the wood. She hears footsteps on the other side, door swinging open as Ben appears on the threshold. He looks surprised to see her, blinking down his nose at her.

“Is he okay?” She begins without preamble, stepping forward to go into the room. Ben blocks her neatly, and she steps forward again. 

“He’ll be fine. A few bruises but I think his pride is more wounded than anything else.” Ben replies with a scowl. 

“Wait a second.” Her hand lands on his chest as she studies his expression carefully. “Are you honestly pissed at him for this?”

“I’m pissed off at the situation, it’s a fucking mess. He never knows when to leave things alone sometimes. Excuse me, I need to go and speak to Gwen.”

This time it’s her that blocks him, using her whole body to stop him from moving past her. 

“Your best friend was just trying to protect me from some seriously scummy people, and your first instinct is to go and talk to your agent? Are you being serious right now?” She asks incredulously, as he glares at her. 

“In case you hadn’t realised, those people were taking photos, which means that they’re pretty close to selling some exclusive pictures of us together, up close, and personal. As I said, I need to speak to Gwen.” 

Too disgusted to continue the conversation, and seriously questioning where his priorities lie, she steps aside to let him pass. He adjusts the collar of his coat as he goes, and doesn’t look back at her as he strides determinedly down the hotel corridor. 

She slips into Hux’s room, letting the door click gently behind her. 

Hux is lying on the couch, a bag of frozen peas held up to his eye. He doesn’t greet her when she calls out to him, and it’s not until she perches on the edge of the couch does he finally sit up with a sigh.

“What’s the damage?” She asks gently as he removes the frozen peas from his face. 

“No teeth broken thankfully, although undoubtedly I’m going to have a pretty purple bruise for the next couple of days.” Hux replies dryly, tossing the bag of peas onto the coffee table in front of him with a sigh. “What a fucking mess.”

It’s a strange echo of Ben’s words that had been spoken just minutes earlier, and she can’t help but frown at him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have the greatest track record with the paparazzi. We’re waiting to see if the other guy is going to press charges.”

“Are you serious!” She exclaims, slapping her palms against the fabric covering her thighs. “The guy grabbed me by the jacket and physically stopped me from going anywhere. If I really wanted, I could sue the arsehole for assault.” She adds furiously as Hux watches her with a bemused expression on his face. 

“Whatever, Phasma will sort it out hopefully. Ben’s pissed though, as you discovered just now.”

“You heard our conversation?” She asks a little sheepishly, running a hand through her hair absentmindedly. 

“A little hard not to.” Hux replies with a sardonic smile, reaching for the bag of peas again. “It’s fine princess. Ben and I have been through worse than this.”

“Let me.” She snags the peas before he can grip them, pushing him back into the couch, turning towards him. “I feel like this is my fault somehow. If I wasn’t so stupid about hiding what I had with Ben…”

“Don’t do this to yourself Rey.” Hux warns as she presses the bag of peas to his eyes, sending a silent apology his way as he winces slightly. “Don’t sabotage yourself when you’re happy.”

His hand has landed on her knee, almost absentmindedly. He doesn’t make any further move, content to just sit in silence as he sighs. She lets him, deciding that shrugging off his hand is going to be decidedly more awkward in this moment. 

Already she can feel a weird, crackling tension in the air, something that had never been there before. With Hux’s eyes closed, she takes the time to study him properly.

His hair is falling messily into his eyes, soft as she refrains the urge to lean in and brush it away. Why had she never noticed before now how handsome he was?

“Stop staring at me, you’re creeping me out.” Hux cracks one eye open to gaze at her curiously, as if wondering what she’s going to do next. “I promise I’m not going to melt into a puddle over night.”

“Should you maybe go to the hospital, just in case?” She questions out loud, even as he rolls his eyes, wincing at that slight movement as well. 

“It’s fine, really. I’ll get the tour doctor to check me over if I’m particularly concerned, which I’m not.”

“Fine.” She huffs out a breath. “Thank you though, for punching that douchebag in the face before I could get to him. My hero.”

Hux bends forward into something resembling a shallow bow. 

“I can honestly say that it was my genuine pleasure.” He allows. 

She surprises them both when she leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before leaning back slightly. 

Hux is looking at her uncertainly now, hand drifting up carefully as his fingers skim along her cheekbone. It’s a strangely intimate moment, and for once the joking expression that is usually writ across his features is gone, replaced by something more. 

And of course, right at that moment the door bursts open and Ben strides back into the room. He stops short, gaze darkening as he watches her spring away from Hux, skin flushing the slightest pink. 

Ben stops short, looking absolutely struck dumb. 

“Have I interrupted something?” He asks mutinously, voice sharp as she stands, turning to face him. 

“Absolutely nothing mate.” Hux replies, flopping back into the couch, squeezing his eyes shut like he’s hoping that he can vanish off the face of the Earth. 

“I wasn’t asking you.” Ben replies rudely, as she gapes at him in amazement. 

“Don’t be rude.” She snaps at him, even as he turns a furious gaze on her. 

He’s intimidating like this, with his brows furrowed, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. Even with the couch between them he absolutely towers over her, and she can’t help but take another step back at the look in his eyes.

“I don’t know what I just walked in on, and quite frankly I’m not sure I want to know.” He shoots back in reply. 

It takes her a moment to realise that the look in his eyes is one of _hurt._

“Ben…” She begins uncertainly, not sure even how to explain what had just passed between her and Hux, the silent understanding that she’s hoping they’ve both come to. 

“Don’t.” He holds up a hand to stop her, even as she goes to move towards him. “I’m going to bed. Alone.” He adds pointedly, turning on his heel and stepping towards the door. 

“Ben, come on.” She makes to go after him, even as he steps through the door, slams it behind him. “Shit.”

“Give him time to cool off. He’s probably reading way too much into the situation.” Hux remarks tiredly from somewhere over her left shoulder. 

He’s sitting forward on the couch, staring at the floor, bag of peas discarded beside him. 

“Is he?” She asks softly, needing to know the answer to her unspoken question once and for all. 

Hux just smiles at her wryly. 

“Maybe he’s not being entirely paranoid.” He finally admits with a quick exhale.

Even though she’d suspected that Hux had some feelings for her, she never, _never_ thought he’d admit it to her out loud. He was always friendly, just the slightest hint of flirtation when he was around her, but he’d never been overly obvious about it. 

“I have to go.” She tells him, avoiding his gaze. 

“Okay.” He says softly. “Goodnight Rey.” 

She doesn’t look back as she leaves his room. 

* * *

“Drink.” Poe shoves the coffee cup into her hand, dropping onto the chair opposite her. They’re in the lobby of the hotel, watching the hustle and bustle of the tour as they load everything up into the coaches, prepared for the next destination along the route.

“Thank you.” She replies gratefully, taking a sip of the latte. “What’s the damage?” 

“The photographer isn’t pressing charges against Hux. I think he realises that even with the damage to his equipment, technically by laying his hands on you he could get dragged through the courts for assault.”

“Okay.” She mentally ticks that off in her mind, grateful that Hux wouldn’t be in any legal trouble of sorts. “What else?”

“I found out who leaked the confirmation of yours and Kylo’s relationship to the press. The answer may surprise you.”

After the night she’d had, nothing could surprise her at this point. She tells Poe as much. 

“Do you remember Juliette Smith, that young singer you inducted into the Opry a couple of months ago?” 

She furrows her brow at Poe for a moment. 

“Of course. Insanely talented, and she was a family friend of Ben’s if I recall correctly. Last time I saw her, she was with Kelsey.”

Poe’s lips press together into a thin line of displeasure. It’s strange seeing him like this, he’s usually so good at keeping his emotions in check. But when someone messes with her, and specifically her image… well then, all bets were off.

“It seems the two of them have become quite firm friends over the past couple of months. Kelsey has been singing back up for her for some time now. It seems that Juliette has been following Kelsey’s guidance when it comes to navigating the press, and yesterday she dropped hints in one of her interviews that essentially amounts to a confirmation of the relationship between the two of you.”

She buries her head in her hands, because she has a very good idea how she may have come across that information. 

“The party at the Opry when Ben and I were in Nashville… we may have kissed in public. She probably saw us, put two and two together.” She admits a little sheepishly, even as Poe lets out a soft groan of frustration. 

“Come on Rey, what were you thinking?” He asks her gently. “You know that if you want something to stay private, you need to keep it private. God knows how many people witnessed what happened between the two of you, no matter how small the moment was or how quickly it was over. You know better than everyone that context is everything.”

She slumps back into her armchair. 

“You don’t need to remind me, I’m an absolute idiot.” She replies, scrubbing her hand across her face.

“Talk to Kylo about it. I’m sure he’ll understand the need to be discreet.” Poe pulls his phone out of his pocket, tapping out a message before reaching for his own cup of coffee.

She laughs uneasily, watching as a few of the roadies huddle around someone’s phone, no doubt watching something stupid on Youtube or someone’s Facebook. 

“Actually we’re kinda not talking at the moment.” She finally admits out loud as Poe’s gaze lands on her in surprise. “We sort of had a fight last night, and now he’s blanking me.”

She’d gone to knock on his door this morning, try to make amends for whatever the hell had happened last night. The door had remained tightly shut to her, and while she’d heard movement on the other side of the door when she’d called out his name, he still hadn’t let her in. 

Poe just sighs, a long exhalation through his nostrils. 

“Whatever happened, please try and fix it. My job is going to be a lot easier if you guys choose to put on a united front.”

They both look up at the sound of footsteps against the marble floor, Hux stopping in front of their table. He looks tired today, hair soft and the usual product that he puts in absent. It makes him look younger, the faintest hint of purple colouring the skin under his eye. 

He’s dressed down in his usual uniform, jeans, boots, and what she knows is a very expensive black wool blend coat. 

“How are you feeling?” Poe asks sympathetically as he slides his phone back into his pocket, turning his attention towards Hux. 

“Fine.” Hux replies a little impatiently, like he’s sick of people asking him that question. Which he probably is. “Do you mind if I have a moment with Rey?” 

“Of course.” Poe immediately stands, motioning for Hux to take his seat. “I was just heading off to the bus actually. I’ll catch up with you later Rey.” He adds a little absentmindedly, already distracted by the buzzing device in his hand.

Hux slides into the recently vacated seat in one smooth movement, head jerking slightly as he flicks his hair out of his eyes. 

“Before you say anything, I come in peace.” Hux begins without preamble, reaching into his leather satchel. “I also bring baked goods as an offering.” 

His tone is light and friendly as he deposits the paper bag onto the table between them. She leans forward, curiosity piqued despite the oddness of the situation she finds herself in. 

The bagel looks and smells heavenly, cheese practically oozing out from between the two pieces of pastry as her gaze flicks towards Hux uncertainly. 

“I’ve already eaten. This one is for you.” He allows as he leans back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest as his gaze sweeps around the lobby. 

His booted foot is tapping against the floor, the other crossed over his knee as he waits for her to reach into the bag and begin eating. 

“Rey, about last night.” He begins, leaning forward, lacing his fingers together on the table.

She swallows her mouthful of food, coughing slightly at his words. She hadn’t expected him to bring up what had happened last night quite so soon.

“You’re an incredible woman.” He remarks in a low voice, glancing around to make sure they’re not going to be overheard. “But I know that you’re really trying to make a go of it with Ben. I would never do anything to sabotage that. If I’ve given you that impression, I’m really sorry.”

“Hux… it should be me apologising for last night.” She replies with a kind smile. “And I’m sorry, if I’ve led you on.” 

“You haven’t.” He promises quickly, brow furrowing as he looks over her shoulder. She follows his line of gaze, eyes landing on the gorgeous, leggy blonde dressed in expensive looking black jeans and the most gorgeous white cashmere sweater. 

“Do you know her?” She turns back towards Hux, even as recognition dawns on his features for a split second before he’s hastily rearranging his features. 

Perhaps realising he’s caught, Hux holds his hands up in a peace offering. 

“Yeah I do.” 

He doesn’t say anything further, and she glances down at her phone, wondering where the hell Ben was. He was usually an early riser, up with the sun when it was time to move onto the next stop. Of course, if he was avoiding her, his late appearance might be easily explained. 

The elevator across the lobby lets out a soft ding, and Ben strides confidently forward into the lobby. He doesn’t look left or right as he goes, doesn’t even register that she and Hux are sitting together at one of the tables. 

“Kylo!” A voice sounds from across the lobby, and it takes her a moment to realise that the voice is coming from the gorgeous blonde from before, who even now is meeting him halfway, flinging her arms around his neck.

She’s surprised to see Ben crush her to him, entire body bending over as they embrace in a hug that definitely goes beyond the realm of just friends and casual acquaintances. There’s an easy intimacy to the small gesture, his hands resting casually on her lower back even as they step apart and he murmurs a quiet greeting to her. The blonde looks delighted to see him, hand rubbing up his arm playfully as he laughs softly. 

She registers pain in her shin as Hux kicks her under the table. 

“You’re staring.” Hux remarks quietly. 

“Who is she?” She asks carefully, finally tearing her gaze away from her boyfriend and the woman talking to him like they’re old friends, maybe more.

“Her name is Ashley Tomlinson. She’s a reporter, she’s covered our tours quite extensively in the past whenever we hit America. She usually spends a couple of weeks on the road with us.”

She reaches forward, draining the rest of her coffee. 

“And how long did they have a thing for?” She asks bluntly, because _honestly,_ she wasn’t blind. Anyone with two working eyes can see that there was very clearly something between them, something that could only be borne from something going on in the past. 

Hux looks supremely uncomfortable with this line of questioning, like he’d rather be anywhere else on the planet as she scrutinises him. 

“Over a year.” Hux finally admits. “She broke his heart.” 

She lets out a whoosh of breath, not quite expecting _that_ answer. 

“How worried should I be?” She continues her line of questioning uncertainly, unsure if she even wants to hear whatever his answer will be. 

Hux just gazes at her sympathetically.

“I’m not the person that you should be asking sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dear. It couldn’t be all sunshine and rainbows for these two. Will Ben’s stubbornness get in the way of a reconciliation with Rey, or will it be her hot headedness that gets them into trouble?  
> We finally get an admission from Hux, even as he and Rey come to an understanding later in the chapter that he would never try anything with her while she’s firmly in a relationship with Ben/Kylo.


	16. Chapter 16

Against her better judgement, she finds herself googling some of Ashley Tomlinson’s work. True to Hux’s word, the attractive blonde was a reporter, often covering the progress of musicians as they toured out on the road.

Her last piece that covered Ben’s previous tour was written with the authoritative voice of one who knew their subject well- perhaps too well. 

The piece profiling Ben was raw, an honest look at the loneliness and isolation that often went hand in had with a tour and being out on the road for extended periods of time. She was surprised at the tone of the work, of the emption in the piece. 

It made her feel like she was intruding on something private as she continues to read, and it’s with a noise of disgust in her throat that she closes the lid of her laptop with a snap, tossing it onto the bed beside her. 

Even a run doesn’t make her feel better, doesn’t banish the hurricane of thoughts swirling in her mind.

Ben had apologised for the way he’d spoken to her that night in Hux’s room, a night that seemed like a lifetime ago now. 

But things had cooled considerably between them, and she had no idea how to go back to that easy intimacy that had previously been present between them, the mutual respect and understanding that came hand in hand. 

Of course, having Ashley around didn’t exactly help matters, because the woman was seemingly _everywhere._

Ben had introduced her to Ashley early on as his girlfriend, a proprietary hand on her waist as he’d done so. Despite that, Ashley still chose to hang around them. 

She was side of stage when Ben played his set night after a night, trading a barb with him or an inside joke as he’d strode onto stage to play his set. 

She was there on nights out with the crew, drink in hand and mischievous smile on her face as she murmured something into Ben’s ear. 

She was even in his dressing room, booted feet kicked up on the table as she typed something on her laptop, paying no mind to the steam from his shower seeping into the small room. 

Somehow, she’d ingratiated herself back into his life without even trying- it was honestly like she’d never even left. 

She nods at the doorman as she passes into the marbled lobby of their latest hotel, sneakers squeaking against the floor as she heads towards the bar in the hopes of finding herself a glass of cold water.

She’d run harder than usual- she's still not sure what she was trying to escape from. 

She’s surprised to see Gwen sitting at the bar, an untouched glass of red wine sitting in front of her. She glances down at her watch, noting that it was only three in the afternoon. 

“A little early for wine, isn’t it Phasma?” She asks with a raised eyebrow as she slides into the seat next to the blonde. 

Gwen starts slightly, but greets her with a warm smile, long fingers toying with the stem of her glass. 

“It’s happy hour somewhere in the world.” Gwen replies with a wry smile as she asks the bartender for a glass of water. “I’m surprised to see you here, I thought you’d be with Ben.” 

“He’s with Ashley.” She remarks lightly, trying for a dismissive tone and failing miserably. She takes a sip of her her water. 

“That bothers you.” Gwen deduces accurately. 

“It does.” She confirms, placing the glass back down, cradling it in her hands.

“Are you going to say anything to him?” Gwen continues her line of questioning in a gentle tone, taking a sip of her own drink.

“No.” She replies sharply. “No I don’t think he’ll take it the right way.”

“That he’s spending time with a beautiful woman that isn’t is girlfriend?” Gwen snorts unattractively. “If he doesn’t take it the right way then he’s a bloody fool.”

“Or maybe we just weren’t meant to be.” She says with a long sigh, draining the rest of her glass. 

Gwen turns to her, surprise writ across her features. 

“Do you really believe that?” Gwen asks her gently.

“I don’t know what I believe anymore.” 

* * *

She’s still chasing off the last vestiges of sleep when she steps through the door of the studio in downtown Chicago, Poe immediately falling into step beside her as he hands her a coffee.

She takes a grateful sip as she touches him on the arm gently, conveying her thanks. He just nods, steering her toward the back of the building.

“Any word on who the producer is on this particular project is?” She asks curiously as Poe strides forward, bending slightly to hold the door open for her. 

Han Solo whirls around in his chair and greets her with a wide grin. She can barely stop from grinning herself as she bounds across the room towards him and greets him with a warm hug. 

“Han, what on Earth are you doing here of all places?”

Han shrugs languidly, greeting Poe with a handshake as he sinks back down into his chair. 

“I was in town, and one of my producer friends called in a favour, asked me to come and lay down the track with you guys. I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, not at all.” She replies as she tosses her back pack onto the lounge behind them. “What a lovely surprise.”

“I’m not sure Ben will see it in the same way kiddo, but I appreciate the enthusiasm all the same.”

She seems to deflate at Ben’s name, sinking down into the lounge as Han eyes her warily. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Han questions with unerring accuracy, brows furrowing slightly. 

“A little.” She admits. “There was an altercation involving paparazzi a couple of weeks ago. Hux came off with a black eye after trying to defend me- we fought.”

“That it?” Han asks with a raised eyebrow, reaching for the bottle of water sitting on the table beside me.

“No that’s not it.” She replies with a sigh, Poe looking up in surprise at this pronouncement, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Did you ever cross paths with Ashley Tomlinson?”

“The journalist?” Han lets a flicker of surprise pass over his features. “She’s interviewed me a few times. If I recall correctly she joined up on Ben’s tour a year or two ago-“ 

Han trails off as he puts two and two together rather uncomfortably. 

“Right.” Han pronounces, even as the door flies open and Hux comes bounding through the opening.

“Han the Man!” Hux draws the older man into a hug, even as the expression on Han’s face softens slightly at the sight of his exuberance. “It’s been an age old man, how you doing?”

“Don’t call me that, Ginger Snap.” Han responds gruffly, stepping back and hitting him gently in the shoulder. “Get tuned up, we’ll start shortly.”

Hux throws him a jaunty salute, turning and winking in her direction as he progresses beyond the glass door of the producing booth and steps into the studio. 

It’s basically sound proof in there, he could wreak all sorts of havoc and destruction and they wouldn’t notice unless they were watching him. 

Ben appears on the threshold, long hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of his neck. If he looks surprised to see his father, he doesn’t show it, just picks his way across the room and reaches out to shake his father’s hand. 

She’s not surprised to see Ashley Tomlinson materialise behind him, and she throws a frustrated glance at Poe, who simply shrugs helplessly. It’s a silent signal, that he didn’t realise that Ben was bringing Ashley along to see them record their song for the Elton tribute. 

“You must be Ashley.” Han directs the full force of his attention towards the blonde, who look surprised at the cool way she’s being addressed.

“A pleasure to meet you.” She holds out a hand that Han takes briefly, stepping back and dropping it. 

“I’m sorry to say, but this is a closed session today.”

Ashley looks slightly flustered, but attempts a winning smile.

“Oh I’ll stay out of the way. I wanted to get some insight into the recording process, maybe have a quick chat to you about the Elton project?”

“Sorry, my agent didn’t brief me on any interviews. And I really must insist. I’m sure Ben would be happy to answer any questions you might have later.”  


Ben is leaning against the wall, looking less than impressed about the events unfolding in front of him. 

“I’d like her to stay.” He says quietly, looking his father square in the eye. 

“Sorry kiddo.” Han turns back towards the sound board, twiddling with a few dials and knobs as Hux gives him a thumbs up through the glass. “But you’re in my kingdom now. And I can’t be working with distractions.” 

Ben opens his mouth to protest once more, silenced only by Ashley’s hand on his arm. 

“It’s alright.” Ashley replies. “I understand completely.” This statement she directs towards Han. “I’ll be back at the hotel, we can hang out later, okay?” 

Ben looks pissed off, but finally nods in agreement. It’s only when the door shuts with a soft click behind Ashley that he rounds on his father, body quivering with anger. 

“Happy now?”

“As a clam.” Han responds with a quick grin. “Sorry you had to witness that Rey.”

Ben blinks at her in surprise, as if only just realising that she’d been standing there for this entire time. 

“It’s fine.” She replies stiffly, drawing herself up to her full height. 

“Let’s just get this over and done with.”

* * *

She’s storming down the hall of the hotel, making a beeline for her room. Heavy footsteps echo behind her.

“Rey.” His voice is low, tone pleading as she glances once over her shoulder before continuing on her path.

“Rey.” He repeats insistently, a gentle hand on her arm as she whirls on him, door at her back as she wrenches away from his grip.

“Don’t touch me.” She hisses towards him, and he drops her arm immediately, eyes widening in surprise. 

“I just want to talk to you.” Ben replies as he steps closer to her, hand tangling gently in her hair, tilting her chin up to face him.

“You’ve had two weeks.” She points out, voice trembling with barely concealed rage. “Two weeks to talk to me about what’s going on.”

He looks puzzled at this, hand sliding down to rest on the side of her neck.

“Why is she here, Ben?” She asks quietly, hand sliding into her pocket for her key card. She holds it up to the scanner, wrist wrenching down on the door handle as the small light above it turns green.

He stumbles after her in the room as she slams the door shut behind them, Ben flinching at the loud noise it makes. 

“Ashley?”

“Why is she here?” She asks again, tone firm as she drops her back pack on the ground, kicking it towards on of the lounges. 

“She’s writing a profile of the tour.” Ben supplies with a confused frown. “I thought I’d told you that.”

“God, you can be so oblivious sometimes!” She yells, hands balling into fists at her side. “She’s here for you. Not to write a story on you.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.” He replies stiffly, watching her as she storms over to the wet bar, wrestling with the cork on the bottle of wine as she pours herself out a generous glass. 

“Then you can get out.” She turns on her toes to face him, glass held precariously in her hand. She takes a long draw of the wine as his face darkens. 

“No.”

His answer surprises her, and she splutters around her next mouthful of wine. 

“Excuse me?” She finally says after she’s finished her swallow, placing the glass down on the bar.

Ben sits down on one of the lounges, arms spread wide over the back of it.

“I said no.” He repeats slowly, like he’s speaking to a small child. 

“Fine.” She drains the rest of her wine, stepping across the room to pick up her back pack. “Then I’ll go.”

Ben raises a single eyebrow, like he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. 

“Don’t be stupid, where are you going to go?” He asks, standing and turning to face her, watching her steady progress across the room. 

“I don’t know.” She whirls to face him, words spitting venom. “Maybe I’ll bunk with Hux.”

She immediately regrets her words, for bringing Hux into this. It was a horrible thing to do, and a mean thing to do. Ben’s expression darkens, and she turns back, reaching for the door knob. 

She’s surprised then, when his open palm slams into the wood of the door well above her head, stopping the door from opening. His body pressing into hers to pin her in place, although he’s given her room to move should she really want to. 

She _knows_ that he would never hurt her, would never make any move to. It wasn’t meant to be an intimidating move, having known him for as long as she has now. If she continued to move the doorknob, she would know that he’d step away immediately and let her go. 

“Don’t go.” He whispers into the skin of her neck, voice rough as she shudders out a long exhale. “I’m sorry.”

She turns to face him, searching his face, seeing the sincerity in his expression.

“So am I.” She replies with a sigh, fingers lacing at the back of his neck as he bends down, pressing his forehead against hers. “I didn’t mean what I said.”

Their breath mingles, even as his hands rest around her waist with soft, gentle movements. It’s this version of him that she’d missed over the past week or two.

“I know.” He finally responds with a sad smile. 

Their lips meet gently, uncertainly. It’s felt like an age since she’s last felt the press of his skin against hers, since she was happy to be in his arms and in his bed. 

When he reaches for the zipper of her jacket, she doesn’t stop him. Things move quickly after that. 

He sheds his jacket, and then his shirt as she works on removing her own clothes. It’s methodical, and she can’t help but question silently if this is the right thing to do right now. 

But then he takes her into his arms, and makes her forget everything else. 

It’s not soft or slow, or languid like their previous encounters had been. It’s quick, and dirty, and feels ridiculously impersonal despite what they’d been through together, the history of what was between them.

She sighs his name when she finds her release, and he soon follows, burying his face into her neck as he shudders above her. 

She curls up in the sheets as he rolls to the side to dispose of the condom, flopping back onto the bed next to her. He doesn’t make any move to draw her into his arms, which is what inevitably used to happen on previous occasions. 

“Did she break your heart?” She asks quietly, leaving no room for him to evade her questions. 

“Yes.” He replies just as quietly, a strange stillness settling over them, punctuated only by the sound of their breathing. 

“Do you love her?”

The sharp intake of his breath doesn’t escape her, and she knows that he’s picked up on the tense she used to ask her question. 

“No. Not anymore.” He finally admits after a long pause. “I’m sorry.” He repeats again, an echo of his earlier words. 

“For what?” She asks, staring up at the ceiling, sheet clutched to her chest. She refuses to meet his gaze. 

“For the way that I’ve acted over the past fortnight. I should have reconciled with you sooner. I should have never let Ashley stay for as long as she has.”

A silent tear slips down her cheek, and she quickly dabs it away with the sheet. 

“She was flirting with you this whole time, and you _let_ her. How do you think that made me feel? Makes me feel, seeing you defend her in front of your father today?”

She’s never felt more vulnerable than she does in that moment, and rolls away from him, gathering the top sheet around her body.

“Can you forgive me?” He asks softly. She can feel his eyes on her back, knows that if she turns back around she’ll see him sprawled out in her bed, devastatingly handsome.

And she’ll lose her resolve.

“I don’t know if I can forget.” She remarks with a twisted smile. “Not the past two weeks.”

He doesn’t say anything in return, but she can hear the rustle as he moves from the bed, bending down to pick up his boxer shorts.

She jumps silently when he appears in her line of vision, bending down to kiss her forehead with a sigh, thumb sweeping away a teardrop on her cheek. 

His hand cradles her face for a moment before he’s stepping away.

It’s not until the door closes behind him with a soft click that she bursts into tears.

* * *

Hux appears at her door the next morning, a coffee in one hand and a baseball cap in the other. If he notices that she’s been crying he refrains from commenting, simply shoves both objects into her hands.

“Drink and put that on. We’re getting out of this hotel today.” He shoulders his way into the room, eyes landing on the empty wine glass from the night before.

“Not today Hux.” She replies weakly, even as Hux’s steady gaze lands on her, pinning her in place.

“I know that things aren’t… great between you and Ben right now. But I refuse to sit here while to you wallow in self pity. So come on.”

“Where are we going?” She asks as she takes a sip of her coffee, threading her hair into a pony tail before jamming the baseball cap on her head. 

“Out. Bring your guitar.”

“Which one!” She yells after his retreating figure as he whirls to face her. 

“Any of them.” 

Half an hour later, she can’t help but dig her heels in as she realises what Hux’s grand master plan is. He’s got a beanie and a flannelette on, and looks like a bedraggled hipster with his beaten up Converse. 

Most importantly perhaps, it masks his most recognisable features. 

“Are you seriously suggesting that we busk right about now?” She drawls as Hux shoots her a friendly grin, flipping open her guitar case, taking it out, and strumming it experimentally. He winces, perhaps realising how out of tune it is. 

He leaves the case on the ground, red velvet lining open to the elements, to the bustling crowds passing by. 

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.” Hux replies with a grin once he finishes tuning her instrument. “Look, I know how much it sucks being on the road for an extended period of time, how lonely it can get. I do this sometimes, as a bit of fun.”

“Alright then.” She replies a little dubiously. “Start me off, and I’ll sing.”

Almost immediately Hux launches into a popular Top 40 song that’s dominating the charts right now, and with a few bars of tapping out the rhythm against her jeans she opens her mouth and begins to sing. 

It’s strange, not having a microphone to project her voice. She’s relied on it for so long, relied on modern sound equipment for so long, that she’s almost forgotten what this feels like. 

It doesn’t take long before they start drawing the attention of a few passers by on their tea break. 

“We take requests as well!” Hux calls out to the crowd, not missing his place as he continues to play the song she’s singing along to. 

“Hey, play that song by Rey Kenobi that she’s just debuted.”

Hux has to muffle his laughter as he launches into the familiar chords, chords they’ve written together, have played together. This version is as stripped back and as raw as the song is ever going to get, but she can’t help but enjoy herself as the crowd tosses coins and notes into the guitar suit case. 

No one ever suspects her. The aviators masking her face is enough to hide her features, and she’s dressed down far more than she usually would be out on the street. She and Hux could pass for any pair of street musicians, to be honest. 

Besides, Poe would have an absolute field day if he had even an inkling of where she was and what she was doing right now. As much as she loved him, he would use this as a way to capitalise on her success and the tour she’s on right now, make her look good in front of the press.

Hux morphs from one song to another, and there are more than a few impressed looks from the gathering crowd as they admire his skill. She can’t help but smile to herself at the surprised look on Hux’s face. 

Eventually though, people start to move on, and it’s with a silent signal that Hux finishes up his song. 

“How did we do?” She asks as they both bend over the guitar case to peer at the lining inside. 

Hux grins as he straightens holding up a fistful of cash. 

“Drinks on me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again guys! I am going to endeavour to post more frequently for you guys in future. I can't promise every week, but certainly more than once a month. 
> 
> Off to work on Princess Cut From Marble now!


	17. Chapter 17

She finishes her set the next night with a particularly rousing rendition of Kings of Leon’s ‘Use Somebody’, and then spends the next half an hour under the hot spray of the shower in her hotel. 

She has no further plans tonight to go anywhere, just hops into her warmest pair of flannelette pyjamas and curls up on the couch with her writing pad.

She’s had a song bouncing around in her head for days, wants nothing more than some peace and quiet just to get it down on paper. 

She’s not spoken to Ben since the previous stop on their tour. Something had shifted irrevocably between them, even with Ashley gone from the tour. 

The blonde had left in the still hours of the morning, when she thought that no one would see her. But she had, perched at her window seat watching the sunrise, unable to stay asleep any longer. 

She had exhaled a long breath when the door of the taxi had snapped shut behind the other woman. 

Despite the somewhat hasty departure, things hadn’t gone back to the way things were. She’s not sure that they ever could. There was too much between them, too much insecurity on both their parts, despite the perfect time they’d had together. 

She puts pens to paper and starts to write, banishing any doubtful thoughts from her mind. Her phone buzzes on the table but she ignores it, not wanting to break her streak. 

An hour later she’s got something that she can definitely work with down on paper. She traces her fingers over the letters, wondering if she’s got enough guts to record this one for her new album. 

She’s always been aware of her reputation in the press. A serial dater, always writing songs about the men who have wronged her. She’d been more than willing to capitalise on this myth the media had built up, because it was what shifted records, and was what left her in a job. 

She never names and shames the subjects of her song, although the constant scrutiny had forced her to be more discreet. It was why she chose not to confirm anything happening between her and Ben. 

But it wouldn't take much for someone to put two and two together, if she decided to cut the track. 

With a sigh she flips her notepad shut, ignoring the buzz of her phone from the table once more. She crosses the room for a bottle of water, resting her head against the glass of the window as she stares out at the city before her. 

There was only four more stops on this tour, and then everyone would go their separate ways. It was weird, after being on the road for so long to imagine herself back in Nashville again. She remembered how resistant she was to the idea of even doing this tour in the first place. 

God that seemed so long ago. This had been her life for the past god knows how many months, she’d almost gotten used to the parties and the constant shows and all the messiness that came in between. 

But at the same time, she couldn’t wait to be home, to hang out with Obi on the ranch, to really sit down and write her own stuff again. 

A gentle tapping on the door startles her slightly, and she can’t help but grip her bottle of water tightly as she crosses the room to the door and pulls it open.

She’s not sure who she’s expecting to step over the threshold. Seeing Poe surprises her. He doesn’t usually bother her after shows, knew that she likes to have her own space to decompress after such a massive adrenaline rush.

“What’s wrong?” She asks immediately, ushering him further into the room and closing the door behind him. 

Poe takes in the mess on the coffee table, the writing pad and countless pieces of paper scattered across the glass surface

His eyes finally land on her phone. 

“I’ve been trying to call.” Poe sinks down on the lounge with a deep sigh. “Although now I know why I couldn’t reach you. Sit down Rey.” He adds gently, and it’s with a growing sense of trepidation that she moves to join him on the lounge, carefully placing her bottle of water in front of her.

“There’s no easy way to tell you this, so I’m just going to say it.” Poe begins, lacing his hands together in front of him. “Your Uncle had a heart attack earlier today. He’s in surgery, but the doctors won’t give me any more information than that.”

She can hear her heart beat thumping in her ears as she stares at Poe in shock. Of all the news that she was expecting him to deliver, this wasn’t even on her radar. 

Her Uncle wasn’t an unhealthy man. He didn’t smoke, he didn’t drink excessively, and ranch work kept most of the unhealthy weight off him. There was no family history of heart disease that she knew of.

“I have to go.” She finally replies after a few long seconds of digesting the news. “Is he going to…” She trails off uncertainly, not wanting to give voice to the question she’s dreading to ask. 

“I don’t know how bad it is Rey.” Poe tells her softly, “But I think flying home is a good idea.”

She squeezes the couch beneath her, Poe telling her everything she needs to know, especially the fact that she needs to cancel the last couple of shows on the tour. 

Cancellation was a big deal for any artist, usually only done when either you were on deaths doorstep, or someone close to you was. There was no other reason to let down the fans, to lose the revenue from filling a stadium. 

“What do I need to do?” She raises her voice slightly, tries to hide the tremble, mask how scared she actually is over this. 

Obi was the only family she had left. He had raised her, nurtured her. And although he wasn’t one to show affection easily, he loved her, and she loved him. He had been her whole world when she was growing up, the epicentre of her being. 

“Pack a bag, leave everything else behind.” Poe begins, reaching over to squeeze her gently on the arm. “Finn and I will take care of the rest. I’ve got a car waiting for you downstairs, and your jet is ready to take off.”

“I need to tell Ben that I’m cancelling…” She glances over at Poe, who’s looking at her sympathetically. 

“I’ve already told Gwen. She’ll let him know. We’ll deal with the contract later, okay? But right now, you need to get going.” There’s a quiet urgency in Poe’s tone that shoves her into action. 

Poe stays with her. He doesn’t help, knowing that she has her own way of doing things, but even his presence is a gift, a gentle balm that soothes her despite the anxiety she feels about the situation. 

She can’t help but jump to the worst case scenario, wonders if she’ll have to organise a funeral. She wouldn’t even know where to begin.

Ten minutes later she’s dressed in travelling clothes, her writing books neatly packed into her backpack, along with a her toiletries and a few changes of clothes. 

Her door clicks shut behind her as she steps out into the carpeted hallway with a strange sense of finality, like she’s leaving something behind. Poe sticks to her side like glue the whole time, the ride down to the lobby in the elevator mostly silent. 

She’s almost at the front door when she hears her name. 

  
Poe looks over her shoulder, eyebrow raising slightly before he’s squeezing her hand and stepping out into the cool night air without her, giving her this privacy. 

She turns, Ben striding towards her with a concerned expression writ across his features. 

She’s surprised then, when he steps forward, pulling her into his arms. 

“Gwen just told me. I’m sorry to hear about your uncle.” The words are murmured into her hair as she returns his embrace briefly.

She’s the one that steps away, pasting a smile onto her face.

“Thank you. Good luck on the rest of tour.” She finally replies in a neutral tone, watching as his hands drop from her arms in surprise.

He takes a step back, eyes searching hers for the meaning behind her words, for _anything._

“Rey, I’m sorry. About Ashley, about the way I’ve been acting towards you. I’ve been an absolute arse to you, and to Hux. And I don’t deserve you, even though you make me want so much more than what I’ve always had.”

The words break her heart, and she can’t help but curse herself for the traitorous tears that spring to her eyes.

“You spent more time with your ex girlfriend than you did with me over the past few weeks.” She begins, sucking in a breath. “And did it never once cross your mind how that would make me feel? It made me feel used, like I was a second choice. Someone you could pick up with when you tired of the new, shiny thing in front of you. It doesn’t work like that. Love doesn’t work like that.”

He takes a step back from her, looking like he’d just been slapped. His eyes widen at her words, because a part of her does love him, even after all the drama, and the messiness. 

They’d never admitted it to each other, the feelings that were between them. And it’s not a relationship that she could be in, if she couldn’t communicate how she properly felt. If he wouldn’t let her. 

“I’ve lost myself, being with you.” She continues in a calm voice, tears dried on her cheeks. “I don’t know who I am anymore, but I don’t like the person that I’ve become. This meek, mild person that’s willing to hurt for someone else. And I’ve realised that I can’t do it anymore.”

She’s expecting him to close off, withdraw into himself, mask his feelings of hurt with anger or disdain. 

But he doesn’t. He doesn’t make any move to reach out and touch her, but she watches in surprise as his face softens.

“You’re right.” He finally remarks quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” She hitches the strap of her back pack slightly. “I guess this is goodbye."

  
He does step forward this time, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as he lets out a long sigh. 

“Goodbye Rey.”

She doesn’t look back as she turns and walks away from him. 

* * *

The soft beeping of the machines around Obi’s bed scares her. She drops her backpack by the door, moving quietly towards him so she doesn’t wake him.

The doctor had already given her a briefing when she’d stepped into the ward. He’d been lucky. The attack had come on suddenly, a blockage in the Left Anterior Descending Artery. It was more commonly known as the Widowmaker, because the chances of survival were so low.

But Obi, against all odds had survived long enough for the ambulance officers to arrive, and had also pulled through the surgery that had followed. 

The outlook was good, the doctor had said. 

She drops into the chair next to his bed, pulling it so she can rest her elbows against the bed as she sits and stares at her uncle.

True to his word, Poe had made all the arrangements for her. It seemed hard to believe that just four hours ago she had been sitting in her hotel room, blissfully unaware of what was about to unfold. It killed her that Obi had been alone during this time.

Obi looks grey. It was normal apparently, and his skin would return to it’s previous colour with time. His chest is rising and falling gently, unaided by machines, but the soft beeping is tracking his heart rate and blood pressure, monitoring that everything was alright. 

Movement at the door surprises her, and a nurse steps through with a soft smile. 

“Hello. I’m just doing some basic checks. You must be Rey.” The nurse is business like but kind, and she watches the older woman as she bends over the machines, jotting down the numbers displayed on a chart that she hangs at the end of his bed. 

“Everything looks good. He should wake up in the next hour or so. I know the surgeon was happy with how everything went.” 

“Thank you.” She croaks, as the nurse gives her a reassuring smile, squeezing her once on the shoulder before moving out of the room to give her privacy. 

“Hey kiddo.” 

  
The voice surprises her, and she jumps slightly as her eyes land on Obi, who’s awake and blinking at her, clearly stunned to find her here. 

“Did you seriously just wait until the nurse was gone before waking up?” She asks incredulously, holding back her soft laughter. 

“They’re incessant, do you blame me?” Obi replies, glancing around for some water. She spots a jug and plastic cup on his bedside, pours him out some before he can do anything stupid. 

He sips at the cup gratefully. 

“What the hell are you doing here Rey?” He asks her kindly, even if his tone betrays the fact that he thinks that she’s an absolute idiot for dropping everything to be here. 

“You’re family and I didn’t know how bad it was going to be. Of course I’m going to drop everything.” 

“Rey, I’m fine.” Obi insists, placing the up back on the bedside table. 

“You’re all I have.” She insists, reaching out to take his hand. “And I would never forgive myself if I brushed it off, assumed everything was fine, and it wasn’t. The tour, everything that comes with it… It doesn’t matter. You do.”

“You quit the tour?” Obi asks with a raised eyebrow, sinking back into his pillows. “What about Ben?”

“We only had two weeks left. He’ll find someone to open for him for the remainder of the shows or he’ll extend his set.”

“And the two of you?”

She stays silent, letting him fill in the blanks. 

“Ah.”

A comfortable silence falls between them, even as she takes his hand, letting her thumb sweep against the soft skin there. 

“Go and get some sleep kiddo. The doctor says that I’m still going to be here in the morning.”

She stands, surprised at the stiffness in her muscles as she bends down and presses a kiss to Obi’s cheek. 

“Okay. I’ll swing by the ranch tomorrow, get you some clothes and other things. Do you want anything in particular?”

“I’m sure whatever you bring me will be fine.”

The quietness of her place in Nashville is more comforting than anything, and she can’t help but run her hands over familiar surfaces as she trails up the stairs to her bedroom. 

She drops her back pack on the chair next to the door, flopping down on top of the covers with a sigh. Her phone buzzes in her pocket, and it takes some manoeuvring before she’s thumbing into her messages. 

_Let me know if you need anything, and send my love to your Uncle._

She smiles at the simplicity of Finn’s words, her oldest friend knowing that she won’t want well wishes and sympathy at this point in time. She fires back a quick message to let him know that she’s alright for now, but will definitely be in touch over the next few days.

  
She feels a twinge of guilt over the fact that Finn is technically out of a job now, but she has no doubt that he’ll find his feet again, teaching guitar lessons like he normally does in between her tour cycles. 

_Sorry to hear that your uncle isn’t well, but understand why you had to drop the rest of the tour. It’s been an absolute pleasure getting to know you over the past few months. xx_

Hux was never going to be a fair-weather friend, and although he was making it clear that he was keeping his distance now, she knew that if she asked him to come, he would.

She won’t though. She wants Hux and Ben to patch things up between them, and hopefully now that she isn’t there the steps can be taken to make it happen. She would never live with herself if they didn’t get back to the previous level of friendship and camaraderie that they’d had before she’d burst into their worlds and turned everything upside down. 

Just like they had with hers. She locks her phone but doesn’t switch it off, in case the hospital needs to call her with an update on Obi. 

She can’t help but mentally run through the list of what she needs to do tomorrow as she kicks her shoes off, burrowing deeper into the nest of blankets. 

She freezes when a familiar scent crosses her nose, sandalwood with the slightest hint of citrus. Her hand closes around soft fabric, and she pulls it out from beneath the bedspread, eyes widening in surprise when she realises that she’s holding one of Ben’s shirts.

He’d obviously forgotten it when they’d packed, in that absentminded way of his. He obviously hadn’t missed it either, because he hadn’t said anything about it missing. 

The scent tickles at her nostrils, and she can’t help but bury her face into the black fabric and inhale. She feels pathetic, but the shirt itself is a small comfort, if not an unwelcome reminder of what she’d left behind. 

She’s surprised when she feels tears brimming in her eyes, and quickly tosses the shirt off the bed as she scrubs at her face. She was _not_ going to torture herself like this. She was the one who ended things. 

He’d surprised her with his maturity, the way that he’d handled their breakup. She remembered the hurt that lurked in the depths of his eyes, the sense of longing and regret that she was sure was reflected in her own. 

But she couldn’t go back. Neither of them could. Not to the dynamic that had kept them tentatively held together, as fragile as glass. 

His memory haunts her, as she reaches across the bed spread to where he’d lain beside her during that magical week they’d together, shielded from the intense glare of the rest of the world.

It was where she realised that she loved him, even if she never did tell him, after all was said and done. 

She closes her eyes, hand curling around soft material. 

And she tries to forget. 

* * *

She’s surprised to see Finn when she walks through the doors of the hospital not two days later. He’s sprawled out on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, a magazine in one hand and a cup of takeaway coffee in the other.

He meets her halfway, discarding the magazine and the coffee before pulling her into his arms. She goes gratefully, glad that he’s here, wondering why she hadn’t asked him to come before. 

“Thanks for coming.” She breathes into the fabric of his shirt as Finn presses a kiss to her hair. 

“Of course.” Finn replies, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders as he steers her towards the elevators. “I would have come with you, but I figured you wanted the space on the jet. Booked the next flight out and here I am.”

Obi is sitting up in bed when they arrive, a put out look on his face as the nurses bustle around him, fussing with his bed and checking the fluid bag that is hooked up to his IV. 

The nurses finish up as they step into the room, and Obi huffs out a sigh of relief. 

“They’re so fussy.” He remarks wryly, lifting a hand in greeting once he spots Finn. “How you doing Finn?”

“You gave us a bit of a fright old man.” Finn replies with a brilliant smile as he takes the duffel bag from her grasp, depositing it on the chair. “Everything good?”

“I’ll be out by the end of the week, if things go well. Surprised to see you.”

“Well, I’m technically unemployed now, with nothing better to do clearly.” Finn replies dryly. “Don’t be stupid, of course I was coming to see you.”

For all his gruffness, Obi genuinely did love Finn. Finn had spent countless summers on the ranch with her while they were growing up, and he’d become a fixture in the Kenobi household. Had been for a long time. 

“Well, can you at least keep my niece preoccupied for the day then?”

Finn just grins again, turning to face her.

“Now that, I can do.”

An hour later, they’re walking by the river, a cup of coffee in her hand and and some aviators to mask her features. The paparazzi definitely weren’t as invasive here as they were in other places, but she could never be too careful. 

Poe had kept her updated with what the arrangements he’d made. Ben had already put out a statement written by Phasma on his social media accounts, announcing her departure from the tour due to family reasons and wishing her well. 

She’d been surprised with the news that she’d been released from her contract. On any other tour she would have had to pay some sort of fee for reneging on the terms of the contract. She’d heard such fees could be substantial. 

She tried not to read too much into that particular decision, and who might have been behind it.

Rocket Man had gone Number 1 on iTunes. The whole album had done well, but apparently Rocket Man, or their cover of it had been the stand out. Apparently Sir Elton had been thrilled, and that was all that mattered.

“So you and Ben…” Finn trails off, letting her fill in the blanks for him.

“I ended it. I couldn’t keep doing whatever it was we were doing.” She replies after a short pause, taking a sip of her coffee.

“If it’s any consolation, I think he misses you.” Finn says with a quick smile. “Not that I’m an expert at reading the moods of Kylo Ren.”

“I don’t think anyone can make that claim, not even me.” She points out with a laugh. “I just hope that he patches things up with Hux.”

“Want to talk about it?” Finn asks gently as they continue their meandering progress along the waterside. The sun is beating down on them pleasantly, and she can’t help but smile at the warmth seeping into her body, through her clothes. 

“Not really.” She replies with an apologetic smile. 

Finn just nods once in understanding, sipping at his own coffee. 

“What are you going to do now?”

The question startles her, even as her eyes flick towards her oldest friend. She’d been thinking about it over the past few days.

“I need to make sure that Obi is going to be okay first. Get him settled back at home again, find out how the ranch is doing. Then I guess it’s back in the studio to record the album. Don’t get too comfortable with your guitar lessons.”

Finn just smiles at her, choosing to say nothing to her jibe. 

“Would you change anything? About the past few months?”

She knows what he’s asking. He’s asking about more than just the tour, about the business side of the arrangement. 

“Nothing.” She replies with, noting the surprised look on his face.

“And everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sadly, it was always going to get to the point of a breakup with Rey and Ben. They were too different, in two different places in their lives to make things work. Not to mention the fact that Ben isn’t ready to fall in love, still too hurt by previous relationships. 
> 
> I think from my perspective when Ben gets scared that he’s in too deep with something, he buries his head in the sand, and becomes less mindful of other’s feelings. 
> 
> We see during their breakup the realisation that he’s fucked it up and that it’s his fault that it’s happening. Our boy has a bit of growing up to do over the next part of the story. 
> 
> The final lines of this chapter, the ‘Nothing and everything.’ response is a homage to the TV show Nashville, and my favourite couple Deacon and Rayna.   
> Next chapter will see a time jump of a few months- I’ll see you on the other side!
> 
> P.S for those of you wondering about the spelling of the world ‘colour’, I’m from Australia and we use different spelling to Americans for certain words :)


	18. Chapter 18

**_“_ ** _I’ve lost myself, being with you. I’ve lost myself, being with you. I’ve lost myself, being with you.”_

The words echo in his head like an incessant drum beat, a rhythm tapped out in jest by one of his bandmates during a sound check.

He’s numb as he sits on the couch, a glass of whisky held in his hand, staring at nothing and everything at once. 

_“I’ve lost myself, being with you.”_

It’s like a knife to his gut, white hot, and twisting as it goes. 

He takes a sip of his drink, whisky burning like fire down his throat, ripped up pages of his writing pad scattered across the table in front of him. 

It’s with a snarl that he knocks back the rest of his drink, hurling the crystal gut glass against the wall. It smashes satisfyingly, glass tinkling against the tiled floor as he sucks in another breath. 

His heart aches with the loss, with the loss of her, with the truth behind every word that she’d said to him in the lobby. 

Because it had been true. He’d turned her into someone that she wasn’t, changed her beyond recognition. He’d treated her like complete and utter shit, and he regretted every second that he’d spent with Ashley fucking Tomlinson over the past few weeks.

He’d been too trusting, too willing to believe that his ex had wanted to actually do her fucking job for once, instead of clawing her way back into his bed now that he was a successful mainstream artist. 

But the truth had won out very quickly, even if he’d reacted to it far too slowly, depositing her into a cab without barely a goodbye, promising her that her publication would never get another interview out of him as long as he was a prolific artist. Ashley had _not_ succeeded in her ultimate goal.

And he’d deserved everything that Rey had just said to him down in the lobby. 

A furious rapping on his door breaks his erratic train of thought, and it’s with jerky motions that he stands, moving across the room to wrench open the door. 

Hux is standing on the threshold, quivering with barely contained fury as he stalks over the threshold and further into the room. 

Despite his best friend’s anger, he shuts the door and follows him to the lounge area, where even now Hux is pouring himself a drink, knocking back the liquid with barely a flinch. He’d be impressed but he knows how wired his best friend is, how much of Hux’s anger is directed at him right now. 

He remains standing, wondering what Hux is going to say to him, whether he’s finally had enough of their strange friendship and he’s going to quit and get the hell away from him. 

It’s not like Hux would have trouble finding another guitarist job, he’s almost prolific as he himself is these days. And he’d deserve it.

No. But he is caught off guard when Hux drops his glass on the table, rocks back on his heel, and punches him in the face. 

His head snaps back with the force of the blow. Hux had been generous, and gone for his cheekbone rather than his eye where the bruising would be more noticeable. Even with this, he moves his jaw around as he straightens, Hux’s eyes blazing with fury as he stands square in front of him. 

His chin juts out defiantly, like he’s daring Ben to do the same to him. But he doesn’t. 

“You’re a fucking arsehole.” Hux snarls, accent particularly prominent with this outward display of emotion. 

“I know.” He allows with a tilt of his head, sinking down into the couch. “I’m sorry.”

Hux just pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers with a long sigh. To his surprise, Hux drops a couple of ice cubes into a glass, passing it across the void between them.

He takes it gratefully, pressing the cold glass against his cheek with a relived sigh. 

“She’s gone? Gwen just mentioned it to me.” Hux begins, pouring himself out another drink.

“Her uncle’s not well. A heart attack.” He takes the glass away from his cheek for a moment, pressing his fingers to tender flesh. “And we broke up.”

Hux stares at him bemusedly.

“Are you surprised? You’ve been acting like an absolute wanker these past couple of weeks. You really hurt her, you know.”

“I know. And I regret everything I did that led to our breakup. I’m sorry for what it’s worth- for how I treated you. I’d say a punch in the face is well deserved.”

Hux just shrugs. 

“Not even the start of it my friend. Although I suppose the way that you just stood there and took it did impress me slightly.”

“Did you love her?” He questions gently, holding out the glass for Hux to pour some more whisky into. 

Hux pours a liberal amount for himself as well, looking supremely uncomfortable with the sudden turn that the conversation had taken. He runs a hand through orange hair. 

“Not love. I hadn’t known her long enough for that. But I liked the idea of what might have been. She never felt the same way though, and after a time, I was alright with that.”

“You were good friends with her. I liked the fact that the two of you got along so well, before I let my stupid behaviour get in the way.”

“Things aren’t past tense between us mate. We’re still friends, as far as I know.” Hux clarifies in a neutral tone as they both sip at their glasses.

The door flies open in the next moment, both of them looking up in surprise as Gwen Phasma appears at the doorway, a supremely unimpressed look on her face. 

“Why is your cheekbone bruised?” She asks in a low voice, her tone leaving no room for evasion or lies. 

Hux raised his hand with a sheepish expression on his face. 

“I just punched him in the face.”

Gwen stares at Hux for a long moment before her expression softens into something akin to fondness. That is surprising in and of itself. 

“I suppose you beat me to it.” She remarks with a sniff as she pulls the door shut behind her. She’s got an iPad in her hand and her tone is business like if not a little stiff. “You’ve been a right arse you know?” She adds conversationally as she sinks down on the couch next to Hux. 

Hux rests a conciliatory hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly before letting his hand drop into his lap. He raises an eyebrow at that but wisely chooses to say nothing, considering Gwen is staring daggers at him right now. 

“Yes I know.” He replies patiently. “If you’d like to slap me across the face I’d prefer if you aimed for the other cheek, just to even it up a little.”

“Don’t be an arrogant wanker, it doesn’t become you.” Gwen snarls at him, and he drops the facade immediately with her, downing the rest of his drink and setting it on the table in front of him. 

“I’m sorry Gwen. It’s been a rough night.”

Gwen just sniffs, looking down at her iPad nestled in her lap. 

“You have a lot of apologising and grovelling to do. I’ve had my eye on a pair of Valentino pumps for awhile now. You can start with those.”

Hux snorts at that.

“You letting him buy your loyalty Gwenny?”

Gwen glares at Hux, straightening herself up to her full height. 

“Definitely not. But as I said, it’s a start.” Gwen turns to him in the next moment. “We have a few things to consider.”

“Talk to me.” He replies as Gwen powers down her iPad.

“Rey has technically reneged on her contract, as such is in a position where she may have to pay a fee to make up for the late cancellation. As a gesture of goodwill, I would suggest waiving that fee.”

“Of course.” He replies immediately. “She doesn’t pay a cent.”

“That brings us to your statement. Obviously news is going to get around that Rey is no longer with your tour. The media will be searching for reasons why. I’ve already sent you a pre prepared statement that I suggest we use- wishing her well and citing personal reasons, which is the truth.”

“I’ll look at it in a moment. What else?”

Gwen wrinkles her nose unpleasantly.

“We also need to prepare you for questions about your relationship. It’s pretty much an open secret that the two of you are- were together.” Gwen corrects herself. “We’ll need to spend some time together over the next few days, decide what the narrative is going to be.”

Hux is a silent observer, a calm gaze watching him as Gwen’s words land, register in his mind. 

“Right.” He says uncomfortably. “Yes I suppose we should do that.”

Gwen turns to Hux with a kind smile. 

“Can you give us a moment? I need to speak to Ben alone.”

Hux nods stiffly, standing and stepping around Gwen carefully. Gwen waits until the door has clicked shut behind his best friend before she leans forward with a murderous expression on her face. 

“I would like to make something extremely clear to you.” Gwen begins, clearly gathering her nerve for whatever she is going to say next. It surprises him, to hear his agent talk to him like this. “If I ever see you treat another woman the way you’ve treated Rey over the past few weeks, you’ll have my resignation faster than you can retune your guitar.”

He just blinks at her. 

“So why stick around?” He asks carefully. “If you’re that annoyed with me, why not just throw the towel in now?”

Gwen’s face softens slightly as she looks at him.

“Because I’m your friend. And right now you’re a little short on the ground where that is concerned.”

He says nothing to that, just reaches out and squeezes her hand in thanks.

“Pour me a drink.” Gwen orders, reaching for her iPad once more. “Let’s talk about your statement.”

An hour later they’ve got something hammered out that they both agree on, and he feels marginally better than he had an hour ago, despite the throbbing in his cheek where Hux had hit him.

Gwen stands to leave, moves towards the door. At the sound of her name falling from his lips she turns, a quizzical expression on her face. 

“Can you find me a therapist? Or someone to talk to. Someone discreet. I think I’ve needed it for far longer than I care to admit.”

Gwen’s answering smile is like the sun.

* * *

**6 Months Later**  
****

 

She lets out a long sigh as she watches the sun set over her balcony. She’s cuddled up in her warmest clothes, a space heater by her feet and a mug of tea between her hands.  
****

The lighting is beautiful, and her phone buzzes next to her as she glances down at it with a smile.

_You ready for this?_

Poe’s message has her chuckling, even as she unlocks her phone and taps a message back to him in reply.

The past few months had been some of the most craziest of her life. Obi had been released from the hospital with half a dozen new medications, and a strict exercise regime and diet to follow. The first month alone had been spent getting him on track, settling him into the new routine that his life was. 

It meant less time spent around the ranch fixing fences and riding horses, and although her uncle hated it he knew it was necessary. She knew that her time at the ranch was done when he asked her politely to stop fussing around him and to get on with her own life. 

And so she had. She’d burned through the writing of the rest of her songs with a vengeance, drawing on her past experiences with love, and relationships, and what she wanted with her life.

The result was an album that she was truly proud of, one that she couldn’t wait to share with the rest of the world. She remembered all those months ago, when she was scared. So scared to do something different with her sound, to make a transition away from country lest she lose the fans that had turned her into a household name. 

But she hadn’t. They’d come with her, embraced her new single, talked about it endlessly on Tumblr and Twitter and every other social media platform. The music critics had described her new single as ‘bold’ and ‘refreshing’ and every other positive attribute that she can remember. 

It had taken some convincing at the record company, to let her release this record. Snoke and the other execs were wary of her new sound, as untested in the radio market as it was. Of course, they’d all very quickly changed tune when they’d seen how well her first single had done. 

She’d even recorded the song that she and Hux had written together, seeing how well it meshed with the overall narrative she was trying to tell with this record. 

Poe had lined her up with a series of talk shows, to talk about her new single and her soon to come album, which would be released in the first week of December. 

A tour would no doubt follow some months later, once she’d released a few more singles. Poe was hopeful that they could play to bigger venues this time around, and she was scarcely less eager to get back out there again- as a headliner this time. 

She didn’t regret her time on Ben’s tour. She’d grown, both as a person and as an artist. Ben’s influence had been partly to thank for her transformation. 

Despite the fracturing and the end of their relationship, she’d come out stronger on the other side. She’d thrown herself into other things; into family, her running, her music, her friendships. 

And slowly, she’d begun to heal. 

Hux had visited, intermittently once Ben’s tour had finished up. He always came to Nashville, stayed in one of her spare bedrooms. They did normal stuff- walked, and went for coffee, explored the ranch on horseback, always going slow for Hux’s benefit. 

She was glad for the company, even if he was a painful reminder of Ben. They spoke sometimes about him, Hux revealing that their friendship was much restored since the end of tour. They’d even written a few songs together, one of which Ben was considering releasing as his new single. 

But that would be some time away, Ben seemingly content to take a break now that he was off his recording cycle. She wondered what he did in his spare time, realised how little she really knew about him. 

He’d mentioned a house in Paradise Valley, Montana. She tried not to imagine him there, alone or with someone else. 

Despite how far she’d come, a part of her still missed him, still missed the possibility of what they had of what they might have had. 

If only he’d wanted it as much as she had. 

Her phone buzzes beside her again, and as she watches the message scroll across her screen, she gets to her feet and pads inside, locking the balcony door behind her. 

It was time to go. She grabs her handbag and the garment bag hanging from the back of the doorway, her interview outfit for the Late Show that she was making an appearance on tonight. 

Poe is waiting for her in the car, dressed in a crisp suit, the knot to his tie slightly askew. She hides a smile at this as the car lurches forward in the traffic. 

“I’m guessing you were with Finn before picking me up?”

To her surprise, colour blooms on Poe’s cheeks, even as he slicks back his hair and adjusts his tie with a clearing of his throat. 

“Yes, if you must know. I asked him to marry me.”

She’s struck dumb by the casual way he delivers the news. 

“What!” She asks incredulously, snatching his phone from his hands as he looks up at her with consternation. “Poe congratulations, that’s amazing!”

She immediately embraces her agent in a hug, squeezing him tightly before falling back against her seat. 

“I think the more important question is why the hell you aren’t with your fiancé right now?”

Poe just rolls his eyes with a smile. 

“I’m on the clock. Finn and I can celebrate later. There’s no way I’m letting you run this gauntlet alone. Now, you realise that you’re probably going to get asked questions about Ben. Are you going to deny the relationship?”

“No, I think we’re too far gone to issue a flat out denial. I’ll say that we had a brief relationship while we were on tour together, and we’ve amicably gone our separate ways.”

Poe squints at her in the dimness of the car, trying to read her expression. 

“Are you alright with that?”

  
She lifts a single shoulder into a shrug. 

“It’s the truth isn’t it? And let’s be honest, it’s not like I can keep it private for long given the evidence to the contrary. Have you spoken to Phasma?” She asks curiously, even as Poe glances down at his phone. 

“She’s spoken to Ben.” Poe remarks bemusedly, answering her unspoken question. “He understands that you will receive questions about your relationship, and gives you his blessing to deal with them as you see fit.”

_That_ was unexpected, and her eyes widen slightly in surprise. 

Poe just gives her a wry smile. 

“It seems that Mr Ren is much changed over the past few months.” 

The rest of the car ride passes in silence as she contemplates Poe’s words. Despite seeing Hux intermittently over the past six months, she hadn’t heard from Ben once. Only ever through Phasma, acting no doubt as a professional intermediary. 

They hadn’t crossed paths or come face to face either, at any of the industry events that they usually both attended. He had withdrawn, or perhaps he was avoiding her. 

She takes selfies with fans waiting out the front of the studio, before Poe is ushering her inside with a hand on her back and her garment bag slung over his shoulder. She’s immediately accosted by one of the producers, steered into hair and make up, and promptly deposited into the nearest seat. 

Poe gives her a run down of possible questions that could be thrown at her in front of a live audience, goes over her key messages with her once again until she’s convinced she could recite them underwater or in her sleep. 

A microphone is clipped to the strap of her dress, and sooner than she would have liked she’s striding out onto the stage in her heels, waving and smiling at the audience as she goes to greet the host. 

Amilyn Holdo is an oddity in the talk show world. She’s one of the only female hosts of one of the most popular shows currently on TV. Her rise to fame and notoriety had been meteoric, and she’s well known for getting the best (and sometimes the worst) out of her guests. 

And she takes no prisoners. If Amilyn Holdo isn’t satisfied enough with an answer to one of her questions, she’ll keep pressing where it hurts until she gets the results that she wants. 

She was ruthless, but kind, and right now she was terrified. 

Holdo greets her with a kiss on the cheek, waving her over to the chair sitting next to her desk as the audience settles. 

“Welcome!” Holdo begins, her hands spread wide in an accommodating gesture. “A lot has happened in your life recently, hasn’t it?”

“Yes it has.” She allows with a wide smile. 

“Why don’t we start at the beginning. Many were surprised when you chose to go on tour with Kylo Ren. Tell me, what led to that decision?”

She takes a breath, already having anticipated that question. 

“I was surprised as you were, believe me.” She answers as the audience laughs. “But to be honest, it was a smart business decision. He was looking for an opener, and I was looking for a new audience as I began to write for another album. I’d been hoping to explore a new sound for awhile, and his audience was a great test for that. It was mutually beneficial.”

“In more ways than one, or so I’ve heard.” Holdo smiles wolfishly. “Let’s get down to it. There have been rumours for the long time that there was some sort of relationship between the two of you. Sources have placed you at the Met Gala together, and at a party in Nashville together. Are you able to confirm whether there was something there?”

“There was.” She replies, cutting off what Holdo was going to say. Holdo looks taken aback, stunned into silence as the audience gasps. “I know, it’s a pretty unlikely pairing don’t you think? But it worked for a time.”

Holdo leans forward, a look of profound respect on her face. Her tone softens. 

“I notice that you’re speaking in past tense though Rey. Can I surmise that your relationship with Kylo Ren has ended?”

“It has. It was an amicable end, and I wish him well. But no, we aren’t together anymore.” 

  
“It’s very similar language to what he used, when he released his statement announcing that you’d left his tour. Did the end of your relationship have anything to do with that decision?” 

She shifts in her seat, uncrossing her legs. 

“No it didn’t. My uncle had been hospitalised suddenly with a heart condition, and I flew home to be with him, to help him recover. He’s doing much better now, I’m glad to say.”

“Let’s talk about your album.” Holdo changes tack with dizzying speed, and she smiles as she does her best to keep up. “From what we’ve heard so far, it seems to be a definite shift towards pop in your sound. Was that a hard decision to make?”

She laughs. 

“I like to think of it as a pop country hybrid, but of course I was terrified of leaving fans behind who were particularly attached to my country music. But I’m really proud of this record, and I like to think I’ve managed to include the best of both worlds so to say.” 

“Well we agree as well.” Holdo answers with a warm smile, an enlarged cover of her album held between her hands. “Rey’s album _Galaxies_ is dropping on the 15th December, so make sure you preorder on iTunes or head to a record store to get your hands on this gorgeous cover. 

The camera cuts away from her as the audience applauds, the show no doubt going to an ad break as Holdo leans across the desk to grasp her hand. 

“Sorry for drilling you Rey.” Holdo’s tone is apologetic, even as she lets the picture of her album cover lay between them. 

“I’ve had worse.” She replies with an airy but genuine smile. “Thanks for having me. And for changing the topic when I needed you too.” 

Holdo looks surprised but nods graciously. 

“No problem. You’re welcome back any time, for what it’s worth. You going to stick around for Leia?”

She blinks at Holdo in surprise, because she hadn’t realised that Leia Organa-Solo would be the other guest on the show tonight. 

“We go way back.” Holdo supplies with a mischievous smile. “She’s in the Green Room right now, if you want to go and say hi.”

A producer rushes up to talk to Holdo, and she knows that she’s been dismissed. Poe is waiting for her side of stage when she steps into the dimly lit corridor, a gentling hand on her shoulder. 

“That was good. Are you okay?”

She just nods, brushing some errant hair out of her face. 

“I forgot something in the Green Room. I’ll meet you in the back lot?”

Poe just nods, and they go their separate ways as they reach a split in the corridor. 

Leia looks exactly like she’d remembered, even if the last time she’d seen the older woman had been at the Met Gala, when they’d both been wearing dresses worth more than what they’d earn in a month. 

If Leia looks surprised to see her, her expression doesn’t betray anything. Her tone is still full of warmth as she stands. 

  
“Hello Rey. I heard a whisper that you were a guest on the show tonight. I hope Amilyn wasn’t too hard on you?”

The older woman bends at the waist, pressing a friendly kiss to her cheek before stepping back. 

“No she was lovely. It’s nice to see you.” She replies with a smile of her own. “How are you?”

“Press junket for the latest film. Exhausting, I tell you. But perhaps more importantly darling, how are _you_? I was sorry to hear that you and Ben had split.”

There’s no anger, no judgement in Leia’s tone. For that, she is grateful. A part of her wonders how much Ben told her, if anything. 

“I’m okay. Getting there.”

“Glad to hear it.” Leia says with another kind smile. “My son is a difficult person to love. I’m grateful that you at least tried to show him that he could have the happiness that he spent so long denying himself.” 

There’s a gentle tap on the door as a producer pokes their head around the frame. 

“We’re ready for you now Leia."

“Of course.” The older woman replies, smoothing down the skirt of her dress and getting to her feet. “It was lovely seeing you Rey. Best of luck with the new album.”

“Thank you. And good luck with your movie.”

Leia pauses at the doorframe, an elegantly manicured hand resting on the wood. 

“Rey, I don’t know much about the process behind writing an album.” Leia rests a hand over her heart. “But take this, the part of you that’s broken, and make it into art.”

And with those words of wisdom, Leia Organa-Solo makes her exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I love that quote by Carrie Fisher in the last few lines so much. I believe the version is ‘take your broken heart and turn it into art.’ It’s just such a lovely sentiment that I really believe fit in with where Rey’s head was at during this chapter. 
> 
> Ben himself is taking some positive steps, even if we don’t see them happening in front of our eyes. Hux punching Ben in the face was possibly my favourite part of this chapter to write. 
> 
> The time jump needed to happen, otherwise we’d never get anywhere! A few seeds have been planted in terms of relationships in this chapter as well… Poe and Finn, Hux and Phasma. Can’t wait to see where it all ends up. 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments, kudos, and thoughts, they mean the absolute world to me.
> 
> P.S American readers, I need info on how you guys celebrate Christmas. I'm talking traditional dishes served at dinner, desserts, gift giving, other weather related things. Christmas for me is literally booze, seafood, heat and sunshine so I need to see how the other hemisphere lives (It's for a future chapter)


	19. Chapter 19

“So your album hit Number 1.” Poe says without preamble, like it wasn’t life changing news for her. 

She lifts her gaze from the newspaper she’s reading and just stares at him for a long moment. They both squeal at the same time as she launches herself from her chair and into his arms, both of them jumping up and down a few times as she lets the news sink in. 

“On the Billboard Charts?” She asks breathlessly, gripping his hands between hers as she waits for his response. 

Poe just nods, a wide grin creeping across his face as she pulls him into another hug.

“Congratulations!” He tells her, even as she presses her palms to flushed cheeks, wondering how this is even her life right now. 

This album had been a labour of love for her. She’ d spent hours upon hours in the studio, going over every line, every track, every arrangement until she was satisfied. 

Even the record execs had been satisfied at the launch party last week, when they’d previewed the album for a bunch of highly influential entertainment journalists that had a vested interest in seeing if she’d fail or fly.

She’d read each review as it had come through, the carefully considered words of the journalists that could make or break her and the direction that he career took. If she failed with this album, it would be back to country music, no matter how many aspirations she held for a career that was a hybrid between the two genres she loved. 

If she succeeded, the sky was the limit. 

The reviews were _good._

“Okay so I have news.” Poe says a moment later, taking a seat at the kitchen island, motioning for her to do the same.

She sits, hands folded in front of her as she waits for Poe to continue speaking. 

“As you know, we’ve been invited to the Grammy Awards again this year, which is good. What’s even better, is that they want you to perform one of your songs on stage.”

“No way!” She lets out with a laugh.

Despite the highs and lows of her career, this would be the first time that she’d ever be in a position to be able to perform at the Grammy Awards. She’d certainly been asked before, on quite a few occasions. 

But there had always been something else in the way, usually a tour, or a writing cycle, or heavy promotion of some sort that always prevented her from putting in the hours needed to pull off a performance. 

“Yes way.” Poe continues seriously. “Now I know that you’re really digging Holy Ground now, but I thought maybe we could go a different direction with this one, really tug on your fan’s heartstrings.”

“Please don’t tell me that you’re about to ask me to capitalise on my relationship with Ben.” She replies with a deep sigh. 

Honestly, she was wondering when Poe was going to ask her to play her trump card. When she’d left his tour, after she’d found out that Obi was going to be just fine, she’d sat down and written a gorgeous, heartbreaking song that she’d finally named ‘Wildest Dreams.’ 

It wasn’t necessarily about Ben, but it kind of was as well. And anyone reading between the lines would be able to put two and two together, if they really tried hard enough to analyse the hidden meanings behind the song. 

“The world loves Holy Ground.” Poe points out with a kind smile. “Wildest Dreams is the kind of song that’ll win you a Grammy. And you know it.”

She massages her temples with the tips of her fingers, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“I’ll think about it, okay?” She promises Poe, who just leaves it at that. 

“That’s not all.”

To his credit, Poe does look slightly wary about what he’s about to tell her next. She braces her fingertips against the counter, motioning for him to continue.

“They’re introducing a new Award Category this year. Not quite on par with the Hall of Fame, but it’s a ‘Services to Music Award.’ They’d like you to present it this year.”

“To who?” She asks, fingers tapping against the newspaper as Poe winces visibly.

That minute action alone tells her all that she needs to know. 

“Of course. They get the free headlines that come with me being reunited in a professional capacity with Ben, especially since it’ll be the first time that we’ve been photographed together since his tour.”

“It was a stupid idea.” Poe replies, pulling out his phone. “I’ll call them right now and tell them that you’ll present any other category but that one.”

“No it’s okay.” She surprises them both with her reply, and she takes a moment to consider her words. “I’ll do it. Inevitably, we’re going to run into each other eventually. We might as well rip the bandaid off it now and do it in a professional way.” 

Poe considers this for a moment, a thoughtful expression on is face. 

“You’re right, of course. I’ll touch base with them, let them know that you’re in. But no overblown publicity or photo shoots. Are you sure you’re going to be okay to play Jingle Ball and do interviews without me?”

“That sounds like a deal.” She replies with a soft smile. “And Poe, I’ll be fine. Now get out of here, or you’ll miss your flight.”

Poe grins at that, and she tries not to feel jealous about the fact that he and Finn will be holidaying in Bora Bora. 

After Obi’s heart attack, she’d become more conscious of just how old he was getting. He’d always been fit and active, but the heart attack had aged him more than she thought it would.

She’d probably hovered too much over the past few months, but Obi had barely batted an eyelash when she’d said that she’d come for Christmas over on the ranch. She hadn’t done it for years. 

Poe pulls her into a quick hug before they both start heading towards the door.

“Have a good Christmas okay?” Poe instructs sternly. “Don’t touch your phone, don’t read any reviews. Just have a normal day like a normal person.”

She laughs at that.

“Is that even possible?”

* * *

“What’s up Madison Square!” She yells into the microphone, pausing to hear the crowd _roar_ back at her in approval. “It feels so good to be back let me tell you.” She adds with a laugh.

She’d missed this, the feeling of being on stage. As much as she loved being out there and putting her album front and centre of people’s minds, it was the performing that she adored the most, that kept her going back to the studio to write more music. 

“Thank you all for being here, and hope you’re having a great night. This is Holy Ground.” 

The screams increase in intensity if at all possible as her and her lead guitarist launch into the opening chords of the song.

It had been natural, to pick this song as one of her singles. It was one of the strongest on her album, probably one of the more radio friendly if she was being honest from a commercial standpoint.

  
The fact that Hux had co written it with her was just the cherry on top. She was glad that Poe had signed her up to play this year’s Jingle Ball. 

Similar to the Grammy’s, she never really had the chance to perform on a regular basis at events like this. Her inclusion had been a surprise to the organisers, but they’d been more than willing to accommodate her given how big her album had become in the week leading up to the event. 

In between songs, she takes a sip from her bottle of water. Her drummer is tapping out a random beat as she steps up to the microphone once more.

“You know, this is the first time I’ve actually gotten up in front of a crowd like this since I came off tour. And it’s such a great feeling, being here and sharing this night with you. This is another new one called State of Grace. I’ve got a special guest for this one, so make sure you give him a loud welcome, yeah?”

And with that pronouncement, Adrian Hux walks out onto the stage with a wide smile, hand lifted towards the crowd in greeting.

The reaction of the crowd is one of delighted shock, and she laughs as Hux pulls her into a hug. 

“How you doing?” He asks her quietly as someone hands him a guitar. He slings the strap over his neck and shoulder, giving the instrument an experimental strum. 

“I’m good!” She yells above the crowd, hand held over the microphone. “You think you can still remember this one?”

Hux had been in the studio with her when she’d first played this song, and he’d almost immediately picked up on the chords behind the song. Once the band had finished the recording, he’d joined them for an impromptu jam session.

It had been on of her fondest memories these past few months. She could think of no better way to make this song a full circle experience than inviting him to play on one of music’s most well known stages with her. 

It’s just like old times, when they were on the road together. Hux makes the song’s arrangements his own in the tiniest of ways, still remaining respectful as ever to the source material. 

She honestly can’t wait to watch the footage back of the performance, because she was having so much fun right now. It strikes her in the middle of the chorus that Ben was probably watching from somewhere backstage, side stage, or out in the crowd given he was slated to perform later in the evening. 

She’s not sure how she feels, about possibly running into him again after so long. 

She and Hux take a bow when the song finishes, Hux slinging an arm around her shoulder with a laugh. 

“That was insane!” He exclaims as they trip off stage together. “Welcome back sweetheart, I think you’ve well and truly arrived.”

She just grins at him as she hands off her guitar to one of her roadies, following him back towards the green room. There’d be interviews, and he would have to make his way back to his own group so he could play the set with Ben. 

But for these moments, no matter how small they are, it’s great to see him. 

“I have to love and leave you. But thank you again, and have a good Christmas!” He yells over the crowd as he allows himself to be swept into another part of the backstage area. 

The door to the greenroom opens before she can reach for it, and she’s surprised to see Gwen stepping through the entrance.

“Gwen!” She starts forward as the other woman’s eyes flick towards hers, clearly startled. Her expression melts into a friendly one as Gwen recognises her. 

“Rey, how are you?” Gwen replies, kissing her briefly on the cheek. “You’re looking well. Please tell me Hux is on his way to finding the rest of the band?” She asks warily as she steps back to let her pass into the green room.

“Well on his way.” She promises Gwen, who slides her phone into his pocket. “You guys still together?”

The pairing up of Gwen and Hux was one that she definitely never saw coming, but the more she reflects on it, the more it makes perfect sense. They’re both so passionate about what they do, and Gwen is the perfect, steadying influence to Hux’s all out brashness. 

They’re not a showy couple, always out at parties and in front of the paparazzi. And the quietness, the steadiness of their relationship had worked wonders for them both so far.

“Amazingly, yes.” Gwen drawls with a smile. “Killer album, and as much as I want to talk to you about how you’re absolutely smashing it, I do have to ask about the speech you have planned for Ben’s award presentation in January.”

She scoops a bottle of water up off one of the side tables and uncaps it, taking a sip. 

“You worried I’m going to go rogue, Phasma?” She asks with an arched eyebrow. Gwen has the good sense to look sheepish at this question. 

“No. But it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, and I have no idea where your head is at. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t ask the question, no matter how uncomfortable it is for both of us.”

She just smiles at the blonde woman, reaching out to squeeze her gently on the arm. 

“It’s alright Gwen, I get it. And don’t worry. It’s an amazing achievement, and I’d never do anything to sabotage that for Ben. If you want I’ll even send the speech over for you to approve before I even take to the stage.”

Gwen waves her off, clearly embarrassed at that.

“Not necessary. I trust you implicitly.”

She takes another sip of her water before screwing the cap back on the bottle.

“I’m kind of curious though, how Ben reacted when he found out that I’d be presenting him with the award? I can’t imagine it would have been good news for him.”

Gwen just smiles knowingly at that, letting out a soft laugh. 

“He didn’t react, because he was the one that suggested it. Have a good evening Rey.”

And with that, Gwen turns on her four inch Manolo heels and marches back through the doorway. All she can do is stare after her, absolutely and completely dumbfounded.

* * *

“You didn’t really have to come and spend Christmas with me, you know.” Obi lets out gruffly, even as the horses crest a hill and reveal the stunning landscape of the ranch spread out before them.

The sun is just beginning to creep over the horizon, and she breathes in the cold air with great relish. She’d been at the ranch for a couple of days now, following Poe’s instructions and not immersing herself in work. 

She had brought her guitar along, but it lay untouched in it’s case under her bed. It had been years since she’d spent Christmas on the ranch. 

Usually she’d been in an entirely different country, or on the road, or doing _something_ these past few years. It had been easy, to fall into the trap of accepting invites to the glitzy parties and the lavish events, but the older the got, the more she realised that she craved the simplicity that the holiday brought with it. 

“Of course I did old man, you’re the only family I’ve got.” She replies, reaching forward to give her horse a quick pat. 

“Well it’s good to see that you haven’t forgotten how to ride a horse.” Obi’s voice is a deep rumble, and she can’t help but smile at the familiarity. 

“Haven’t lost all my roots.” She points out in a neutral tone. 

She knows in her bones that Obi doesn’t love what she does for a living. Doesn’t understand why she does it. But he’s always supported her, even through the lowest of lows. 

“Good to know. We should head back.”

  
This had been a tradition with them, even if either of them hadn’t done it for a while. Christmas morning wasn’t for lying in, because usually there were hungry mouths to feed, ranch staff who either didn’t have families of their own or chose to stay during the season as an extra pair of hands. 

It was such a humbling experience, to ladle out baked beans and toast for people who lived completely normal lives.

Like most things with Obi, their gentle ride back soon turns into a race. Despite his age and his recent heart attack, Obi could still ride a horse better than anyone she knew. He had a way with animals that she’d never had, and she never could outstrip him. 

This morning was no exception, Obi waiting for her in the entrance of the barn as she clatters to a stop, dismounting with a laugh. 

“You’re an absolute terror, you know that?” She directs towards him as she nickers gently at her horse, tugging at the reins.

Obi just gives her a brilliant smile in return. 

Half an hour later both horses are tucked securely in their stalls with a blanket and a good portion of feed each. 

Snow crunches beneath her boots as they cross the yard towards the main house. The light dusting had been falling over the past few days- rare but not unheard of in this part of the world. 

The kitchen is warm, ranch hands already gathered around the table in anticipation, the smell of coffee wafting through the air. They greet her noisily, and she smiles in return as she begins cutting into a loaf of bread while Obi takes the lions share of most of the cooking. 

It’s like one big happy family, one she’d missed being a part of these last few years. They’d do present opening later in the evening, after everyone had stuffed themselves full of Christmas lunch.

That was the golden opportunity for the ranch hands to shine. Each person at the table was responsible for either a main, a side, or a dessert. It meant that no one ever went hungry, and it also meant that there was an unusual array of dishes on offer at lunch each year. 

There was always the turkey, mash, and gravy, but it was anyone’s guess what sides were going to accompany it. Her favourite year was when Greta, one of the horse trainers made an absolutely beautiful cheesy cob loaf. She still has dreams about that cob loaf. 

Obi takes his seat at the head of the table when the food has been doled out and nods curtly at them all, his signal to begin. 

They’re partway through breakfast when the phone rings, and Obi disappears to answer it. He reappears shortly afterwards, glances at her once, and then promptly takes his seat and resumes eating his breakfast.

  
It’s not until she’s elbow deep in washing up does he step up to join her, glancing out the window almost absentmindedly. 

“We’re going to have a few extra guests over today and tomorrow. Promise me you’ll play nice?” He begins, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

“Depends.” She replies mildly, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn spot of left over food on one of the plates. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

Obi just shrugs, the sound of tyres crunching against the rocky ground outside interrupting his train of thought.

“Here they are.” He pulls open the door next to her, stepping out onto the porch even as she follows, drying her hands on a tea towel. 

The expensive looking SUV looks vaguely familiar, windows tinted so she can’t place the occupants inside the vehicle. She doesn’t have to wait long to find out who’s in the drivers seat, even as Han Solo pokes his head out the window.

“Thanks for letting us crash your party today Obi.” He greets her uncle with an affectionate smile. “All this snow and weird weather made us lose power.”

She lets out a breath. Han and Leia for Christmas she could deal with, even if she hadn’t seen the older woman since she’d been on promotion for her album. 

“It’s no problem, we’ve got plenty of food.”

“All the same, I hope you don’t mind dear.” Leia is wearing an expensive looking wool coat, and cowboy boots. It’s a far cry from the elegant dresses and gowns she usually wears. “It’s good to see you looking so well. And you Rey.” Leia embraces her quickly, squeezing her hand with a smile. 

  
She stops breathing momentarily when a third car door opens, and Ben Solo steps out onto solid ground. She’d had no idea that he was planning on having Christmas with his parents, but then again they’d never discussed it when they’d been in a relationship. 

Time had been good to him. He’s got an unaffected air about him, a quiet confidence that he hadn’t carried so obviously before.

Who Weekly magazine had described his new look as ‘lumberjack hot’, and even with the dark coat on, she can almost believe it to be true. His longer hair is pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of his neck, facial hair more pronounced than she’s ever seen it.

He tucks one hand into the pocket of his coat as he turns, one hand pushing the car door closed. He brushes some hair out of his eyes as he crosses the yard towards them, bending down slightly to shake Obi’s hand. 

She’d never really told Obi just how serious she and Ben had been, and judging by the stunned expression on Obi’s face, it was probably a good thing. 

Finally, Ben’s eyes land on hers, and the smile that creeps across his face is genuine. 

“Hello Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people! I’m sorry it’s been so long, a mixture of mental health, writer’s block, and general life admin have kept me busy for the past month or two. I actually wrote two different versions of this chapter and I hated the first two so much before I finally smashed this bad boy out today. 
> 
> It was good to get Rey back into a performing mindset, and set up the story for the next arc. Of course, Ben and Rey coming face to face for the first time since their break up had to happen eventually right?
> 
> The two of them will have a big opportunity to have a nice long chat about where they’re both at and how they’re doing. This one was a bit of a filler, but things will kick back in next chapter!  
> See you on the other side!
> 
> P.S If you haven’t already watched Set it Up on Netflix, please do so stat! I usually hate rom coms but this one totally got me hook, line, and sinker.


	20. Chapter 20

Obi claps his hands together at the end of Christmas lunch before patting his belly.

“Alright everybody, you all know the drill. Clear up and then we’ll meet back here at six o'clock for present opening and leftovers. Rey honey, since you helped with breakfast this morning and cooked a dish, you’re exempt from washing up duties.”

“Yes.” She hisses to herself, pumping her fist in victory as she slowly gets up from her seat. “I’ll go and put another log on the fire.” She instead tells Obi, who nods once in approval. 

It had been a strange meal. Although life on the ranch was as far removed from the glittering music scene of Nashville and LA as you could possibly get, even the uninitiated knew who Kylo Ren was. Not to mention Oscar winning actor Leia Organa. 

They were far more at ease with Han, thanks in part to his amiable personality, his unflinching ability to heap shit on Obi, and the fact that none of them knew just how large _his_ profile was as a producer in the music industry. 

It made him more human, more like them. As a result, Han was fast friends already with the half a dozen other people sitting around the table. Leia was warm, if a little out of place. 

But it was Ben that surprised her the most. He’d kept mainly to himself, but seemed more than willing to be drawn into conversation the first time that someone had asked him about horses. He’d begun to open up them, surprising her with his depth of knowledge about them, their breeding, and their training. 

  
Even now, he’s moving to help, a garbage bag held in both hands as others chuck paper plates and plastic utensils into the lining. Not the most environmentally friendly method of celebrating Christmas, but when you’re sharing a meal with this many people it’s certainly the quickest way of cleaning up.   


The others are wrapping up the dishes to either leave on one of the side benches, or to pop back in the fridge so that they can be consumed later, should anyone desire it. 

The ranch hands scatter, off to their own quarters for a nap, or to call their own families. It’s the best part of the day, when she can just go her own way, do her own thing.

Her boots clatter on the wooden porch steps as she steps out into the yard, gaze squinting up at the clouds, wondering if they’ll get some more snow later tonight. Eyes crossed, she pokes her tongue out and giggles to herself, wondering if she’ll catch a snowflake. 

She’s struck by a sudden sense of deja vu, remembering how she used to do this when she was much, much younger.

Boots crunch behind her, and she doesn’t have to turn to know it’s Ben.

“My parents and Obi have retired to the lounge room with a bottle of wine. Knowing my father, I’ll be surprised if we see them coherent later.” He remarks amusedly, hands tucked into the pocket of his coat.

“Were you really blacked out?” She blurts out suddenly, spinning to face him, as if she’s hoping to catch him off guard. 

“Unfortunately.” He replies with a dry smile. “My mother never has been a dab hand at cooking. She shorted out the mains and we couldn’t get it to switch back on. I’m sorry, I know it’s put you in a bit of an awkward situation.”

“No, it’s alright. Of course we weren’t going to let you freeze to death on Christmas without any food. Walk with me?”

She phrases it like a question, even if it’s not. Ben falls into step beside her, even as they begin a steady progress along the fence line of one of the paddocks. 

“Congratulations on the album.”

“Thank you.” She replies, tone sincere. “How are you? What have you been up to?”

“A lot of writing.” He says with a laugh. “A lot of therapy.” The ease with which he relays this bit of information stuns her. 

She’d struggled with her fair share of mental health issues, being in the spotlight so much. But she’d never been brave enough to be so forthcoming about it. 

“Therapy?”

Ben’s smile is a touch on the dry side, even as matches her stride for stride. 

“Had a few things to work through.” There’s no judgement, no blame in his tone as he delivers this statement so confidently. “Splitting… made me realise that there was a lot of things I didn’t like about myself. About the person that I’d become.”

  
The pause this time is a touch awkward, as they both struggle for something to say, anything to fill the silence between them. 

“You look good.” She blurts out suddenly, traitorous pink colouring her cheeks as he raises an eyebrow at this. “I like the facial hair.” She adds lamely, even as Ben rubs a hand over his beard thoughtfully. 

“The album- it sounds amazing. Are you happy with the direction that you took?” He asks casually, steering the conversation away from physical appearances, away from anything that might have reminded them of their past history. 

Stirring remnants of fondness threaten to bubble to the surface as she picks up on all of the old mannerisms that he used to display when they were together. The hand shoved into his pocket, where undoubtedly he’d be rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together. A nervous tick, designed to keep him grounded. 

  
The way he’d fidget, never quite still, always in motion. The way his eyes would dart around every so often- she was never quite sure what he was searching for in these moments. 

“I’m glad that i didn’t listen to the naysayers. That I trusted my instincts.” She finally replies, breath huffing out in front of her. “Sorry for the stuff that’s about you.” She adds sheepishly. 

To her surprise, Ben lets out a genuine laugh. 

“Don’t ever apologise for something that you were inspired by, no matter how terrible it was.”

“Well…” She begins with a secret smile. “It wasn’t _that_ terrible.” 

Ben’s answering smile is brilliant, and just like that something shifts between them, a layer of awkwardness peeled away. It’s not like she’s itching to throw herself at him and go back to the way things were before, but this easiness, this lack of awkwardness… This was something that she could work with. 

“What about you? I feel like I’ve just been talking about myself non stop. What are you up to? Is there an album on the horizon?”

“Probably not next year. I’ve been meaning to take a break for a while, step away from it all to spend some time just being. I know it sounds lame, but when you go through the endless tour and writing cycle, you can’t help but become a bit jaded.”

And the thing is, she totally got that summary assessment of his life, of where he was at right now. Because to be honest at the end of her tour, she’d probably be thinking of doing exactly the same thing. Settle down, spend time away from the spotlight. 

“It doesn’t sound lame at all. It actually makes a lot of sense.” 

His shoulder nudges against hers momentarily as he shivers. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m freezing. Should we head to one of the cabins, kick up our feet in front of the fire?”

He offers her his arm, and she steps forward to take it with a soft laugh. 

“That sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

 

The crackle and pop of the fire in the background is a soothing accompaniment to the chatter in the room.

She’s full to bursting from leftovers, and is quite sure that she won’t be able to eat for at least another three days. Even the thought of moving from her spot on the rug in front of the fire hurts. 

Han and Leia both have sleepy smiles on their faces, no doubt a side effect of the wine they’d been drinking pretty much all afternoon. 

She and Ben had spent the afternoon together, in the guest cabin the he, Han, and Leia had been put up in for the night. They’d got a roaring fire going, and then had just enjoyed each other’s company. No phone, no guitar. She’d plucked a book from the bookshelf, and he’d done the same. 

It had been the most mundane thing that she’d done for a long, long time. She was surprised that he was able to sit still for so long. 

“Another year gone.” Leia muses out loud, fingers toying with the stem of her wine glass. “What a year it’s been.”

She smiles brilliantly at Han, their fingers lacing together. 

“Okay, is anyone else still weirded out by this?” Matthew, one of the ranch hands gestures towards Han and Leia as they all laugh. “I mean it’s not everyday that we get to hang out with famous people.”

“Honestly dear, when you strip away the glitz and the glamour, we’re just like you.” Leia replies with a warm smile to Matthew, who grins sheepishly.

“Speaking of famous people… Rey, honey would you sing something for us?” Matthew turns to her, and it’s with a jolt of realisation that she notices the guitar that’s been sitting in his lap for god knows how long. 

Matthew had been just one of the ranch hands that had been so patient with her growing up, had taught her the basics before she’d gotten herself an actual teacher. She’d always insisted on doing a shout out for him on one of her social media channels, but he’d always refused, telling her that he’d never begrudge her for her success. 

“Absolutely not, I’m off duty.” She says with a short laugh. 

Matthew just rolls his eyes before his gaze lands on Ben. 

“What about you Kylo?”

Ben blinks in surprise, clearly startled at even being asked the question in the first place. 

“I will if Rey does.” Is all he says in reply, legs crossed at the ankle as his hands drift towards the fire. 

Han gives out a snicker at that, and she refrains from glaring at them both as she lets out a long suffering sigh. 

“Well I can’t exactly say no without sounding like an arsehole now, can I?” 

With a victorious smile Matthew passes the guitar over to Ben, who gives it a few experimental strums, adjusting the tuning slightly before glancing over at her. 

“Start me off with something?” She asks, getting to her feet and coming to settle next to him on the lounge, feet kicked up underneath her. 

He meets her eyes with a tentative smile, and it’s been _so_ long since they’ve done this with each other, just played music for the sake of playing it. No agendas, no ulterior motives. 

She smiles to herself at the familiar chords, opening her mouth to sing the first few lines of Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Dreams.’

She’d never asked him about his strange obsession with Fleetwood Mac. They’d performed three covers of three of their different songs. Of course, there was the memorable rendition of ‘Go Your Own Way’ that she’d done at the Opry, a video that was one of their most viewed. 

He’d pulled her up on stage one night to join him and Hux in a cover of ‘The Chain’, which she counted as one of her fondest memories on his tour. It was impromptu, and it was fun. 

And now this one. 

It’s easy to block out the rest of the room, just to focus on him and the serious gaze of concentration he has on his face as he plucks out the tune. 

When he harmonises with her, it’s like coming home. 

Someone- Han maybe? Is tapping out a beat on the wooden side table. It’s an almost absentminded thing, but it adds another layer to the song that hadn’t been there previously. 

“Man I wish I was filming this.” Someone mumbles as she continues to sing, gaze still fixed on Ben as he finally meets her eyes. 

She’s surprised at the depth of emotion that she finds there. It’s not hunger, or necessarily attraction, which is what she was expecting. 

There’s a warmth in the darkness of his eyes, a soft fondness that hadn’t been there before their conversation earlier this morning. 

It’s the loud smattering of applause that finally, finally draws her attention away from him. 

But it’s Leia’s smile that pulls her in, and somehow as the older woman glances first at Ben, then at her, she knows that everything is going to be okay. 

* * *

Upon waking, she immediately becomes aware of a few things. Her tongue sticks unpleasantly to the roof of her mouth, no doubt the unpleasant side effect of too much whiskey from the previous night.

Weak sunlight filters in through the windows of the lounge room, heralding a new dawn, a new day. It’s cool but not cold, the dying embers of the fireplace still throwing out the slightest hint of warmth. 

And she’s tangled up in the arms of Ben Solo. Her back is to his chest, cheek resting against her neck. He’s throwing off nothing but heat, one arm draped loosely around her waist. She wracks her brain, trying to figure out how she’d gotten herself in this position. 

Bits and pieces from last night come back to her. Playing cards with some of the ranch hands, a glass of whiskey held in one hand as she sips occasionally. The pleasant haze of tipsiness that had overcome her as she’d momentarily rested her head against Ben’s shoulder before she’d undoubtedly fallen asleep on him. 

She expects stiffness, the odd crick in her neck from sleeping on an unfamiliar surface, but she feels warm, comfortable, even without a blanket draped over her for warmth. Ben twitches from behind her, and she freezes momentarily. 

The sharp inhale of breath from behind her clues her in to the fact that Ben is awake, alert, and definitely aware of what’s going on. 

“Oh god.” He mutters from behind them, hand immediately flying from her waist as he rolls onto his back. “I’m sorry Rey.” His hand rests over his eyes momentarily before he peeks through his fingers at her. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She replies breathlessly, scooting over to the edge of the lounge, sucking in a breath of air as she scrambles from the room. 

She can see the faint outline of Han leaning up against the porch railing, and it’s with a yawn that she moves to join him, closing the door gently shut behind her. 

Despite the early hour of the morning, Han looks surprisingly alert, a mug of coffee resting on the porch railing beside him, a cigar held between two fingers. 

“Morning kiddo.” Han’s voice is scratchy, even as he puffs at his cigar before offering it to her with a roguish smile. 

She waves it off, instead reaching for his mug of coffee and taking a sip. 

“Big night?” Han enquires with a bemused smile. 

She punches him through the fabric of his coat, giving him a scowl. 

“Hey, I’m not judging. God knows the two of you have some making out- I mean up to do.” He adds with a snort, even a she glares murderously at him. 

Han just sighs, scrubbing a hand wearily over his face as the tip of his cigar glows cherry red. 

“He’s a good kid. He’s been doing well. A lot of therapy, a lot of self help books. We’ve been spending a bit of time together recently, trying to heal past hurts, mend the broken bridges.” 

“He really looks up to you. Even if it kills him to admit it.” She points out, even as Han lets out a gruff chuckle. 

“Wish I’d known it earlier. Would’ve been easier.”

“Nothing in life is meant to be easy.” She replies, resting her elbows against the balcony.

It’s there that they stand together in silence, watching the sun slowly rise. 

* * *

**New Years Eve, 2018**

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?” She asks Bree, who’s peering out at the glittering lights of Las Vegas beyond the tinted window of their chauffeured car. 

Her assistant is dressed to impress, probably a good thing considering they’re heading out to one of Vegas’ hottest clubs for New Years Eve. 

She’d been counting on a quiet night in back home. But then Bree had appeared on her doorstep with a garment bag in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. 

_“I feel like I haven’t seen you forever, and tonight we are celebrating. Fire up the jet.” Her assistant had instructed a little bossily._

_“You’re crazy.” She’d told Bree, who just threw her head back and laughed._

_“Rey, you are young, and gorgeous, and it’s New Year’s Eve. You deserve a no strings attached kiss from a hot guy in one of those fancy exclusive clubs where they don’t allow phones.”_

_“And where are you planning on whisking me away to using my private jet?” She asks amusedly, even as Bree’s face falls momentarily._

_“Okay hear me out.” Bree begins, shoving the garment bag towards her and striding past her into the hallway. “So outside of working for you, I do actually have a life. Have you heard of Leo Smithson?”_

_She pulls the door shut behind them both, garment bag held between her fingers as she gapes at Bree._

_Leo Smithson was a DJ from Scotland. He was easily a cut above the rest of his genre, actually had genuine knack for transitions and feeling out a rhythm. He was young, hot, and extremely talented in his own right, even if he was more well known for his high profile collaborations with the biggest artists in pop._

_“Bree, of course I’ve heard of Leo Smithson. What kind of musician would I be if I hadn’t?”_

_Bree snorts at that, sinking down onto one of her lounges._

_“Okay, so our families have known each other forever and we’ve always been close. He’s playing at Tao tonight and said I could bring along anyone I wanted.”_

_“Wait wait wait. Do you mean in Tao in Las Vegas?” She asks incredulously. “I can’t just jet off to Las Vegas Bree.”_

_“Of course you can.” Her assistant replies perkily. “You got any other plans tonight that you need to keep?”_

_Her assistant raises an eyebrow at that, far too perceptive for her own good._

_“Look, if you’re worried about the jet surcharge tonight, Leo is sending his to pick me up later this afternoon, and he’s got got a multi roomed suite at the Bellagio. Come. Have some fun. Let your hair down for once!”_

_She can’t help but smile at the exuberance of Bree, the animated look in her eyes._

_“Alright!” She finally replies after a long moment, throwing her hands up with a laugh. “You’ve sold me, just let me pack a bag.”_

Bree turns back to face her with a grin.  


“Rey, when was the last time that you did something just because you could? Without thinking about anyone else?”

She feels the car slow to a gradual halt as they pull up in front of Tao. Bree straightens her outfit quickly, and she does the same with the sparky black dress she’d poured herself into back at the suite. 

The line in front of the nightclub is stretching clear down the street and around the block, and a part of her wonders if Bree is actually bluffing and they’re going to be turned away at the rope. 

Even as she exits the car and follows Bree right up to the bouncer, she’s bracing herself for the worst, an automatic scan for reporters who might be around to catch her moment of embarrassment

But Bree just goes up on tiptoes to whisper in the bouncer’s ears, and the burly man nods first at Bree then at her, stepping back to lift the velvet rope to let them through. 

  
She averts her eyes from the two scantily women bathing in a massive golden tub filled to the brim with water and flowers. Already, the thumping bass line reverberates through the floor, her body practically vibrating from it. 

Bree grips her hand, making sure they don’t lose each other in the crush and press of the crowd as they step into the main section. 

“This way!” Bree yells over her shoulder, towing her through the crowd, paying no heed to niceties and social graces or asking people to move. Like magic, the crowd parts for her, and she pushes her way to the front and a little to the right. 

Another bouncer moves to block their path, even as a hand lands on the bouncer’s shoulder. 

“Leave it mate, she’s with me!” 

Seeing Leo Smithson in the flesh is a surreal experience, even as the bouncer steps aside. He leans down, pulling Bree up and over a soundbox before turning and doing the same for her. 

His eyes are surprisingly blue, even in the dim, flashing lights of the club. Recognition passes briefly over his features as he flashes a brilliant yet genuine smile at her. His plain white shirt clings to obvious muscle, and she’s very much aware of the lean strength contained beneath the fibres of the shirt. 

She reaches forward, taking his proffered hand, allowing him to pull her towards him. 

“You were the last person I was expecting to see here tonight!” He yells into her ear, hand still clasped with hers. “Lovely to meet you Rey.”

“I needed a fun night out.” She finds herself leaning in closer to him, despite herself. “Do you think you can help me out with that?”

Blame it on the atmosphere, or the alcohol that she and Bree had consumed on the way here, or even the fact that it was New Year’s Eve and she was young and hot and single.

But when Leo Smithson smiles, she feels her stomach drop in nervous anticipation. 

“I think we can figure something out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter came a lot more easier than the previous one did. 
> 
> Still a long way to go for Ben and Rey before they can get to the point where they were before. In the meantime though, Rey is starting to realise that she deserves to be happy and that there are plenty of other fish in the sea. 
> 
> I’m picturing Richard Madden as Leo, but feel free to imagine your own face claim- I’ve left it pretty ambiguous for this reason.


	21. Chapter 21

She honestly cannot remember the last time that she danced with such reckless abandon. In this exclusive club, far away from the prying lens of the paparazzi, or from the intrusive mobile phones of onlookers, she can just be herself.

The baseline of the song that Leo Smithson is currently mixing on his turntable is like it’s own creature, pounding around the dance floor, vibrating through the speakers and on the floor beneath her feet.

Bree laughs from next to her, the other woman’s body taking on a strange, almost slow motion quality through the flickering of the strobe lights as she sways and flicks her hips to the music. The wispy hair escaping from the back of her bun is plastered to her neck, and she imagines that her mascara is probably running or smeared right about now, but she can’t bring herself to care.

Because she cannot remember the time she had this much _fun_.

She slings an arm around Bree’s shoulder, pressing a sloppy kiss to the other girl’s cheek. They’d done shots before, and the she’s beginning to feel the pleasant haze that accompanies just the right amount of alcohol.

“This was a good idea!” She yells as Bree just throws a grin at her, leaning in closer.

“He’s single!” Bree replies throatily in her ear. “And I hate to say I told you so buuut…” She backs away from Bree for a moment, staring at her assistant for a long moment before shaking her head with a grin.

She glances at her watch on her wrist, noting that it’s almost 11.00pm. A part of her wonders how Finn and Poe are doing, where they are in the world and what their plans are for tonight.

More often than not, she finds herself glancing at Leo.

He’s bobbing up and down to the beat, lifting his headphones up to one ear every so often to check the sound, or pitch, or whatever it was he was listening for, that sweet spot in the music that would lift his sound to the next level. His brow is furrowed in concentration, but every so often his eyes sweep the crowd, as if checking to make sure everyone is having a good time, gauging everybody’s reaction.

As if he needed to worry about that. The atmosphere of the crowd was nothing short of euphoric, drinks flowing freely, bodies grinding against each other, the crowd linked by their obvious love for the music spilling from the speakers around them all.

She feels his eyes on her more often than not, a sheepish smile on his face whenever she catches him looking. His gaze isn’t lecherous, or creepy or anything like that. She finds herself flattered more than anything. When their eyes next meet, It’s with a jolt of realisation that it sinks in that she hadn’t thought about Ben Solo all night.

When she next looks up to the DJ booth, Leo’s gone, replaced by another girl that yells something incomprehensible into the microphone. The crowd whoops in response, even as the music continues to kick in.

She feels a hand low on her waist, jerks away at the sudden intrusion to her personal space.

"Sorry." Leo mouths as he passes her a shot, passing the other one to Bree. She clinks her glass against his and knocks the alcohol back, relishing the burn as it slides down her throat. She discards her glass on the closest flat surface as Leo leans closer toward her.

“Dance with me?”

She’s not sure what she was expecting as she leans in towards him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, hand resting at the back of his neck. Wandering hands or lips maybe. Instead, Leo smiles like he gets her, gets what she’s thinking, senses her hesitancy.

One hand splays low on her back, the other hovering gently over her waist as he moves closer.

“Breathe in.” He murmurs in her ear, nose nudging her hair aside as he smiles. She does as she's told, air rushing into her lungs and out with a long sigh. She finds her rhythm in him.

He’s good at dancing. He moves with a confidence that most guys don’t have on the dance floor, not an ounce of self consciousness to be seen anywhere. Not once does he try and grope her, or move in for a kiss, or anything of the sort.

She loses track of time.

All that’s left is him, and the music. She can see out of the corner of her eye that Bree’s snagged a cute guy, the two of them swaying together as the clock ticks closer towards midnight. Leo pulls her closer, forehead pressing against hers as their breaths mingle. It’s not an unpleasant sensation, even as his nose nudges against her cheek.

Kissing him is electric. She’s still not sure who made the first move, or whether they moved at the same time. Her fingertips curl into his hair, sweaty from dancing for the length of time that they had.

His lips move against hers even as one of his hands settle on the side of her neck. But it feels right, in this moment. He pulls away first, blue eyes bright with happiness as he continues to gaze at her.

His breath is hot against her ear. “Want to get out of here?” He’s holding out his hand, the question written all over his face.

She just smiles when she reaches out and takes it.

* * *

 

“Do you want something to drink? Champagne?” Leo asks as he leads the way into the main room of the suite, stopping to chuck his back pack on the lounge.

“That would be great, actually.” She replies, taking the time now to look around the impressive space.

Bree had been a blur of energy when they’d arrived earlier this evening, whisking her into a bathroom and immediately getting to work on her make up.

The space is huge. She’ s not sure who the multiple rooms are for, or if Leo is just comped this suite every time he does a set in Vegas. After seeing how quiet it is, she kind of suspects it’s the latter.

“You know, I’ve wanted to meet you for awhile now.” He begins, voice echoing from the kitchen as he uncorks the champagne, expertly pouring it before it can overflow.

She follows the sound of his voice, watches him carefully top up the glasses, moving forward and picking one up before he can hand it to her. She’s nothing if not cautious around people that she doesn’t know very well. And while she’s never got any bad vibes from Leo from the short period of time she’s been around him, one could never be too careful.

“Really?” She asks, a little incredulous at this. Their genres were as far apart from each other as they could possibly be musically- she had no idea that he was even aware that she existed.

“Of course.” Leo says confidently. “Surely you know that your last album was absolutely incredible. Very well deserving of the acclaim that it got.”

She waves him off, a little embarrassed about the focus being on herself. It had always been her pain point, talking about her achievements, big noting herself to other people.

“What about you? You’re killing it at the moment.” The transition of conversation topic from her to him is awkward, and she winces when she realises.

Leo’s grin is warm, if not a little bemused as he moves to join her in front of the floor to ceiling window looking out over the Strip.

“You have no idea what it is I actually do, do you?” He asks, eyes crinkling with laughter as he leans one shoulder against the glass, seemingly totally at ease with being up this high with only a thin layer between them and the outside world.

She wrinkles her nose as she downs half of her champagne in one hit. Her ears are still ringing from the music in the club, and the sudden silence of this suite.

“Does that make me a horrible person?” She muses out loud, even as he lets out a chuckle, sipping at his own champagne.

“Not at all. There probably aren’t a lot of country music people that listen to EDM.” He crosses to one of the buttery leather lounges, sinking down into it with a sigh as he rests his champagne on the table. “Happy New Year by the way.” He adds with a cheeky grin.

She knocks back the rest of her champagne, moving to join him on the lounge as she discards her glass on the side table.

He’s got his arms spread wide across the back of the couch, head lolled to the side as he gazes at her with a curious expression writ across his features. She leans forward to kiss him again, briefly as she pulls back to gauge his expression.

“Who was he?” Leo asks quietly, one of his warm hands cupping her cheek, his blue eyes searching, searching. “The man that broke your heart?” 

She slumps back into the couch with a sigh. “That obvious, huh?” She asks, eyes squeezed shut even as Leo nudges her gently with a shoulder. “I think I’ll need another drink before I begin to tell that particular story.”

“No stories required.” Leo’s voice is a pleasant rumble, even as he passes his own champagne glass over to her. It’s a nice sensation, when their fingers brush against each other. “But I can put two and two together. It’s alright; I know how intense things can get on the road sometimes.”

“I’m sorry, you probably think that I’m a total basket case.” She remarks with another sigh, twirling the stem of Leo’s champagne glass in between her fingers. “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea coming back here with you.”

“Rey.” Leo begins, a warm hand on her knee. “You don’t have to apologise for anything, okay? Let’s just… see where things go from here, okay?”

It seems like the most natural thing in the world to lean forward and lace their fingers together.

* * *

 

The sound of her phone buzzing on her night stand is what pulls her from arguably the best sleep that she’s had in a while.

Her bed is like a layer of clouds, with the fluffy pillows and the perfectly warm covers. Her phone vibrates again, impossibly loud against the glass surface as she lunges to switch it off or to throw it across the room, whatever she decides to do first.

A remnant of a message floats across the screen, something from Poe.

_Anything you want to tell me?_

She quickly unlocks her phone, eyes squinting against the bright sunlight as she views the picture accompanying the text message.

It’s an incredibly grainy shot, and she’s not easily identifiable in it, even if Leo is.

She remembers the moment captured in the picture, when they’d been tripping across the hotel lobby together, arms wrapped around each other’s waists. She’s got her head turned into his chest- she’d been laughing at something he’d said.

She quickly types a message back to Poe, even if it is to put his mind at ease.

_Not a thing. But he’s a nice guy. Any need for damage control yet?_

She sits up in the bed even as Bree lets out a strangled groan from the bed next to her, head burrowed under the pillow to avoid the sunlight streaming into their shared bedroom.

_Not yet. Seems that you’re an ‘unidentified female’ at this point. Have fun, you know where I am if you need me._

She lets out a breath at Poe’s message, locking her phone and swinging her feet out of bed.

A quick teeth brush later and she’s tugging at the T-shirt that Leo had given her last night, covering where it had slipped down her shoulder. She takes a peek at herself in the full length mirror before she exits the bedroom.

She’s surprised at her reflection. Even with the birds nest hair, and the mascara smudged under her eyes, she looks light, happy after a night out. She rubs at the mascara in vain, before just shrugging her shoulders and padding out into the kitchen. If Leo couldn’t handle her at her worst, he definitely didn’t deserve her at her best.

Leo is sitting out on the balcony, and he looks up when she opens the door to join him. He’s got a paper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, feet kicked up on the low table in front of him.

“I ordered breakfast.” He greets her with a smile, predictably looking fresh as a daisy despite having stayed up for just as long as she had, drinking the same amount. “Good sleep?”

“The best.” She answers, sitting down in the chair next to him and tucking one leg beneath her. “My manager texted though; someone took a photo of us last night.”

“Did they?” Leo muses out loud, flipping a page of the paper before setting down his cup of coffee and turning his bright blue eyes towards her. He makes it sound like it’s something that she shouldn’t even be worrying about. “Is it a complete shit storm?”

The profanity wrapped in his accent makes her laugh.

“No, actually.” She finally replies, hand tangling through her hair, trying to work the knots free.

“Good.” Leo smiles, resting the paper on the table in front of him. “Good morning.” He adds, before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

They’re silent for a moment, both just sitting and looking out over the slow moving Strip stretched out below them. The city is quiet this morning, undoubtedly a lot of sore heads from various New Years parties.

“Bree looks a little worse for wear.” She comments with a soft laugh, gazing back into the suite for any signs of life. “But I’m glad that I came.”

“I’m glad you came as well.” Leo looks past her into the suite, springing to his feet with an energy that surprises her. “Stay here.” He instructs her, even as he slips inside.

She can hear the low murmur of voices, and keeps her gaze fixed on the city below her, deducing that breakfast must have arrived. Leo confirms her suspicions not a minute later, handing her a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a plate loaded with waffles.

“Best post party food.” Leo declares, spooning a forkful of waffles into his mouth from his own plate.

She points her fork at him.

“You Leo Smithson, are a god among men.” She declares as she takes the first bite and almost melts into the chair.

It strikes her, the sheer normality of the moment that they’re sharing.

Today, she isn’t Rey Kenobi, famous musician. Today she is just Rey, sharing breakfast with a charming, handsome man.

And it feels so goddamn right.

* * *

 

She can’t help but tug somewhat self consciously at her gown, eyes watering with the sheer strength of the wind machine fanning her hair away from her face.

“Smile!” The photographer yells, even as she plasters a smile onto her face, turning her body slightly to accommodate what she knows is her best angle.

She’d become far better at these shoots, over time. She still remembers how awkward the shoot for Spin had been with Ben, when she’d been dressed in that horrible outfit. It was the first time that he’d shown her a small measure of kindness.

Now, having gone through a promotional junket for her latest album, she’d settled into her skin far more now, more at ease in front of the intrusive lens of the photographer as she primped and posed.

“Excellent Rey, that was beautiful!” One of the assistants calls out to her in encouragement as she nods in acknowledgement.

This year, given the success of her album, she’d been asked to participate in Who’s Most Beautiful People Issue. It was a massive honour, usually gathering the best and brightest of Hollywood, the music industry, political activists, and other interesting people.

She’d been asked to participate once, when she’d been starting out as a young ingenue. The accompanying shot had been stunning.

She twists and turns, her skirt catching up around her as the music spills from the speakers around her. It only takes about another ten minutes before the photographer calls it, declaring that he’d gotten what she needed.

She lets the material gathered in her hand drop, skirt swishing against the floor as she steps carefully over wires and around lights. One of the assistants hands her a bottle of water, which she takes gratefully.

“We’re just lining up the next shot.” The assistant begins to chatter away conversationally, even as she raises the bottle to her lips and drinks. “I’m so excited about the next one, Kylo Ren is gorgeous.”

The younger girl pauses, eyes widening almost comically as a hand flies to her mouth.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She replies with a laugh, taking another sip of water. “We’re not together anymore.”

There’s a slight commotion at the door, Gwen Phasma stepping through the archway, phone in one, slim hand.

Almost immediately the other woman’s eyes alight on her a delighted smile crossing Gwen’s face.

“Rey, so good to see you!” Gwen calls across the room, long legs easily eating up the distance between them.

She meets the other woman halfway, pulling Gwen into a warm hug.

“How are you Gwen?”

“I’m good. And you? Congratulations on all of your success. Very well deserved.”

“Thank you.” She says graciously. I’m good. Happy.”

“Glad to hear it.” Gwen replies with a soft laugh. “I heard on the grapevine that you’ve been hanging out with Leo Smithson.”

“He’s a nice guy.” She shoots back at Gwen, a little defensively.

Gwen just holds up her hands with an apologetic smile.

“I’m happy if you are Rey. It’s all that I’ve ever wanted for you.”

A short pause is punctuated by the sound of her name, uttered by a familiar voice.

She turns to take in the imposing figure of Ben Solo, hands tucked neatly into the pockets of his jeans.

“Hello.” She replies after a beat, tucking her hair behind her ear a little self consciously.

She hadn’t seen Ben Solo since Christmas morning, when she’d woken up in his arms. It had been awkward, and she’d scrambled to escape quickly from the situation, unsure how to deal with it.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt.” The younger assistant from before stops by, lifting herself up onto her toes for a moment, as if intimidated by Ben’s height. “Our editor took another look at the shoot schedule, and once she found out you guys were shooting back to back almost had a conniption.”

Ben just stares at the assistant for a long moment, as if not quite comprehending what the younger girl is trying to say. Honestly, she’s the same.

“What’s your point?” Gwen asks impatiently, glancing down at her phone before turning the full force of her stare on the girl.

“Our editor was wondering if we could get a couple of shots of the two of you together? The two of you touring together was so successful, we’d love to do a short profile on it.”

She hesitates, turning to the empty air beside her, where Poe would normally be standing. She’s so used to having him by her side for advice in moments like this.

She weighs up the pros and cons to the proposal. Having them shoot together would of course reignite rumours that the two of them are back together, which was a can of worms that she wasn’t prepared to deal with.

But on the flip side, it would do wonders for her image, especially if the shoot demonstrated that the two of them were still on good terms.

“Your editor should be more organised.” Gwen remarks a little cooly, as the assistant quails under the force of the older woman’s glare. “I have no issues with it if Rey is agreeable. If she agrees, it will be something simple and natural. Nothing over the top, nothing _provocative_.”

It takes her a moment to realise that the three of them are waiting for her answer, Ben having remained silent this entire time.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“I’m getting a slight sense of deja vu.” Ben remarks with a chuckle as she steps back onto the set, her hair loose and wavy.

She’s already in love with the shirt dress she’s wearing, the flat ankle boots they’ve got her in some of the comfiest that she’s worn.

There’s a sense of easiness about him, the awkwardness that had been between them on Christmas morning long gone.

She takes his lead, flashing him a brilliant smile as she steps carefully over the last wiring, joining him on the set.

There’s a large white box that one of the set assistants had placed, and he sits down comfortably on it.

“Just like old times, right?” She finally replies, coming to sit next to him, hands on her knees as the set springs to life around them.

“How are you doing?” The suddenness of his questions startles her, and her eyes flick towards him just as a camera flash goes off in her peripheral vision.

“I’ve been good. A little break, then I’ll be prepping for my tour.”

“I’m sure it’ll be wildly successful. I’ve been taking a bit of a break. Spending some time out in Montana.”

This is new, the volunteering of information.

His fingers tug at the hair tucked into a neat bun at the back of his neck.

“Guys?” The photographer looks hesitant to interrupt them, but waves from her perch in front of them. “Can we try some poses?”

She exchanges a glance with Ben but agrees, sitting back to back with him, legs crossed to preserve her modesty. The music spilling from the speakers this time is a Top 40 hit, a catchy dance tune that Leo had actually produced.

She can’t help but smile at that, tapping her fingers along to the beat.

One of the assistants yells out something to Ben, who lets out a startled burst of genuine laughter, head tipped back.

She twists her head at the sound, no doubt an awestruck expression on her face. The photographer glances down at her camera for only a split second before she smiles.

“We’ve got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hey guys, it's been a while I'm sorry. Am hoping that you enjoy this latest update- next chapter is the Grammy Awards!


	22. Chapter 22

She’s always hated press lines. For every nice picture of her that gets splashed across the tabloids, she knows that there will be just as many unflattering ones shared on the internet. 

Her with her eyes half shut, squinting against the onslaught of bright flashes. Her mid laugh, her nose turned up.

And then of course, there’s the less than flattering things the photographers have a tendency to yell in her direction, whenever she’s on a red carpet. They do it to goad her, to get a reaction for their money shots. She hates it. 

_Where’s your boyfriend Rey?_

_Who is your latest single about, anyway?_

_Alone again sweetheart?_

_You and Kylo Ren not back together yet?_

The whole thing just makes her want to scream, but that’s the worst thing. She cannot react, cannot show anyone that these _vultures_ have gotten to her. 

Because then she’d be branded as a bitch, or difficult to work with. And those sorts of comments in an industry as small as the music one are hard to bounce back from.

She’s grateful at least for Poe hovering in the background, hair slicked back and in a sharp suit. He’s scowling unpleasantly in the direction of the photographers, and a part of her just knows that he’s counting down the seconds on his watch as to when he can move her along.

When he jerks his head in the direction of the next part of the press line, she can’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief. She pastes a smile on her face, gathering the skirts of her turquoise Elie Saab gown in her hands. 

“See you later guys.” She tells the photographers with a defiant tilt of her chin.

“Nicely handled.” Poe murmurs under his breath, hand on her lower back as he steers her through the crowd.

She catches eyes with a journalist that she had always gotten along well with from Hollywood Reporter. The smile she receives in return is warm and genuine. 

“Rey, how are you? You’re looking gorgeous tonight.” The reporter, Stephanie, gushes in her direction. 

She can’t help but smile in return at the older woman’s exuberance, immediately put at ease despite the environment.

“Thank you, good to see you Stephanie. I’m wearing Elie Saab, isn’t this stunning?” She asks, swishing her skirts around her legs.

“Please, you know you look great.” Stephanie replies with another laugh. “How have you been? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen you in the spotlight like this.”

“You know, it’s been so nice to take some time away, have an actual honest to god break. No writing, no recording. It’s unusual for me to not be busy with something.”

“Well there was the Most Beautiful People shoot that you participated in recently. And of course, that gorge photo with Kylo Ren. So natural and raw. Tell me, have the two of you reconnected since splitting?”

She blinks in surprise at the sudden turn of questioning, but hastily rearranges her features into a neutral expression.

“It was an honour to be asked to do the shoot to be honest. The whole photo with Be-‘ She coughs to hide the fact that she’d almost called him by his real name.

‘With Kylo was kind of last minute actually. But you know it was nice to see him. He’s been doing well.” 

There. The non answer should hopefully be enough to satisfy Stephanie, if the way the reporter is nodding along to her answer is any indication. 

“And you’re presenting an award to him tonight, yes? I guess it must be kind of a surreal feeling.”

She lifts one shoulder in an elegant shrug.

“Not really. He’s a great musician, very deserving of his success. He was an absolute inspiration to me on tour, and it’s nice to see him recognised tonight.”

She hears Poe give a soft snort behind her before he lets out a chuckle. Stephanie wraps up the interview, and Poe steers her past the rest of the interviewers.

“Not bad.” Poe surmises with another laugh. “No one will be able to tell that you’ve been media trained to within an inch of your life. Let’s go and get a drink.”

She loops her arm through his with a smile.

“Lead the way my friend.”

Poe steers her through the crowd in the foyer, acknowledging a few of his industry contacts as they sweep through the space and into the auditorium beyond.

She snatches two glasses off the tray of a passing waiter before Poe can even blink, turning and handing one to him with a smile. 

“Here’s to you. The best manager a girl could ever ask for.”

Poe looks slightly mollified at her words but leans over, clinking his glass against hers as they both drink. 

“Incoming at your two o’clock.” Poe murmurs even as her eyes meet Leo’s across the room. “You sure that you don’t have anything to tell me?”

She just smiles brilliantly at him in reply. 

“Not a thing.” 

Poe just rolls his eyes, downing the rest of his drink as Leo slowly approaches, stopping occasionally to chat with someone or to accept a hug or kiss on the cheek from industry friends.

“I know that Leo and I have been hanging out a lot over the past few weeks.” She begins, taking in a breath of unnecessary air.

It was true, she and Leo and been hanging out a lot lately, since New Years in Las Vegas. He’d given her his number after farewelling her and Bree on the tarmac, asking her to keep in touch. It had been an easy enough thing to text her number through in return.

Things with them had been surprisingly low key. Leo wasn’t as recognisable as she was, wasn’t as afraid to go out in public as she was. She’d almost had a heart attack the first time that he’d suggested going to grab a coffee. 

As in not just order to go, but to actually sit down at a cafe out in the sunshine just because they could.

She hadn’t been approached once. It was a rare feeling, even with her sunglasses and baseball cap on to form part of her disguise. Being with Leo was light and open and easy, and he never pressured her into anything more than what she was comfortable with. 

He’d even dropped into Nashville for a surprise visit, and had stayed for the weekend in town. They’d cooked dinner together at her house, had shared a glass of wine. Like her, with so much time spent out on the road, it was really the simplicity that Leo craved.

“But we’re not… together like that.” She adds after Poe gives her a questioning glance. “It’s not really a big deal to be honest.”

She wouldn’t even call what she had with Leo was a relationship. Beyond their kiss that they’d shared on New Years Eve, and the occasional make out on her couch, neither of them had made much of a move beyond that.

It was like he got her, understood that perhaps she wasn’t quite ready for another relationship, even if she’d never really revealed just how serious she and Ben had been. 

“I’m still amazed how there are still no pictures of the two of you, despite the amount of public places you guys have been hanging out at. It’s refreshing, don’t you think? He seems like a nice guy.” Poe surmises as Leo finally reaches them. 

She’s expecting Leo to go in for the cheek kiss, jumping in surprise when he takes her hand and brings it to his lips.

“Hello.” He finally says with a smile, after a long pause. “Poe.” He greets her manager, the two men shaking hands.

“I’ll be at the bar if you need me. Don’t forget performance first, then award presentation at nine. And after party at the Marriot, okay?”

“Got it.” She replies with a jaunty salute. She waits until Poe has melted away into the crowd before pulling Leo into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you. How have you been?” She begins in a light tone even as Leo tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow, taking her now empty glass and handing it to a waiter. 

He looks drop dead gorgeous in his suit, blue eyes bright and clear as he leads the way down the stairs and into the centre aisle.

“I’ve been great. All the better for getting to spend some more time with you.” He replies with a charming smile. 

They’ve got seats in the front row, and she mentally clocks the cameras that will be pointed towards their area throughout the night. The cameras will track her every expression, reaction to monologues or performances, and emotion. 

It’s one of the things that she hates the most about award ceremonies like this- apart from press lines that is. 

She can’t help but glance along the row of seats, eyes landing on the one directly to the left of hers. Her stomach drops when she sees the name on the piece of paper, because _of course_ the organisers of this event probably wanted to screw with her. 

Leo’s gaze follows hers for a moment. 

“You okay?” He asks, realising that she’s frozen in place. “Ah.” 

That one syllable sums up the situation rather nicely, considering she’ll be sandwiched between her ex boyfriend and Leo. 

“I can ask them to move us, if you want.” Leo says after a moment.

“It’s fine.” She finally replies after a beat, turning to face Leo. “Really.”

She registers a blaze of orange and a dark suit before Adrian Hux is wrapping his arms around her waist and sweeping her off her feet. She laughs in surprise at his sudden appearance, waiting until she’s back on two feet once more before pulling him into a hug.

“Hello!” She greets him breathlessly. “I didn’t realise you were coming tonight.”

Hux looks _good,_ handsome in his dark suit with his hair swept artfully away from his forehead. He looks unburdened, happy, totally at ease in the pressure cooker environment. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Hux drawls, before turning to Leo. “Adrian Hux. Nice to finally meet you.” He offers, holding out his hand for Leo to take. 

“Leo Smithson. I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally put a face to a name.” Leo returns with a grin.

“I could hardly believe my ears when Gwen mentioned you’d been hanging out with a hot shot DJ.” Hux’s eyes twinkle as he glances at her.

She pokes her tongue out at him playfully as she sits herself down, Leo settling in beside her, being careful to avoid her skirts. Hux perches on the edge of Ben’s seat as the lights in the auditorium dim.

She feels rather than sees Ben Solo approach. All the same, he’s a hard person to miss, cuts a striking figure in navy blue. Hux vacates his seat even as Ben settles in, all long limbs and messy hair pulled back into a bun.

He’s still got the beard. He looks like he’s completely lost in his own world, if the surprise in his gaze when he glances to his left to see her sitting there is any indication.

_Hello._ He mouths even as she nods in return. 

His eyes flick momentarily down to her lap, where she and Leo are still holding hands. His smile is knowing, secret as he turns his gaze back to the stage, and chooses not to say anything further. 

She just sinks down slightly into her seat with a sigh. 

It’s going to be a long night.

* * *

She takes a deep breath, the space beyond the front of stage falling completely silent. Her microphone rests comfortably in her hand, one that she’d had with her on tour. It’s like an old friend by now, and she feels more at home on this stage than she ever had.

The familiar intro of her newest single kicks in. This is the first time she’d played it live, and it’s different than anything else she’s ever done before musically.

_He said, Let’s get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds. I thought heaven can’t help me now, nothing lasts forever…_

The stage explodes with light, revealing the dancers around her, their movements a chaotic symphony around her. 

_He’s so tall, and handsome as hell, he’s so bad but he does it so well.’_

Her movements are slow, languid as she saunters to the front of the stage, arm movements in synch with the dancers behind her. She should know, they’d practiced this whole routine for days in a dance studio downtown.

_Say you’ll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams._

She goes to that place she goes, whenever she performs. It’s a magical feeling, where it’s just her and the music. Everything else, everyone else is insignificant. 

It’s the muffled sound of applause that brings her back down to Earth, and she blinks in surprise at the standing ovation that she’s receiving. For just a moment, she can see the front row where she’s been seated most of the night.

She sees Leo’s impressed gaze, eyes alight as he stares up at her. She can see the proud expression on Hux’s face as he applauds her. 

And she can see Ben’s soft expression, a certain fondness in his eyes as he smiles at her. 

Because of course the song, as heartbreaking as it is, is about him. About them, about their relationship. About what was, about what could have been.

She takes her bow, lifting her hand towards the crowd as she strides off stage. It’s a quick costume stage, she has to be back in fifteen minutes at side of stage. No doubt there’ll be a seat filler already sandwiched between Ben and Leo. 

The back stage area is alight with the hustle and bustle that usually accompanies awards shows. A stage hand falls into step beside her even as she unclips her mic pack from her jumpsuit, handing it off to a different production assistant.

It’s a rabbit warren of corridors, but she’s been at this venue before for shows. All the same, it’s reassuring to have the presence of the stage professional, even their purpose is to just shoulder people out of her way. 

The dressing room is a sanctuary, a silent space where she can finally breathe out. Her usual hair and make up people are already there, and they descend upon her as she sits. They remove her heavy stage make up, returning her to her previous look she’d been rocking at the red carpet.

She strips, Bree holding her dress out for her to step into, zipping it up for her as she fusses with her hair. 

“You look beautiful.” Bree pronounces with a smile. “Come on.”

Bree holds out the speech cards that she’d prepared, that she’d been working on for days now. She wraps slender fingers around them, gripping them tightly.

Sooner than she’d like, she finds herself back at side of stage, watching the host introduce the award that Ben would be receiving. What follows is a summary of Ben’s achievements, career highlights, and awards won.

The host mentions her name, sweeping his arm towards where she’s standing. She strides out onto the stage to the sound of applause, pausing before the podium, glancing down at her cards. 

“It’s hard to summarise the musician, and the person that Kylo Ren is in a few short minutes.” She begins with a smile.

“He is and will continue to be an inspiration not just to me, but to hundreds of musicians all over the world who appreciate and see his particular brand of honesty and authenticity in his music.”

The silence in the auditorium is absolute, and she lets her gaze sweep out over the audience with another grin. 

“I had the privilege of not only discovering the musician that Kylo is, but also who he is as a person. Beneath that gruff exterior, while we were touring I found that he was kind, and gentle, and far too perceptive for his own good.”

Laughter, in the crowd at that statement.

“It was an absolute pleasure being on tour with Kylo, And I want to thank him personally.” Her eyes find him in the crowd in that moment. 

“Thank you for making me not just a better musician, but a better person. You deserve every shred of success that you’ve gained so far, and every bit of respect you have garnered from this industry. It is my honour to be able to present this award to you tonight.”

The applause that Ben receives is thunderous as he gets to his feet with an embarrassed smile, tugging at the cuffs of his jacket as he heads to the stairs to join her on the stage. 

She turns to face him as he approaches her, and they meet halfway, bodies colliding as they hug, his arms wrapping around her waist for a long moment, his forehead pressing into the side of her head. 

“Thank you.” He murmurs into her ear, deliberately keeping out of range of the microphone at the podium as they continue to embrace. 

It’s her that steps away after another long moment, motioning for him to step forwards and accept the award that someone is holding out for him. 

“Wow.” He begins after the applause dies down and people take their seats once more. “When you start out, you never think that you’ll get to stand on this stage and accept an award like this. It’s an absolute honour.”

She steps backward and to the side, letting him have his moment. 

“There are so many people that I have to thank so I’ll keep it brief. To my manager Gwen, for always seeing through my bullshit and believing in me enough to stick around. To Hux, my band leader and best friend, thank you for being there through all the highs and lows. To my fans, for backing me, for showing up to every performance and tour, I do it all for you. And to Rey-“

He pauses, turning to face her for a moment as she blinks at him in surprise. 

“You took me by surprise.” He says softly. “You were this incredible ball of energy. So focused and so driven, and I have no doubt that in a few years our roles will be reversed and I’ll be presenting this award to you. Thank you… for everything.”

To the rest of the world, it seems like such a general sentence. There are so many things he could be thanking her for. 

But she gets it, gets him. Despite all their history, despite the heart break and the despair and the love, she understands what she’s trying to say.

With that, he holds his award aloft, a shot that would no doubt end up on the front cover of a music magazine or industry rag.

And this time, she joins in on the applause.

* * *

She twirls her champagne glass idly between her fingers, people watching from her spot at the bar. The party for First Order records and it’s subsidiary labels is in full swing, and dozens of people fill the room.

She’d had her requisite press wall photo done with the label’s president, Snoke. She knew that she’d be required to stay for at least another hour and a half, otherwise she’d look rude for leaving early. She and Poe had it down to a fine art by now.

Gwen Phasma cuts a striking figure in her black power suit, tailored to every curve and dip of her body. She moves languidly through the crowd, Hux at her side as she’s stopped by various industry heavyweights. 

She knocks back her champagne, because if Gwen is here, that means that Ben isn’t far behind. 

Leo had left shortly after the ceremony, heading to his own label’s afterparty for a short time before going back to his hotel for an early flight tomorrow. He was headed to California to play a few shows and to do a few studio collabs with various artists. 

She’d miss him, miss his easy nature and how comfortable she felt around him. He was fast becoming a good friend, with the possibility for something more.

As if he’d been summoned by her thoughts, Ben Solo cuts an imposing figure, towering head and shoulders above the rest of the crowd as they turn and applaud him. 

She watches as he accepts well wishes from Snoke, from the the other label executives. He’s still got his award in his hand even as he meanders through the crowd, taking a circuitous route towards the bar. 

“Hello.” She greets him as he steps up next to her, resting his award on the bar. He looks slightly weary even as he accepts a glass of whisky from the bartender.

“Rey.” Is all he says in reply, taking a sip of his drink, eyes surveying the crowd slowly. “How are you?”

“That was one hell of a speech.” She replies with instead, motioning with her hand for another drink.

“I meant every word.”

A comfortable silence stretches between them, even as she continues to people watch, the band in the corner striking up a tune, people starting to dance. 

“Do you want to?” Ben motions towards the dance floor, idly swirling his glass in one hand, long legs crossed at the ankle.

She glances at him in surprise but nods once in assent, both of them knocking back their drinks before Ben is handing his award to the bartender. 

“Guard it with your life.” He tells the other man seriously, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. 

The bartender gives them a solemn nod even as Ben turns to her, holding out his hand. She pauses for a long moment, can feel the eyes of many of the room’s occupants on her in this moment.

His palm is cool, her fingers twining with his as she follows him onto the dance floor. Her hand finds his shoulder, his other hand slipping down the fabric of her dress, landing on the curve of her waist.

They sway in silence for a moment or two, his thumb rubbing circles on her lower back. 

“How long is the beard going to stay for?” She asks with a soft laugh, hand reaching up to linger on his cheek, thumb swiping along the hair there.

“Do you hate it?” He asks evenly, eyes meeting hers, clearly bemused by her question. 

“I don’t mind it.” She admits after a pause, hand finding the side of his neck. “It suits you.” 

He smiles at that, twirling her suddenly. 

“Are you happy?” He asks in the next moment, and the question is enough to leave her breathless, coupled with the seriousness of his gaze. 

She takes a few moments to consider his question, at the sincerity behind it.

“I am.” She finally replies, tilting her head back to look at him. 

The expression that crosses his face is one of understanding, of respect, and she wonders just when and how he’d gone through so much growth, so much change since they’d split up.

A part of it was therapy for sure, something he’d freely admitted to her when she’d seen him at Christmas. But having seen therapists herself in the past, even she knew that self improvement didn’t come without a good amount of self reflection and growth, not to mention perseverance. 

“I’m glad. As hard as it is to believe, it’s all that I want for you. Even if it’s not with me.”

She reaches up, smoothing some hair away from his forehead. 

“Friends, then?” She asks softly, dipping her voice low so the couple swaying adjacent to them can’t overhear what they’re saying. 

Ben’s answering smile is brilliant. 

“I think I can work with that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for your patience! I know it’s been a long wait between chapters- but here we are. 
> 
> Rey is starting to realise the growth Ben has gone through to get to the point he is at the end of this chapter- and the girl is impressed. Still a bit of a way to go for these two. 
> 
> Leo and Rey are casual, but not a full blown relationship- as Rey had mentioned, it’s not something that she’s ready for yet, but she’s enjoying her time with Leo. 
> 
> The song Rey sings is 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift, and it doesn't belong to me obviously. 
> 
> See you on the other side!


	23. Chapter 23

“You nervous?” Poe asks her as he pours her out a glass of champagne, sunlight streaming in the floor to ceiling windows behind him. 

“Isn’t it a little too early to be drinking?” She asks instead of answering his question, taking the champagne glass from him with an easy smile. 

It was nine o’clock in the morning, and she was sitting on her lounge dressed in jeans and a white shirt, her hair pulled back into three buns. Today was the day that nominations were due to be announced for the Country Music Awards, or CMA’s. 

And truth be told, she was a little nervous. _Galaxies,_ her latest album, was a complete departure from country music, and she wasn’t even sure that she’d be eligible given the difference in genre. 

“It’s always happy hour in the world somewhere.” Finn declares, leaping over the back of the couch, being careful not to jostle her and her champagne as he settles in next to her. She lets him rest his head against her shoulder. 

“Very true.” She jabs him in the ribs playfully, even as Poe settles in on her other side, pointing the remote at the television to un mute the presenter on the screen. 

‘Good morning and welcome to the nominations for the 52nd Country Music Association Awards.”

Finn elbows her excitedly, Poe leaning forward to pour himself his own glass of champagne, passing another to Finn.

She tunes out throughout the first few nominations, categories that she knows that she’ll be ineligible for. 

“The nominees for Single of the year are… Miranda Lambert for Tinman. Sam Hunt for Body Like A Back Road. And Rey Kenobi for Wildest Dreams.”

“Cheers!” Finn yells, holding his glass aloft, Poe leaning over to clink theirs together. They both take a drink, but honestly, she’s still holding her glass, eyes glued to the television screen.

The next five minutes are some of the oddest of her life. Not only does she score a nomination for Single of the Year, she receives nominations for Album of the Year, Female Vocalist of the Year, and the big one- Entertainer of the Year.

“You did it!” Poe squeezes her carefully, resting his glass of champagne on the table in front of them, taking hers from her hand. “Rey, congratulations!” 

Her phone starts to ring, buzzing and whirring on the coffee table as Leo’s name flashes across the screen. 

“Oh my god.” She presses a hand to her flushed cheek, eyes returning to the television momentarily. 

She makes a mental note to call Leo back later, even as her phone buzzes twice, notifying her that Leo had obviously left a message. She’s touched by his thoughtfulness, that he had thought to call even with all he had going on with his mini tour down the East Coast.

She leans forward, reaching for her champagne and downing it in one before accepting excited hugs from Finn and Poe, even as the TV clicks off. 

She scoops her phone up off the table as it buzzes with another call, answering it without glancing at the caller ID. 

“You’re awfully persistent you know.” She begins with a laugh. “I was going to call you back.”

There’s a long silence on the other end of the line. 

“I think you might have me mixed up with someone else.” Ben Solo replies after a beat.

She rests her temple against the cool glass window, squeezing her eyes shut in silent mortification. 

“Right. Note to self, always look at caller ID. How are you?” She asks a little weakly, hunching at the sensation of Poe’s eyes burning into her back. 

“Never mind me.” Ben says with a laugh. “I rang to say congratulations. Very well deserved.”

“Oh, thank you. I didn’t realise that you were aware nominations were coming out this morning.” She replies breathlessly, tracing an invisible shape on the glass in front of her.

“Rey, is it so hard to believe that I care about your career?” Ben asks mildly, even as she runs a hand through her hair sheepishly. 

“Thank you.” She repeats again, because what else can she say? 

“You’re welcome.” He replies, amusement colouring his tone. “We’re still on for Friday, yeah?”

She swallows audibly, answering affirmatively. Honestly, it had been one of the stranger things to come out of their new found friendship, Ben coming to her to write. 

Even though he wasn’t in an album cycle, and she didn’t really need any new material, it was surprising really, just how much she enjoyed their sessions together.

They were informal, relaxed, usually accompanied by cheap takeout and his guitar. Sometimes they stayed in at her place, sometimes they went out into the countryside. It was always a surprise.

“I’ll be at rehearsal for the tour, but if you come by the sound stage we can head straight out. Is two o’clock still okay?” She answers after a beat. 

“Yeah that’s fine. I’ll pick you up, alright? Congrats again Rey.”

The call drops with a click, and she slides her phone in her pocket as she turns to face Poe and Finn. Poe has his lips pressed together in a thin line. 

“Do I want to know?” He asks wearily, scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

“Probably not.” She says, crossing the distance between them. 

“Pour me another drink?”

* * *

The screeching of the door echoing around the large rehearsal space draws her attention away from the particularly complex set of choreography she and her dancers are working through later that day.

With the success of her latest album, she was going back out again on tour far sooner than she thought she’d have to. 

She loved touring, but even she knew that this was going to be a big one. For the first time in her career, she’d be playing not just a sold out world tour, but a world tour in _stadiums._ It scares the hell out of her. 

“This is a closed rehearsal.” She calls out, flicking her hair out of her eyes, passing her microphone off to one of the dancers as she strides towards the front of the stage, squinting to see beyond the lights. 

“I can go if you’d like.” The person replies, and it takes her a few split seconds to register the Scottish accent, the familiar shape of Leo beyond the bright lights. 

She can feel her face transform, grin splitting her features from ear to ear.

“Oh my god what are you doing here?” She asks, jumping down from the stage and running towards him. 

Leo takes her weight easily as she jumps into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his shoulders.

He kisses her softly before setting her down on the ground. 

“I know we spoke on the phone, but I guess I wanted to come and see you in person. I’ve missed you.” He admits sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. “Sorry to disturb your rehearsals.” 

“Are you kidding?” She replies with a laugh, leaning forward to take his hand. “You’re _always_ welcome. Take five guys!” She calls over her shoulder, even as she wraps an arm around his waist, leaning into him.

Leo slings his bag over his shoulder as they walk across the large warehouse. 

“Do you think anyone would notice if I kidnapped you long enough to grab a coffee?”

“Probably. But that’s the good thing about being the boss, I get to call all the shots.”

Leo brushes a kiss against her temples.

“Lead the way then, boss.”

* * *

“Something’s on your mind.” She smiles briefly at the waiter as their coffees are set in front of them before turning her gaze on Leo.

“Perceptive.” Leo replies with a smile of his own, blinking out into the sunshine beating pleasantly down on them. 

He waits until the waiter is out of earshot before reaching for his mug. 

“Well?” She asks, arching an eyebrow at him, watches as he sips at his coffee. 

“I was wondering how you would feel about us…going public.” He says, a little hesitantly. 

She stares at him for several long seconds. 

“What?” 

A part of her had wondered when this conversation might crop up between them. Of course, she didn’t think that she’d be having it so soon with him, considering they’d barely spent any time together. 

She was happy with how things were at the moment, gradually getting to know each other. She sure as hell wasn’t ready to step out in public with Leo, have the eyes of the world scrutinising their relationship. 

And another, selfish part of her couldn’t help but suspect that something was coming up for Leo. Some promo maybe? Why was this conversation so sudden?

“I know it’s sudden.” Leo says apologetically. “But I like spending time with you. I want to be able to do things in public with you.”

“We are in public.” She shoots back, taking a sip of her own coffee. 

Leo leans forward, taking her hand. 

“you’ve got the CMA’s coming up, right? Maybe that would be the perfect time for us to attend together.”

“I’m already going with Finn though. He’s been my date at this event for as long as we’ve been playing together. I can’t un-invite him, especially not this close to the ceremony.”

Leo sits back with a sigh, dropping her hand.

“Leo, I love spending time with you. And I do want to see where this goes. But I’m not ready to go public with this. Not yet. Every single one of my relationships undergoes an incredible amount of scrutiny. Are you ready for that, honestly?” She asks of him, because it’s a legitimate, valid question. 

She’s dated guys who thought they were ready, but ran as soon as things started to get tough. And always, always, she was back to square one.

“I want to do this with you. Can you understand that?” Leo asks patiently, leaning his elbows against the table, bright blue gaze regarding her. 

She meets his gaze. 

“And I want to do this with you as well. But I’m not ready to do it publicly. I need you to understand why. Do you?”

The expression on his face tells her everything she needs to know.

* * *

Finn’s hand on her waist is an anchor, and she smiles weakly at him as the flashes of dozens of cameras fire in front of her.

“You alright?” Finn asks through his teeth, dazzling smile in place as she shakes her head minutely. 

She and Leo had parted on less than pleasant terms, a certain stiffness in his movements as he’d kissed her on the cheek. 

Rehearsal had wrapped up quickly afterwards, mainly because she couldn’t concentrate on the movements long enough to make any sort of headway with her dancers. 

She knew that Poe was concerned, if the steady way he’d steered her out of the building was anything to go by.

“Come on.” Finn says lowly in her ear. “I’m sure they’ve got enough pictures. Let’s get you a drink.”

She lets Finn steer her off the red carpet, tucks her arm into his elbow as she rests her head against his shoulder. 

Finn steps away from her towards the bar in the same moment that someone grabs her by the hand, pulling her towards the edge of the room. 

“What the hell?” She asks, digging her heels in as she turns to face her would be assailant.

Ben Solo shoots her an annoyed glance over his left shoulder, motioning for her to follow him. She drops his hand, shooting him a filthy glare as she falls into step behind him.

He pokes his head into a dressing room momentarily before stepping back against the doorframe, jerking his head for her to go inside. 

“I don’t know what this is about, but this is going to look super suspicious to anyone else who-“

“Sit down Rey.” Ben asks patiently, lifting a bottle of chilled vodka from the table in front of the lounge.

He pours out a shot and hands it to her before pouring one for himself. She just watches in stunned silence as he knocks back his glass, depositing it on the table and gesturing for her to sit.

She gathers her skirts and perches gingerly on the lounge opposite him, watching him warily. This is odd behaviour, even for him. 

Ben just sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Look, Rey, I don’t know what the hell has been going on with you this week okay? I really don’t. You were a distracted mess at our last writing session. But you are at the CMA’s on what is arguably the biggest night of your career, and you look downright miserable. I’m going to ask you this once, and once only. Are you alright?”

She meets his eyes, sees the concern, the gentleness there. And it strikes her, how he didn’t ask what was wrong. He asked if she was _alright._

“Nope.” She replies, tossing back her own shot. “Leo wants to go public.”

He frowns at that.

“Haven’t you guys been together for like, less than three months?” 

“So I’m not going crazy.” She muses out loud, more to herself than to him. 

“Fucking hell.” He mutters under his breath, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Did you tell him no?”

“Tried to.” She lifts her shoulders in a shrug. “I don’t think he really understood.”

He pours out another shot, hands it to her. She doesn’t hesitate this time, the acrid taste of vodka offset by the pleasant haziness in her stomach.

“Alright.” Ben begins, placing his palms on his thighs and leaning forward. “I want you to forget all about him, forget about whatever drama there is tonight. You deserve to enjoy this.”

“Even if I lose all my categories?”

“ _Especially_ if you lose in all your categories.” Ben replies, lips quirking up into a smile. “You’ve worked hard. You deserve every success that comes with it.”

“You’ve changed.” She says to him in stunned amazement. 

“I know.” His smile is soft, even as he gets to his feet and motions for him to go before him. “You go first. I’ll be a couple of minutes.”

It takes her a moment to realise that he’s giving her a grace period, a chance to melt away into the crowd before anyone realises they’ve been locked up in the same room together for an extended period of time. 

She tugs at the sleeve of his jacket, going up on tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you Ben.”

He has an odd smile on his face as he watches her go. 

“Anytime.”

* * *

The room bursts into applause when she walks into the afterparty at the Opry, her arms weighed down with the three awards she’s carrying.

In the end, she’d only missed out on ‘Album of the Year’, but she could live with that considering she lost to Brad Paisley.

She’s not quite sure what happens next, her heel getting caught in the skirt of her dress as she stumbles forward. 

A hand steadies her elbow to stop her from pitching forward, and with great dexterity also manages to catch the award that’s tumbled from her arm. 

“Careful.” Ben warns her as he steps into his field of vision, award held out towards her. 

The flash of a camera goes off just as she smiles, reaching out to accept the award from him once more. He’s got a teasing smile on his face as he hesitates, glancing down at the script engraved into the glass before finally handing it over. 

“You should probably go and put those down before you take someones eye out.” He murmurs in her ear. 

She lets out a burst of surprised laughter at the joke, glancing up at him in bemusement.

“What are you even doing here?” She asks, hefting her awards so they sit more comfortably in his arms. 

She clocks the table where others have left theirs, carefully watched over by three security guards, roped off from the rest of the room. 

“I’m here with Juliette.” He replies mildly, steering her over to the table even as the security guards step aside for her. 

“Juliette Smith?” She asks, sighing with relief as the heavy weight of the awards finally leave her arms. She turns back to face him even as he nods in once in confirmation. 

“Old family friends, remember?”

She did. She also remembered that where Juliette went, somewhere close behind was Kelsey, the back up singer that had assaulted her all those months ago. 

“She’s not here. Kelsey.” Ben accurately deduces from the look on her face. “In fact, I rather think that Juliette would like to have a chat with you at some point this evening, if you’re okay with it.”

“Yeah of course.” She says, a little uneasily as a waiter strolls by with a tray of drinks. She snatches one from the tray, knocking half of it back in one go. 

She sees Ben motion to someone out of the corner of her eye, and turns when she sees a hint of gold and sparkle in the corner of her vision. 

Juliette looks older, more grown up than the last time she’d seen her. She’s a vision in her gown, and she can’t help but smile at the younger woman, because it’s something that she would have worn five years ago. 

“Rey, it’s great to see you.” Juliette begins with a warm smile. “I know that you’re probably going to be unbelievably swamped tonight, but can I have a word?”

Ben melts away into the crowd at those words, and she’s left alone with the young ingenue. 

“I don’t even know where to begin.” Juliette says with a sigh, rubbing at her temple. “I just wanted to say sorry. Ben and I have been catching up over the past few months, and he told me the story behind what went down with Kelsey. I’m sorry if I was responsible for causing you any upset or hurt.”

“Catching up?” Rey asks hesitantly. Juliette perhaps catches on to her tone, and looks slightly mollified. 

“Oh god not like that. Our families go way back and he’s been helping me with my music. So not my type.” The blonde remarks with a soft laugh. “Anyway I fired Kelsey as soon as I found out. She’ll never work for me again.”

“Good riddance.” Rey says under her breath, taking another sip of her drink. 

“I hope you don’t think this is too forward of me, but I would love to write with you sometime. Can I have my people call yours, maybe set something up?” Juliette asks warily.

“I’ll tell Poe to expect their call. I’m sure that we can figure something out before I start my tour.” 

Juliette _beams_ at that, her smile like the sun. 

“Thank you, that would be _amazing._ Oh god I have to go, I’m meant to be performing up on stage in like five minutes.” 

With a whirl of sequins and champagne the other girl flounces off, and she’s left a little breathless by the speed of their conversation. 

“The young ones wearing you out Kenobi?” Poe asks teasingly, seemingly materialising at her elbow. 

She just laughs, elbowing her manager playfully.

“She’s something else, that’s for sure. I would like to hear her sing though.”

“Wise choice.” Poe grips her gently by the elbow, steering her through the crowd. “I’ve been hearing a lot of buzz around her these past few months. I’m curious as well. Her latest single is charting well.” 

Poe shoots her a secret smile as they find the stage, the lights in the room dimming just slightly as Juliette bounces up to the microphone. 

“Welcome ya’ll, it’s such an honour to be singing in front of this room tonight. I’m going to do my latest single, backed by the one and only Ben Solo ladies and gentlemen!” She sweeps her arm to the side, where Ben is standing with a guitar and sheepish smile on his face. He raises a hand in acknowledgement of the rowdy applause. 

“And if she’s willing, I’d love to invite a country music legend up onto the stage to sing with me tonight. How about it Rey?”

It takes her a moment to realise that it’s _her_ that Juliette is talking about. The audience is looking around for her now, wolf whistling and applause as they spot her at the front of the crowd. 

“Go on.” Poe nudges her towards the stage, even as she hands her drink off to a random audience member, climbing the three steps at the front as she steps towards the other microphone. 

Juliette looks delighted at this, even as Ben starts playing the opening chords.

As the younger girl starts off the song, she’s struck by just how _good_ Juliette is, just how far she’s come in the short time that she’s been inducted into the Opry family. 

She watches Juliette sing, the skirts of her shimmery dress tumbling in folds to her feet. 

Rey taps her fingers against her thighs, aware of the sheer presence of Ben standing next to her, sharing the same microphone that she does as he backs them on guitar.

She leans forward, harmonises on the next line. 

_I don’t need fame, no one to know my name. At the end of the day, Lord I pray, I have a life that’s good._

She can’t help but exchange a quick glance at Ben as he smiles at her.

_Two arms around me, heaven to ground me, and a family that always calls me home._

This is a moment. She’s had a few of them throughout her career, often when she leasts expects them. Time slows, the rest of her surroundings fade away, and she finds herself truly present in this moment, in this single, shining spot in time. 

This song, this moment, was special. 

_Four wheels to get there, enough love to share, and a sweet, sweet song._

She can see a camera flash from somewhere in the audience, even as she casts her gaze out at the rest of the room, who are frozen as they watch her and Juliette sing together, their voices blending perfectly.

Magic was being made in this room tonight. 

And just like that, she knows that she’s found her opening act. Her eyes meet Poe’s as she continues to sing, and he just nods once, like he knows exactly what she’s thinking. 

She should be considering choosing a pop act, a young up and comer. Perhaps she can, for certain legs of the tour. But her main opener would be Juliette. She’s never been more certain of something in her life. 

She’s not imagining the rousing applause as they wrap the song, and she turns to hug the younger girl with a smile. 

“That was amazing. You sound amazing. Thank you.” She tells the other girl, who’s looking at her like she’s grown a second head. 

“Are you kidding? This was like, the highlight of my career so far.” Juliette gushes in return, squeezing her hands gently. “Thank you for singing with me Rey.” 

“Thank you for asking.” She replies, even as she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She turns, Ben looking down at her with a proud smile on his face, guitar slung over his back. 

“Nice work.” Is all he says before she wraps her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. 

He hesitates for only a few split seconds before returning her embrace.

And finally, finally, she feels at peace. Not just with herself, but with him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Baby steps guys, we’ll get there!
> 
> Poor Leo. I think he’s getting far more invested than he thought he would be. Rey just isn’t ready for something public, is starting to realise that if she wants a normal, healthy relationship that she’s going to have to play some of her cards close to her chest. 
> 
> And I think Leo doesn’t quite understand that. He’s famous, but not recognisable to the extent that Rey is. 
> 
> The song that Juliette and Rey sings together is ‘A Life That’s Good’ by the Nashville cast.


	24. Chapter 24

“Alright so we’ve got Juliette opening for the entirety of the tour, and the Carlrissian’s the second opener for the American leg. I’ll keep an eye out for an act to support us through the UK and Australia.”

Poe flips the cover of his iPad closed even as she starts piling the rest of her clothes into her suitcase. Her tour costumes have already been packed away into the belly of her jet, would go with her all over the world. 

  
This is new, the army of stylists and make up artists that would accompany her. The budget for this tour that her record company had allocated her far outstripped her last one. 

The tour had already sold out, and she knew that Poe was considering adding more shows in certain cities. All in all, she’d be on tour for the next seven months, finishing up in Australia at the end of August. 

It was going to be a long road ahead. 

“Here you go.” Poe hands over her phone, even as it buzzes in his hand. 

She spots Leo’s name on the screen, frowning as she swipes the screen. She hadn’t heard from him since their last conversation over coffee. She knew that he’d been stewing in silence, and she wasn’t ready to back down on what she was feeling over the whole situation. 

She might have considered the idea of going public, if they’d been together for longer, if she’d been a bit more invested in what they had together. Truth was although she enjoyed her time with Leo, she still didn’t get that spark when she was with him. 

It was comfortable, and it was easy. But that was it. 

“Hey, how are you?” She asks, drifting further away from Poe and stepping out onto the balcony. She feels like this is a conversation that she needs to have in private. 

“I’m good. But Rey, I think you already know what I’m calling about.” Leo replies gently. 

She leans against the railing, looking out over her backyard, the trees beyond. It’s a still morning, and the whole world feels like it’s holding it’s breath. 

A part of her feels like she is as well. Her phone buzzes in her hand again, a text message no doubt. 

“Rey, you’re an amazing woman. And I’ve really enjoyed the time that we’ve spent together so far.”

“But it’s not enough for you. Is it?” She asks neutrally, knowing what his answer is going to be before he even says it. 

“I know you’re not ready to go public with a serious relationship. And that’s okay. But I’m at a stage in my life where I am. And Rey… I can’t compete with your history with Ben Solo.”

She’s silent for a long moment. 

  
“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise.” Leo says gently. “It’s been a pleasure spending time with you. You’re an incredible woman and one day you’re going to make someone the happiest guy alive. But I don’t think that guy is me.” 

“That’s fair.” 

“Good luck on your tour Rey, it’s going to be amazing.”

“Thank you Leo. And thank you for being such an great guy.” 

The phone clicks off at that, and she glances down at her text messages, noting the most recent one was from Leo. A part of her wonders if it was a delayed message, but when she opens the photo accompanying the message, she realises that Leo sent it exactly when he meant to. 

The photo was taken at the CMA after party, when she’d been up on the stage with Juliette. She looks cute as hell in her gown, and she’s not glancing out at the crowd like she normally would when she sang. 

Instead, she’s gazing at Ben, and he’s looking right back. The look on her face is soft and vulnerable, and it surprises her. 

She looks at the text message that accompanies the photo.

_You deserve to be happy. I can’t compete with this._

“You alright?” Poe interrupts her, even as she slides her phone into her pocket. “What did Leo want?”

“To say goodbye.”

“Ah.” Poe stops short, eyes flicking towards her. “Are you alright?”

She just shrugs, closing the balcony door behind her.

“He was a great guy, but I don’t think it was the right time.”

Poe just claps a hand on her shoulder as she heads back towards her suitcase. 

“Perhaps it was for the best.” Poe begins gamely. “You’re about to head on the biggest tour of your career. No distractions makes things a little easier I suppose.”

“Poe, it’s okay. Really.” She tells her agent as she turns to face him. “I know you don’t believe me. But it’ll be fine.”

Poe looks at her for a long moment, and takes a deep breath. 

“Okay. So Finn and I have set a date for the wedding. Problem is, it’s smack bang in the middle of your European leg. Are you going to be alright if I block out four days? We’re getting married stateside, so it’ll mean a bit of jet lag to shake before your show.”

She leans forward, cupping her manager’s cheek. 

“Poe, I’d be there even if I had to fly to the Moon and back. You block out the time, and I’ll be there. No matter how jet lagged I am.”

Poe’s answering smile is brilliant, even as she lets her hand drop and she steps away from him. 

“While I’ve got you here… Finn didn’t want to ask, but I wondered how you'd feel about performing a song for us at the reception?”

“Okay, now you’re really pushing the friendship.” She replies teasingly, even as she finishes packing her clothes, flips the lid of her suitcase shut. 

“Poe, I’d be honoured.” She tells him gently. “Thank you for asking.”

Poe rubs the back of his neck, a pleased grin on his face. 

“Whatever happens with this tour, whatever comes after, just know that it’s been an absolute pleasure to work for you. I’m really proud of you Rey.”

She just pulls him into a hug, her embrace saying more than words ever could.

* * *

**_Los Angeles, California_ **

There are a bunch of fragrant orchids in a glass vase waiting for her when she walks into her hotel room. The scent permeates the air, and she leaves her suitcase at the door when as she steps towards them.

She’s half expecting them to be from Snoke at the label, considering he had a vested interest in how well her tour went. A good luck present perhaps. 

She recognises the swirling hand writing instantly, touched at the thoughtfulness of the gift.

 

** _Rey,_ **

** _To your own, undoubtedly successful tour. Good luck._ **

** _Ben_ **

 

A tapping at the door interrupts her train of thought and she whirls, not being told to expect any visitors. 

She only has to look through the peephole for a split second or two before she’s pulling open the door with a squeal. 

“Adrian Hux, what the hell are you doing here?” She pulls the orange haired man into a hug before he can even say anything.

He laughs into her ear before pulling back, gripping her gently by the shoulders.

“I was in the neighbourhood.” He replies with a grin. “Well, I heard that you were in mine. Regardless, the same principle applies. I thought we’d come and say hi before your big tour, wish you luck. And Gwen brought some Chinese with her, so she had to come along as well.”

It takes her another moment or two to register the presence of Gwen Phasma, who looks elegant as ever in a killer ensemble with some sky high heels. 

“Good to see you Rey. Ben’s coming as well, he’s just parking the car. You don’t mind the company do you? I know some musicians like their alone time before a big tour kicks off.”

“Nonsense, come in guys, it’s totally fine. Tomorrow is a travel day anyway. Why we’re kicking off in Tokyo before returning to the States I’ll never know.” She steps back, letting the two of thementer the room. 

“Looks like you’ve made yourself right at home.” Hux lets out a bemused snort, glancing at her suitcase still by the door. 

“Hey, I literally just arrived myself.” She shoots back, noticing Gwen drifting towards the flowers out of the corner of her eye, one elegant eyebrow raised at the writing on the card. 

“I’m impressed.” Is all Gwen says as she heads towards the lounge. “You still hanging out with Leo Smithson?”

Hux is rummaging around in the kitchenette of her suite, no doubt looking for plates of some sort. She feels safe enough to step closer to Gwen without being overheard.

“No, not anymore. He’s a nice guy, but I don’t think it was ever going to go anywhere.”

“Hmmm.” Gwen sinks down onto one of the white lounges, pinning her with an intense gaze. 

“Alright, I have plates, and I have cheap wine, and I have- where’s Ben?” Hux asks even as he dumps the plates and the wine and the food on the table, glancing around the hotel room, like he’s hoping that Ben will be hidden under the table or the bed. 

Gwen just lets out a long sigh. 

“He’ll be here in a minute. Remember, he was parking the car?”

Right on cue she hears a knock on the door, and Hux just _beams,_ bouncing over to wrench the door open for Ben. 

“Come in, come in. Join us!” Hux pushes Ben into the room. 

Ben just rolls his eyes, draping his jacket over the back of the lounge before dropping down next to her. 

“Hello.” He says in greeting, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “Are you alright with us being here?”

“It’s fine. It’s nice to have some company. And you guys brought food, so bonus points.” She nudges him teasingly with an elbow, even as Hux begins heaping up the plate with foods. 

It’s a nice evening. They talk and laugh as the sun goes down, Gwen gets up to turn the lights on. They trade industry horror stories, talk about nothing and everything. And it’s just nice. Normal. 

They drink way too much wine, and laugh until their stomachs are sore, and she’s got this pleasant, warm feeling buzzing through her veins.

“As much as I hate to be that person, I’m going to head home. You coming?” Gwen directs this last question towards Hux, who nods in assent. 

“Thanks for coming guys.” She stands, pulling both of them into tight hugs. “Best surprise ever. I’ll send you the dates that I need Hux for, now that Finn and Poe have confirmed their honeymoon dates.”

“I’ll be there.” Hux promises, catching the keys that Ben tosses him. “A chance to share a stage with you again? You couldn’t keep me away.”

With another air kiss to her cheek, Gwen and Hux are gone. 

She returns to the couch, stretching out with a long sigh. 

“Sorry for just barging in on you like that.” Ben says in a low voice, starting to clean up around her. 

“I would have kicked you all out if I desperately needed alone time. Really, I’m glad that you guys came.” 

She moves to help him, stacking the dirty plates, heading for the sink.

“Thank you for the flowers, by the way. They’re lovely.” 

He smiles to himself as he fills the sink with soapy water, rolling up his sleeves to the elbows before beginning to scrub at one of the plates.

“No problem. I’m glad that you like them. I’m glad that they weren’t too… much.” 

“They weren’t too much.” She replies softly, reaching for a dishtowel (seriously, did this hotel room have everything?).

They fall into a comfortable, steady silence, falling into the rhythm of washing and drying. When he’s done, Ben drains the water, drying his hands before turning towards her.

“Want to try and write something?”

She considers it for a second or two before she laughs softly. 

“As much as I would love to, I think I’ve drunk a little too much wine to put down anything remotely coherent on paper.”

His low chuckle surprises her. 

“Fair enough. Then I’ll leave you to it.” 

He shrugs into his jacket, flipping the collar so it sits right before turning to face her. 

“Come and see me on tour. Otherwise it’ll be a long time before we get to write together again.”

“Done.” He promises, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. “Break a leg.”

“That’s theatre you idiot.” She pushes him out the door with a playful smile. 

He rests a hand momentarily on the door frame. 

“Same principle applies. I’ll see you soon Rey.” 

* * *

“What’s up Tokyo!” She lifts a hand in greeting, revelling in the screams of the crowd reverberating around the arena.

This was her first time playing in Tokyo. She’d been here on signings and promo events, but had never had the clout to sell out a show here.

This was all new for her, and she was loving it. 

“I am so excited to be here playing for you all tonight. Let’s get this party started!”

Despite the jet lag, she’s full of energy as she bounds around the stage with her guitar, regaling the crowd with stories behind her thought process when it came to writing. 

If at all possible, the crowd roars louder when she shares tales of her time on Ben’s tour. 

It feels so nice, to be able to headline her own tour, to know that every single person in the crowd was there for her. 

It’s a heady feeling, and she loves it. 

She’d watched Juliette’s set before, knew how nervous the girl must be feeling. It would easily be the biggest crowd the younger musician had played to, but there were definitely some people in the crowd who knew her, if the reception to her single ‘A Life That’s Good’ was anything to go by. 

She slows it down in the middle of the set, a slowed down version of Wildest Dreams played on an electric guitar. It’s different to what she usually does, but she’d practiced it a lot and she knows how good it’ll sound in a large space like an arena. 

She stops singing on the second verse, content to play a long as the crowd sings back to her. It’s her favourite part about singing live, loves the rush, the atmosphere, the feeling of tens of thousands of people singing her songs. 

There’s a certain sense of nostalgia she gets whenever she sings this song now, can look back on the whirlwind, the tempest of emotion she was feeling when she wrote this all those months ago. 

She can see Poe standing side of stage, looking as proud as a mother bear as he watches her, arms folded over his chest. Juliette is standing next to him, an awed expression on her face. It strikes her then, that this is possibly the first time that the other girl has seen her play a full set live, unless she’d been in the crowd at one of her earlier shows years ago. 

She can’t help but make a mental note to plan a duet with her, invite her on stage for a future show.

She finishes the song to thunderous applause, pausing for only a few minutes as her band comes back onto the stage. 

The rest of the show passes in a blur, and sooner than she thought she’s taking her final bow, slinging her arm around Finn with a laugh. 

“This is amazing!” He yells into her ear, guitar slung around his back, waving out at the crowd before the curtain finally drops. 

She hands her microphone pack off to a sound guy, popping out her earbuds as she and Finn head backstage. 

She accepts the applause of her touring crew with a gracious smile, stopping to hug a few of them before moving on. 

“I’ll see you back at the hotel.” Finn claps her once on the back before bounding off to join the rest the guitarists. 

She heads to her dressing room alone, waiting until the door has closed behind her before she lets out a long sigh of relief. 

“Nice show.” A familiar drawl has her starting in surprise, even as she takes in the languid way that Han Solo is sprawled out along the couch. 

“What are you even doing here?” She asks with a laugh, vaulting across the back of the couch, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a clumsy imitation of a hug.

Han is dressed in his usual uniform; boots, jeans, a worn leather jacket. He’s got a five o’clock shadow and an unlit cigar hanging from his lips. 

She hadn’t seen Han since they’d wrapped their sessions together in the studio. Despite the gruff exterior, he’d brought out the best of her in the studio, had taught her to be confident in her ideas and her vision for the album. 

“First things first.” He replies seriously, drawing back and reaching for the flowers resting on the table next to him. “As one of the people who helped produce this album, congratulations on a great first show. I’m pretty goddamn proud of you kiddo.”

She accepts the flowers, burying her face into the delicate stems, inhaling the lovely scent. 

“Am I expected to believe that you were just in the neighbourhood?” She asks wryly, even as Han chuckles. 

“Well, believe it or not, I _was_ actually in the neighbourhood. I was meeting up with some representatives from the label who were in town. They wanted to talk to me about producing the album of some Japanese boy band. Of course I was going to stop by and see you play.”

“A Japanese boy band?” She raises an eyebrow at that. 

“I know.” Han replies, settling into the couch. “I told them no of course. The kids are talented, but I’m sure as shit not the right fit for them.”

“You look exhausted.” She tells him honestly. He does look tired, dark circles under his eyes as he yawns. 

“I jumped a flight last night to get to the meetings in time. It was a bit last minute.” He muses out loud even as she laughs, laying the flowers down gently as she moves towards the mirror.

She removes her makeup gently, trying not to scrub at her face. She hears him settle back into the couch with a sigh. 

“How’s Leia doing?” She asks softly, even as Han pops his head up over the top of the couch with a roguish grin. 

“She’s great. Things are good at the moment. Actually I’m glad that I managed to run into you tonight. We’re renewing our vows in Lake Como in the next few weeks. Want to come along?”

“Is it like, a family only thing?” She asks uncertainly, because as much as she loves Han, it would be super weird of her to be there. 

“Oh god no.” Han replies with a laugh. “No we do this like, every ten years. We pick an obscenely expensive location, build a dance floor, and then throw a massive party. Although you just reminded me, I’ll have to take Leo Smithson off the guest list now that the two of you aren’t ‘hanging out’ anymore.” Han adds with air quotes included. 

She just glares at him in the mirror. 

“How do you even know that?” She asks incredulously. 

“I know everything kiddo.” He says with a fond smile on his face. ‘That, and I hang out way too much with Gwen Phasma. She’s my ultimate hero, considering she’s the only one that can put up with Ben when he’s being a little shit. By the way, I hear the two of you are writing again.”

“Yes. And?”

Han just rolls his eyes. 

“Aaaand have you got anything good for me?”

“That depends.” She replies, folding her hands on the vanity in front of her. “Are you going to use the songs for good or for evil?”

Han just smiles wolfishly. 

“Always evil. Say, I could really use a drink after the meetings that I’ve had to sit through. Do you know anywhere good?”

She just rolls her eyes, shrugging into her coat. 

“Come with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Poor Leo! As much as I loved writing for him, he wanted so much more out of this relationship than Rey was ready for at the time. Always a gentlemen, he handled the situation as best as he could. 
> 
> Hux is probably hands down my favourite person to write in this universe, he’s been so much fun! He’ll join Rey on tour a little bit later once Finn and Poe get married. 
> 
> Ben and Rey have finally reached that point where they’re comfortable with each other again. They’ve been doing a lot of writing together that we don’t necessarily see. 
> 
> And god do I love the relationship between Han and Rey. As mentioned, Han is just super proud of Rey and all that she’s achieved, and wants to see her happy. 
> 
> Until next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Hands down the worst part of touring for her was the inevitable press junket that came along with it. And although Poe had been mindful to schedule as few media interviews as possible, she had quickly learnt earlier on in her career that it was a necessary evil. 

The TV interview that he’d lined up for her this morning was a taped one, not live, which was what she always preferred. Although she’d gone through the requisite media training with Poe and the label, she was always better at being pre prepared rather than thinking on her feet. 

She can feel the heavy makeup sitting on her face, even as she seats herself in the chair after introducing herself to the reporter. She wiggles for a moment to get comfortable before the camera is trained on her, and the interview begins. 

The reporter, a blonde woman, glances down at her notes before turning a smile on her. 

“It’s been a bit of a wild year for you, hasn’t it? Tell me Rey, have you had a chance to sit down and take it all in, or has it been go, go, go for you?”

“Wild would be an understatement.” She replies with a soft laugh. “It certainly has been an eventful year. But I wouldn’t change what I do, what I get to do for the world. When you’re a musician, you have the busy periods, and you have the quiet periods. I’m lucky that I get to have both.”

“Your galaxies tour is your biggest one yet. Are you feeling intimidated by the size of the venues that you’re playing now?”

“It’s not something that I ever imagined I’d get to do, when I was first starting off. I’m so grateful to the fans for coming with me on this crazy ride. Intimidated? It is a bit nerve wracking playing to such a large crowd. But at the end of the day it’s something that I’ve also really enjoyed doing.” 

“Now let’s talk about friendships. You’ve been spotted out and about with Adrian Hux, and sources say that two of you are quite close. He helped cowrite one of the songs on Galaxies. Any new collaborations coming up?”

“Hux is great. We obviously got to spend a lot of time together when we were touring with Kylo Ren, and we kept in contact once the tour ended. He’s a lot of fun. We haven’t had much of a chance to write recently, but he’s going to be joining me for a couple of shows in Europe while my band leader is on his honeymoon, so yeah it’s going to be a lot of fun.”

“You were in a relationship with Kylo while the two of you were on the road together, and you most recently presented an award to him at the Grammy’s, as well sharing the stage at a CMA afterparty. It seems like even with a break up you’re still entwined in each other’s lives. Do you think there’s a chance of reconciliation between the two of you?”

She just sighs inwardly, because she was quite sure that Poe had banned questions about Ben as they moved through this tour. She can imagine his reaction, watching this interview in the green room.

It takes every shred of media training that she’d had over the past few years to keep her expression neutral, her emotions in check. 

“I’ve always had a lot of respect for Ben. Who he is as an artist, and as a person. But I’m not here to talk about Ben, am I?”

The reporter looks slightly embarrassed, the tips of her ears flushing pink as she looks down at her sheet of notes. She looks rattled, probably knows that she’s going to get reamed out by her boss after this for going off script in an attempt to get a scoop. 

“You’re right of course. Let’s talk about Leo Smithson then. The two of you have been spotted hanging out on a few occasions.”

“That’s not a question.” She counters in a wearied tone, leaning back in her chair. “But to answer the unspoken question, there’s nothing going on between Leo and I. He’s a wonderful human being and I enjoy him as a friend.”

She’s just glad that this interview isn’t being broadcast live, that they can edit around bits and pieces later. She knows that Poe at least will make sure that he comes down like a tonne of bricks. 

The interview wraps a few minutes later, after a few perfunctory questions about her plans after the tour, about the future direction of her music.

She rips the microphone pack from the back of her jeans, handing it off to a production assistant as she strides off set after a short goodbye to the reporter. 

“I am not coming back here next album.” She hisses to Poe, who falls into step beside her as she winds towards the green room. 

“I’ll sort it out. Get your stuff, I’ll meet you in the car in ten.”

Poe leaves her without a backward glance, making a beeline for the producer, the two of them beginning to argue in low, hushed tones.

She slips into her leather jacket, glancing down at her phone as her bodyguard clears a path for her through the halls and to the back of the building. 

She fires off a quick reply to Finn, promising to meet him for lunch later. She’s surprised to see a second message from Ben. 

_I’m in the neighbourhood. Mind if I swing by later this afternoon?_

She doesn’t hesitate, fingers flying over the touch screen of her iPhone as she composes a quick reply. 

_Sure thing, I’ll tell my security team to expect you. I’ve got sound check at 1pm, but I’ll be free after?_

Her phone lets out a soft ding as she makes her way towards the SUV.

_Done and done. See you later, Rey._

* * *

Hours later, she’s elbow deep in dozens of sheets of paper, a mixture of his elegant handwriting and her scrawl written across them.

They’re sitting on the stage of the arena, the wide open space empty save for the two of them, and a couple of lighting guys running through the final sequences ahead of the show tonight.

Ben’s sitting opposite her, guitar in his lap and a frown on his face as he stares at the writing pad in front of him. 

He’d been a welcome sight when she’d finally finished sound check, sprawled across one of the lounges in her dressing room when she’d made it backstage.

He’d smelt of cologne when he’d pulled her in for a long, silent hug, something woody with a hint of ginger. She’d had to resist the urge to bury her nose in his shirt, settles instead for wrapping her arms around his neck as he’d held her close. 

“You seem distracted. Want to take a break?” She asks softly, drawing his attention away from his pad. 

He blinks in surprise, as if he’s only just realising where he was.

“Sorry, I’m a bit all over the place, aren’t I? I’ve wasted your time.” He replies a little despondently as he lets out a sigh, hands resting against his guitar.

“Don’t be stupid.” Her foot reaches out to kick his leg. “You know I always enjoy spending time with you, even if we only write two lines of a song. It’s nice just to hang out sometimes.”

A ghost of a smile quirks at Ben Solo’s lips as he gazes at her for a long moment. 

“Something is on your mind though.” She tells him, because that much is true. She’s become particularly adept at reading him since she’s known him. And whatever it is has been weighing heavily ever since he’d seen her this afternoon. 

He lets out a whoosh of breath, his troubled expression betraying him.

“This is something that I’ve been wanting to do for awhile.” He says in a low voice, and her breath catches in her chest for a moment or two. 

Ben takes another breath, gaze intense as one hand reaches out to take hers. She lets him, not quite sure where he’s going with this, stomach clenched tight in anticipation.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers, squeezing her hand gently. “I’m so sorry for everything that I put you through when we were together. For the awful things I did, the way that I made you feel. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for hurting you. And I’m so, so glad to see you happy now, to see that you’ve healed and that you’re okay. I’m proud of you. For what you’ve achieved for yourself since you met me.”

He glances away from her, perhaps to gather his thoughts. She drops his hand, crawling towards him, setting his guitar aside as she takes his face between her hands. 

It strikes her then as he looks at her, eyes brimming with emotion, the casual intimacy of this moment. It’s such a heavy conversation to be having here, but at the same time, it’s the perfect time to have it.

“Forgive yourself.” She whispers to him with a quick smile. “You wouldn’t be sitting here writing with me if I hadn’t.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, his big hands wrapping gently around her wrists as he lets out a sigh. 

She’s not sure how long they stay there, locked in their strange embrace, breathing in each other’s air. 

Ben opens his eyes, and she lets her hands fall from his face. He drops a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

“Thank you.” 

She just smiles to herself, hands squeezing his. 

“You’re welcome.”

They watch the sun set slowly over the arena, sitting side by side on the edge of the stage. She knows that she should probably get moving, get started on her hair and makeup, but she’s always got time later.

She doesn’t want this moment to end, the sky painted above them in pink and golden tones. It’s been such a journey to get to this moment. She’d changed. He’d changed. They were both different people. 

It seems almost natural to rest her head against his shoulder. He stiffens momentarily at the contact, but she can feel his whole body relax. 

“Han invited me to the commitment ceremony at Lake Como. Do you mind if I’m there?” She asks softly, the arena beginning to crawl with her crew doing last minute adjustments to the stage before the show begins. 

“Not at all.” Ben’s reply comes a few seconds later. “It’ll be nice to have you there.”

She sighs, dusting off the front of her jeans, recognising that it’s probably time to head backstage and get ready. They gather the sheafs of paper they’ve been working on together, Ben slinging his guitar across his back as their footsteps echo across the space. 

“There you are. Was your phone off? I’ve been looking for you for ages. It’s time to get your mic pack ready.”

Poe is a whirlwind of energy, even as he falls into step beside the two of them. 

“Sorry.” She grimaces in response. “We were writing. I usually switch my phone off so I don’t get distracted.”

“Hey Ben.” Poe replies, acknowledging the man next to her with a curt nod of his head. “Come on Rey, we need to get moving.”

Before Poe can pull her away she reaches for Ben’s arm. 

“Stay.” She tells him. 

His answering nod is all she sees before she's pulled into the belly of the arena. 

* * *

 

“It is so good to be playing for you guys tonight!” She calls out, as the crowd _roars_ their approval.

She always loved playing American crowds, especially in Las Vegas. There was something about Vegas that she found so freeing, even if she wasn’t exactly into the glitzy, party like atmosphere that hovered around the city like a constant buzz. 

The air in the stadium is warm tonight, and it seems hard to believe that just a few hours ago she’d been sitting on the edge with Ben, watching the sun go down. 

“I thought we could mix things up a little bit tonight.” She adds, even as one of the production guys hands her a guitar as she turns. 

She and Ben had spent the past hour or so hanging out backstage, and he’d barely flinched when she’d asked if he’d consider singing with her tonight. They didn’t argue over the song, instead settled on ‘Waves’, a song they’d written together in Rome while she’d been on his tour. 

He’d spent some time backstage tuning a guitar, and knew that despite not having gone through any sort of sound check that he’d be alright with this. It was almost second nature for him, to be performing to crowds of this size. 

“I’ve been writing with a dear friend of mine over the past couple of months, but I’ve also known him for some time now. He’s an incredible musician, and I recently had the honour of being on tour with him.”

She pauses, the screams increasing in volume if possible. 

“The man himself needs no introductions, but could you please put your hands together anyway and welcome Mr Kylo Ren!”

She purposefully uses his stage name. It’s the one he prefers to go by in public, and it’s a name the crowd responds to with a loud cheer. 

He strides powerfully out onto the stage, looking every inch like he was born to do this, born to be a musician, an entertainer. He smiles brilliantly at her, stopping in front of a microphone set up for him as he strums experimentally on his guitar. 

“What’s up Nevada!” He calls, lifting a hand in greeting towards the crowd, a spotlight shining brightly on him. “This is Waves.”

He looks at her for a long moment before he begins to play. 

She loves the song they’d written together. And although she’d love to release it, it’s a far more better fit for his sound than hers. 

_There is a swelling storm. And I’m caught up in the middle of it all._

She leans forward, harmonising with her on the next line. 

_And it takes control. Of the person that I thought I was, the boy I used to know._

Even though neither of them had officially released this song, the crowd still seems to know it. She can hear the low hum, of the tens and thousands of people singing along with them. 

She falls silent, content to let Ben carry the next two lines alone. 

_It comes and goes in waves, it always does._

_We watch as our young hearts fade into the flood._

“You guys know the chorus, don’t you Nevada?” She asks into the microphone as Ben falls silent, taking her lead and seeing if the crowd would pick up the song. 

They do with a rousing rise and fall of voices that sends shivers down her spine. 

_Freedom, falling, the feeling I thought was set in stone._

_It slips through my fingers, trying hard to let go,_

_It comes and goes in waves. and carries us away._

She just beams, giving the crowd a thumbs up as she picks up the second verse, taking the microphone from her stand and gravitating closer to Ben, who just smiles to himself as he continues to play, gazing out at the crowd with a somewhat awestruck expression. 

_Through the wind, down to the place we used to lay when we were kids. Memories of a stolen place, caught in the silence, an echo lost in space._

When they finish the song, the silence is deafening for a long moment before the crowd threatens to bring the roof off the stadium with their applause. 

She nudges Ben with her shoulder even as he looks down at her with a smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, resting his cheek momentarily on the top of her head as he waves to the crowd with his other hand. 

She can see the flashes of hundreds of cameras in front of her, will know that this small moment between them will end up on twitter or instagram, or some other form of social media. 

Predictably, the photo of them up on stage together goes viral.

* * *

She raps on the door of Juliette’s hotel room at around nine the next morning, her hair still damp from her morning shower.

She’d been out running after being woken up by her alarm, and had decided to stop by the younger girl’s room to check in on her, see how she’s coping with everything. 

She someone swearing from behind the door, and then a loud thump. She takes a step back from the door when she hears footsteps, crossing her arms over her chest as the door pulls inwards Juliette blinks owlishly at her. 

“Rey!” Her eyes widen momentarily, before she’s glancing over her shoulder back into the room. “Come in.”

She steps warily over the threshold, wondering what on Earth Juliette is up to, who she might have in her bed. 

She’d never judge the younger girl, god knows she’s old enough to take care of herself. But she did feel a sense of responsibility for her, considering this is her first big tour. 

She glances around the suite, eyes landing on a t-shirt that is too big for Juliette, a distinctive t-shirt that she vaguely remembered Juliette’s lead guitarist and band leader, wearing last night while he was up on stage. 

She bends down, picking up the shirt and handing it to Juliette. 

“Are you being careful?” She asks in a low voice, because god the last thing she needed was for Juliette to get pregnant. 

Juliette looks mortified, pulling her hotel robe more tightly around herself as she snatches the shirt from her hand. 

“Oh god, yes of course. We’ve been in a relationship for awhile now.”

Juliette sits down on the lounge, dropping the shirt next to her and massaging her temples. 

“God this is so embarrassing. I’m sorry Rey.”

“It’s fine. How about we go and get a coffee? I’ll wait for you in the lobby, come down when you’re ready.”

She’s halfway through this morning’s paper when she hears footsteps echoing around the marbled lobby. She peeks around the paper, folding it and placing it on the table in front of her as she gets to her feet. 

Juliette is dressed, hair freshly washed, a pair of sunglasses already masking her most recognisable features as she makes her way across the lobby towards her. 

  
She still looks a little embarrassed at being caught out, but says nothing as the two of them make their way towards the bar. It was usually packed at night, but this morning they’re the only people in the room save for the barista, who motions for them to take a seat. 

She leads the way towards a pair of lounges furthest away from the bar, beneath the floor to ceiling windows that let sunlight filter into the room. 

Juliette sinks down onto the lounge with a long sigh, removing her sunglasses and leaving them on the table. 

“Rey I’m sorry.” Juliette begins, folding her hands in front of her. 

“It’s alright.” She repeats her words from earlier. “I just want you to be careful. Discreet. I’d tell you not to mix business with pleasure, but coming from me that would seem a bit hypocritical, wouldn’t it?” She arches an eyebrow at that, even as Juliette lets out a giggle. 

“I’ve known Brendan for awhile now. He’s been part of my band for over a year. He’s a good guy. Similar ages, similar interests. And he gets it, this life.”

“That’s good.” She tells Juliette, even as the barista approaches them, a notepad in his hand. 

She waits until they’ve both ordered and the barista has retreated before turning back to Juliette. 

“Ben was here last night. It must have been nice to catch up with him.” Juliette says a little tentatively, like she’s not one hundred per cent sure if the topic is off limits. 

“We’ve been writing together a lot lately.” Rey muses out loud, one finger reaching out to trace invisible swirls on the wooden table in front of her. “It’s always nice to spend time with him. He mentioned that the two of you were old family friends?”

“Oh god, yes.” Juliette replies with a laugh. “He was like an older brother to me, growing up. My parents weren’t always around. But Ben always was. He was the one who taught me to play the guitar actually.”

She blinks in surprise at that particular tidbit of information. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. 

They fall into easy conversation after that, trading stories from their time on the road, their childhoods and growing up around music. 

The more she talks to Juliette, the more she likes the other girl. There’s a quick wit about her, a wicked sense of humour that hadn’t come out before around her. 

Her phone buzzes in her pocket just as Juliette gets up to go to the bathroom. She waits until the other girl has retreated before opening the text from Ben. 

_You’re coming to Montana soon, aren’t you?_

She replies with an affirmative, waiting for his response. 

_If you have some time off, I figure you can come to me this time in Paradise Valley for a session. I’ve got plenty of room if you want to stay overnight._

She looks down at the screen for a long moment, taking a breath in as she types out a reply. 

_Yes._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And here we are! Another chapter down, and this is officially the longest story that I’ve ever written for any of my OTP’s. I’m not sure how long we have left to go tbh, but it’s been an awesome ride so far.
> 
> I love how much more confident Rey is getting, shutting down reporters left, right, and centre.
> 
> And the moment between her and Ben was a long time coming- but what she said was true. She wouldn’t be friends with him if she hadn’t forgiven him for their past history.
> 
> The song that Ben and Rey sings together this chapter is called 'Waves' by Dean Lewis. 
> 
> Next chapter will be set mostly in Paradise Valley. See you on the other side!


	26. Chapter 26

“Alright so we’ve got Detroit coming up on Tuesday which we’re flying to, and then Louisville, Cleveland, Pittsburgh in quick succession. Remind me again why you wanted to do a rest stop in Montana?” Poe asks a little curiously as they climb the steps of the hotel. 

“Because no one is expecting us to be in Montana.” She points out in reply. “Especially not the paparazzi. And trust me when I say that a couple of days of anonymity is exactly what I need.”

Poe’s expression softens slightly at that, even as his hand comes up to squeeze her shoulder. 

“Fair enough.” He relents, shielding his eyes against the bright sunlight. “Goddamn it’s hot.”

“It’s Spring, Poe.” She points out with a smile, her duffel bag slung across her body. “Unseasonal weather is apparently the norm in Montana.”

The past two and a half months had gone quickly. They were midway through their American leg of her world tour, and in the next fortnight they’d be jetting off to Europe for the next leg. More shows had been added, which she was kind of psyched about. 

But at the same time, she was definitely missing home a little, and all the people that came with it. Face timing with Obi was great, but she longed to give him a great big hug, promised herself that she would next time she saw him.

Although Juliette would never admit it, the long stretches of time being on the road was beginning to wear the younger girl down as well. Rey had noticed that Juliette and Brendan were growing closer, had become more obvious with their affection for each other now that she was in the know.

And honestly, she was happy that Juliette had someone to lean on, even if there was a possibility that the whole thing could crash and burn. Nothing ever good came from relationships with someone who was an instrumental part of your band. It was why she and Hux would never have worked, among other reasons.

But she was glad for now, that it was working for them. It was why she had lent her jet to Juliette for the weekend, to fly both her and Brendan back to Nashville to spend time with their families. It would be back on tarmac in Montana on Monday morning, to pick up her and Poe. The rest of the crew had already gone ahead to Detroit, would hook up with them later once they were all together again.

“Plans for this evening?” Poe asks, even as she pauses, hesitating as she turns towards him. 

To be honest, she hadn’t told Poe that she was planning on spending the weekend with Ben at his house. It’s not that she was scared of telling Poe (okay, maybe a little bit), but she did care about what Poe thought, and she knew that Poe wasn’t Ben’s biggest fan. 

The deep rumble of a motorcycle engine on the approach makes them both turn to admire the vehicle pulling to a stop in the circular drive way. It’s not sleek and modern which is unexpected. It’s a bit more vintage, but undoubtedly no less powerful than the newest make you’d find on the market today.

The helmeted figure stares at the both of them for a long moment, and it takes her a moment to realise that the person on the bike is Ben. This suspicion is confirmed when the figure reaches up and takes off the helmet, booted feet dug into the ground.

Poe jumps in surprise, a sharp intake of breath the only indication that her agent is well and truly caught off guard. Ben just smiles at her, even as her eyes take in the messy hair pulled back, his long legs encased in dark jeans, the beard he’s still got going on. 

“Rey.” Poe remarks under his breath in a warning tone. “What are you doing?”

She turns to Poe, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“It’s fine.” She promises, even as Poe raises an incredulous eyebrow. “I’ll call you.”

She can feel Poe’s eyes burning into her back as she skips down the steps, Ben reaching behind him for a second helmet and handing it to her. She secures it firmly, tightening the straps on her duffel bag before gripping his shoulders, swinging a leg over the bike and settling in behind him.

It’s strangely intimate, being pressed up against him, and for a moment she’s not quite sure what to do with her hands.

“Here.” Ben seems to sense her hesitation, grips her hand and pulls it around so it settles against his stomach. She does the same with her other hand, until her arms are slung around his middle, and she’s pressed up snug against his back.

She can feel the lean strength of him beneath her hands, evidence that he takes care of himself in every way possible.

He doesn’t make a big deal of it, and she’s grateful. The engine revs beneath her, a deep rumble that she feels in every inch of her body. 

And then they’re moving, and it feels like flying. 

It’s with a soft squeal that she tightens her arms around his waist. One of Ben’s hands reaches up to squeeze hers momentarily before he gripping the handlebars once more. 

Ben’s laugh is melodious, and carries even over the wind. 

* * *

It’s a silent journey. The wind snatches away most of their conversation, and instead she’s content to rest her temple against his leather clad back, quietly taking in the beautiful landscape around them.

This part of Montana is gently rolling hills and snow capped mountains, of lazy rivers that twist and turn forwards and backwards. It feels open and wide and quiet. Peaceful. 

Not a camera lens to be seen, and for for that she is eternally grateful. Her tour so far had been chaotic, flashing lights, screaming fans, intrusive journalists. 

Ben doesn’t know it, but he’s giving her a gift, the best gift that she could imagine right now.

She estimates that their whole journey takes twenty minutes before Ben’s pulling up to a metal gate, leaning off the bike to punch in a complicated code to get the gate open.

The gate slides back on silent tracks, and they rocket forwards down a shaded driveway, the trees having grown in arches long ago above their heads. 

His house is not what she expected.

It’s a mixture of brick and wood, modern and old fashioned at the same time. They pull up with a crunching of gravel, and it takes her a moment to unwind her arms from Ben’s waist, having been sitting in the same position for so long. 

“This is stunning.” She tells him after she’s stepped away from him, arm sweeping out to encompass the panoramic view around them. “This is all yours?”

“I like it out here. It’s quiet. Peaceful. And no paparazzi.”

Her boots crunch against the stony driveway as Ben leads the way up a set of wooden stairs and towards the front door. 

She can’t help but gasp as she follows him inside. The house is single storey, and largely open plan. The entire back of his house looks out over a stunning range of snow capped mountains, uninterrupted views through the floor to ceiling glass windows. 

There’s an incredible amount of light spilling in from the lounge room, the sunlight kissing her face as she drifts towards the windows. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Ben calls from the kitchen, and she turns to track his progress, sees how totally at ease he is in his space.

She has multiple houses herself, but only ever really feels like she’s home when she’s in Nashville. She can see it’s the same for him when he’s here.

“This is your home.” Realisation dawns as she meets his eyes across the large space.

“One of many. But yes, this is home.” He cottons on to her meaning right away, even as he begins to boil the kettle. “Do you like it?”

She turns away from him, taking in the wood and the exposed brick, the wooden floorboards.

“Yes, I love it. It suits you.”

His low chuckle is melodious, and she takes the time to explore the rest of the house while he busies himself in the kitchen. He doesn’t make any move to rein in her curiosity, seemingly content to let her roam unchecked.

She takes full advantage of that fact. 

His den holds most of his guitars, and more than a few Grammy awards crowded onto the shelf. At this point in his career, his achievements far outstrip hers. 

There’s a framed picture on his mantelpiece, and it’s with a jolt of recognition that she recognises herself in the photo. 

Hux is with them as well, the three of them bent together as they each play their own guitar up on a stage. Her head is thrown back in laughter, and she honestly looks like she’s having the time of her life. 

She reaches out, momentarily touching the photograph before moving on to the next room. 

The guest room where she assumes she’ll be staying is light and airy, curtains billowing gently in the breeze, queen sized bed luscious and comfortable looking. She can’t wait to kick her boots off and just sink into the mattress. 

It had been awhile since she’d had a good nights sleep. Being on the road, staying in countless hotels just wasn’t the same as having your own place to crash.

The door to Ben’s room is sealed tightly shut, and for a moment she puts her hand on the doorknob, contemplating whether or not to have a quick peek. 

She decides against it, not wanting to disturb his privacy. 

“Sick house.” She pronounces when she heads back into the living area, vaulting over the back of the couch to join Ben. 

“I’m glad you approve.” He replies a little bemusedly, motioning towards her cup of tea. “Sit still for a minute. Relax.”

It feels strange, to kick her feet up, but it’s not an entirely unwelcome sensation. 

“You look tired.” He tells her quietly, in a knowing tone. He’d always been able to read her, no matter the day. “Are you okay?”

“I am tired.” She admits, taking a sip of her tea before placing the cup back on the table. “I’d forgotten how exhausting touring can be when you’re the headliner.”

He falls silent at that, perhaps remembering some of the time they’d shared on his tour. It’s a companionable silence, as they both sip at their tea. 

* * *

She sits up with a yawn, arms stretching above her head as the blanket that had been draped carefully over her slips from her shoulders. She clutches at the soft material in surprise, a heavenly smell wafting from the kitchen pulling her attention.

Ben is standing at the kitchen island, concentration evident in his features as he cooks. His eyes are soft when he notices that she’s awake.

“Welcome back.” He directs towards her with a smile. “Looks like you needed that.”

“Did I ever.” She replies, getting to her feet and padding towards him. “Thanks for letting me have a rest. Do you need any help?” 

“I’ve got this. Pour me a wine though?” Ben asks, directing her towards where he stores the wine.

She uncaps the bottle expertly, pouring out the Shiraz into two glasses. She moves his towards where he’s standing before boosting herself up onto the counter. 

“How’s Hux?” She asks curiously, because honestly she hadn’t heard from the flame haired muso for almost as long as she’s seen Ben. They still exchanged the odd text message now and then, but the tour had cut down their once frequent Skype sessions down significantly. 

A smile crosses Ben’s face at the mention of his best friend. 

“He’s great. Last I heard he and Gwen are in Paris, but he said to tell you if I saw you that he was still definitely looking forward to joining up with your tour in Germany, and that he couldn’t wait to see you.”

“That’s great.” She muses out loud, slightly amused at the fact that Hux had taken Gwen to arguably the most romantic city in the world. “Good to know that he and Gwen are still going strong as well.”

“She’ll probably join you on the road for the European leg. I know you’ve probably already considered the possibility, but fair warning.” Ben replies, scooping up his glass and taking a sip. 

“I don’t mind at all.” She sips at her own wine, meeting his eyes. “It’ll be good to have some female company on the road.”

Ben nods at her like he gets it, and the thing is that he does. They share such an odd lifestyle, one not known to the vast majority of everyone else on this planet. 

He gets the soul aching loneliness, the feeling of throwing yourself into your work, into your craft for months on end, only to be left bereft when it all ends.

And then the cycle starts again. Write, record, promote, tour, repeat. It’s dizzying, and exhausting, and although she wouldn’t trade it for anything else, a part of her still craves normality, still craves anonymity. 

Still craves the feeling of playing the smaller, intimate venues instead of being drowned out by 80,000 people in a stadium singing her stuff. 

But she’d never have that again, unless her career went up in a burning pile of flames. She knew Poe would rather die than let that happen. 

Ten minutes later after a companionable silence Ben is finished with the cooking. She follows him as he carries the two plates towards the balcony, scooping up his wine as she does. 

She’s expecting a chill, a bite in the early evening air, but the hazy warmth is a welcome sensation as Ben sets down the plates, pulling out a chair for her. 

It’s with a long sigh that they both settle down at the table, before Ben is looking over at her with a fond smile. 

“Hi.”

She lets out a breath, returning his smile. 

“Hi yourself. Thanks for kidnapping me.”

“Poe didn’t seem to impressed. In fact he seemed rather surprised that I was picking you up. Did you tell him that you were coming out here?” Ben asks carefully. 

“I didn’t, no.” She returns, taking a forkful of pasta and popping it into her mouth. “It’s not really any of his business, wouldn’t you agree?”

Ben just sighs, putting down his cutlery as he reaches across the table for her hand. 

“Actually it kind of is his business Rey. I don’t want the guy to hate me more than he already does.”

She frowns at that, squeezing his hand once before dropping it.

“Since when have you ever cared about what Poe thought?”

“Rey one day if we were ever to get back together again, my life would be a hell of a lot easier if your agent actually liked me, even a little bit.”

His statement leaves her breathless, All she can do is blink at him. 

“What?”

Ben raises an eyebrow at that, laying down his cutlery again. It’s a silent challenge, and she’s on uneven footing. 

“Don’t be obtuse Rey.” His voice dips low and she continues to stare at him for a long moment. 

“You want to get back together with me?” She asks instead, mouth dry, because honestly she’s a little terrified of what he’s going to say. 

Because a part of her knows deep down exactly what he’s going to say. 

“Rey, I love you.” He remarks patiently, smiling at her sharp intake of breath. “And one of my biggest regrets is that I didn’t tell you when I had the chance, before everything blew up in our faces.”

She sits, silent and still as a statue as he sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

“My feelings towards you have never changed. But after we split up... I knew that all you wanted from me was friendship. And I was okay with that, being that person for you, if it meant that you were going to be happy.”

She sips at her wine, very aware of the enormity of this moment, of the blush staining her cheeks. 

“I know you might not feel the same way and it’s okay. I’ll be okay. But not telling you would have been another one of my biggest regrets. And I hope that even with all the baggage and all the history that we can still be friends.”

“God, Ben.” She whispers, getting to her feet, rounding the table to where he’s sitting. 

He stands to meet her even as she throws her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest so she doesn’t have to look into his eyes. 

She feels his arm wrap around her waist, feels him exhale against the skin of her neck. He stays still, perhaps not willing to shatter the delicate moment. 

She steps back, running a hand over his cheek with a sigh. 

“You’ve changed so much.” She remarks in wonderment, watching as his eyes close momentarily, one hand coming up to cover hers. 

She lingers in his space, not wanting to step out of the circle of his arms, not wanting to break the spell. 

“I would be lying to you if I said that I didn’t want to be with you.” She says with a soft laugh. “But I don’t know if I’m ready for what you want just yet. Can we take it slow? I can’t be hurt by you again. Not like last time.”

He leans forward, lips on her forehead as he cradles her head. 

“Whatever you want Rey.” 

It’s not earth shattering, when she finally kisses him. Time doesn’t stop, and inexorably the world keeps spinning as his lips meet hers gently. 

But it feels _right._

And she knows that Poe is going to murder her when she tells him, but right now in this moment as she kisses him under the light of a thousand stars, she can’t bring herself to care.

* * *

 

If she was worried that things were going to be awkward in the morning when she finally woke, she needn’t have worried. 

There’s already a steaming mug of coffee waiting for her at the counter, and Ben is barefoot and shirtless as he whisks something up in a bowl. 

He accepts her quick peck with a smile but doesn’t push further, content to watch her sit at the table as music filters from the speakers. 

“I forgot you were a John Mayer fan.” She remarks as she takesa sip of coffee, made just the way she likes it.

“He has a house around here somewhere. I’ve never ran into him though, from all reports he’s a bit of a recluse. Good sleep?” He asks, pouring the contents of the bowl- pancake batter she realises now, into a frying pan. 

“Slept like a baby. The guest bed is amazing.” She tells him honestly, cradling the mug between her palms. “You know I thought things would be weirder.”

He concentrates on the batter for a moment before resting his elbows on the counter. 

“You know where I stand, I know where you stand. It doesn’t have to be weird at all.”

It’s a weirdly domestic, having breakfast together, can’t recall how long it’s been since they’ve done so. He sits at one end of the table with the newspaper, content to flick through it lazily like he’s got all the time in the world. 

She’s scrolling through her messages and emails, because although it was still her weekend off it was going to be business as usual when she got back onto the tarmac for the flight to Detroit. 

After that she checks Instagram, because Poe had finally, finally convinced her to cave and join social media. It was dizzying, the amount of followers that she had, numbering quite close to 100 million. 

She scrolls idly through her feed, liking a few photos here and there. She takes a snap of the floor to ceiling windows, the panoramic view beyond. 

It takes her a few moments to realise that Ben is looking at her. 

“What?” She asks a little defensively, even as he shakes his head in silent amusement. 

“Not a thing.” 

* * *

“Look I’m not going to lie.” Poe begins bluntly. “You know that I’m not particularly thrilled that this is a thing, after last time.”

They’d been summoned to lunch, the message coming while they were in the middle of a writing session. 

Ben had clued into her troubled expression straight away, as she’d hesitantly told him that Poe would like to have a chat with them over a meal. 

She’d been surprised at how readily he’d agreed, and not half an hour later they were on the back of a motorcycle roaring towards their destination. 

They'd held hands as they’d approached Poe’s table, Finn shooting her an encouraging smile as Ben had pulled out a chair for her before dropping into the one beside her. 

“I understand.” Ben replies mildly, even as Finn shoots her a mortified look, mouthing an apology across the table at her. 

“Do you though?” Poe asks, lacing his fingers together, his stare pinning Ben in place. He was kind of terrifying, when he was in protective mode. 

“I know how much I hurt Rey, and I’ll regret it every day for the rest of my life.” Ben tells Poe quietly, tuning out his surroundings. “And I know how goddamn lucky I am that she’s even willing to give me the time of day, let alone a second chance.”

Poe looks surprised at his words, but doesn’t question him further, much to her relief. 

“I suppose you’ll be coming out on tour with us then?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Ben replies immediately, squeezing her hand once in apology. She’s surprised by his answer.

“Why not?” She asks him, brow furrowing in confusion at what he might be thinking. 

“Rey, this is _your_ tour. I don’t want to overshadow you, nor do I want to suffocate you. Right now you’re doing an amazing job, and you need to focus on your fans, put on a good show.”

“I never thought I’d hear myself say this, but Ben’s right.” Poe chimes in softly, reaching over to squeeze her hand. “You’re on fire right now, and we need to capitalise on the momentum while we can.”

“You’ll come and visit though?” She turns towards Ben reaching up to tuck some hair behind his ear. “Come and see some of the shows?”

“Of course. If it’s alright with you Poe.” Ben replies with a nod towards Poe.

“I think we can come to some sort of arrangement. Get Gwen to get in touch with me and we’ll figure something out.” 

“Gwen’s on holiday right now, and will be for some weeks. I’m not going to disturb her. I’m perfectly capable of going through my calendar. Give me your phone number and we’ll line up a time to have a chat about it.” 

“You can get it from Rey.” Poe says quietly before turning to peruse his menu. 

Finn just sighs, winking at her reassuringly. 

“Shall we eat?”

* * *

“I thought that went well.” She smiles, even as he takes her helmet from her and stows it gently at the back of the motorbike.

He’s still holding her hand as he unlocks the door, pulling her into the house behind him. 

“As well as it could, truthfully.” He replies with a smile over his shoulder. He tosses his keys onto the closest bench, turning and pulling her into his body. 

She jumps at the sensation of his hand sliding across her cheek, even as he bends down and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. 

She just sighs, closing her eyes and surrendering to the feeling of being in his arms. His hands are warm, settling into the dips of her waist even as hers rest on his chest. 

It’s a perfect moment, one that is welcome after such a tense lunch with Poe. He leans back, kissing her forehead, eyelids, before sweeping her up into his arms. 

She squeals, wrapping her arms around his neck with a laugh, anchoring herself to his body as he moves to the couch and drops both of them down into the plush surface. 

She wasn’t expecting it, arms tightening around his neck momentarily before she _melts_ into him. He shifts for a moment or two before flipping onto his back, tucking her into his side. 

She rests her head on his chest, one arm slipping around his waist as her legs tangle with his. She can’t help but let out a huff of laughter, even as he noses against her hair. 

“What are you thinking?” He asks softly, one hand brushing against her hip as she turns her head to face him. 

“Just that you keep surprising me.”

He presses a kiss into her hair, can feel him smile against her skin. 

“Good.”

His fingers tangle with hers, and it’s with a content sigh that she lets her eyes flutter close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here, promise! If life had a fist, it would have been punching me in the face this past few weeks. But I'm all good! To be honest, I'd say that there is definitely only 5-7 chapters left in this story. It's been a journey, and I've loved writing this universe! Thank you for sticking with me despite the infrequent updates.


End file.
